Sealed Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What was meant to be an innocent sleepover with his new girlfriend Anzu becomes Yuugi's descent into ultimate darkness. Thanks to CuteYami my new aibou for helping me! Dark Yuugi X Dark Anzu. Implied KaibaXAnzu later. MokubaXNoa later. Enjoy folks!
1. An Old Friendship Grows To Near Love

_This story takes place just after the DOOM saga. Japanese names are used. For those who do not know if something known as The Oracle Of Darkness is mentioned this refers to the Japanese name for The Seal of Orichalcos. Anyway enjoy folks!_

Yuugi smiled as he stood outside of the school of Domino High, clutching the straps of his bag tightly, he looked around for her, where was she?

He smiled when he could see her heading towards him. "Anzu!" he called happily.

Anzu smiled as her beautiful azure eyes seemed to sparkle as she enveloped her childhood friend in a warm compassionate hug.

Yuugi smiled, blushing deeply as Anzu held him close, he wrapped his arms around her waist, wishing the moment would never end, he closed his eyes, thinking of the times he could have embraced her before and missed on the chance, he almost drifted into a dream world while she held him, until his eyes opened slightly, a dazed, dreamy look upon his face.

Anzu giggled as she too blushed softly. _'Why must he be soo cute?'_ She asked herself as she gently stroked the tips of Yuugi's spiked hair.

How he kept it spiked even when it was wet from a shower or swim was a mystery even to her. But she had other things to take care of.

Like of how she would tell him how much she loved him.

She had for years.

Yuugi gazed up at Anzu, before he looked away, he couldn't let her see him so red and dazily, he had no idea if she felt the same. He took a moment to compose himself before turning back with a calmer look, no longer influenced by the flaring emotions he felt for her. "So Anzu, what are you doing later?"

_'This better work, or else the Other Me is going to have a nasty shock later.'_ He blushed again trying to hide it as he awaited her answer.

"Well...nothing really..." She blushed a scarlet red as she continued. "Yuugi-kun I was wondering...would you like to have a sleepover with me sometime?"

"O -of course." Yuugi stammered, trying to hide his eagerness. He buried a hand in the hairs behind his blonde bangs, scratching out of Anzu's sight, nervous about what she would say if he would break a wave of blushing, she could guess what he was thinking, how he had thought of her in that night back at Duelist Kingdom. He smiled happily back at her, hiding his true thoughts.

Anzu giggled happily fighting the incredible urge to kiss the smaller child. "Oh thank you Yuugi-kun!" She wrapped him in a deep hug the urge to kiss Yuugi growing ever stronger the closer the azure brunette got.

Yuugi closed his eyes, he could feel her arms tighten around him, he just sunk away into his dream world, smiling blushing, not caring who would have been watching, Jonouchi, Honda, it didn't matter if they were about or not, all that mattered was Anzu.

Anzu couldn't fight her urge any longer so she moved her body down slightly and kissed him deeply on the lips hoping with all her soul he'd kiss back despite his shy nature.

_So ends the first chapter of my first ever peachshipping or YugiXTea for those unaware. R&R! The more reviews I get the faster 2 will go up!_


	2. Anzu's Secret

_Last Time_

_Yuugi gazed up at Anzu, before he looked away, he couldn't let her see him so red and dazily, he had no idea if she felt the same. He took a moment to compose himself before turning back with a calmer look, no longer influenced by the flaring emotions he felt for her. "So Anzu, what are you doing later?" _

_'This better work, or else the Other Me is going to have a nasty shock later.' He blushed again trying to hide it as he awaited her answer._

_"Well...nothing really..." She blushed a scarlet red as she continued. "Yuugi-kun I was wondering...would you like to have a sleepover with me sometime?"_

_"O -of course." Yuugi stammered, trying to hide his eagerness. He buried a hand in the hairs behind his blonde bangs, scratching out of Anzu's sight, nervous about what she would say if he would break a wave of blushing, she could guess what he was thinking, how he had thought of her in that night back at Duelist Kingdom. He smiled happily back at her, hiding his true thoughts._

_Anzu giggled happily fighting the incredible urge to kiss the smaller child. "Oh thank you Yuugi-kun!" She wrapped him in a deep hug the urge to kiss Yuugi growing ever stronger the closer the azure brunette got._

_Yuugi closed his eyes, he could feel her arms tighten around him, he just sunk away into his dream world, smiling blushing, not caring who would have been watching, Jonouchi, Honda, it didn't matter if they were about or not, all that mattered was Anzu._

_Anzu couldn't fight her urge any longer so she moved her body down slightly and kissed him deeply on the lips hoping with all her soul he'd kiss back despite his shy nature._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi felt like he had died and gone to the beyond when he felt Anzu's lips press themselves against his own, he pushed back, his dream had come true before him, he kissed her back as she did him, blushing like mad, wondering what was going in the outside world beyond his closed eyelids, Anzu must have looked wonderful before him, an angel come for him, but he dared not open his eyes to disturb the dream.

She gently and very slowly broke the kiss blushing as red as the other boy. The last thing she needed was Yuugi's little fangirl Rebecca to show up on their walk from school.

Yuugi watched her, glowing red as she pulled away, she was glowing in the light of the day and her blushing brightly, he smiled meekly before rubbing the back of his head, the dream was over now.

"Um...wow." he gasped, his breath gone from the experience that had blown his mind.

Anzu giggled at the boy's innocence. "You're so cute." She whispered.

The comment only made Yuugi blush further; he looked around where he saw Jonouchi in the distant and small crowd, gawping at the sight of them.

He smiled before looking back at Anzu.

Anzu giggled taking Yuugi's hand leading him to Jonouchi.

Yuugi glanced at Jonouchi were Anzu led him, he continued to blush brightly, he had not idea how he was going to react to seeing the pair kiss in the fashion they had, he gulped as they reached the blonde friend, he stared at Yuugi before turning to Anzu, clearly she was more confident in facing him, Yuugi glanced at her.

"Hey Yuugi!" Jonouchi playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Yuugi raised a hand and pressed where Jonouchi had nudged him, he smiled, it seemed Jonouchi was fine with it.

"So you saw?" Yuugi asked. "I'm glad you're supportive." He chirped happily.

"It's been obvious that you guys have liked each other since about Duelist Kingdom!" Jonouchi laughed.

Yuugi's smile widened, he looked up at Anzu, she looked proud of the plunge she had taken and succeeded in.

Anzu smiled at the smaller duelist. "Jonouchi-kun may I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Jonouchi replied.

Yuugi allowed Anzu's hand to slip away as she made her way close to the wall nearby with Jonouchi, he rubbed his arm as he awaited for their return, wondering what the secret was.

"Well do you remember when Yuugi played the Oracle of Darkness?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah." Jonouchi answered, wondering what Anzu was trying to remind him of the incident for.

"Well when he played it even though he was evil I felt my love for him grow stronger."

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked. "Yuugi being evil shouldn't be something that's good. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I know that but it just did. You better not tell him that!" She warned.

"I won't!" Jonouchi called, almost intimidated by Anzu's strange tone, a vicious warning one. "I don't understand though." He replied, confused.

"Nor do I..." She said hiding a slightly dark smile.

_What is the reason for Anzu's secret and does she truly love Yuugi? Keep reading to find out!_


	3. Anzu Proclaims Her Love

_A/N: Sentences without quotation marks but instead apostrophes indicate Yuugi and Yami speaking through their link._

_Last Time_

_Yuugi watched her, glowing red as she pulled away, she was glowing in the light of the day and her blushing brightly, he smiled meekly before rubbing the back of his head, the dream was over now._

_"Um...wow." he gasped, his breath gone from the experience that had blown his mind._

_Anzu giggled at the boy's innocence. "You're so cute." She whispered._

_The comment only made Yuugi blush further; he looked around where he saw Jonouchi in the distant and small crowd, gawping at the sight of them._

_He smiled before looking back at Anzu._

_Anzu giggled taking Yuugi's hand leading him to Jonouchi._

_Yuugi glanced at Jonouchi were Anzu led him, he continued to blush brightly, he had not idea how he was going to react to seeing the pair kiss in the fashion they had, he gulped as they reached the blonde friend, he stared at Yuugi before turning to Anzu, clearly she was more confident in facing him, Yuugi glanced at her._

_"Hey Yuugi!" Jonouchi playfully elbowed him in the ribs._

_Yuugi raised a hand and pressed where Jonouchi had nudged him, he smiled, it seemed Jonouchi was fine with it._

_"So you saw?" Yuugi asked. "I'm glad you're supportive." He chirped happily._

_"It's been obvious that you guys have liked each other since about Duelist Kingdom!" Jonouchi laughed._

_Yuugi's smile widened, he looked up at Anzu, she looked proud of the plunge she had taken and succeeded in._

_Anzu smiled at the smaller duelist. "Jonouchi-kun may I speak to you in private?"_

_"Sure." Jonouchi replied._

_Yuugi allowed Anzu's hand to slip away as she made her way close to the wall nearby with Jonouchi, he rubbed his arm as he awaited for their return, wondering what the secret was._

_"Well do you remember when Yuugi played the Oracle of Darkness?" Anzu asked._

_"Yeah." Jonouchi answered, wondering what Anzu was trying to remind him of the incident for._

_"Well when he played it even though he was evil i felt my love for him grow stronger."_

_"What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked. "Yuugi being evil shouldn't be something that's good. You feeling alright?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine and I know that but it just did. You better not tell him that!" She warned._

_"I won't!" Jonouchi called, almost intimidated by Anzu's strange tone, a vicious warning one. "I don't understand though." He replied, confused._

_"Nor do I..." She said hiding a slightly dark smile._

_End Flashback_

Jonouchi watched her, she seemed off from usual, he looked at Yuugi who stood still blushing in the distance, he was so happy and Anzu was so strange, he was beginning to like the situation less and less. It wasn't like her to have even kissed him like she had.

Anzu ran to Yuugi embracing him in a tight hug.

Jonouchi gawped as Anzu rushed away, he watched as she embraced Yuugi tightly, suspicion running deep inside of him.

He watched as Yuugi continued to blush madly, he hugged back, the dream kiss was over, but the fantasy was going to continue.

"I love you Yuugi…" Anzu whispered.

Yuugi felt limp in her embrace as she uttered those words, those words that he thought he would never hear.

He closed his eyes as his head rested against hers, if he was to just drift away into another fantasy inside his head, it wouldn't matter, she made him more happy than he had ever been in just a few moments.

Anzu chuckled softly stroking his hair gently. In a way it felt like she was some sort of love puppetmaster and Yuugi was her puppet.

Yuugi felt her hand running through his hair; he didn't want the feeling to end...ever. He could feel his face burning from all the blushing, he opened his eyes and looked past her chest, seeing her warm smile, he looked up, a dazed expression like he was going to pass out from an emotional overload.

Anzu smirked a little purring like that of a content kitten.

Yuugi continued smiling as Anzu purred, he had always loved the way she had done that when she was extremely content with a situation, he pulled away from her, gripping her hand tightly.

"So, was that the reason why you wanted that sleepover at yours or is there more to it?" he asked.

Anzu blushed before her smirk widened.

"So we can be all alone together my little Yuugi." She giggled.

"Oh." Yuugi chuckled. "Well, I'll leave the Puzzle at home so the Other Me won't lurk about then. Then we can really be alone."

He grinned cheekily, Yami no Yuugi was not like that normally, but he had been waiting for something to happen between Yuugi and Anzu, even before Battle City, he had been hinting they were due to grow close.

Anzu chuckled. "Excellent my little king of games." She teased.

"YOUR King of Games I see?" Yuugi laughed quietly. "I can't wait to officially crown you my queen."

He gripped the chain of the Puzzle, inside the Pharaoh's spirit must have been grinning widely after the 'something' had happened without any influence from him.

Yuugi blushed before glancing at Jonouchi, he was talking quietly with Honda, his eyes normally drifting off to him before shooting back.

'_Aibou...you know I can tease you all I want now.'_ Yami No Yuugi said through their mind link with a chuckle.

'_Don't even try it mou hitori no boku!'_ Yuugi replied through the link. _'Try it and I'll hide the Puzzle away so you can't even get out of your own mind. A strong connection relies on the Puzzle being close by, so you'll have no control over the strength of the barrier that will stop you from getting out.'_ He mentally answered while smirking at his counterpart.

'_Aww come on aibou...let me have some fun once in a while.'_ Yami replied pretending to whine.

'_You have your fun in duels, especially the ones with Jonouchi and Seto. It's my time to shine!'_ Yuugi laughed.

'_Besides, it's just one night; you won't die of boredom or anything.'_ Yuugi teased playfully.

Yami playfully mocked the other's tone. _'Sometimes I'd like to have fun in ways other than dueling.'_ The 3000 year-old pharaoh replied.

'_You should hang out with the others more then, you have sometimes; I don't mind giving up more afternoons so you can hang out more!'_ Yuugi laughed.

He turned from the spirit, seeing Anzu eagerly waiting his return from the conversation, their hands held together tightly. He smiled back at the spirit who continued to grin.

Yami chuckled. _'You be careful now. And don't do anything "naughty" with her mou hitori no boku'_ He teased.

Yuugi laughed at the Pharaoh's warning.

'_Was I planning to?'_ He asked. _'She's only just kissed me five minutes ago. Calm down mou hitori no boku.'_

He waved his hand in a way to signal Yami to settle down, things sounded so quick from him, Yuugi blushed, he wouldn't be comfortable with such a large step, he began to wonder why Yami had thought such a thing.

'_She can be a bratty little thing sometimes.'_ Yami said.

He was joking around but he was also telling the truth.

Anzu kissed Yuugi on the cheek causing Yami to laugh abit through the link.

Yuugi glared playfully at Yami as he blushed again after Anzu's kiss, he turned to her, ignoring Yami's laughing.

"I better get back to the shop before Grandpa gets paranoid and asks tons of questions about what I was late for helping him about the shop. What time should I come?" He asked.

"Mmm how about 8:00? Oh and Yuugi-kun." She leaned close and whispered. "Be sure to bring those really cute PJ's of yours." She teased lovingly but she actually did want him to.

Yuugi bit his bottom lip as the blushing swelled again, he registered the time immediately, Yami continued laughing in the background.

"OK and don't worry about the Puzzle and the Other Me. I'm definitely leaving him at home." Yuugi chuckled, he looked back with a cheeky slightly dark look.

The laughter instantly halted, Yami raised an eyebrow, his arms folded, watching Yuugi was a playful smile.

Yami gave a teasing glare. _'You are such a bad little boy aibou.'_ He said in his same loving but teasing tone.

Yuugi laughed as a response before turning away and back to Anzu, she continued to grin in that cheeky manner. Yuugi said his goodbye before turning away and heading off. Jonouchi glared at Anzu and made his way towards her as she watched the little one leave.

_Next Time Jou will question Anzu about her actions while Yuugi prepares for the sleepover. Till next time!_


	4. Sleepover Prep

_Last Time_

_Yami chuckled. 'You be careful now. And don't do anything "naughty" with her mou hitori no boku.' He teased._

_Yuugi laughed at the Pharaoh's warning._

_'Was I planning to? he asked. She's only just kissed me five minutes ago. Calm down mou hitori no boku.'_

_He waved his hand in a way to signal Yami to settle down, things sounded so quick from him, Yuugi blushed, he wouldn't be comfortable with such a large step, he began to wonder why Yami had thought such a thing._

_'She can be a bratty little thing sometimes.' Yami said._

_He was joking around but he was also telling the truth._

_Anzu kissed Yuugi on the cheek causing Yami to laugh abit through the link._

_Yuugi glared playfully at Yami as he blushed again after Anzu's kiss, he turned to her, ignoring Yami's laughing._

_"I better get back to the shop before Grandpa gets paranoid and asks tons of questions about what I was late for helping him about the shop. What time should I come?" He asked._

_"Mmm how about 8:00? Oh and Yuugi-kun." She leaned close and whispered. "Be sure to bring those really cute PJ's of yours." She teased lovingly but she actually did want him to._

_Yuugi bit his bottom lip as the blushing swelled again, he registered the time immediately, Yami continued laughing in the background._

_"OK and don't worry about the Puzzle and the Other Me. I'm definitely leaving him at home." Yuugi chuckled, he looked back with a cheeky slightly dark look._

_The laughter instantly halted, Yami raised an eyebrow, his arms folded, watching Yuugi was a playful smile._

_Yami gave a teasing glare. 'You are such a bad little boy aibou.' He said in his same loving but teasing tone._

_Yuugi laughed as a response before turning away and back to Anzu, she continued to grin in that cheeky manner._

_Yuugi said his goodbye before turning away and heading off._

_Jonouchi glared at Anzu and made his way towards her as she watched the little one leave._

_End Flashback_

"Something wrong Jonouchi-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you up to" Jonouchi asked.

"How can you like him more after being evil and then run away to him when I try and find out what's going on?" Jonouchi continued without letting her answer.

"I told you I don't know. Maybe he looked sexier than or something." She said getting a little annoyed with the blonde.

Jonouchi glared at Anzu, this was not the same girl that had fancied Yuugi back at Duelist Kingdom. She turned away from him, he scowled, folding his arms.

"You hurt him and you'll have to answer to me." He hissed warningly.

Anzu snickered. "Please Jonouchi do you honestly think i would hurt my little Yuugi?"

"I doubt the girl I knew would, but you're not like her anymore" Jonouchi growled.

He turned away and headed back to Honda, the other seemed clueless about the tension between the two.

Jonouchi marched across the pavement of the sidewalk with his arms folded tightly and a defiant look upon his face.

Honda smiled good-naturedly at the blonde. "What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing, just Anzu being a bit weird." Jonouchi sighed. "Ever since just before she kissed Yuugi, there's something weird been going on." The blonde answered, sounding slightly paranoid.

"That was a few minutes ago." Honda called.

"A lot can happen in a few minutes Honda." Jonouchi mumbled.

_'Aibou?'_ Yami asked his partner as they were on their way back home.

Anzu looked at Jonouchi. "What's his deal.." She muttered.

She noticed a small necklace on the ground.

It was the same one Yami wore when he played the Oracle. She picked it up and put it loosely around her neck.

_'What is it, mou hitori no boku?'_ Yuugi asked.

Jonouchi and Honda left the school grounds as Anzu headed towards what looked like a stone, picking it up, Jonouchi simply snorted before continuing away.

_'Did you notice a sort of tension in Jonouchi-san's behavior with Anzu-san?'_ He asked. The necklace Anzu picked up glowed very faintly.

_'I did, maybe he hasn't been ready for something to happen yet.'_ Yuugi sighed.

He glanced at the path before him, feeling slightly downhearted about the tension, just when one question had been answered, another had risen.

_'Are you ok mou hitori no boku? You seem nervous.'_ Yami answered gently.

_'I'm fine Yami, just thinking about what could be wrong between Jonouchi and Anzu. I'm worried about what could have been wrong with Jonouchi, I was hoping he would be happy, but I guess he needs time.'_

Yuugi sighed as he continued along, his mind filled with the thoughts about Anzu and Jonouchi's conflict.

_'I'm sure he'll come around my prince.'_ Yami replied giving him a soft peck on the cheek being in visible spirit form.

He just hoped Yuugi wouldn't mind because of his and Anzu's date later that night.

Yuugi smiled as Yami moved away, he pressed his hand against his cheek where Yami had kissed him, he blushed again, the intensity not so much, but he had felt for Yami feelings before, yet with Anzu having declared her own, he knew his for hers had to be first now.

"Sorry aibou.. I should not have done that." Yami replied.

"No mou hitori no boku, it's fine, really." Yuugi replied happily.

Not wanting to have Yami feel guilty about the action, he was really fine with it. He smiled as he continued alongside the road, his spirits higher than just now.

"But your Anzu-san's boyfriend now. I cannot kiss you like we're boyfriends...but that begs the question should I stop showing affection altogether for fear of Anzu-san's jealousy?"

"It's not up to Anzu to decide what you do, it's fine with me as long as it's fine with you." Yuugi answered.

"Well...alright mou hitori no boku." Yami replied, though clearly still unsure.

Yuugi turned back to the path ahead.

Jonouchi kicked away a small stone, Honda remained close by his side.

"Come on man, calm down." Honda sighed.

"Not until I know what's wrong with Anzu." Jonouchi grumbled. "I want to know what was up with her."

"What is the big deal man?" Honda asked, utterly clueless.

"Something wasn't like her." Jonouchi growled. "If you'd seen the look in her eyes, you would have seen it. She looked like she was evil man. I don't want her to turn on Yuugi, she knows how fragile he can be."

Honda laughed softly. "Your paranoid bud. Anzu is completely consumed by her love for Yuugi."

"Yeah, love of some weirdo thing she'll pull out on Yuugi." Jonouchi sighed. "Trust me, he'll come in Monday and he'll tell you."

Jonouchi folded his arms tightly, sighing at Honda's defiance.

"Tell me what?" Anzu asked having just come back around the corner.

"What?" Jonouchi yelled, jumping back.

He stared at her with wide eyes, having not expected her arrival so soon after her staying in the school grounds.

"What are you, a stalker?" he growled.

"No." She calmly replied.

"Well what was that about?" Jonouchi asked. "Listen, I don't know what's up with you, but I don't mind, just tell me. I'm worried about you An...zu."

He glanced down, seeing the stone around her neck, his throat tightened, terrified by the sight of it again.

"Jonouchi?" Anzu asked, in confusion.

"Wh-what is that thing doing there?" he asked nervously.

Honda turned from the paling blonde to the brunette before them, Jonouchi pointed at the Oracle Stone.

"I found it." Anzu replied the stone glowed slightly brighter.

"And you're wearing it because?" he asked with a skeptic tone.

"Because I like it jeez what is this 20 questions?" Anzu grumbled.

"But you've got to remember what it is!" Jonouchi called before turning to Honda. "See, I told you there as something wrong with her."

"It's just a stone!" She yelled.

"It's almost 7:30 aibou. You better get ready for that sleepover." Yami advised.

"Sure mou hitori no boku." Yuugi replied. "And don't forget, you're staying locked away no matter what." He added with a playful smirk.

He pulled the Puzzle from around his neck, laying it on the bed, Yami remained in the room, the Puzzle was close enough in range. He pulled the pajamas Anzu had earlier requested, he smiled back at Yami.

"I am curious as to why she wanted to bring those pajamas. Maybe so she can take a picture of you in them." Yami laughed.

"Maybe." Yuugi laughed. "I have no idea, but I didn't think to question her." He added.

"Try finding out for me." Yami winked.

"I will." Yuugi replied, blushing slightly at the wink.

"Alright have fun my little prince. Call me in our link if you feel scared or if you get in trouble somehow." Yami advised.

"It's a sleepover at Anzu's, how bad can it be? I'll try if I need to, but I doubt I'll need to." He answered skeptically.

He zipped up his bag before pulling it over its shoulder, he looked back at Yami as he disappeared into the Puzzle again.

"See you tomorrow Pharaoh." Yuugi smiled, as he turned to leave.

"Good night mou hitori no boku. Wait!" Yami suddenly shouted.

"What?" Yuugi gasped, looking back.

"I just felt a pulse of dark energy. I'm not sure what it was Yuugi but stay alert." Yami warned.

"I promise I will Yami, but I'm worried about you. You've seemed paranoid today." Yuugi replied. "I think you need a rest too, but I'll do everything I can if I run into this dark thing."

"Aibou I'm a 3000 year old spirit. Why wouldn't I be a tad paranoid?" He joked.

"Funny mou hitori no boku." Yuugi chuckled before turning away again.

Yami smiled warmly. "Have fun...but be safe." He said before retreating to the puzzle for the night to rest.

"Thanks Yami." Yuugi replied smiling before exiting the room, closing the door slowly and leaving the building.

_Yuugi thinks he's in for an innocent fun sleepover but in Chapter 5 he'll be in for a shocking surprise. Till then everyone!_


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

_Last Time_

_He pulled the Puzzle from around his neck, laying it on the bed, Yami remained in the room, the Puzzle was close enough in range. He pulled the pajamas Anzu had earlier requested, he smiled back at Yami._

_"I am curious as to why she wanted to bring those pajamas. Maybe so she can take a picture of you in them." Yami laughed._

_"Maybe." Yuugi laughed. "I have no idea, but I didn't think to question her." He added._

_"Try finding out for me." Yami winked._

_"I will." Yuugi replied, blushing slightly at the wink._

_"Alright have fun my little prince. Call me in our link if you feel scared or if you get in trouble somehow." Yami advised._

_"It's a sleepover at Anzu's, how bad can it be? I'll try if I need to, but I doubt I'll need to." He answered skeptically._

_He zipped up his bag before pulling it over its shoulder, he looked back at Yami as he disappeared into the Puzzle again._

_"See you tomorrow Pharaoh." Yuugi smiled, as he turned to leave._

_"Good night mou hitori no boku. Wait!" Yami suddenly shouted._

_"What?" Yuugi gasped, looking back._

_"I just felt a pulse of dark energy. I'm not sure what it was Yuugi but stay alert." Yami warned._

_"I promise I will Yami, but I'm worried about you. You've seemed paranoid today." Yuugi replied. "I think you need a rest too, but I'll do everything I can if I run into this dark thing."_

_"Aibou I'm a 3000 year old spirit. Why wouldn't I be a tad paranoid?" He joked._

_"Funny mou hitori no boku." Yuugi chuckled before turning away again._

_Yami smiled warmly. "Have fun...but be safe." He said before retreating to the puzzle for the night to rest._

_"Thanks Yami." Yuugi replied smiling before exiting the room, closing the door slowly and leaving the building._

_End Flashback_

Anzu looked at Jonouchi one last time teasingly sticking her tongue out giggling darkly as she headed in the direction of her house.

Jonouchi glared at Anzu as she turned away, the stone was familiar enough to him, but he wondered why Honda hadn't noticed.

He watched as Anzu walked away, determined to do whatever he could to separate her form the stone, but now things were out of his control.

He'd have to try in the morning, surely he'd be able to get to her before she did anything.

"What is his problem?" Anzu muttered as she unlocked the door to her house and rushed upstairs to her room to try to prepare for her boyfriend's arrival.

Yuugi continued along the roads towards Anzu's home, he looked in the direction in which he thought he heard Jonouchi's voice grumbling, the voice soon passed and faded. Yuugi shook it off as he continued to Anzu's house, the building soon coming into view.

Anzu slowly fixed her bed just in case she and Yuugi might sleep together there.

She giggled softly to herself as she prepared her video game systems before going downstairs to the kitchen to get some sugary snacks and popcorn.

Yuugi noticed the roof of Anzu's home come into his view, he smiled as his eyes fixed themselves on it, it wouldn't be long before he could see her alone again.

Anzu hummed a tune as she took a few large bowls of popcorn and sugary snacks up to her room along with several bottles of various caffeine-laden soda.

Yuugi reached the door, he breathed in deeply before knocking on it and standing confidently, holding his breath in his chest as he awaited Anzu's arrival at the door.

Anzu ran down the stairs nearly tripping because she was running so hard. She opened the door. "Hi Yuugi-kun my sweetie." She giggled kissing him on the lips.

Yuugi closed his eyes as Anzu's lips touched his own again, he blushed, leaning forward as the kiss continued. When Anzu pulled back, Yuugi smiled as she stood before him.

Anzu smiled as she purposely fiddled with the stone around her neck knowing all too well Yuugi would notice it.

Yuugi stared at the stone as Anzu played with it, he felt nervous when he noticed it, his skin losing color before she dragged him into the house before he could even think of anything.

Anzu led him upstairs still with her overly-cheerful grin on her face.

"Anzu, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked worriedly, trying to pull his hand from hers.

"Taking you to my room cutie." She giggled.

But...that stone." he stammered. "What are you doing with it? What happened? What are you doing?"

"Yuugi my love calm down. It's just a stone."

"But...of all the stones, you know how dangerous it can be. How did you find it?"

"I found it on the ground after you left. It looked nice so I put it on. Is there something I should know or something?"

"Don't you remember?" Yuugi asked. "That was the Oracle Stone that Yami and I wore before he played the Oracle of Darkness."

Anzu's eyes widened but only for a moment. "That can't be.."

"I thought you would have recognized it." Yuugi sighed. "What are we going to do with it?"

"Wear it and no I didn't recognize it."

"Wear it Are you-?" Yuugi froze, he couldn't upset her. "Listen, how about I take care of it I don't want anything to happen to you?" He held his hand out, hoping she wouldn't try to use it to turn against him.

"I appreciate your concern Yuugi baby but I'll be fine. The Oracle feeds on darkness which I have none of."

"But I don't want to endanger you Anzu, you might get targeted like Yami was." Yuugi sighed.

"Yuugi-kun I told you ill be fine now c'mon lets go have some fun." She replied.

Yuugi reluctantly continued with her to the bedroom, when she led him into the room, he looked around before turning back to her, still worried about what she could be like with the Oracle Stone.

"What do you think?" She blushed a little.

"It's nice" he answered, blushing slightly. "I think it really suits you."

He blushed, still felt nervous about the Stone's presence and how it was affecting his confidence.

Anzu giggled kissing him very deeply.

Yuugi's blush exploded over his face, he felt fine again, he knew after his eyes would open, he'd see the stone before him, but for the moment, the kiss was what really mattered, he smiled as Anzu moved away from him.

"Yuugi-kun I promise I could never hurt you."

"I know, I was just thinking about when it drove Yami to play the Oracle of Darkness, I was worried it might change your behavior too." Yuugi sighed. "But I know you wouldn't turn to hurt me."

"No. My speech pattern may be different if influenced but that's all I promise." Anzu reassured him.

Yuugi smiled confidently before pushing himself against her, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her to him in a tight embrace, he closed his eyes, the Oracle Stone must have been what Yami had been worried about, but it seemed everything was fine. He smiled as he dreamt about what Anzu had planned for later as he continued to hold her close.

"I love you.." She whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back, blushing, his eyelids keeping closed.

The Oracle stone glowed a little more.

Yuugi stared at the stone, nervous about the stronger glow, he released her before stepping back, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Wh-what's it doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

The Oracle symbol appeared on her forehead causing her azure eyes to glow red. However she didn't feel any different.

Yuugi backed away fearfully, backing away until he hit the wall, he stared at her terrified, the red glow from her eyes frightened him, he panted hard as he pressed his back against the wall, his skin pale.

"Relax Yuugi-kun." She said her tone the same as before.

"B-but Anzu." he stammered. "Th-the Oracle symbol is on your h-head. It-it's happening, isn't-isn't it?"

"What is?"

"It-it's going to take you."

"Wha-?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The Oracle? Using you? Anything?" Yuugi asked.

"Nope I feel the same."

Yuugi stared at her worriedly, he wanted to believe her, but it may have taken her, he could remember how Dartz had used his own soul against Yami before, he couldn't risk it using Anzu to get to him, he stared at the stone. He began to think - formulate a plot to get it away from her without endangering her soul.

"Yuugi-kun I sense your afraid. Don't be. I won't hurt you heartlessly like Yami did."

"Like Yami-what?"

"He would do anything to win even sacrificing the one monster you were supposed to help - Black Magician Girl."

"But that was different, it took complete control of him, it'll do it to you too. The seal is on your head and your eyes are glowing red. That's what it did to Yami." Yuugi replied.

"Yes but unlike him I don't have darkness so relax yourself."

"Yami doesn't have darkness, the Oracle did all that to him. Think about the times he's saved us."

"Yes but isn't there a light and dark in these things?"

"Exactly, there's bound to be something inside of you that the Oracle could try and twist to turn you against me."

"Yuugi-kun even if I do become the slightest bit dark not even the Oracle can make me hurt you."

Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, he slowly moved his back away from the wall, but remained away from Anzu, his confidence in the perfect night shaken.

"Shh don't be scared. Have some of the snacks I set up for you."

Yuugi glanced at the snacks before back to Anzu, meekly smiling, before slowly making his way to them, his nerves taking over him.

Anzu smiled at her boyfriend.

Yuugi continued to give her a purely hollow smile as he made his way to the snacks, sitting on his knees before them, Anzu slowly made her way towards him.

"Yuugi-kun are you still afraid?" She asked gently.

"N-no." Yuugi replied, shaking his head.

He mentally scowled himself for the stammer's return, he looked down at the hands that clenched his kneecaps. White knuckles, shivering, he bit his bottom lip and looked up at Anzu again.

"Yuugi-kun calm down your making your knuckles turn white."

"I-I'm fine, r-really." Yuugi replied.

He looked down again as Anzu herself slowly made her way down to her knees before him.

"Relax Yuugi.."

"I-I'm fine Anzu, really." Yuugi answered. "S-so, what did you want me to bring those pajamas for anyway?"

He sighed internally, it was the only thing that sprung to mind.

"Cuz you look so cute in them."

Yuugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reopening them a couple moments later, examining how long the Seal had been on Anzu's head, he began to believe her, it hadn't taken control of her, she wasn't trying to steal his soul or kill him.

He opened them again to see the Seal on her head, he lowered his focus to her face, she still seemed normal, he smiled, feeling more relaxed. She smiled back, his heart began to slow.

"It's alright.." She soothed.

"I know." Yuugi replied. "I just needed a few minutes, I was worried you'd try to calm me and then turn. But seeing you so normal even with the Seal made me calm down."

He smiled before looking down at the snacks, smiling at the preparation Anzu had gone through, he felt almost honored she went through so much just for him.

"I can't believe you thought that I would hurt you."

"I know, the Seal can twist things and I thought it would control you so you'd have no control over yourself. But I'm certain that you're strong enough to fight it, you've proved it." Yuugi replied happily.

"Yeah.." She smirked playfully. "Bet you can't." She teased.

"Bet I can't?" Yuugi repeated. The small duelist seemed quite puzzled by this.

"Yeah." She giggled just wanting to tease him.

He smiled back at her, her giggle seemed to calm him down, but he wondered what she had meant.

Was she going to test him with the Oracle?

He tried to shake it from his mind as he reached down for one of the snacks close by.

Anzu laid back on her bed the Oracle symbol still on her forehead but it was like it wasn't there as it didn't have control over her whatsoever.

Yuugi stood and made his way to Anzu's side, sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing down at her as she laid close by, smiling, maybe the Oracle wasn't as strong as it had previously been.

"You have to admit it looks kind of cool." She said referring to the Oracle's symbol and the fact it turned her eyes red.

"I have to admit, I do like the look of it, maybe that's why Yami played it last time, it would have helped him and it's effects do look pretty good." He said, referring to the visual effects.

Yuugi smiled as Anzu sat up, smiling herself as he became so much more comfortable against the previously evil force.

_'Yes Yuugi don't fear the Oracle...'_ She thought. She smiled kissing Yuugi's cheek.

He blushed as she kissed him again, he smile as she pulled away, the Oracle had really done nothing, he watched her dreamily.

"I don't fear it, I feared what it made people. But you've shown me they did it themselves, the Oracle did nothing to you." He spoke, as if he were in a trance.

Anzu giggled. "That's right Yuugi."

"Yeah, you're still perfect, the Oracle makes you look pretty in the dark." he continued, sounding somewhere between a dazed and a dull tone. "I wish the Oracle would help me too, like it helps you." He said, gazing dreamily up at her.

Anzu hid an evil smile perfectly. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Sure, if it helps you so much, I want to be able to share your secret. Yami won't need to know, he's locked away in the Puzzle. It's you that matters. You and the Oracle." He continued, sounding more in a dreamily trance tone with each word uttered.

"Excellent choice my sweet Yuugi-kun." She replied as she touched her stone with her thumb then gently pressed her thumb against Yuugi's forehead slowly imbuing him with the Oracle's power.

Yuugi felt the power flow into him, feeling it pulse through his head, he closed his eyes as he allowed Anzu's gift to reach every part of his body, the Seal itself appearing on his forehead, glowing brightly in the darkness just like hers.

Anzu giggled darkly though it sounded innocent.

Yuugi slumped against her as the power took complete control, he sucked in his breath as his eyes opened, glowing brightly, the redness that had been in Anzu's present also in his eyes.

_That's the end of 5. Yuugi and Anzu have both been endowed with the Oracle. How will that affect them? Keep reading and reviewing to see!_


	6. Eternal Darkness! Yuugi VS Jonouchi!

_A/N: This chapter features our first duel. Japan names will be used while the English name will be given in ( ) unless its either the same or extremely similar i.e. Black Magician._

_Last Time_

_Yuugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reopening them a couple moments later, examining how long the Seal had been on Anzu's head, he began to believe her, it hadn't taken control of her, she wasn't trying to steal his soul or kill him._

_He opened them again to see the Seal on her head, he lowered his focus to her face, she still seemed normal, he smiled, feeling more relaxed. She smiled back, his heart began to slow._

_"It's alright.." She soothed._

_"I know." Yuugi replied. "I just needed a few minutes, I was worried you'd try to calm me and then turn. But seeing you so normal even with the Seal made me calm down."_

_He smiled before looking down at the snacks, smiling at the preparation Anzu had gone through, he felt almost honored she went through so much just for him._

_"I can't believe you thought that I would hurt you."_

_"I know, the Seal can twist things and I thought it would control you so you'd have no control over yourself. But I'm certain that you're strong enough to fight it, you've proved it." Yuugi replied happily._

_"Yeah.." She smirked playfully. "Bet you can't." She teased._

_"Bet I can't?" Yuugi repeated. The small duelist seemed quite puzzled by this._

_"Yeah." She giggled just wanting to tease him._

_He smiled back at her, her giggle seemed to calm him down, but he wondered what she had meant._

_Was she going to test him with the Oracle?_

_He tried to shake it from his mind as he reached down for one of the snacks close by._

_Anzu laid back on her bed the Oracle symbol still on her forehead but it was like it wasn't there as it didn't have control over her whatsoever._

_Yuugi stood and made his way to Anzu's side, sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing down at her as she laid close by, smiling, maybe the Oracle wasn't as strong as it had previously been._

_"You have to admit it looks kind of cool." She said referring to the Oracle's symbol and the fact it turned her eyes red._

_"I have to admit, I do like the look of it, maybe that's why Yami played it last time, it would have helped him and it's effects do look pretty good." He said, referring to the visual effects._

_Yuugi smiled as Anzu sat up, smiling herself as he became so much more comfortable against the previously evil force._

_'Yes Yuugi don't fear the Oracle...' She thought. She smiled kissing Yuugi's cheek._

_He blushed as she kissed him again, he smile as she pulled away, the Oracle had really done nothing, he watched her dreamily._

_"I don't fear it, I feared what it made people. But you've shown me they did it themselves, the Oracle did nothing to you." He spoke, as if he were in a trance._

_Anzu giggled. "That's right Yuugi."_

_"Yeah, you're still perfect, the Oracle makes you look pretty in the dark." he continued, sounding somewhere between a dazed and a dull tone. "I wish the Oracle would help me too, like it helps you." He said, gazing dreamily up at her._

_Anzu hid an evil smile perfectly. "Are you sure you want to?"_

_"Sure, if it helps you so much, I want to be able to share your secret. Yami won't need to know, he's locked away in the Puzzle. It's you that matters. You and the Oracle." He continued, sounding more in a dreamily trance tone with each word uttered._

_"Excellent choice my sweet Yuugi-kun." She replied as she touched her stone with her thumb then gently pressed her thumb against Yuugi's forehead slowly imbuing him with the Oracle's power._

_Yuugi felt the power flow into him, feeling it pulse through his head, he closed his eyes as he allowed Anzu's gift to reach every part of his body, the Seal itself appearing on his forehead, glowing brightly in the darkness just like hers._

_Anzu giggled darkly though it sounded innocent._

_Yuugi slumped against her as the power took complete control, he sucked in his breath as his eyes opened, glowing brightly, the redness that had been in Anzu's present also in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

"How do you feel my love?"

"I feel great." Yuugi replied, a hint of darkness in his voice.

He smiled confidently as she looked over him, he pushed himself up and looked back at her.

"All that matters to me is you and the Oracle." He purred silkily.

Anzu cupped her boyfriend's chin in her hands. "You know that secret I told Jonouchi earlier?"

"Yeah." he replied, staring up at her lovingly whilst her hand kept his angle right. "What about it?"

"I'll tell you it if you wish to know my little cutie."

"Alright then." He answered happily.

"Do you recall your first duel with Yami when you yourself used the Oracle?"

"Yes I do, I tried to convince him I had given up my soul willingly."

"Yeah well…" She blushed as she continued. "Although I was afraid at first over time as I watched you duel my feelings for you grew stronger even though you were evil." She explained.

Yuugi stared at her, surprised by the revelation.

"You mean, that's why you wanted to give me the Seal? So you could feel stronger for me?" he asked.

"Exactly. I felt weak in your eyes my king."

"Well my queen, you can feel weak no more. You saved me from weakness, I feel strong now and I know it was all because of you." Yuugi whispered.

He moved forward, a first as he pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

She blushed as she kissed him back before they broke for air. "But Yuugi-kun I'm a horrible duelist."

"Being a duelist has nothing to do with how strong you are. You are strongest in my eyes, you helped me and I will help you." Yuugi replied. "I will show you that you are strong." He reassured in that dark silky purr.

She smiled a somewhat evil bad-girl like smile as she hugged him close to her.

He smiled back, a loving smile, his mind focused on one thing - her. The others didn't matter, what they'd say didn't matter, he continued the embrace, resting his head against her torso and closing his eyes.

"I will prove you are my strong queen." He whispered softly.

"Do you feel evil my prince?" She asked in a soft, gentle tone much like earlier when she was trying to convince him that she was okay despite the Oracle's symbol shining on her forehead.

"I feel somewhat darker. Darker and stronger, I guess it's evil." He replied. "And I want to show the others how dark and strong and evil we can be." He said a sinister smile emerging on his face, one he'd have never smiled without the Oracle's influence slowly growing over him.

Anzu laughed only it was cold and sinister.

Yuugi followed her laugh with a quiet one of his own, a darker laugh than he could have ever created in his lighter time.

Inside the Puzzle, Yami picked his head up, a colder wave of darkness passed his senses. He glanced at the locked door, worrying about what Yuugi was doing at the moment.

"Yuugi-kun this may seem like an odd question but what is it like having a Yami?" She asked curiously.

"It's nice, but I feel like I'm inferior to him, he's the dark one, I want to be the dark one." Yuugi replied. "I always wondered what would happen if he had his own body, I came to the conclusion that everyone would love him and ignore me. I think it's time for us to show the world that we can be much stronger than anyone when we're together." He answered, with a sinister little giggle.

Anzu was a tiny bit surprised by the smaller boy's ambitions before she cackled evilly. "You are such a bad little boy." She teased but also told the truth.

"I know, that's exactly what Yami told me earlier." Yuugi replied, chuckling darkly. "I'm bad, you were able to set the real me free and now the world can see I'm not a spineless, defenseless boy. They'll see that I'm a person to be feared and respected, or they'll pay."

"Yes but he was kidding. I mean that." She purred softly.

"I know, I like the feeling I get when I hear it from you. It makes me feel darker, a good dark." Yuugi replied, his voice twisting with sinister pleasure.

"Jonouchi is so gonna kill me..." Anzu muttered praying to the Egyptian Gods that Yuugi hadn't heard that.

"What was that Anzu?" Yuugi asked, leaning in, wondering why she had whispered her last statement.

"I said Jonouchi is gonna kill me for making you dark." She repeated softly.

"He said that?" Yuugi asked, shocked. He could already feel his insides boiling over with new-found hate for the blonde for saying such a horrible thing to his girlfriend.

"No I just meant if he finds out he'll probably try to kill me."

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't try to kill you then. Will we have to keep it secret? I wanted to show off our Oracle bond." Yuugi sighed, disappointment visible in his voice.

"Nah he's most likely powerless against the Oracle."

"Yuugi...I hope your alright with her." Jonouchi murmured before noticing an eerie glow coming from the second floor of Anzu's house. "The Oracle! Oh man I don't have much time!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he ran down the street to Anzu's house.

"So we'll get to play then!" Yuugi replied happily.

He glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of Jonouchi heading towards the building.

"He's coming, looks like we'll get to play sooner than I thought." he called, retreating before Jonouchi could see him.

"Mwahahahaha that poor naive fool..." Anzu cackled softly.

"Let's play some games with his head, then we can show him what we can really do with the power of the Oracle." Yuugi sniggered darkly.

Anzu smiled wickedly. "So bad...you're worse than me."

"Let's hope he sees it like that, I refuse to let him blame you for all of this." Yuugi replied, smirking.

"Even if he does it wont matter for his precious Hermos is powerless to the card I have with me...It's called the Jaws Of Eternal Darkness. It's basically an evil counterpart of your Timaeus card Yuugi-kun."

"Ooh, see, only someone truly powerful could hold a card like that, now we can stop anything he pulls out against us. The Legendary Dragons were the strongest things to face the Oracle with, without those, he'll be sucked up by the Oracle for sure."

Yuugi followed with a dark laugh, interrupted by a knock at the door downstairs.

"Yuugi its me Jonouchi! You in there buddy?" Jou called from downstairs, unaware he was walking right into a trap.

"Jonouchi! I'm here, everything's fine, you wanna come up?" Yuugi called, his voice sounding normally again.

"Sure. Hang on I'll be right up!" He replied.

Yuugi chuckled darkly as he pulled his Duel Disk out of his bag, his deck inside, if Jonouchi was going to challenge him to a duel, he was ready, and the same went for Anzu. The two weren't worried, though. They knew regardless which one of them dueled, Jonouchi would surely taste defeat.

"Yuugi-kun please be careful." Anzu warned. Jonouchi ran up the stairs not even bothering to knock as he ran in.

Yuugi stood there as Jonouchi barged in, he stood there looking innocent, the Oracle's symbol missing from his forehead for a single moment while his twisted game was to run its course against Jonouchi.

Jonouchi panted, out of breath. He looked up at Anzu and froze standing still as he saw the Oracle's symbol on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Jonouchi called.

"If only you knew." Yuugi laughed darkly.

Jonouchi turned back to Yuugi in time to see the Seal re-emerge on his forehead, his eyes glowing a sinister red as the power took control again.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Yuugi asked tauntingly.

"Y-Yuugi?" He asked growing scared.

"Yes?" Yuugi replied coldly, the darkness in his voice clearer with the Oracle's symbol returned, once again exerting it's evil influence over the boy's mind.

"W-What happened to you and Anzu?" Jou managed to stammer out in reply.

"The best thing possible. She unlocked my strength from the Oracle like it did to her earlier." Yuugi answered sharply.

Jonouchi screamed. "Say what?"

"You heard." Yuugi replied. "Anzu was able to help me using the Oracle. Now it's time we showed you, Yami and the others what we can really do." He added, a dark smile on his face.

"He's completely lost it...man I never thought I'd say this but where's rich-boy when ya need him?" He asked himself referring derisively to Yuugi's and his dueling rival.

"So what are you going to do Jonouchi?" Yuugi teased, his smile widening. "Yami and Kaiba aren't here to help you and no-one else would've been good enough to help you out of this. You're trapped and you're going to lose your soul."

"Yuugi you don't know what your doing man." Jonouchi said, trying to reason with him.

"Of course I don't." Yuugi teased further. "All I know is that I'm going to defeat you and use the Oracle to suck the soul right out of you like you deserve." He sneered evilly.

"The only one who deserves that is that loon Dartz and the spirit of the ring."

"Maybe, but you're the one that's around now." Yuugi laughed. "I've been waiting for this since you turned on Anzu."

Jonouchi looked at his friend puzzled.

"What's the matter, it's not normal for the great Katsuya Jonouchi to be at a loss for words." Yuugi mocked.

Jonouchi blushed slightly. "Very funny Yuugi."

"It is from this side!" Yuugi laughed. "Now quit stalling, you got your deck and Duel Disk. Are we going to duel or stand around yapping all night?"

"You've gone insane but sure I'll humor you and duel." Jou replied.

"Good." Yuugi laughed darkly, pulling his Duel Disk onto his arm. "And when I'm through with you, you'll be a soul too short to insult me." He snickered.

"Yuugi don't you understand the danger of this duel?" He asked as Anzu slipped The Jaws Of Eternal Darkness card into Yuugi's deck.

"What danger? With the Oracle on my side, there's no way I can lose to someone inferior like you." Yuugi snorted, taking back his deck from Anzu's hands.

"Yuugi...I can't believe I'm saying this but if I have to strip you of your soul to make you come to your senses then so be it." Jou answered solemnly.

"Strip me of my soul? You're the one that's gone insane!" Yuugi laughed. "It won't be long before I prove to you that you stand no chance."

"Yuge I know your deck inside out." Jonouchi teased.

"Maybe you do, but don't forget, I know yours inside out just as well." Yuugi snorted, not at all bothered by Jou's comment.

"Then we're evenly matched." Jou joked.

"Hardly, we both know my deck's much more powerful than yours!" Yuugi laughed.

"Might I remind you its too dangerous to use the gods in combination with the Oracle if that is what your planning." Jou reminded him.

"Even without the Gods I can easily defeat you with the Oracle on my side!" Yuugi replied cockily.

"Best of luck my friend." Jou replied activating his duel disk.

"You'll need all the luck you can pull from your card set." Yuugi responded, slotting his own deck into the Duel Disk while activating it. (Card Set is the Deck in the original Japanese version)

"You can start Yuugi." Jonouchi replied, not knowing he'd immediately regret his generosity.

"Fine." Yuugi called, drawing his cards from his card set.

He glanced at the selection in his hand, grinning when he could instantly see the magic card that he desired.

"I'll start things off with the obvious weapon!" he growled. "I activate the Oracle of Darkness!"

Jonouchi cringed as he watched the dreaded Oracle envelope them as it slowly locked them inside.

"Scared yet Jonouchi?" Yuugi laughed evilly as the Seal shone brightly on his head.

He pulled a monster card from his hand before laying it onto the field, leaving its identity hidden from Jonouchi to intimidate him further laying it face-down. He slotted another card into the Duel Disk behind the monster also face-down.

"I assume you're finished?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course I am!" Yuugi laughed. "It's your turn, make it quick, I can feel the Seal's impatient nature in wanting to claim your soul."

"Alright my move." Jonouchi calmly drew the top card off his deck. He scanned his hand. So far all he had monster wise was Jinzo Ningen Psycho Shocker in his hand which was unplayable at this point. He looked over the rest carefully having Scapegoat Akuma No Saikoro (Skull Dice) Gouyoku Na Tsubo (Pot Of Greed) and 2 copies of Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn). Jou smiled knowing it was best to avoid looking afraid although deep down he was. "I'll activate my Gouyoku Na Tsubo which lets me draw 2 cards." Jou said and drew 2 more immediately grinning at one. "I'll summon my Shikkoku No Hyosenshi Panther Warrior in attack mode." The purple armored panther appeared with a ferocious growl as he stared angrily at Yuugi. "One set card and that's it."

"Fine." Yuugi replied. "I'll sacrifice my face-down Alpha the Magnet Warrior to summon my Ankoku Masoka Gilfar Demon. (Beast of Gilfer) You're going to regret summoning your panther instead of anything else. Ankoku Masoku Gilfar Demon, destroy his monster!"

"Sorry Yuge but you just trigged my set trap. it's my Akuma No Saikoro!" The little demon-like man appeared and rolled the red dye he was carrying. "Now depending on the dye's roll your monster loses attack points equal to the roll of the dye." The dye slowly came to a stop on 2. Jonouchi pumped his fist in celebration. "Now your Gilfar loses half of it's attack points!"

Yuugi growled, his face-down card was of no use at the moment, he just watched hatefully as his Gilfar's attack was deflected on it, destroying it on the spot. He looked over his field, his face-down card his only line of defense.

"Fine, turn end!" He spat. He glared at Jonouchi as though they were lifelong enemies rather than friends, as the crimson gleam in his eyes grew stronger as the Oracle's influence and his subsequent hatred of Jonouchi increased to higher levels.

Jou smiled as he saw his friend's points dip to 3100. "Aw come on lighten up a bit bud." Jou said trying to make Yuugi calm down.

"Easy for you to say, you're clueless to how dangerous the Oracle is now!" Yuugi replied. "Make your move!"

Yuugi continued glaring hatefully at Jonouchi before glanced at Anzu, she stood close by, watching nervously as Jonouchi's early lead had taken her by surprise.

Jou just continued to smile. "Ok man you asked for it. I activate my Scapegoat magic card! Now I'll sacrifice one so my Panther can attack! Direct attack on Yuugi my beast!" Jou declared as the Panther charged forward ready to slash Yuugi with his sword.

"Not so fast!" Yuugi snapped. "Activate face-down card Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force. You should have paid more attention to my face down card Jonouchi, now your Panther is destroyed."

"Aw man didn't see that coming." The panther roared in alarm before exploding into pixels. "That ends my turn." He said unable to summon with Shisha Sosei because of Scapegoat's other effect.

"Good." Yuugi growled venomously, drawing a new card. "I'll play my Honrou Suru Elf no Kenshi (Obnoxious Celtic Guardian) in attack mode. Now, attack one of his Scapegoat tokens!"

The elf swordsman leapt across the field, bringing his sword down onto the small creature that sat calmly, slashing the blue goat apart.

"I don't see the reasoning there but continue." Jou replied.

"It means you have one less token, another turn and I'll have enough monsters to eliminate them both!" Yuugi snarled. "Your life points will be exposed. So I'll end my turn and pass it to you."

Jou drew and his face lit up at his new card. "I'll activate 2 copies of Shisa Sosei to resurrect my Panther and your Gilfer from the cemetery. But they'll be going right back to it as I'll sacrifice them for my favorite card, my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jou shouted as the black-scaled dragon Yuugi had used to free him from Malik's mind control in Battle City appeared on the field growling.

Yuugi gritted his teeth at the sight of the dragon, even with his warrior's ability, his life points were still vulnerable, as the memory of using the dragon to help Jonouchi flowed through his mind.

"Nice try Jonouchi, but bringing up the past will not make me turn on the Oracle or Anzu!" He called, casting the blonde another hateful glare.

"Yuugi...you don't need the Oracle to feel strong man." Jou pleaded.

"This isn't about feeling strong!" Yuugi snapped. "Even with the strength I had without Yami, you never took me seriously, I can prove to everyone that Anzu and I were meant to be together and the Oracle is our bind, the thing that holds us together against you."

"What are ya saying Yuge? Of course I took you seriously!" Jou replied, a little hurt at his best friend's words or at least the puppet of his best friend that was now consumed by the Oracle's darkness.

"Oh really? Then why were you heading over here, I saw what you were like to Anzu and then she said you'd kill her for giving me the gift of the Oracle! Even if you did take me seriously, I doubt you could take us seriously!" Yuugi growled. "Now quit stalling, are you going to do something with that dragon or not?" He snarled. At this point it was as if Yuugi wanted nothing more than to utterly slaughter Jonouchi.

Jou sighed. As long as Yuugi was under the Oracle it was impossible to talk any sense into him. "Red-Eyes eliminate his Guardian now! Inferno Fire Blast!" Jou shouted. The dragon took a deep breath and let loose what looked like a purple ball of fire heading straight for his opponent's Guardian.

Yuugi braced himself for the attack, the flaming ball smashing into his guardian, lowering his life points by 500. He groaned as he found himself slipping back slightly from the force of the attack. As the flames faded away, he opened his eyes, his monster's ability had come through for it, it was alive for now, both he and the warrior glared hatefully in Jonouchi's direction

"What the- It survived? But my dragon is stronger! What's going on?" Jou protested.

"Don't tell me you forgot my monster's special ability?" Yuugi laughed loudly. "If it's attacked by a monster with more than 1900 attack points, it remains on the field, my life points are the only thing affected." He sneered.

Jou groaned. He had forgotten. "That's all for me. But you better make a comeback if you want to win this duel." He advised.

"Oh I plan to." Yuugi replied darkly, drawing his new card. "I'll play my Gouyoku Satsubo like you did and draw 2 cards."

Looking at the two, he laid a monster onto the field instantly.

"And thanks to it's ability, I can summon my Watapon directly to the field. And since that's a special summon, I'll sacrifice them both to summon my Black Magician!"

The monsters vanished into nothing, the mage leaping from the remains, a dark look on his face as he inherited the Oracle's symbol on his forehead, grinning as darkly as Yuugi did upon his arrival, he dropped directly before the darker duelist.

"Now what Jonouchi? My favorite monster against yours and mine has the advantage!" Yuugi teased. "600 points to be exact." He chuckled darkly.

"Your monster may be stronger but like you it's been tainted by the Oracle...Sorry Red-Eyes." He whispered an apology to the about to be destroyed dragon.

"Tainted? I think you mean released, the Oracle has unlocked more power than he could have alone!" Yuugi sneered with a dark grin. "Now I know how much you'll hate seeing your Red-Eyes destroyed, so I'll have your scapegoats go with him so he won't be alone. Activate Kakusan Suru Hadou! (Diffusion Wave Motion) Now your tokens can leave with your Red-Eyes and I'll pay the thousand life points to send them off."

"Yes but by playing that spell you forfeit a direct attack this turn." Jou reminded him.

"It'll be worth to get rid of those fluffballs along with your favorite monster" Yuugi called, his life points dropping by 1000. "Black Magician, destroy his monsters. Marendan!"

Jou screamed in pain as every monster on his field was annihilated by Yuugi's one card.

Yuugi laughed as Jonouchi's scream reached him, until it had reached his core in which he opened his eyes and stared as though he had been frozen, watching as Jonouchi was thrown against the edge of the Seal around them.

"Jonouchi." he whispered to himself. "Anzu."

Jou: 3400 Yuugi: 1600 "Yuugi please break free... before it's too late!" Jonouchi called out to him.

Yuugi stared at Jonouchi, perplexed by what was happening, he pressed a hand against the side of his head, groaning as a sharp pain emerged, he glared at Jonouchi as a pulse of dark energy made the Seal glow brighter on his head.

"Yuugi?" Jou called.

"Jonouchi..." Yuugi groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "I-I...no."

He groaned as the pain continued to stab at his head, groaning loudly in pain before turning back to the blonde opponent, his eyes glowing red once again.

"I end my turn, now make yours so I can finish you off." Yuugi sneered.

Jou drew. "All right I've got one turn left before I'm finished so I gotta make it count…"

Yuugi watched impatiently as Jonouchi drew his card from his deck, he glared before his eyes shifted their focus to Anzu, she had said nothing the entire time. He turned his focus back to Jonouchi as he began his turn.

Jou smiled as he drew his Legendary Dragon - Hermos card. The only problem was he had no card on the field he could fuse it with. Jou simply set up 2 facedown cards and waved signaling the end of his turn.

Yuugi stared at Jonouchi as he placed the cards face-down, wondering what the blonde was up to, he glanced down at his own deck, pulling a card when he assumed Jonouchi's turn was over.

"I don't know what you're up to, but if you expect to try and survive the duel, you might want to change your strategy." Yuugi growled. "Black Magician, attack!"

"I activate my set trap Chuusai No Daishoo (Compensation Mediation) Now pick 2 cards from your cemetery and shuffle them with mine. then I pick 1. If I choose mine your attack is blocked. If I pick your card I'm done."

Anzu whispered. "If he does pick your card call off your attack because," She pointed to the card she gave him in his hand. "I want you to use our secret weapon to finish him off."

Yuugi glanced at Anzu, her quiet words reaching him, he stared at her, before nodding, the other card he had drawn along with Watapon was it, he pulled his Honrou Suru Elf no Kenshi and Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force from the Cemetery.

"Now once you shuffle them place them facedown like their facedown spells or traps." Jou said,

Yuugi shuffled the three cards together before laying them beside his Black Magician, the mage's holographic image vanished from view as the three face-down cards emerged on the field.

"Alright...Heart of the cards show me some love. I pick the card on the far right." Jou declared.

The card lifted up, Yuugi stared ahead at the back of it as it emerged: his Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force. He grinned as the Black Magician continued towards Jonouchi.

"Stop!" he yelled.

The mage halted, returning back to his side of the field. Jonouchi stared ahead, eyes wide, wondering what had happened, Yuugi grinned wickedly at Jonouchi's confusion.

"Yuge what are you doing man? You coulda won the duel just then." Jonouchi answered, very puzzled.

"Maybe Jonouchi, but you would have survived with a few life points left. Instead, you can see my newest monster!" Yuugi chuckled darkly. "I play Jaws of Eternal Darkness!"

The card emerged on the field before exploding, blinding the three of them, a dark blue dragon emerged, dark eyes with a sinister roar much like that of the Leviathan's. Yuugi grinned as his Black Magician floated close to the dragon.

"What do you think?" He asked with cold pleasure.

"W-W-W-What is that thing?" Jou asked really frightened.

"It's my newest creature, want to see it's full power?" Yuugi replied coldly. "Black Magician, fuse with Jaws of Eternal Darkness to form Black Doom Dragon!" He cackled evilly.

The mage reappeared atop of the dragon's head, the attack points rising to 3400 with the power of the Oracle coursing its veins, its defense 3100.

"And it has a special ability, when it destroys one of your monsters, you'll lose extra life points, 300 for each other monster that stands on my side of my field."

"Say **WHAT?**" Jou said his voice nearly trembling as he slowly backed away until he reached the Oracle's barrier.

"Oh and look, you only have 3400 life points left!" Yuugi laughed wickedly. "Any cards left that can save you? Or are we about to show off our new card and win instantly with it?"

He smiled at Anzu, a cold red glow in his eyes as he grinned in a way he hadn't before.

Anzu giggled evilly. "Yuugi...you can't do this!" Jou shouted trying to break through to his friend in a last-ditch effort.

"Too late Katsuya, time to say goodbye to this world!" Yuugi hissed with a cruel laugh. "Black Doom Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!"

Jou closed his eyes slowly a few tears ran off his cheek and dripped on to the Oracle's barrier. The dragon suddenly stopped for a moment as the oracle gave off a small tremor seemingly out of balance because of Jou's tears.

Yuugi stared wide-eyed at the blonde as his dragon halted, the pain stabbing into his head flared worse than before, he cried out, pressing a hand against it, struggling with the two conflicting sides within, he sank to his knees, watching Jonouchi as the tears continued to fall, watching with narrow eyes, hate towards him gone, replaced by confusion and pain. The dragon's mouth opened, the Black Magician's staff began to glow, the fatal attack was there.

Jonouchi braced himself for the final blast. It hit him square on as he screamed in pure agony.

Yuugi cried out, closing his eyes as the scream ran through him, he grew cold, trying his hardest not to open his eyes, feeling as the dragon vanished and the Seal passed him, he could hear Jonouchi's weak voice whispering to him, he pressed his hand against his head harder, lifting the other to the opposite side.

The Oracle began to shrink around Jou as Anzu watched with a malicious cold-hearted smile. "Yuugi...help me..." Jou called weakly.

Yuugi groaned as he heard the voice, leaning forward, hunched upon the ground, his head lowering itself before his torso.

"Jou-Jonouchi." he whispered, opening his eyes slightly to see Jonouchi surrounded by the Seal.

Jou weakly gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm sorry Yuugi...I tried man...I really did." He told Yuugi as he slowly felt himself being stripped of his soul.

Yuugi watched horrified as Jonouchi smiled before the light around him grew, his soul was torn from his body, left to collapse before the Seal vanished, Anzu walked over to Yuugi who stayed on his knees, his hands staying close to his head, watching as Jonouchi laid still.

"I'll be back buddy.." Jou managed to say just before he started to collapse.

Yuugi groaned again, the pain's intensity growing, Jonouchi's last words echoing in his head.

"Jou-Jo...nou...chi..." He groaned.

Though Jou's body laid limp you could vaguely make out his fading spirit. "I'll be fine Yuugi...tell Anzu I'm sorry.." His spirit seemed to whisper as it faded out like a duel monsters hologram after the end of a duel.

Yuugi looked up at the spirit as it vanished, nodding his head gently as he understood Jonouchi's words. Anzu stopped before him, staring down at him as he stared at Jonouchi.

"He said...he was sorry." Yuugi whispered.

Anzu lowered herself and held him to her, embracing him tightly.

Anzu held him close the Oracle still bright on her forehead however. "_Let me out. You can't contain me…"_ The part of Yuugi that was tainted by the Oracle told the small duellist in his mind.

"What's happening to me Anzu?" Yuugi asked. "I can hear someone else."

Yami stood before the door that would set him free form the Puzzle, his hands against it, he sighed, wishing he could get out as the evil force he had felt since before Yuugi's leaving grew.

"Yuugi, what's going on?" he sighed, laying his forehead against the door.

"That's the true you. Let him free." She told him.

Yuugi sighed as he laid against Anzu, nodding slowly, allowing himself to concentrate on setting free this 'true self', the pain fading as the Oracle's symbol continued to shine on his head for a moment.

The evil Yuugi chuckled softly. "If you let me be free you wont be looked as weak and defenseless. You'll have the power you deserve.." He said trying to coax his normal self.

The real Yuugi stood before his evil counterpart, shaking his head fearfully.

"But Jonouchi didn't want that, he tried to stop it. And what about Yami?" he asked.

"They don't matter now." the evil Yuugi replied. "Think of Yami, locked away in that Puzzle, we can set him free if you just trust me."

Yuugi nodded slowly, unsure of what was happening, willing to help Yami.

"Let me out…Don't you want power and respect?" His evil counterpart asked.

Yuugi nodded slowly, stepping towards the other one, ready to accept the key to making Anzu happy and helping the others after Jonouchi's sacrifice.

The evil Yuugi smiled wickedly as he placed one finger on his stone and pressed gently on the others forehead.

Yuugi closed his eyes, the repeat of his acceptance of the power taking its course, he smiled as he began to look identical to the other, they were one.

Yuugi glanced up at Anzu, smiling confidently as the pain faded, his hands dropping from his head.

"Yuugi-kun are you ok?" Anzu asked her voice sounding like the old Anzu slightly because she was worried.

Yuugi smiled as the older Anzu seemed to have surfaced, his smile darkened as the Oracle took complete control of him.

"Yes Anzu." he replied with a cold chuckle. "I'm feeling better than I have for a while now."

_That's the end of the action-packed Chapter 6. So now Jou has lost to Yuugi's mysterious Eternal Darkness card. I'm trembling with excitement and I WROTE this thing! Anyway R&R!_


	7. Battling Souls

_Last Time_

_Anzu lowered herself and held him to her, embracing him tightly._

_Anzu held him close the Oracle still bright on her forehead however. __Let me out. You can't contain me…__ The part of Yuugi that was tainted by the Oracle told the small duellist in his mind._

_"What's happening to me Anzu" Yuugi asked. "I can hear someone else"._

_Yami stood before the door that would set him free form the Puzzle, his hands against it, he sighed, wishing he could get out as the evil force he had felt since before Yuugi's leaving grew._

_"Yuugi, what's going on" he sighed, laying his forehead against the door._

_"That's the true you. Let him free." She told him._

_Yuugi sighed as he laid against Anzu, nodding slowly, allowing himself to concentrate on setting free this 'true self', the pain fading as the Oracle Seal continued to shine on his head for a moment._

_The evil Yuugi chuckled softly. If you let me be free you wont be looked as weak and defenceless. You'll have the power you deserve.. He said trying to coax his normal self._

_The real Yuugi stood before his evil counterpart, shaking his head fearfully._

_"But Jonouchi didn't want that, he tried to stop it. And what about Yami?" he asked._

_"They don't matter now" the evil Yuugi replied. "Think of Yami, locked away in that Puzzle, we can set if him free if you just trust me"._

_Yuugi nodded slowly, unsure of what was happening, willing to help Yami._

_"Let me out…Don't you want power and respect?" His evil counterpart asked._

_Yuugi nodded slowly, stepping towards the other one, ready to accept the key to making Anzu happy and helping the others after Jonouchi's sacrifice._

_The evil Yuugi smiled wickedly as he placed one finger on his stone and pressed gently on the others forehead._

_Yuugi closed his eyes, the repeat of his acceptance of the power taking its course, he smiled as he began to look identical to the other, they were one._

_Yuugi glanced up at Anzu, smiling confidently as the pain faded, his hands dropping from his head._

_"Yuugi-kun are you ok?" Anzu asked her voice sounding like the old Anzu slightly because she was worried._

_Yuugi smiled as the older Anzu seemed to have surfaced, his smile darkened as the Oracle took complete control of him._

_"Yes Anzu" he replied with a cold chuckle. "I'm feeling better than I have for a while now"._

_End Flashback_

Anzu smiled evilly. "Excellent.. what do you say we go pay your other half a surprise visit?" She asked referring to Yami.

"Oh yes, I'd like that a lot, I'm sure he'd like to see us together again before I strip him of everything" Yuugi answered, a dark grin followed by an evil laugh.

Anzu joined in her boyfriend's evil laughter naturally enjoying herself.

"One problem, he doesn't have a body of his own" Yuugi sighed. "I'll have to put the Puzzle on and have him duel while in control of my body, he might try to convince me otherwise, but I'll stick with you. You'll have to prove your strength against him, I'll hold him back as much as I can".

"Alright just be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you to the Oracle my evil little king." She giggled kissing his cheek.

He smiled, no longer blushing as Anzu quickly kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, Yami's powerful, but you will destroy him in a duel. He won't do anything to me if I stand strong and think of you the entire time, I won't let him do anything to endanger either us nor the Oracle".

Anzu smiled a soft blush gracing her pale cheeks. "Your so confident i'll win arent you?"

"Of course, you'll do great against him" Yuugi replied.

"Only if i use your deck Yuugi-kun." She replied trying to sound modest.

"Of course, Yami has a copy of it back at my place with some changes. And with my deck, you'll have the Jaws of Kurthia" Yuugi replied, handing her his deck. "I'll have to convince Yami I'm fine and then you'll use the Seal before he has a chance to escape".

He glanced at Jonouchi, sighing before returning his focus to Anzu.

"What'll we do with him? Leave him here? And you'll do great against Yami".

"Who Jou?" She asked.

"Yeah, if he stays about here, someone might see him sooner or later".

"Why not take him with us?"

"Yeah" Yuugi called. "We could use him against Yami when you turn on him".

He smiled at the idea, loving how dark Anzu's mind had become, he kicked her cheek before making his way to Jonouchi, pulling Hermos' card from his deck.

"Oh Yuugi-kun I don't think there's an ounce of purity left in you." She teased happily kissing him back.

Yami says:

"And there won't be if things keep up well" he responded, the smile growing wider as he held the card for Anzu to take. "You decide, you can use it or Yami can, either way, he'll stand no chance".

"It would be pointless for me to use it. Remember when Yami tried to use Timaeus against Raphael?"

"I see, then I'll save it for Yami, he'll need everything he can so the duel can drag on long enough for it to be fun" Yuugi sniggered.

Anzu playfully pinched his cheek. "You are so cruel.."

"Exactly and you'll been crueller against him, that's what we'll need to really mess with his head".

He slipped the card into his pocket before turning back to Jonouchi and began to work on hauling his body from the ground.

Normally Anzu would have began to laugh in an evil manner but before she could she felt a sharp stinging pain and held her head gently.

Yuugi hauled Jonouchi's arm over his shoulder before turning back at Anzu, seeing her hand pressed against her head, his eyes widened slightly, that was what he had done when he had been hurt. He pulled Jonouchi from the floor as best he could before dragging him towards her.

"Anzu, are you alright?" he asked.

Anzu let out a soft scream of pain as she could feel the 2 sides of her fighting. The now dominant evil Anzu fighting with the old pure Anzu which was slowly slipping out of her mind and soul for good.

"Anzu!" Yuugi called, dropping Jonouchi and making his way to her, he laid his hands gently onto her shoulders, staring at her worriedly, scared that she herself was battling and the other half of her was winning.

"Anzu, you can fight it".

"Yu...Yuugi-kun...help me..." She screamed before the Oracle slowly faded from her forehead the red tint leaving her eyes as the purer Anzu had managed to regain control of her body.

"Anzu, what's happening?" Yuugi called fearfully.

He watched as the Oracle faded, her eyes returning to how they had been before. "No, remember what we promised What's going on? Fight it!"

"I'm sorry Yuugi!!" The evil Anzu called before the pure one took over. "Ouch...what hit me..." The now good Anzu asked.

Yuugi gasped, backing away, the Seal was burning brightly on his head, the red tint in his eyes, she looked around worriedly, she was going to notice, there was nothing he could do, she'd warn Yami and he would become incapable in trying to keep their promise.

"An-Anzu" he gulped.

"Yeah Yuugi-kun?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He shook his head slowly, the stone around her neck as dull as it had been around Yami's, he trembled, wondering what she was going to think of him when she noticed the Seal on his head, he closed his eyes, awaiting her response.

Instead of being afraid like he expected she giggled softly. "You look really cute like that." She replied.

"What?" he gasped, opening his eyes.

He stared at her, puzzled by her calmness, he had expected her to attack him and rush to find help, to see Jonouchi and become terrified, but then again, he had no deck, his weapon was in her hands. His fearful look disappeared and found itself replaced with one of confusion.

"I said you look-" She groaned the Oracle slowly reappearing back on her forehead burning more brightly than ever.

Yuugi gasped as her words faded, seeing the Seal reappear on her forehead, he couldn't keep up, he felt lost in the two sides of Anzu conflicting and each defeating the other momentarily before it had flared up again. He stayed back, staying close to Jonouchi.

Anzu let out an evil cackling laugh as she seemed to give off an extremely dark aura the same kind of aura Yami had given off when he duelled against Raphael.

Yuugi watched with wide eyes as the pulse rushed past Jonouchi and himself, wondering what had caused such a large release, wondering if the normal side of Anzu had finally lost her battle with his desired half.

Anzu chuckled wickedly for a few moments the aura growing ever darker as the Oracle took full control of her body.

Yuugi smiled as it seemed the half of Anzu he had been hoping for had resurfaced, he looked at her with the dark smile that he had used to intimidate Jonouchi, hoping she would realise he was glad at her return.

"You feeling alright now" he asked.

"Yes I feel invincible.."

"Excellent" Yuugi replied. "Then you'll have no trouble against Yami, I like this new invincible side to you".

He turned back to Jonouchi, gripping the limp arm again.

Anzu giggled her eyes looked like they could ooze blood at any moment but that was simply the Oracle's full influence over her.

Yuugi turned back to her, Jonouchi hanging limply with as much as Yuugi could pull from the ground, the blonde was on his knees behind Yuugi who smiled at the look in Anzu's eyes.

Anzu's lips curled into a cold malicious and merciless smile as she took Jou gently by the ankles and lifted him.

"Thanks Anzu, he's kind of big for me to carry alone" Yuugi spoke.

He smiled again at Anzu's murderous look, feeling the same pleasure he had had when they had been able to be together before the Oracle's return, he loved to see her enjoying the situation so much.

"Yuugi-kun? I was just curious about something."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Do you wish the Oracle hadn't returned or do you like being a little bad boy?" She asked for once trying not to tease him.

"I like it, I know why Yami enjoyed it so much and I'm sure you like it too" he replied, thinking she was playing along, he could feel the darkness clouding his heart and mind further, it just made him grin viciously himself.

"I know it gives us power but do you feel remorse or anything for taking Jou's soul? I mean I won't if you don't."

"I did when it was happening, but now I don't feel anything. It does make me feel more powerful, stronger, that's what we wanted after all".

"Yes I know... but for some reason i feel conflicted. Can you help me my prince?"

"Why do you feel that way?" Yuugi asked. "We wanted to stop him from hurting you, you did guess he would. It was either let him hurt you or hurt him in a way he couldn't fight back from. There was no way I was going to endanger you".

"Well as I watched you duel I began to feel bad for imbuing you with the Oracle." She confessed looking sad.

"But why? I chose to join you, you don't need to feel sad" Yuugi sighed, trying to convince her, not to let her become depressed.

"I think it's my purer side playing tricks on me. If i could just become completely evil like you I wouldn't feel like this."

"Don't worry, I had problems with the other part of me, you'll stop her from messing with your head" Yuugi replied confidently. "Come on, let's head over to mine, we'll have to hide the Seal though".

He closed his eyes, the Seal vanishing from his forehead, opening his eyes, the red glow vanished.

Anzu did the same. "Would you help me later though?"

"Of course, anything for my queen".

Anzu blushed and giggled.

Yuugi smiled at Anzu's giggle, she seemed to be feeling stronger again, the 'invincible' that she had claimed. He faced the doorway as he began to pull Jonouchi towards the room's exit.

Meanwhile the evil presence Yami had sensed suddenly died down. "Odd.." The spirit mused.

Yuugi smiled wickedly, he could feel that Yami had calmed down, he thought about how to approach the spirit when they were to return, he was glad Yami would have a few minutes to calm himself before Yuugi's unexpected return - along with both Anzu and the Oracle - would give Yami a real reason to worry.

"Yuugi...I hope your alright mou hitori no boku.." He quietly mused. Had the mind link been open Yami would've contacted him that way.

Yuugi looked out at the dark street, the street lamps providing the only light apart from the odd bedroom light, he smiled before glancing back at Anzu as they began their walk towards his home.

Anzu giggled wickedly to herself imagining how shocked Yami would be.

Yami continued to stand by the door, he wouldn't expected Yuugi back until the morning, but it made him feel like he was doing everything as he stood there.

Yuugi watched the homes of people as he and Anzu continued along, the roof of the Kame Game shop coming into view.

"Wait for me Yami" he whispered to himself with a chuckle. "I want to show you everything one sleepover did".

_Will the 2 defeat Yami? Tune in next time and find out!_


	8. Forcing The Darkness

_Last Time_

_Yuugi smiled at Anzu's giggle, she seemed to be feeling stronger again, the 'invincible' that she had claimed. He faced the doorway as he began to pull Jonouchi towards the room's exit._

_Meanwhile the evil presence Yami had sensed suddenly died down. "Odd.." The spirit mused._

_Yuugi smiled wickedly, he could feel that Yami had calmed down, he thought about how to approach the spirit when they were to return, he was glad Yami would have a few minutes to calm himself before Yuugi's unexpected return - along with both Anzu and the Oracle - would give Yami a real reason to worry._

_"Yuugi...I hope your alright mou hitori no boku.." He quietly mused. Had the mind link been open Yami would've contacted him that way._

_Yuugi looked out at the dark street, the street lamps providing the only light apart from the odd bedroom light, he smiled before glancing back at Anzu as they began their walk towards his home._

_Anzu giggled wickedly to herself imagining how shocked Yami would be._

_Yami continued to stand by the door, he wouldn't expected Yuugi back until the morning, but it made him feel like he was doing everything as he stood there._

_Yuugi watched the homes of people as he and Anzu continued along, the roof of the Kame Game shop coming into view._

_"Wait for me Yami" he whispered to himself with a chuckle. "I want to show you everything one sleepover did"._

_End Flashback_

Anzu put her arm around her evil boyfriend. "If only I had my camera with me." She whispered to him.

Yuugi almost blushed when Anzu reached for him, he smiled and stared ahead in a dazed fashion.

"Yeah, I'd love for some pictures of how pretty you look and what has and will happen" he whispered.

He turned back leaning back to kiss her, until Jonouchi's limp form prevented him from doing so.

"You want to run and get it?" She chided.

"I have one in the night-table next to my bed, I can go ahead and get it before you arrive, that'll give me time to get Yami in control" Yuugi replied.

"Alright then. This should be amusing." She cackled evilly softly but not soft enough that Yami hadn't heard it and grown slightly alert.

Yugi released Jonouchi before giving Anzu a quick kiss on her cheek, he turned to the building and rushed ahead, arriving at the door in a minute, he grinned darkly before trying to find his centre, remembering what he was meant to be like for Yami to believe him

Yami heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "That couldn't be Yuugi.." He thought dismissing the possibility with ease.

Yuugi climbed the stairs to his room, rushing in instantly and shutting the door behind him, Yami emerged from the Puzzle, looking at Yuugi with deep concern.

"Yuugi, what's happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing" Yuugi replied, trying to sound out of breath.

He moved forward, finding the small camera, keeping it out of Yami's sight, he snuck back towards the door, opening it ajar and sliding it out onto the floor outside of the room. Yami turned back as he shut the door again, he made his way over to the Puzzle, grabbing the chain.

Anzu slowly walked up the stairs her eyes sparkling with glee as she grabbed the camera careful not to drop it and break it.

Yami took control over Yuugi's body like the little one planned, the Puzzle hanging around his neck as always, Yuugi stood behind Yami, a spirit now, ready for when Anzu would enter before revealing the Oracle's return.

Anzu walked inside giving her usual innocent schoolgirl smile as she saw Yami.

"Anzu" Yami spoke calmly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm fine everything's fine Yami." She said as her Oracle Stone glowed in the dark illuminating the room a little.

Yami stared at the stone, lifting his head slightly, fear began to creep up him, he stared at Anzu's face worriedly.

"Anzu, why is that glowing? Is that stone what I think it is?"

"What are you talking about?" She gave an evil giggle as she flipped on the light switch.

Yami looked down at his fists as they clenched, color draining from them, it was certainty draining from his face, he looked back at her, she didn't seem as menacing with the light around, but his doubtful feeling was growing stronger.

The Oracle symbol slowly returned to her forehead as did the red tint to her eyes.

Yami gasped as the Oracle appeared, stepping backwards, Yuugi grinned wickedly before claiming his hands over Yami's forearms, Yami gasped and turned back, his arms incapable of moving, the Oracle improving Yuugi's strength.

"Yuugi!" he called.

"No Yami" Yuugi hissed darkly.

Yami glanced back at Anzu, fear holding him as strongly as Yuugi did, Anzu made her way towards him, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, watching her with a white face, color gone from the fear of what had truly happened to both Anzu and Yuugi.

Anzu let out a wicked cackling laugh as she felt the Oracle's influence get stronger over her.

Yami bit his bottom lip, staring at Anzu fearfully, she stopped just before him, the distance between them short, Yuugi grinned and nodded at Anzu from behind Yami, who began to tremble lightly, surrounded by the two Oracle puppets.

"Let's duel...unless of course your scared Pharaoh." She laughed mocking the word "Pharaoh"

"Anzu, what's happened?" Yami asked nervously, mentally cursing himself for allow his fear to surface. "You're challenging me? What's gotten into you?"

"Why, something you yourself used only to seal Yuugi away. The Oracle of Darkness."

Yami's bottom jaw dropped, a small cut opening as one of his teeth caught the skin, Yuugi sniggered as Anzu lifted a finger, pushing his head upwards slightly by forcing it against his chin, he had no way to stop her, he stared at her as she watched the small droplets of blood trickle down to his chin.

Anzu snickered sensing his fear.

"Anzu, the Duel Disk is beside my bed, just grab it, force it on his arm and playing the Oracle will be good to go" Yuugi called, still holding Yami's arms by his sides tightly.

Yami stared at Anzu, still trembling, terrified, even Yuugi had turned against him, he swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering how bad things could really get.

Yuugi chuckled softly. "Aibou why are you afraid? You had no problem playing the Oracle against Raphael."

"No" Yami called, his voice trembling along with his body. "I won't duel, you can't make me".

He cried out quietly as a pain began to burn through his body, staring from where Yuugi gripped him, he glanced at Anzu as she reached the bed, lifting the Duel Disk.

"Anzu...please stop" he pleaded desperately.

Anzu laughed wickedly as she ignored his pleas.

Yami stared at her, remembering everything that had happened before, the way he had been forced into a corner, he could see the frozen Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, he looked down at his hand, the Oracle there, his hand lifting to it.

'No!' he thought. 'I can't let this happen, I can't lose Anzu and Yuugi to this force'.

A flash skipped his struggle of placing the card into the Duel Disk, the Seal glowing on his forehead, his monsters growing in strength, another laugh from Raphael and the room returned, Anzu standing where he had seen the muscular man.

"Now Guardian Eatos, destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"

"NO!" Yami screamed.

The Seal glowing brightly as his life points were eliminated, not too long afterwards he was standing, a smoking body.

"Time for you to pay up Pharaoh" Raphael teased. "The Seal doesn't leave the field without taking someone along for the ride and this time, it's you. Now you're soul will feed the Great Beast".

Yami smiled as he stared at the ground dully, this was his punishment, he had lost, this was what he deserved, his body numb. He watched as the Seal shrunk around him, hearing a voice in the distance. Not too long afterwards, the Seal was trying to pull his soul from his body.

"Pharaoh, I won't let this happen to you!"

Yuugi appeared in spirit form pushing Yami out of the seal's grip.

Yami groaned as he was forced away, turning his head back, seeing his aibou there.

"Yugi no!" he called. "What are you doing here"

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead" Yuugi replied, vanished more with each word he spoke.

"No, Yuugi!" Yami gasped.

Yuugi was gone, he was alone, the green light around him faded, the blank rock around him, Raphael standing right before him.

"Adios Your Highness" he teased.

Yami's knees buckled, his eyes blank from the absence from the Seal, he collapsed forward, groaning quietly as he hit the ground.

"Hey you alright pal?!" Jonouchi called.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, he could see Jonouchi standing over him.

"He's awake" Honda called.

Yami got to his feet, listening as Jonouchi asked him how he had survived.

"Everything alright" Jonouchi asked.

"No Jonouchi" Yami sobbed.

His eyes flooded with tears that streamed down his face, he turned away, ashamed by what he had had.

"I didn't escape" he cried. "He succeeded, Yuugi's gone".

"I don't get it. How can you be talking to us if he took your soul?" Jou asked.

"Not mine, Yuugi's!" he cried.

That was it, that pushed him over the edge, Jonouchi was supposed to know the difference, people calling him Yuugi just cut into his heart. His knees buckled again, he looked up at the sky, eyes closed, tears flooded his face.

"Yuugi, come back!" he screamed, before lifting his fists and slamming them against the ground. "It's should've been me! Not him! It's not fair!"

The flashback slowly ended Anzu standing where Jou and Honda had been. "Want the pain to stop?" Yuugi taunted.

Yami stared at Anzu, fear gripping him, he couldn't stand it, his heart was torn, he sank to his knees before Yuugi, the tight grip on his arms remained tight, tears began to slide down his face.

"I want to...to stop it...but not like that" he sobbed pitifully.

Yuugi laughed evilly. "You are so pathetic..."

Yami glanced up at Yuugi, his throat tight, trying not to let out a cry of sorrow or a scream of pain, he turned away and closed his eyes, whimpering slightly, trying to resist the siren call of the Oracle.

Anzu giggled evilly watching him struggle.

Yami tried pulling away from Yuugi, groaning as he strained, Yuugi's grip was surprisingly tight, especially for him, especially for a spirit. Yami tried again, he couldn't move, his arms trapped, his body incapable of moving away.

Yuugi smirked down at him his eyes full of cold unloving hatred of his dark for seemingly making him feel inferior to him.

"Yuugi, let me go, please, don't do this!" Yami cried desperately.

Yuugi laughed loudly. "Don't you see this is what you deserve?" The now evil hikari asked.

"Yuugi, Anzu, what are you doing?" he called more.

He felt the Duel Disk pushed onto his arm, closed over his wrist, he struggled more, nothing worked.

"Why are you doing this? Where are Jonouchi and Honda? What's happening?"

Yuugi smirked. "Honda is at home right now and Jou.. well...you tell him about Jou Anzu-chan."

Yami opened his eyes as Anzu moved away, returning a moment later with the comatose corpse of Jonouchi. Yami's jaw dropped, he let out a scream as he realized the fate of the blonde haired duellist and what he assumed the pair were about to do to him.

Yuugi grinned maliciously. "You figured it out huh?" He asked his voice seemed to drip with venomous poison.

Yami panted heavily from the lack of air the scream had left him with, his heart pounding against his chest, adrenaline rushing through his body, he watched as Anzu dragged Jonouchi before him, pushing him not too far in front of Yami, the Pharaoh breathed deeply as his worst fears continue to play out before him, Anzu looked down at him with a dark grin, he looked up sorrowfully.

Yuugi chuckled softly. "If you surrender to the Oracle's power you won't suffer Jou's fate."

Yami stared down at Jonouchi, tears racing down his face, he looked back at up Anzu, seeing her watching him, taunting him.

"But I have to protect you from it, I can't let you lose your souls, your minds" he whispered.

Anzu slapped him hard across the face, his head snapped to the side as she did, he looked back at her, she glared at him darkly, like a superior being while he sat on his knees.

Yuugi's eyes widened a little in surprise at his girlfriend's actions.

Yami stared at her, his cheek glowing red, he shivered as her hand remained ready for a second attack on him. He shivered, pushed to the limit of true fear, closing his eyes in case a second was to follow.

"Anzu-chan why did you do that?" Yuugi asked, curiously.

Yami kept his eyes closed tightly, Yuugi stared at Anzu with wide eyes as she glared at him.

"Someone has to, if he won't wake up, we have to take action. After all, that's what Jonouchi did the last time he lost your soul and went into denial".

Yuugi seemed to lose some of the iciness surrounding his heart. He could see himself trapped in the Oracle as it felt like his whole body was being swallowed by the Oracle's evil magic.

Yami shivered on the ground, his teeth clenched, arms numb, legs pained from being forced down, his cheek burning from Anzu's attack, he could hear Yuugi's voice softening as Anzu told him of the incident in which even Jonouchi had turned on him.

Yuugi slowly backed away as he was tormented by his own visions of the Oracle destroying his own soul.

Yami found his arms released, they hung limply by his side, he didn't open his eyes, he just sat as Yuugi back away. Yuugi stared at Anzu as he could feel the his spirit grow cold.

Yuugi slowly put his hand to his forehead before screaming as he felt the Oracle try to overpower him more.

Yami opened his eyes before turning back seeing Yuugi standing there, the Oracle shining on his forehead, he screamed, trying to fight it, struggling as he fought the dark power, doing everything he could just to stop his head from feeling torn apart, wanting to be back to normal

"Anzu...what's going on?" The smaller duelist asked.

"Anzu, what's happening to him?" Yami asked.

Yuugi whimpered trying his best to fight the Oracle from completely swallowing him so to speak.

He struggled there, groaning as he tried to stop it, it was growing, trying to claim his spirit, Yami stared, beyond pale - white even - as Yuugi continued to scream and groan, shivering as he pulled out everything as he could to stop it from taking him.

"An-Anzu, help me!" he cried.

Yuugi screamed in more pain. "Anzu!!!" He screamed in desperation.

"Anzu, help him!" Yami screamed, not taking his eyes of his struggling aibou, he glanced back at Anzu, she seemed unwilling to move, let alone help him.

"Anzu, are you doing this?" he called. "Are you harming him so I'll join you?"

Yuugi continued to scream in pain before the pain grew too much for him to handle. He slowly dropped to his knees.

"Yuugi" Yami cried.

Yuugi just sat there on his knees, hands pressed against his head firmly, Yami turned back to Anzu.

"Anzu, say something, please just tell me what you're doing!" Yami called.

Anzu smirked. "Relax Yami, Yuugi will be fine...but I can't say the same for you." She cackled as she began to forcefully bond him to the Oracle.

Yami's eyes widened, he could feel his core go dark, he lost all feeling in his body, Yuugi's screams enter his empty head, he stared at Anzu lifelessly as she began her twisted game, Yuugi opened his eyes slightly, to see Yami struggling before Anzu, the Pharaoh gripping his arms with the opposite hands, doubling over as he felt his body go cold, his eyes going blank, his breath halting as he shivered before her

Anzu smiled wickedly as she continued.

"Anzu, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked. "What are you doing to Yami?"

Yami gasped as the breath emptied from his mouth, almost choking on the non existent breath that had yet to enter

"I'm simply bonding him to the Oracle my king."

"What do you mean? Make him like us?" Yuugi asked. "Make him want to destroy the others that tried to hurt us?"

Anzu nodded a heartless gleam in her eyes.

Yami shivered more, the Seal appearing under him, Yuugi gasped as he could see the light surrounding his other half, watching as Anzu laughed quietly, laughing the same way they had over Jonouchi's defeat, he could feel the reality of everything rush over him

Yuugi watched not feeling scared just a bit surprised at her hidden abilities.

Yami finally screamed as the Oracle pierced his core, screaming long and hard as the Seal began to shine on his forehead, shivering violently as he tried to resist, the force overpowering his damaged spirit, his broken mind, he could feel it, becoming one with it, it becoming one with him.

Yuugi watched, he could feel what was left of his old self clawing to get out.

Yami could feel himself slipping away, his soul becoming clouded by the Oracle, hearing Anzu's laugh, reminding him of Dartz's life when he held the advantage over him, the pain from before, the pain from everything began to cloud his mind, his heart, his soul. The darkness enveloped his soul. His scream died, he stared at the ground lifelessly as Anzu stood before him, grinning wickedly

Yuugi slowly came closer to his aibou. "You alright mou hitori no boku?" He asked softly.

Yami panted as he continued to kneel, his back to Yuugi, the Seal began to shine dully, he looked up slightly, his eyes still blank.

"Yes aibou, yes I am".

Yuugi arched an eyebrow a little curious. He looked to Anzu for an explanation.

"Anzu, what's going on?" Yuugi asked.

Yami panted beneath him, Yuugi pressed a hand against his back, glaring at Anzu, wondering what she had been up to.

Anzu smiled softly kissing Yuugi's cheek. "Yami is with us now." She said softly.

Yuugi watched her, wondering why she had done it, she slipped a finger under his chin, lifting the Pharaoh's head with it, Yuugi knelt beside Yami, seeing the Seal on his head as Anzu lifted it into view.

Seeing the Oracle on Yami's forehead made Yuugi feel more at ease with his own darkness and not as frightened by it as he gave an evil grin.

Yuugi turned to Anzu smiling as Yami's head returned to looking down towards the ground, he allowed Yami to lay limp against him, he looked up at Anzu.

_Yuugi and Anzu have forced the Oracle on Yami. What will happen next? Gotta read to see!_


	9. A 12 Year Reunion

_Last Time _

_Yami could feel himself slipping away, his soul becoming clouded by the Oracle, hearing Anzu's laugh, reminding him of Dartz's life when he held the advantage over him, the pain from before, the pain from everything began to cloud his mind, his heart, his soul. The darkness enveloped his soul. His scream died, he stared at the ground lifelessly as Anzu stood before him, grinning wickedly_

_Yuugi slowly came closer to his aibou. "You alright mou hitori no boku?" He asked softly._

_Yami panted as he continued to kneel, his back to Yuugi, the Seal began to shine dully, he looked up slightly, his eyes still blank._

_"Yes aibou, yes I am"._

_Yuugi arched an eyebrow a little curious. He looked to Anzu for an explanation._

_"Anzu, what's going on?" Yuugi asked._

_Yami panted beneath him, Yuugi pressed a hand against his back, glaring at Anzu, wondering what she had been up to._

_Anzu smiled softly kissing Yuugi's cheek. "Yami is with us now." She said softly._

_Yuugi watched her, wondering why she had done it, she slipped a finger under his chin, lifting the Pharaoh's head with it, Yuugi knelt beside Yami, seeing the Seal on his head as Anzu lifted it into view._

_Seeing the Oracle on Yami's forehead made Yuugi feel more at ease with his own darkness and not as frightened by it as he gave an evil grin._

_Yuugi turned to Anzu smiling as Yami's head returned to looking down towards the ground, he allowed Yami to lay limp against him, he looked up at Anzu._

_End Flashback_

"I better take over, he put up a tough fight, his spirit must be weakened" Yuugi spoke. "I should take over while he recovers, he looks wiped out enough".

Anzu nods. "Good idea."

Yuugi vanished for a moment, the Puzzle beginning to glow, Yami disappeared as Yuugi began to take control again. He smiled darkly at Anzu, finally, the three of them were together again, on one side.

Jou slowly began to move. It seemed that during the struggle the collision of the 2 forces of light and dark freed his soul.

"Jou-Jonouchi" Yuugi gasped, seeing the once soulless blonde begin to move.

Jou groaned softly. "Damn what hit me.." The blonde muttered.

Yuugi gasped as he had when he had first noticed Anzu, he couldn't let Jonouchi see him with the Seal again. He stared nervously as Jonouchi moved up to his knees.

"Hey Yuge!" Jou called happily as he slowly ran over and embraced him.

Yuugi went rigid as Jonouchi held him tightly, he looked up at Anzu, waiting for some sign about what he could do before Jonouchi learned the truth about them and Yami.

Anzu just smiled gently the oracle fading as she could control it with her own will.

Yuugi nodded, concentrating the Seal to make it fade from his head, he closed his eyes while Jonouchi continued to hold him close

"Man did I miss you Yuge.." Jou said happily.

Yuugi finally felt the Seal vanish from his head as Jonouchi pulled back, looking at Yuugi happily.

"Hey Jonouchi" Yuugi spoke happily.

"What happened man? I remember losing a duel then winding up here with you and her." Jou said still a tad irritated with Anzu his memory of Yuugi under the Oracle completely wiped however.

"Um...nothing happened, you joined us at Anzu's sleepover and we dueled. Then you passed out from being tired I think. We brought you back to my place so we'd be closer to the hospital if we needed to go. Right Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu nodded smiling.

"So, what'll we do now that he's fine?" Yuugi asked Anzu.

Anzu thought for a moment.

Yuugi stared up at her, feeling Yami's weak spirit trying to recover, he glanced behind him where Yami appeared, on his knees, his blonde bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Yami" he asked.

"Aibou" Yami panted. "What are you going to do Jonouchi knew you had the Seal on your side. What if he remembers"

"You mean we'll have to duel him again?" Yuugi asked.

"Not immediately" Yami sighed. "But eventually you will have to stop him telling the others of the Oracle's return".

Yuugi nodded before turning back to Anzu and Jonouchi.

"I feel like dueling a bit, maybe to test out this card I got the other day".

"Sure Yuge you want to duel me?" Jou asked.

"Not you, not yet. Maybe Honda and a couple others, you're not in a fit state to duel yet" Yuugi replied.

"Alright then Yuge."

"Hey Jonouchi, you still in touch with Mai and Varon" Yuugi asked, a strange smile upon his face.

"Yeah...why Yuge? I haven't seen Varon since we beat Dartz though."

"I thought it was about time we got back in touch with them, you know, see what they've been up to. How far they've come? Come on Jonouchi, we all know you want to talk to Mai again" Yuugi replied, the same odd grin resumed when his mouth closed.

Jou blushed. "What are you implying Yuge old pal?"

"Nothing" Yuugi giggling, glancing at Anzu.

Anzu giggled back giving him a kiss on the cheek. A loud humming could be heard like a motorcycle's engine humming.

Yuugi, Jonouchi and Anzu turned to the window, Yuugi rose and walked past Yami who vanished back into the Puzzle, he looked out the window, seeing two motorbikes outside.

"Hey guys, who could be here at this time?" he asked.

Jonouchi and Anzu both glanced outside, seeing the pair of motor bikers staying still.

One of the riders got off removing their helmet revealing the brunette: Varon.

Yuugi gasped when he noticed Varon remove his helmet, the other lifted his own helmet, blonde short hair revealed him as Raphael, Yuugi felt a slight ping inside, Yami had watched and recognized the two.

"What could they want?" he asked.

He turned away from the window, heading to the doorway, noticing the Duel Disk that was on his arm, forgetting about it having been placed on Yami's arm.

"Should I come with ya Yuge?" Jou asked.

"Sure Jonouchi, Anzu, why don't you come?" Yuugi answered.

"Alright." Just as the others answered they could hear a familiar duel monster spirit - Harpie Lady.

Yuugi gasped when he heard the screech, he turned to Jonouchi.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked. "Could that be Mai?"

He rushed ahead, Jonouchi and Anzu close behind him, he raced to the door, throwing it open as the female stood with Varon and Raphael.

Mai smiled as she saw the blonde immediately. "Jonouchi-kun!" She ran to him embracing him in a tight hug. Varon gave a sad sigh.

Yuugi noticed Varon sigh as Mai hugged Jonouchi, he had known the feeling, Anzu had seemingly felt the same about Yami before. He smiled comfortingly.

"Hey Varon, what are you guys doing here?" Yuugi asked.

"Well...we came to apologize...for nearly killing you 2." Varon replied sheepishly.

"You know you've already apologized" Yuugi chuckled lightly. "That goes double for you Raphael".

He smiled at the muscular man that had once led Yami to seal Yuugi's soul away, the tall man didn't seem as though he had heard the acceptance of his apology, Yuugi wondered how badly he had felt since the time.

Raphael looked at the smaller duelist looking sorrowful. His duel spirit Guardian Airtos appeared beside him. "Yuugi..." The older duelist began.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, trying to sound as innocently, Yami appeared behind him, standing, staring at the spirit of the Guardian monster, he had a bad feeling about why it had appeared.

"I don't know if the Pharaoh told you this but...I'm an orphan." Raphael replied.

"No, he didn't" Yuugi replied, stunned, the surprise in his voice.

Raphael's soft blue eyes filled with tears. "Juilian and Sonja...my siblings and my parents were all killed in a cruise accident that was orchestrated by Dartz.."

"I understand" Yuugi sighed sympathetically. "Is there anything we can do?"

Yami continued to glare at the Guardian, Yuugi glared at him.

"Calm down Mou hitori no boku" he whispered to the Pharaoh. "That Guardian was the last thing his family gave him, I heard that much during your duel with him. It's just protecting him, they won't learn of the Oracle".

He returned to the world outside his mind.

Raphael started to shake his head but then stopped thinking of an idea.

"What?" Yuugi whispered.

He glanced at Anzu, Jonouchi and Mai seemed to be in another world for the moment, Varon stepped to Raphael, Yuugi was beginning to feel anxious.

"Your Sennen Puzzle holds connections to the Yami No Darkness right?" He asked.

"Yes it does, that's how Yami and I ended up in so many Yami no Games, from the power brought out by the Sennen Ring and Rod, the Puzzle holds the same power" Yuugi replied.

"Well perhaps it can find the spirits of my family and bring them back somehow... I want nothing more than to see them again.." Raphael replied tearfully as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if it'll work. If they died normally than their spirits must have moved onto the light of the afterlife" Yuugi sighed. "I can try, but I see no reason why they would be damned".

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the faceless family he was searching for, for Raphael's sake.

Raphael pulled out a few worn out pictures from his jacket pocket and handed them to Yuugi. "That's them." He said.

Yuugi smiled at the happy family, he closed his eyes, gripping tightly to the photo, the Sennen Eye appearing on his forehead, focusing, trying to see them, searching the damned Hell around, he could see the souls of the true damned, those that had sinned, but no sign of the family, he was almost relieved, glad that the family had not fallen into the land in which the prisoners were tortured.

Raphael muttered a silent prayer.

Yuugi's eyes opened, he looked down at the photo, seeing the happy faces that would smile no more, he glanced up at Raphael.

"I couldn't see them" he sighed. "At least they weren't damned to Hell".

Raphael sighed sadly as several streams of tears fell.

"I'm sorry" Yuugi apologized, handing Raphael the photo back.

He turned to Anzu, wondering what he would have done had she lost her soul to the Oracle or left him in some other way, he sighed, his eyes lowered.

"Aibou let me have a try. I may be able to see them since my powers are more experienced than yours." Yami suggested.

"You sure you're up for this Yami? It wasn't long ago you were really weak from the fight inside" Yuugi asked. "You couldn't have recovered much since then".

Yami took control of the body nonetheless, he glanced at Raphael who stared at him, recognizing the change.

"Just be careful" Yuugi pleaded.

"I will be." The Eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's forehead as he concentrated.

Yuugi watched nervously, wondering what Yami was going to do in the extension of his power to find the family, he glanced at Anzu who watched Yami confidently.

Yami gave a smile and a thumbs-up indicating he had found them. Now the only matter was actually restoring them.

Yuugi gasped when he noticed the gesture, he couldn't believe Yami had found them, he began to wonder what they were doing in the forsaken underworld as the Eye on Yami's forehead began to glow brighter, he began to worry, wondering if the power would cross over and invoke the Oracle, he prayed it wouldn't expose him in front of the others.

Yami groaned as this took a lot of spiritual energy as the eye glowed more shooting out 4 separate beams of light.

Everyone around Yami gasped as the four lights shot out from the single symbol on his head, the four lights raced around Raphael, Yuugi's bottom jaw hung, wondering what Yami was doing, resurrecting the family sure, but wondering how he had managed it, he himself had just been almost forced back from the power that had exploded from him.

The Eye faded from view as the beams of light took the forms of Raphael's family.

Yuugi watched as the lights took their human forms, he couldn't believe that Raphael's wish had come true, he smiled, an innocent smile. That's when a coldness inside made him glare at the Guardian as Yami had, he had remembered their original intentions for allowing the Oracle to return.

Raphael's eyes widened in both shock and joy. Joy he hadn't felt for over 12 years...

Yami smiled as his task was complete, he had heard of the tragedy that Raphael had suffered, he glanced behind him, seeing Yuugi dark glare at the monster's spirit, the Oracle Seal appearing on his head every few seconds, the dark energy pulsing. Yami whipped his head around to Anzu, standing by her side.

"What'll we do? Yuugi's succumbing to the Oracle's power" he whispered. "We can't let him do it front of Raphael's family".

As if on cue Airtos disappeared seeing her master needed time alone.

Yami glanced at Yuugi as he felt the spirit of the Guardian monster vanish, Yuugi's darkness had not, the Seal continued to pulse on his head, Yami became nervous about what Yuugi was threatening to do, the darkness clouding his judgment.

"Anzu, help" he hissed in a demanding tone, trying to keep his voice down.

Anzu forced her stone to glow therefore deactivating Yuugi's.

Yuugi hissed as he turned to Anzu and Yami.

"What're you doing?" he spat.

"We can't risk you exposing everything, not in front of Raphael's family at least" Yami replied.

"I thought the Oracle bonded with us so we could use it, not hide it away" Yuugi growled. "Don't make me force your spirit into the Puzzle, Yami".

Yami stared at Yuugi, shocked by the nature of the words in which he threatened him with.

"Yuugi-kun be sensible! Raphael-san hasn't seen his family in over a decade!" She reminded him.

"I don't care, I'm not out for revenge on him, it's the others, I thought we were going to make the Oracle great again" Yuugi hissed.

"Yuugi, please, calm down" Yami pleaded. "Don't do anything irrational".

The forms of Raphael's siblings became visible and solid. "Sonja... Julian is it really you?" He asked.

Yami turned to the pair of children as they emerged, he knew he'd have no control if Yuugi tried to take over, he continued to try and hold the power as his own as they giggled, their parents began to solidify.

Raphael wrapped them in a bear hug. "Pharaoh...I don't know how to thank you.."

"It's nothing, just go and enjoy your lives" he replied happily, doing everything he could to stall Yuugi.

He turned to Anzu, hoping the family could leave before Yuugi's darkness would overwhelm him, she looked at him nervously, he returned the uncertain look.

"Alright. We'll come back and visit later.. how bout tomorrow night or something?" Raphael suggested.

"Sure" Yami replied.

He groaned quietly, a pain stabbing his side.

"Would you excuse me?" he requested.

He walked past Anzu, making his way into the building, he growled when Yuugi re-emerged from the Puzzle, glaring daggers at him, he glared back at him.

"Calm down Yuugi" he hissed.

"Not until we can actually use the Oracle's power to do what we promised it" Yuugi growled.

Raphael got back on his motorcycle his parents getting on the 2nd seated one as he drove off with them to explore the city finally happy for the first time in years leaving Varon and Mai with Jonouchi and Anzu.

_Next time Varon will duel Yami. Till then!_


	10. A Valiant But Losing Battle

_Last Time_

_The forms of Raphael's siblings became visible and solid. "Sonja... Julian is it really you?" He asked._

_Yami turned to the pair of children as they emerged, he knew he'd have no control if Yuugi tried to take over, he continued to try and hold the power as his own as they giggled, their parents began to solidify._

_Raphael wrapped them in a bear hug. "Pharaoh...I don't know how to thank you.."_

_"It's nothing, just go and enjoy your lives" he replied happily, doing everything he could to stall Yuugi._

_He turned to Anzu, hoping the family could leave before Yuugi's darkness would overwhelm him, she looked at him nervously, he returned the uncertain look._

_"Alright. We'll come back and visit later.. how bout tomorrow night or something?" Raphael suggested._

_"Sure" Yami replied._

_He groaned quietly, a pain stabbing his side._

_"Would you excuse me?" he requested._

_He walked past Anzu, making his way into the building, he growled when Yuugi re-emerged from the Puzzle, glaring daggers at him, he glared back at him._

_"Calm down Yuugi" he hissed._

_"Not until we can actually use the Oracle's power to do what we promised it" Yuugi growled._

_Raphael got back on his motorcycle his parents getting on the 2nd seated one as he drove off with them to explore the city finally happy for the first time in years leaving Varon and Mai with Jonouchi and Anzu._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi growled when he heard both engines fire up, charging at Yami, knocking the unprepared Pharaoh to the floor due to their bond and the physical effect he could have on him, Yami groaned as he smacked the floor, glaring up as Yuugi grabbed the Puzzle with his transparent hand.

"I'll lock you away if I have to" he hissed in a voice much unlike his own.

Before Yuugi could actually go after them Raphael and his family were already several streets away in the distance. "Hey Pharaoh!" Varon called in his cockney accent.

"What?" Yami called, looking away from Yuugi and at the door. "Anzu, come here a minute as well".

"What's going on in there mate?" Varon asked.

"Nothing" Yami groaned, trying to hide the dilemma. "I just need to talk to Anzu about something".

Varon nodded with a good-natured smile.

Jonouchi glanced at Anzu, wondering why she hadn't tried to return to Yami, wondering if she was worried about a fight that could break out.

"Go on" he whispered. "Nothing's going to happen out here".

He insisted with a smile, she smiled back at him.

"Hey Jou.." Varon began.

"What?" Jonouchi asked as Anzu moved towards the building.

"Well I was just wondering...think we could make up and be friends?" Varon asked hopefully.

"Of course" Jonouchi replied happily.

He made his way over, shaking Varon's hand, smiling as the feud that had long been over officially came to an end.

Yami's battle was not yet over, Yuugi glared at him hatefully, the Oracle having complete control of him, still gripping the Puzzle as if trying to shatter it, the door opened, Yami looked at it, seeing the sight upside-down of Anzu standing there

Varon felt a chill and calmly walked inside to warm himself up.

Yami groaned as he continued to battle Yuugi, trying to end the struggle for control of the body before anyone other than Anzu tried to enter.

"Yuugi, don't do it!" he growled.

Yuugi grinned wickedly, the Puzzle began to glow, Yami groaned, the power that had been used to revive Raphael's family was being restored, but it wasn't the same kind of power, it was the Oracle's control slipping into him

Varon noticed them struggling. "What's that thing?" He pointed to the Oracle Stone on Yuugi's neck having forgotten what it was after losing his soul in his duel with Jou.

Anzu stammered as the stone around Yami's neck began to glow, he groaned, he couldn't fight it, the power rushed into his body, he cried out weakly as his control began to slip, his arm struggling to fight Yuugi off fell, Jonouchi rushed in, gasping at the sight of Yami.

"Anzu, is that the Oracle Stone?" he asked.

"Oracle...where have I heard that name before?" Varon wondered.

Yami called out as the Seal shone brightly on his forehead, making Jonouchi jump, the memory of the previous duel starting to return to him, Yami's eyes opened viciously, a blood thirsty look in them from the Oracle's glow. He moved up from the ground, Yuugi smiled wickedly as he had gained full control over Yami, the Pharaoh glaring at the group before him, his Duel Disk ready for a fight.

"Would someone please explain what's going on? I'm completely lost here, mates." A confused Varon replied.

"It's the Oracle, the thing that controlled you when you wanted to kill Jonouchi, don't you remember" Anzu explained desperately. "And now it's taken complete control of Yuugi and the Pharaoh".

She looked at the others desperately, even with the Oracle infused with her, she was worried about what could happen to Yuugi and Yami with the Oracle in complete control, she glanced at Yami's dark eyes

"Nope I have no clue what your talking about though my memory is fuzzy.." Varon replied.

Anzu sighed as Yami raised his Duel Disk, glaring darkly in Jonouchi's direction.

"You ready to lose your soul again?" he asked, the voice again not like his own, a dark replacement with a sinister growl.

Just as Jou was about to say something Varon stepped in front of him. "Hold up, mate. Duel me instead." Varon replied still secretly having the Oracle in his own deck he just hoped he could draw his before Yami/Yuugi drew theirs.

Yami glared at Varon, still with the belief that Varon's memory was hazy.

"Fine" he growled, activating his Duel Disk. "But know this, don't expect to get out of the duel alive".

Varon chuckled darkly. "And the same applies for you."

Yami laughed darkly, amused by Varon's confidence, he drew his hand from the deck, no Oracle card in sight.

Varon drew his hand but had drawn his and smirked. "Mind if I start?"

"Go ahead" Yami replied.

"Thanks mate." He drew one more for his turn and grinned holding his Oracle aloft. "I activate the Oracle Of Darkness." He calmly stated.

"What?!" Yami snapped, surprised by the use of the card on Varon's part.

Mai entered the building having missed all the commotion, she stood between Jonouchi and Anzu as they watched the Seal appeared around Yami and Varon.

Varon smiled but it wasn't an evil smile. It was still the same calm demeanour as before.

Yami growled at Varon as the Oracle now worked for him, he awaited the rest of Varon's move, Yuugi too was less than impressed

"Relax will ya?" Varon called.

"I refuse to relax until I've discarded your corpse, the same goes for Jonouchi" Yami hissed.

Jonouchi looked at Yami, shocked of the words that had been uttered, he stared with shock

"Whatever, mate. I'll summon my Psychic Armour Head in attack mode." The machine that literally was a helmet appeared bonding with the Oracle. (500/0)"I'm not done yet. Now I play my Armour Gravitation magic card! This powerful spell allows me to summon 4 Armour monsters from my deck."

Yami stared as Varon's early advantage would give him the chance to overwhelm anything he could throw out, he growled, Yuugi did the same behind him.

Varon pulled out his deck and picked 4 cards. "So I'll summon Burning Knuckle (Right Arm), Buster Knuckle (Right Arm), Buster Pyle (Right Arm) and Active Guard (Chest). The four machines that looked as they were named appeared bonding with the Oracle. Knuckles: 2005 500 1500/0 each. Pyle: 500/0 Guard: 0/4000

Yami glared as the four monsters appeared before Varon, Jonouchi had told him of their abilities and how Varon had combined with them, he could see small sparks flying about, guessing that's what they were about to do, he glared at each piece of the armour

"Do you know of their abilities?" Varon asked.

"Jonouchi's told me of them, the way they can combine into a suit of armour, enhancing the strength of each other, the extensions you add. They're like an indestructible collection together" Yami snarled.

Varon chuckled softly. "Luckily for you I don't hold Full Armour Gravitation just yet. I end my turn."

"Fine, I draw" Yami growled. "I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode".

He stared at the field before him, five monsters and the Oracle which powered making their attack points equal to the magnet monsters.

"I end my turn" he sighed, no other option.

Varon drew and his eyes lit up.

Yami glared at Varon nervously, he had a feeling that he had just drawn the card that could combine the monsters, binding them to him, making him dominate in the duel's early stage.

Varon smiled. "I play Full Armour Gravitation!"

Yami gritted his teeth, he hadn't experienced the power of Varon's armour deck - hadn't even seen it in fact - but from all he had heard from Rebecca and Jonouchi, it was powerful, especially with the Oracle turned against him

Varon looked at his top 10 cards sending 5 of them to the grave. "I'll summon my Over Boost (Leg) and keep the rest of my cards. Now with Over Boost in play not only can i fuse with my armor but they can attack directly!" Over: 500/1000 Knuckles: 2000 each Guard: 0/4500

Yami glared at the armour, wondering if Varon was going to target his magnet warrior or let it survive for the turn, he hadn't declared an attack and he hadn't declared his turn end.

"I'll attack directly with Buster Knuckle."

Yami gasped, gritting his teeth as the Varon laughed, Yuugi glanced at Yami who held anything more than the gasp inside his throat, watching nervously as the attack began

The Knuckle drove straight for Yami's chest at high-speed.

Yami groaned as the fist dug into him, feeling his entire chest feel like it had caught fire from the intense pain. He skidded back, slamming into the edge of the Seal, receiving a small shock from it. He stumbled forward as the fist retreated, pressing a hand against his chest, glaring at Varon, panting from having the breath knocked out of him.

"That's all for me."

Yami pulled a card from his deck as he slowly made his way back to his original spot behind Gamma.

"I'll sacrifice my magnet Warrior to summon Summoned Skull" he called.

He breathed deeply, his chest racked with pain as he watched the armour before him.

'Another attack like that and I'm finished' he thought. 'That single attack drained half my lifepoints and he's only have 2 turns. Jonouchi was right'.

"Good move." Varon complimented.

"Yeah well it's not done" Yami replied. "Summoned Skull, attack his Overboost".

"I activate Over Boosts special ability. Now i change the target of your attack to Active Guard meaning unless you have a Kuriboh this duel is over." Varon replied without a hint of evil in his voice.

"Well it just so happens I do have a Kuriboh" Yami called, discarding the creature.

Several versions of the small fluffy monster appeared before Yami, exploding as the damage was repelled, he groaned before looking up at the cloud of smoke that had been his Kuriboh defense.

Varon growled. "I hate that furball.." He muttered.

"Too bad, he hates you too. And don't forget, he has four brothers inside my deck just waiting for their chanced to defend me from you" Yami teased. "Is that your move over"

"Brothers?" Varon asked.

"The ones I just against Raphael. Kuriba [purple, Kuribe [turquoise, Kuribu [white and Kuribi [pink" Yami explained. "You'll get to know them when I draw the right magic card and return my Kuriboh to my deck"

Varon growled. "Just go."

"Finally" Yami responded, drawing a card.

He looked down at his hand, there still wasn't much he could do, he looked at the card in his hand, help had come.

"I play Gouyoku Natsubo [Pot of Greed" he called.

He pulled the two cards, smiling at the result.

"Now I'll play Watapon, thanks to its special ability. Then I'll sacrifice it for Black Magician Girl!"

"She's too weak!"

"Oh really" Yami teased. "Not when I activate my magic card: Raigeki!"

Varon's eyes widened in horror as he screamed feeling the bolt of lightning crashing into every one of his monsters destroying them instantly.

Yami grinned darkly, together his two monsters had enough power to eliminate Varon's lifepoints - and more.

"Black Magician Girl, attack!" he yelled.

The female mage rushed forward across the field, her scepter glowing brightly.

Varon screamed as his life points fell to 2500.

"Summoned Skull, wipe out the rest of his life points!" Yami called.

Varon took the hit but his life points didn't.

"What's going on?" Yami shouted.

Varon grinned as a card slipped out of his grave and showed it to Yami. It was a monster card with the image of a fallen angel. "It's simple i simply discard my Dark Salvager here to negate your attack."

Yami growled briefly, his victory over the Oracle user had been denied, he sighed before glancing down at his hand, there was nothing more he could do at the time.

"I end my turn" he called.

Varon breathed a sigh of relief.

Yami glared at Varon, Yuugi hovered close by.

'Come on, I know you can do this. Just get Timaeus and the Jaws of Eternal Darkness, fuse them together and we'll win' he instructed.

'But won't Timaeus not work because of our bonding with the Oracle' Yami asked.

"Maybe if the Jaws of Eternal Darkness is played first, Timaeus will stick around' Yuugi replied.

Varon smiled a little, relieved he had managed to pull through that round. "My turn and ill use the ability of Armor Head to return it to my hand. Then i summon it. Next i play Phoniex Gravitation so now we're back where we started."

Varon smirked as his 2 Knuckles Buster Pyle and Active Guard all returned the last in def.

Yami growled as the four cards returned from the graveyard, he thought he had gotten rid of them, he looked down at his hand, nothing could help him at the point, he looked up again, seeing Varon's advantage before him again.

"However since none of my monsters are strong enough im forced to end my turn."

Varon said calmly to his opponent not aware of the danger he'd face soon.

Yami glared at Varon, hatefully, drwaing a new card, with the armour card in play, he couldn't risk another attack that would destroy him, he glanced back at Yuugi, the vital cards were missing, he pulled on from his hand, sliding it into the Duel Disk, one face-down card, one monster face-down defense mode, he looked up at Varon, stating the end of his turn.

Varon smiled simply drawing and passing the turn to Yami.

Yami growled, what was he up to He pulled a new card from the deck, glancing at it, he smiled darkly, he placed it into the Duel Disk, grinning darkly at Varon.

"I play Card of Sanctity" he called. "Now we can draw until we both have six cards".

They drew, he laughed, looking back at Varon.

"You poor pathetic mortal, looks like your time is at an end" he teased.

"What are you talking about? My Active Guard is stronger than either of your monsters."

"Unless.." The realization hit him.

"That's what you think" Yami laughed. "Now I'll play this: The Eye of Timaeus!"

The blueish dragon roared as it appeared, Yuugi gazed at it in awe, it had been a while since he had seen it.

"But that's not all, next: The Jaws of Eternal Darkness!"

The other dragon appeared, Timaeus remained, Yuugi watched as the pair floated close by.

"What on earth is that?!" He shouted at the evil Timaeus incarnate.

"It's my new dragon, Anzu gave it to Yuugi and he told me how it works" Yami hissed. "Now, Jaws of Eternal Darkness, Timaeus, combine together!"

A bright light filled the Seal and around as the two opposite dragons combined, Yuugi shielded his eyes, Yami made no movement, like the light had engulfed his senses.

Varon watched eyes still wide.

The light soon faded, revealing the two dragons' combined form, a darker version of Timaeus, blood red eyes, long sharp teeth, symbols around its neck, a vicious blood thirsty look upon its face.

"Meet my Apocalypse Dragon" Yami hissed.

Jou also watched hoping Varon would be alright. He could never forgive himself if Varon lost his soul protecting him.

"I've never seen that card before..." Varon replied, stunned

"Of course you haven't, now I'll add my Black Magician Girl to further it's power. She will inherit the role as the Apocalypse Magician Girl" Yami called. [ATK 4000/DEF 3400 "Now, what to do If I attack, the duel ends quickly, if I don't, you'll try and use your pathetic armour cards. I'll end my turn, my dragon isn't affected by monster effects so I can't worry about your armour cards".

"W-What?!"

"You heard" Yami teased. "Make you last move, I won't spare you next turn".

Varon drew his usual confidence gone.

Yami grinned at Varon, his spirit shaken, it made Yami laugh calmly yet darkly, a laugh that made Yuugi smile on the outside but began to worry him on the inside, maybe he had transferred too much of the Oracle's control to Yami.

"What's wrong" he asked teasingly. "Worried about my Apocalypse Dragon and Rider They'll destroy you next turn".

He chuckled quietly again.

"I've got one more shot to do this...but i'm running out of ideas.."

Yami grinned, loving Varon's position, the hopelessness, wondering what the once confident and smug Doma duelist was going to do now that the Oracle was against him.

Varon spied his hand then noticed a card he hasn't seen before. It read Dark Savior and it was a magic card. He shrugged. _"What have i got to lose?"_ Varon thought playing the card. "I activate my Dark Savior magic card!"

"What's that do?" Yami asked calmly.

"Simple. I sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to gain life points equal to it's defense. In turn any monsters with 3000 or more attack points are instantly destroyed!"

"What? No!" Yami gasped.

Varon grinned knowing his dragon wouldn't survive.. But when the explosion from his card cleared his dragon remained but without Black Magician Girl and 1000 attack points..

Yami grinned, loving how his acting had fooled Varon.

"I take it you didn't guess that my Apocalypse Magician Girl can be sacrificed to protect my dragon from destruction" he laughed.

Varon's eyes widened. "That can't be... your dragon had 3400! It should've been destroyed!"

"Perhaps, but my Apocalypse Magician Girl protected my dragon from being destroyed by your magic card by sacrificing herself" Yami explained. "Therefore my dragon was spared by her sacrifice. Finish your move so I can finish this duel"

Varon sighed. That had been his last chance. He lowered his head with great dignity like the valiant warrior he was. "I'm sorry Jou.." He whispered before signaling the end of his turn.

Yami recognized the defeated end of turn that Varon gave, he grinned darkly as he drew his card.

"Apocalypse Dragon, attack his armour monsters!" he called.

Varon shielded his eyes as his life points went from 2500 to 0 not even asking how he could attack them all at once,

Yami laughed as the light engulfed the room, the dragon fading as it did, the Oracle shrinking, the white light fading to show Varon surrounded by the Oracle, him alone, he grinned.

Varon looked at Jou sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"Varon" Jonouchi gasped.

He tried to move forward, but Mai laid a hand on his forearm, gripping it, holding him back, he turned to Yami who watched with satisfaction as the green light began to brighten.

'We've just got to help him and Yuugi' he thought.

He glanced back at Varon sorrowfully as the light grew stronger, stealing his soul.

Varon gave a weak smile as he collapsed falling comatose.

_Varon fought a valiant battle but lost. Tune in for more next time._


	11. Some Regret And A Wicked Pact

_Last Time_

_Varon shielded his eyes as his life points went from 2500 to 0 not even asking how he could attack them all at once,_

_Yami laughed as the light engulfed the room, the dragon fading as it did, the Oracle shrinking, the white light fading to show Varon surrounded by the Oracle, him alone, he grinned._

_Varon looked at Jou sadly. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Varon" Jonouchi gasped._

_He tried to move forward, but Mai laid a hand on his forearm, gripping it, holding him back, he turned to Yami who watched with satisfaction as the green light began to brighten._

_'We've just got to help him and Yuugi' he thought._

_He glanced back at Varon sorrowfully as the light grew stronger, stealing his soul._

_Varon gave a weak smile as he collapsed falling comatose._

_End Flashback_

"Varon!" Jonouchi cried out.

He raced forward as the friend collapsed, the Seal vanishing, Yami remained still as Jonouchi dropped to his knees by Varon's side, his hands hovering over the corpse.

"Yami, what's wrong with you" he breathed before turning to the Pharaoh, eyes full of tears that broke away as he moved his head. "What happened to the Yami I know and what about Yuugi"

Anzu stared at the comatose duelist not sure how to react.

Yami turned his head a fraction so he stared at Anzu, she too was bonded with the Oracle, he was surprised she too hadn't revealed herself, he glared at her before turning back to the others.

"Aibou.." Yuugi said finally speaking up

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"For some reason this doesn't feel right.."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. "You were the one just moments before the duel swearing you'd trap me inside the Puzzle if we didn't help the Oracle".

"I...don't know..." He replied hesitantly

Yami glared at Yuugi, not a full glare like he had displayed to the others, but one of frustration, not sure what Yuugi wanted, whether to listen to him or the Oracle. Were they really breaking apart?

"Let me take over would you?"

"I don't know" Yami sighed. "What if you don't trust the Oracle anymore?"

He sighed again, closing his eyes as Yuugi laid a hand against his arm, he made no move and allowed the Puzzle to glow, pulling his spirit inside once again.

Yuugi opened his eyes now in control once more.

Anzu stared at Yuugi, noticing the change, but it wasn't just the change from Yami to Yuugi, but the change in Yuugi's confidence, he seemed withdrawn, nervous, afraid.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi cried angrily, balling his fist as he knelt beside Varon. "Look what you've done! You and that damn Pharaoh!"

"See, they don't care" Yami hissed.

"J-Jou, I'm sorry" Yuugi muttered.

Anzu shot the spirit a glare as she walked over to her boyfriend.

Yami glared at Anzu, now aware that their bond with the Oracle meant she could see him, Yuugi looked at Anzu sorrowfully as Mai held Jonouchi back from the want to lash out at Yuugi and attack him. Yuugi gazed at Anzu, tears building in his eyes.

"Anzu, what are we doing I think we have to get rid of the Oracle" he whimpered. "But I fear if we do, it might have bonded to Yami's spirit completely"

Anzu hugged him tightly. "Shh it's ok it's ok.. Yami is just a little more cold than you."

Yuugi closed his eyes, almost crying as Anzu held him close, fearful of what the Oracle had done to him, what it could be doing to Yami as he was held close, wrapping his soul in a layer of darkness that someone had to break through. He pushed himself against Anzu's chest, just giving her time to think about what they could do, listening to her words.

"Yami will come around.. I promise...please don't destroy the one thing that made us complete as a couple.." She pleaded.

"I hope so" Yuugi replied, sighing, wondering what was really happening. "You know what Yami can be like. But if you want me to leave the Oracle in one piece, I shall".

"If he keeps scaring you just sever your ties with him."

"I can't do that!" Yuugi protested, desperation in his voice. "He's a half of me, I can't abandon him when he needs me!"

He felt hurt, almost like Anzu had suggested Yami didn't matter, he understood what she meant, but to hear the actual words hurt

The darker form of Yuugi in him looked at the now lightening duelist. "What are you doing?" He asked his counterpart.

The darker Yuugi grinned, his control over Yuugi himself was slipping, but his control of Yami was growing, he said no words to Yuugi immediately, but the grin was all it took to unnerve Yuugi.

Yuugi glared immediately severing his control over Yami. "I'm your host not him." He hissed.

The dark Yuugi chuckled quietly, Yami wasn't too far away, dark bind wrapped around his wrists and around his upper arms, they snapped, he collapsed as they did, the dark Yuugi chuckled, amused by Yami's futile struggle, he turned back to Yuugi, grinning darkly.

"Are you sure? Or am I your host now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had complete control over you" the dark Yuugi teased. "And now I have complete control over Yami. You don't know who's in control anymore, the balance is constantly shifting and you have no control over it. Neither does he".

"Leave him alone…I was the one who set you free...control me...please." Yuugi pleaded with his evil counterpart.

"That's just it" the dark Yuugi laughed lightly. "With Anzu close by, your heart controls you in a way I can't, Yami on the other hand has no-one to protect him. I already controlled you, I could try and control you both, but for that I'd need to get more souls sacrificed, more pain and suffering. And especially for you, I might even have to get rid of Anzu".

Yuugi's eyes widened. "No...I'll fully submit to the oracle and your control...just leave them out of it...please."

The dark Yuugi grinned wickedly, in a way Yuugi would have never thought would appear upon his face.

"Fine" he muttered. "But I'm keeping Yami's soul as a bargaining chip. His spirit has been weakened severely battling the Oracle, that's why he had no problem dueling Varon. And if you decide to turn on me, I can use him as a defense against you".

Dark tentacles shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Yuugi's wrists, the same that Yami had not ago been battling, the dark Yuugi grinned at Yuugi as they held tightly, others rising close to Yami.

"Don't resist" he instructed.

"I won't but before I submit can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"What did you mean by keeping Yami's soul? And in case your wondering Anzu is still very loyal to the Oracle."

"I'm keeping Yami close by for if I need him, you may turn like before, I could just take control of him again. And as for Anzu, I'm well aware she remains loyal to the Oracle, however, her presence makes your loyalty questionable. You just asked if you had to destroy the darkness, she stopped you, but you're still considering it" the dark Yuugi replied. "You need to feel truly alone like she did to really succumb with the chance of leaving Yami safe".

"How do I do that? I'll do anything except for hurting Anzu...anything you want.." He closed his eyes as he began to submit.

"You'll learn if I must push you that far ever" the dark Yuugi chuckled.

He watched as the bindings grew, Yuugi's eyes remained tightly closed, the tentacles beginning to wrap around his form, he wouldn't be able to even pretend to be good anymore as the darkness swallowed Yuugi before him, he glanced back.

"And to think, he did this all for you" he said to the unconscious Yami. "I'll have to remember that when I taunt you".

Yuugi's gentle smile turned to a dark smirk as he was swallowed by the darkness in his mind.

Jonouchi watched as Yuugi's closed eyes hardened, the expressionless face became dark, almost grinning, the Oracle shone upon his forehead.

"Yuugi" he whispered nervously.

Yuugi's eyes opened quickly and sharply, a wave of coldness rushed through the room, Mai shivered, Jonouchi gawped worriedly as the darker version of his best friend before him.

Anzu could feel the change in Yuugi as she smirked evilly. Something deep inside him must've triggered this but she was happy about it.

"Yu-Yuugi" Jonouchi stammered.

"Hello Jonouchi" Yuugi hissed, teasing him in a dark tone. "What's the matter? You look scared".

He grinned, coldly, darkly, Jonouchi's bottom jaw hung open.

Anzu chuckled softly to herself as the side of Yuugi she had craved for had returned.

"Anzu, are you ready I'm thinking of a double duel" Yuugi laughed teasingly, looking down at his still active Duel Disk, he grinned, looking up at both Mai and Jonouchi, the pair cringed, fearful of their fate.

Soft but dark chuckling could be heard as a new presence entered the room.

Yuugi laughed at the fear upon Jonouchi and Mai's faces, the darkness had true complete control over him, he turned to Anzu as she stood beside him, he turned to her, whispering.

"The darkness threatened me with Yami. It was going to possess him, take complete control over him, break his very soul" he whispered, hoping she'd understand it all.

Anzu nodded understanding.

"Greetings little Yuugi.." The voice stepped into the light revealing the millennium ring so it was obvious as to who it was.

"Bakura, what do you want" Yuugi hissed menacingly, glaring at the new arrival of the room

Bakura smirked, a little surprised. "_His soul...it's darker but how?"_ He thought.

Yuugi grinned at Bakura, the surprise was exposed in his unusually softer face, no smug grin, no piercing eyes, Yuugi felt almost invincible having surprised his biggest enemy

"Yuugi...tell me something would you?" He asked his smirk becoming a little smug.

"What's that Bakura?" Yuugi asked, folding his arms before his chest. "Normally you're the one with the answers, so surprise me".

"Your soul...my ring detects darkness. How is this?"

"The Oracle" Yuugi replied, allowing the Seal to shine brightly on his forehead for a moment, it quickly faded. "You have no clue what it is because you weren't around last time. I guess this time it's you who's learning as we go".

Bakura gave a malicious smile as his ring reacted to it. "That power...it's incredible... how could a little runt like you control it?" He sneered.

"Let's just say I was given the right incentive" he chuckled, his thoughts returning to the comatose Yami that the dark form of him watched over. "Besides, if you're so desperate, YOU can duel me instead of Jonouchi and Mai".

He doubted Bakura would try, the spirit wasn't much of a duelist, but he was interested to see how Bakura would react.

"It's been a while since you and I have dueled. However you realize that even if you win I cant truly be destroyed.."

"I know, you'll go back to sneaking about in the Puzzle" Yuugi sneered, his arms still tightly folded. "You coward, you won't even put your entire soul on the line, I am".

"Soul?" Bakura queried, curious.

"That's right, playing with the Oracle on the field means you wager your soul on the outcome, you lose the duel, you lose your soul" Yuugi explained.

Bakura smirked, not scared. "Very well." He inserted his deck in his duel disk with a sinister grin that mirrored Yuugi's.

_Next time the evil spirit of the Ring takes on Yuugi in a duel with his own soul on the line._

_Which evil force will win?_

_Tune into the next chapter to find out!_


	12. End Of The World God! Yuugi VS Bakura!

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Bakura gave a malicious smile as his ring reacted to it. "That power...it's incredible... how could a little runt like you control it?" He sneered._

_"Let's just say I was given the right incentive" he chuckled, his thoughts returning to the comatose Yami that the dark form of him watched over. "Besides, if you're so desperate, YOU can duel me instead of Jonouchi and Mai"._

_He doubted Bakura would try, the spirit wasn't much of a duelist, but he was interested to see how Bakura would react._

_"It's been a while since you and I have dueled. However you realize that even if you win I cant truly be destroyed.."_

_"I know, you'll go back to sneaking about in the Puzzle" Yuugi sneered, his arms still tightly folded. "You coward, you won't even put your entire soul on the line, I am"._

_"Soul?" Bakura queried, curious._

_"That's right, playing with the Oracle on the field means you wager your soul on the outcome, you lose the duel, you lose your soul" Yuugi explained._

_Bakura smirked, not scared. "Very well." He inserted his deck in his duel disk with a sinister grin that mirrored Yuugi's._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi grinned wickedly, moving forward from Anzu, returning his deck into his Duel Disk, drawing five cards, wondering whether Bakura would move first or whether he would.

Bakura shrugged. Who went first didn't matter to him.

Yuugi drew a card as Bakura hadn't started, he glanced at his hand, he pulled a monster from his hand.

"I'm starting with Green Gadget in attack mode" he called. "And that allows me to move my Red Gadget to my hand".

He moved the cards to where they belong before placing one card face-down.

"It's your move" he started.

Bakura smiled smugly. "I set a monster along with 3 face down cards."

Yuugi frowned as he noticed the defense manner in which Bakura hid his cards, he looked down at his hand before drawing a new card.

"I'll summon my Red Gadget" he called. "And that means I can get my Yellow Gadget into my hand. And I'll lay another card face-down".

"Gadget monsters Yuugi-kun?" Anzu asked puzzled at the monsters her boyfriend was using.

"You'll see Anzu, I've changed my deck lately, you'll see" Yuugi muttered. "You'll see that they're like the Magnet Warriors".

Anzu nodded softly. Bakura drew then grinned. "I activate my facedown trap card. It's called Torrential Tribute and it destroys every monster on the field!"

"No!" Yuugi called, gritting his teeth as his two Gadget monsters were erased from the field.

Bakura smirked

Yuugi growled before looking down at his hand, he had already played his one monster for the turn and his face-down cards were useless now, he growled as he glared up at Bakura, signaling the end of his turn.

Bakura smiled darkly. Anzu looked at Yuugi curiously wondering why he hadn't played the Oracle yet.

Yuugi glanced back at Anzu, understanding what her thoughts were focusing in, he turned away, focusing back on Bakura as his turn began.

"I summon my Kubinashi Kishi (Headless Knight) in attack mode!" Yuugi stared at the monster, he had nothing to stop it from attacking, he wished he had the Oracle in his hand, he glared, awaiting the move that he knew Bakura would take great pleasure in having

Bakura chuckled softly. "Now my Knight attack his life points!" (1450/1700)

Yuugi glared ahead confidently, holding everything in his throat tightly, the knight's sword fell at his, slashing away at his life points, he groaned as he skidded back slightly from the force, his life points falling.

"Yuugi-kun are you alright?!" Anzu called, a little worried.

"I'm...fine" Yuugi growled, not looking back, just watching as the knight leapt across the field.

Bakura smirked. "I end my turn!" He said pleased with himself.

Yuugi growled, drawing a new card, looking down at it, grinning darkly before turning back to Bakura.

"Now you can really find out everything" he chuckled darkly. "I play the Oracle of Darkness!"

Bakura seemed unphased as the dark magical circle surrounded him and Yuugi.

Yuugi grinned darkly as the Seal reached and passed Bakura, leaving Anzu, Jonouchi and Mai on the outside, the Seal shone on his forehead as he placed a new monster on the field.

"I play Beta the Magnet Warrior" he called.

Bakura scoffed. "Big deal your monster is only 250 points stronger than mine."

"Not exactly" Yuugi laughed. "The Seal increases Beta's power by 500 extra attack points! Beta attack!" Yuugi ordered.

"What?!" Bakura shouted, for the first time in the duel having lost his cool.

Yuugi grinned darkly, his monster flying to Bakura's, it's attack points rising to 2200. It smashed against the knight, Yuugi grinned more, certain neither of Bakura's cards had been activated.

Bakura grimaced. But in reality he had wanted Yuugi to do that. But still he acted shocked as he lost 850 life points dropping him to 3150 but still had the edge over Yuugi him having 2550.

Yuugi grinned, convinced Bakura had been caught off guard. Beta leapt back to his side of the field, he could feel Anzu's eyes upon him at the time rather than the duel, he stared at Bakura as he ended his turn, ready for a chance to really prove the Seal's powers to him.

Bakura began laughing.

Yuugi stared at Bakura, no longer a confident glare, more of a surprised, skeptic look as he cackled wildly like he normally would.

"Bakura" Jonouchi moaned.

"What's so funny?" Yuugi asked, a hiss in his voice.

"You poor naive fool. By destroying my Knight you've allowed me to summon my ultimate monster!"

"What ultimate monster?" Yuugi called.

Bakura smiled evilly as his 2 fiends disappeared from his grave and an even stronger one came in their place. "Meet Dark Necrofear!!" Bakura laughed. (2200/2800)

"What? No!" Yuugi called, watching as a dark aura surrounded the Seal, a cold one that made Yuugi's body shiver.

He glared at Bakura, thinking of Anzu, thinking of Yami, he promised himself he wouldn't lose and he wasn't going to break the promise for their sakes, he watched as a pillar of smoke rose from in front of Bakura.

Bakura looked at them. "What's going on.."

Yuugi stared at Bakura, he believed this was just a part of the summoning, but Bakura's surprise made him feel nervous.

"However with this field spell of yours attacking would be pointless. It's your move."

"Fine" Yuugi called, drawing his card.

He stared at the situation, both monsters with equal attack points, their only monsters on the field, Bakura's with more face-down cards, he sighed, pulling another monster from his hand and laying it on the field.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and his defense points increase too" he called.

"That all?" He asked.

"Yeah" Yuugi called. "It's your move".

Bakura drew and smirked. "I activate my Heavy Storm spell which destroys every spell and trap on the field!" Bakura grinned assuming the Oracle would go as well.

Yuugi smiled darkly, watching as the storm eliminated all the magic and trap cards around, it enveloped them as the Oracle was covered under the winds. It broke apart, the Seal remained in tact, he continued to grin, showing Bakura he'd known the tactic was useless all along.

"What the... I don't understand it should've been destroyed!"

"The Oracle isn't affected by magic or trap cards, it's indestructible, the only way it can go is by taking the soul of the loser" Yuugi laughed.

Bakura's eyes widened in horror. For the first time in 5 millennia the tomb robber was slightly afraid.

Yuugi grinned widely, his eyes dark from Bakura's fear, he could see it, feel it, he loved it, he stared at Bakura with a look that showed he loved the surprise from the tomb robber.

Bakura took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself.

Yuugi laughed, loud and hard, loving the tomb robber's fear, uncertainty, he looked at Bakura, unable to stop quickly, he was cackling in the same way that Bakura would normally do, he could see it in his eyes, he soon calmed down and grinned, awaiting Bakura's true turn.

Anzu snickered she also enjoying his fear. Bakura looked over his hand and growled in a low voice. "Go.." He snarled.

Yuugi laughed, Bakura's lack of a move had given his side an advantage, he drew a new card, instantly laying it on the field.

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior" he called. "Now, Alpha, Gamma, Beta, combine!"

"No! A fusion!"

The Magnet Warriors combined, creating a bright light, Yuugi grinned widely as the light faded, showing one monster, lowering itself slowly.

"Now meet my new monster" he laughed. "Jishaku Senshi Magnet Valkyrion!"

Bakura's face turned white as he felt his body lose it's color. "4350?!"

"Yes" Yuugi laughed. "It won't matter if you try anything against me, go Valkyrion, attack his Dark Necrofear!"

Bakura screamed as his life points fell to 1000.

Yuugi laughed as Bakura screamed out, both Mai and Jonouchi quivered in worry behind him as his life points fell rapidly.

Bakura looked at Yuugi his legs trembling every so often. Anzu smiled wickedly as she thought of an idea. She walked over to Yuugi. "Yuugi-kun?" She asked sweetly.

Yuugi made his way to the edge of the Seal after hearing his name, he turned to Anzu.

"What is it?" he asked. "You want me to finish with Apocalypse Dragon?"

Anzu shook her head. "No I have a far better idea."

"What's that?" Yuugi asked, both interested and excited.

"Fuse Eternal Darkness with.." She giggled wickedly before continuing. "Ra."

Yuugi's bottom jaw dropped, he smiled as it did, using an Egyptian God card had only been done with the Seal in play once, he smiled wickedly, excited about putting the plan into action.

"I will" Yuugi replied happily. "But it's his turn now, I'll just spring the surprise on him next turn, it'll take a lot of energy but it'll be worth it. That's why you're my girl".

Anzu smirked as wickedly as she could before kissing Yuugi's cheek before going back to where she was. Bakura drew, clearly shaken as he slipped a facedown card into his duel disk then signaled the end of his move.

Yuugi grinned seeing Bakura's lack of a move, he drew a new card, activating it immediately.

"I play Gouyoku Natsubo Pot of Greed" he called. "Now, Valkyrion, separate!"

The creature did, forming the three small magnet warrior again.

"Now, I'll sacrifice all three for on of MY ultimate monsters. Ra no Yoku Shin Ryuu!"

"Not that!!" Bakura screamed.

"Yes that! And it gets worse!" Yuugi called. "I play the Jaws of Eternal Darkness! And even more, they'll fuse!"

The two massive dragons began to combine to form the terrifying creature that Yuugi had said of.

"Meet my End of World God - Sun Dragon!" he yelled with the power of the creature flowing through him.

"Hey Yuge I thought gods couldn't be played in combo with the Oracle." Jou called.

"You know that's not true Jonouchi" Yuugi spoke coldly. "The Gods take a lot of the player, but they can be, Gurimo could against Yami when we first encountered the Oracle. It's normally the Legendary Dragons that can't, but Eternal Darkness keeps them on the field. This is one of the three most powerful creatures Eternal Darkness can create. The God cards combined with it create the three End of the World Gods".

If his aibou were conscious right now he would most likely be laughing at the sight of Bakura. Bakura was trying to remain calm but you could tell he wasn't. He waited for Yuugi's final attack one that was sure to greatly injure him.

"You see, each of the God cards will create an evil counterpart, take the Sun Dragon for instance. It's normal attack is 4500 and defense at 4000, but with the Oracle it's set at 5000 and since Bakura has nothing to stop me, this duel is over!" Yuugi explained. "End of the World God - Sun Dragon, destroy him!"

Bakura gulped quietly.

Yuugi grinned, the black shadowy dragon with broken pieces of Ra's armored body over it like patches, its eyes blood red, long sharp teeth that its hot breath passed, large demon wings completely black behind it rather than the greyish hint its body had outside of the broken gold.

"Go attack, Atomic Light Cannon!" he called.

The attack began in the same way Ra's normal attack would, Yuugi smiled, the dragon was almost like a reflection of him, mainly the same with the darkness born inside of it that had surfaced.

Bakura screamed in pure agony it seemed as though his entire body was engulfed in flames.

Jonouchi and Mai called out as the dragon's flames surrounded Bakura, the heat rushing past them, they began to wonder what was wrong with the dragon, why it's attack felt real. Jonouchi felt the coldest of chills run down their spine as Bakura's scream rang out, Yuugi laughed quietly as the Seal passed him, the dragon vanishing from view.

Bakura collapsed from the tremendous limitless force of the attack from the evil mutation of the normally beautiful golden dragon.

Yuugi grinned as Bakura collapsed, never had he seen the tomb robber so nervous, so unprepared, so overpowered, the Seal began to glow brightly, he could see Jonouchi and Mai watching fearfully on the others side, wondering what his and Anzu's next move would be.

Bakura made no effort to move as the seal absorbed the evil spirit's soul. However a short time after the accursed circle left the field the tomb robber's body began to move. But it was simply his vessel their friend Ryou.

_Yuugi has crushed Bakura with his strongest monster yet. Can he possibly be stopped? Keep R&Ring to find out!_

_Till next time!_


	13. Hell Demise! Anzu VS Kaiba!

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Bakura screamed in pure agony it seemed as though his entire body was engulfed in flames._

_Jonouchi and Mai called out as the dragon's flames surrounded Bakura, the heat rushing past them, they began to wonder what was wrong with the dragon, why it's attack felt real. Jonouchi felt the coldest of chills run down their spine as Bakura's scream rang out, Yuugi laughed quietly as the Seal passed him, the dragon vanishing from view._

_Bakura collapsed from the tremendous limitless force of the attack from the evil mutation of the normally beautiful golden dragon._

_Yuugi grinned as Bakura collapsed, never had he seen the tomb robber so nervous, so unprepared, so overpowered, the Seal began to glow brightly, he could see Jonouchi and Mai watching fearfully on the others side, wondering what his and Anzu's next move would be._

_Bakura made no effort to move as the seal absorbed the evil spirit's soul. However a short time after the accursed circle left the field the tomb robber's body began to move. But it was simply his vessel their friend Ryou._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi stared at the body as it shifted, he had forgotten about Ryou, then he remembered how it was the same in when he had sacrificed himself to give Yami a second chance.

"Ryou" he breathed.

"Ryou, come on!" Jonouchi called.

Ryou slowly got up looking around wondering where he was.

"Ryou, get away from Yuugi, come here!" Jonouchi demanded.

Ryou ignored him as he weakly held out his hand to Yuugi silently asking for help to stand up. His body however showed no effects of the devastating attack that his host had received just moments before.

Yuugi stood, watching with a cold grin, showing he had no intention of helping Ryou, he just folded his arms and watched as he struggled, Jonouchi made his way to Ryou

"Yuugi...please help me..." The British-like boy asked weakly.

Jonouchi lowered himself to his knees beside Ryou, placing his hands on his shoulders, he glanced ahead at Yuugi who stared at them darkly, Anzu standing beside him.

"Jou-san is Yuugi-san ok?" Ryou asked using the san honorific because they were more powerful than him.

"N-no Ryou" Jonouchi sighed. "No he isn't, he's going through a rough patch, let's get you out of here".

Jonouchi sighed and tried to pull Ryou to his feet, watching Yuugi and Anzu in the corner of his eyes.

Anzu laughed.

Yuugi turned to Anzu as she laughed, wondering what she was thinking, he watched her as he laughed before quickly calming down.

Anzu grinned not knowing they'd soon have a new ally, Yuugi stared at Anzu, silent.

Out in the city, Kaiba Seto made his way in the direction of the Kame Game Shop, close by, his younger brother jogged ahead, the green lights that had been coming from the building along with the power surges created by the Eternal Darkness fusions had drawn Kaiba to the place.

"Are you ok nii-sama?" The younger Kaiba asked.

"I'm fine Mokuba" Kaiba muttered calmly, staring at the building that stood at the end of the road in which they stood upon, the city's air silent, void of traffic. Kaiba stared at it, glaring almost, wondering why his Fang of Critias card had returned and how.

Yuugi smirked sensing Kaiba's presence. "Yes Kaiba...come to us..." He whispered giggling evilly.

Kaiba made his way to the shop, almost feeling his name being said around him, he paid no attention to it, he was not one for fear nor superstition. He just made his way to the door, staring slightly more surprised to see Mai and Jonouchi at Ryou's side, Yuugi watching coldly with Anzu looking just as different by his side.

Yuugi chuckled softly his eyes locking on the younger Kaiba.

Kaiba glared at Yuugi, the small duelist champion chuckled more as Mokuba moved towards Jonouchi and Mai, paying no attention to the pair, not much at the most. Kaiba glared at Yuugi, wondering what could have possibly happened with the small champion, wondering what had happened to Ryou, so many questions entered his mind.

Mokuba smiled at his friend not knowing any better.

"Mokuba, come here, we need your help" Yuugi called.

Although it was an act, his energy had severely dropped since playing Ra and the Oracle together, he dropped to his knees, Anzu gasping having forgotten the side-effects of the combo, Yuugi smiled as he looked at the ground, hoping Mokuba would fall for the real act.

Mokuba being innocent and pure-hearted as Yuugi once was rushed over to his side.

"Mokuba, come away!" Jonouchi demanded.

Anzu clamped a hand down on Mokuba's shoulder, Yuugi grinned as he rested on his hands and knees, Kaiba gasped as Anzu looked darkly at Mokuba, Mai gasped as she stood up next to Kaiba

"Yuugi-san what's the matter?" Mokuba asked his voice full of concern.

"Listen...to Anzu..." Yuugi whispered, gasping for breath, both the act and his real fight, only slightly worse in his act than it truly was.

Mokuba nodded. Jou could only watch helplessly as he knew moments later Mokuba would become like his best friend: evil and cold-hearted

"Mokuba...look at her" Yuugi spoke.

"Don't listen to them Mokuba!" Mai called.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

Jonouchi watched, he couldn't leave Ryou in his condition and he couldn't just let Mokuba fall victim to the spell that had ensnared Yuugi and Anzu, he sighed before closing his eyes, he couldn't watch

He looked Anzu directly in the eyes.

"Yes Mokuba" Anzu whispered, a strange smile coming across her face.

She lifted a finger, her hand following, Mai gasped as she placed it to Mokuba's forehead, Yuugi made no move to prove it was an act, she began to worry about what he was really feeling like.

Mokuba gasped softly feeling a warm but comforting sensation wash over him.

A voice ran through Mokuba's head, Anzu's voice.

"Think of everything he's done to hurt you" she whispered. "Kaiba doesn't care about you, think about it, he hasn't come to help you now, he isn't helping Yuugi. He only cares about himself. Don't you remember what Noa said It was true, Kaiba tried to fool you, the lies have clouded your mind, think of all the hurt, all the pain, all the tears. Don't you want to make them stop You have to get rid of him".

"N-No...nii-sama loves me.." Mokuba protested.

"No he doesn't, he's not helping you, he's not helping anyone, but himself" Anzu hissed. "Think about it, whenever you got kidnapped, he'd help, but only to pretend he cared, he doesn't. Listen to the truth".

Mokuba listened to her words still a little hesitant. "H-How do you know?"

"Because I've seen him. Remember Battle City when they held us prisoner He was duellng! Does that sound like a rescue?"

"Who are you talking about?" He asked referring to whomever 'they' was.

"Don't you remember Marik and the Ghouls, they held us prisoner and then we got you out of there as they came to stop us. Kaiba was too busy dueling? I assume you remember when you found him with Yami" she spoke.

"Yes but he did save you remember?"

"Only because he felt he had to, to make up for me helping you. He wanted to keep you onside and if he didn't help me, he knew you'd be angry at him" Anzu answered.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Maybe she's right... maybe he didn't care about me.."

"That's right, he did it all to protect himself and keep you onside, think about it all, everything with Noa, it's all there".

Mokuba turned to look at Kaiba giving him a glare of pure anger.

"Mokuba" Kaiba asked, wondering what was wrong.

"I told you" Mai called.

"Hmph..." Mokuba scoffed turning back to Anzu. "Help me...at least Noa cared for me unlike him…"

Anzu nodded, Yuugi lifted his head, grinning at Mokuba's alliance with them, yet he still didn't make his way off the ground.

"I think they're something really wrong with him" Mai whispered to Jou.

"Anzu-san do whatever you can to help me." Mokuba pleaded.

"I will" Anzu replied. "I will do whatever I have to protect you, come with us".

"Yes.." Mokuba replied his amethyst eyes turning a slightly dull purple.

Anzu smiled, finally, he was with them, he could be used against Kaiba, she grinned at him, he stared at Mokuba, wondering what was happening.

"He's with us now you traitor" she whispered.

"Me the traitor?" he growled.

Mokuba glared. "Yes..." The Oracle symbol appeared faintly on his forehead but it was bound to get stronger with time.

Kaiba gasped, he knew that symbol, it then appeared on Anzu's forehead, he growled, he couldn't believe it was back, he despised it since Amelda had tried to steal his soul with it and then Dartz had succeeded, he growled, he'd lost his brother to his worst enemy.

Yuugi grinned wickedly and so did Mokuba.

Kaiba growled at the sight of the three of them, turned against him, against them, wondering what he was going to do, what he could do, he turned to Mai and Jou, both were silent as they stayed close to Ryou.

"Aww what's wrong Kaiba? You scared I'll take your soul? Oh right it's just 'some kind of hocus-pocus mind trick' to you." Yuugi said teasingly as he imitated Kaiba.

Kaiba snorted at the comment, lowering his head to darken his glare towards Anzu and Yuugi, he had no way to reply, maybe he'd have to duel and 'risk his soul' just for Mokuba to wake up, but he had no clue how he would fare against the Oracle

"Oh right there's one more thing you may be interested to know."

"What's that?" Kaiba asked, glaring at Anzu as she stayed by Mokuba.

"Dartz isn't back and I don't plan to bring him back. I control the Oracle's power now…not him."

"What?" Kaiba snapped. "You can't!"

Yuugi cackled evilly. "Watch me Kaiba Seto!"

Kaiba glared, Jou and Mai began to wonder what Yuugi would do, possibly bring the Oracle back for a duel, he had just fought two duels in a row, each time showing off a strong monsters that his Eternal Darkness had fused with something to form. Jonouchi watched nervously as the Seal appeared on Yuugi's head again, he began to wonder what had become of Yami.

The evil Yuugi chuckled in Yuugi's mind. "Yes my little puppet keep taking souls.." He laughed.

The dark Yuugi watched as he could see the image of Kaiba that came through Yuugi's eyes, he sniggered as he thought of the look on Kaiba's face when he lost.

"No Kaiba, don't do it" Jou called on the outside.

Yuugi smiled wickedly the Oracle shining brightly on his forehead.

Kaiba stepped forward, activating Duel Disk, Yuugi pushed himself to his feet, a drop of sweat running down from his forehead, the two previous duels were beginning to take a toll on him.

Anzu placed her hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi-kun let me duel him just give me your deck."

"OK" Yuugi panted, the exhaustion getting to him.

He handed her his deck and Duel Disk before going back down on his knees, breathing deeper than before, he couldn't act fine anymore.

"Just be careful" he pleaded.

"I will."

He nodded as she moved forward, he believed in her, he had said it to her when they planned to tackle Yami and bring him to his fate, he smiled, Mokuba stood nearby, Yuugi now knew how Ryou felt.

"Kaiba I'm dueling in Yuugi's place. Now let's duel!" Anzu called activating her boyfriend's duel disk with a smug smile.

"Fine, then I won't need to worry about giving it my best" Kaiba teased, slotting in his deck with a smug grin back at Anzu

"Arrogant little idiot.." She muttered drawing 5 plus one more.

Kaiba snorted as he drew five cards and awaited Anzu's first move.

Anzu looked at her hand before cackling evilly a sure sign that she drew the Oracle.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, he knew what that cackle normally meant, he braced himself for the Oracle's activation.

"I activate the card that will end you. The Oracle of Darkness!!" She laughed in a truly malicious way as she felt the oracle's evil magic coarse through her once-pure body.

Kaiba growled as the Oracle grew from around Anzu's feet, passing him and locking them both inside, he heard Jou and Mai both call out from behind him, Yuugi and Mokuba remained mute, confident in their side's duelist.

"To start I activate my Gouyoku Natsubo (Pot Of Greed) to draw 2 cards." Anzu laughed once more as she flashed the Jaws Of Eternal Darkness at Yuugi once she drew it.

Yuugi smiled, proud that she had already drawn the card that had already proven itself so many times, he wondered if she was going to risk fusing it with the other two God cards, he liked their names so to see her play them would be like a treat, he smiled before turning to Mokuba and nodding, the young one remained clueless about the cards.

"Next I activate this. It's called Magical Summoning (made-up card) which lets me play any Spellcaster from my hand. So I'll summon Black Magician in attack mode! That ends my turn." Black Mag.: 3000/2100. Black Magician bonded with the Oracle giving the others an evil smile.

Kaiba growled at Yuugi's signature card appearing before Anzu, he looked down at his own hand, his own signature card was there, but with the Black Magician already on the field, he wouldn't be able to summon it easily.

"Make your move. The Oracle is hungry for your soul.."

Kaiba growled, he wouldn't fall for Anzu's mind games, he drew his card, looking down at it.

"I play Blood Raider Vorse Raider in attack mode and I'll lay one card face-down" he stated. "That's my turn".

Anzu laughed as she drew her eyes becoming a bloodshot red realizing she had all 3 gods in her hand. "I play Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) on your facedown card. Now time to make this a short quick demise for you..."

Kaiba groaned as his defensive card was wiped from the field, his Blood Raider now vulnerable, he glared at Anzu, waiting for the destruction of his monster

Anzu smirked. "Now I activate the weapon of your destruction! Jaws of Eternal Darkness!"

Kaiba growled nervously, watching with wide eyes as the dragon appeared before Anzu, he glared at it as it appeared, it growled as it looked at him

Anzu held up the 3 god cards. "Now I'll fuse it with ALL 3 god cards!"

"What?!" Kaiba snapped. "How?"

He growled as he braced himself, the duel couldn't turn against him so fast so early

"It's simple. Any monster I fuse with Eternal Darkness becomes evil."

Kaiba glared up, seeing the dragon that looked similar to the shadowy form of Ra that had emerged before, watching the large being with black wings that expanded from its back, small fragments of the colored bodies that had been part of the creatures used to form it

"What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"You should know" Anzu laughed darkly. "It's my End of the World God - Hell Demise".

Kaiba stared at the creature wide-eyed as the name sent a chill down his spine, no idea how to tackle the creature that stood divinely before him.

Yuugi's eyes widened at it's attack points which were infinite.

Kaiba could force nothing out of his throat, he just gawped up at the creature that could destroy him in an instant, he awaited Anzu's move

"Now Hell Demise obliterate him!! Ultimate Darkness!"

"Activating a trap card is useless" Kaiba sighed through the roaring of the ultimate attack. "Sorry Mokuba, forgive me, maybe losing my soul will make you see".

He closed his eyes as the darkest attack headed for him, he braced himself, his body tense.

The attack hit him square on as Anzu waited for her opponent's screams of agony.

Kaiba groaned, trying to hold it all inside, trying not to show weakness, not to break down and yell in agony before Mokuba. The ground disappeared as he was thrown into the edge of the Oracle, he cried out quietly and quickly, trying to make the pain last the shortest amount of time before he was pushed back.

Mokuba looked at him before he snapped out of their control briefly. "Nii-sama!!" He screamed running as close as he could to him.

"Mokuba" Kaiba whispered as the attack halted and he was forced from the edge, watching ahead blankly

"Nii-san are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mokuba" Kaiba panted, his breath the loudest he could talk. "Fine knowing you're safe now".

"Ni-Nii-sama what do you mean?"

"I'm fine to see that you are no longer...no longer under the Oracle's control" Kaiba whispered before falling to his knees.

Mokuba looked at him with tears in his eyes.

Kaiba smiled as the Seal shrank around him, his chance was up, his capture imminent, he smiled at Mokuba, watching his brother on the other side as the Seal began to pull his soul away

"Big brother!! Please don't go...I...I still need you!" He cried in desperation.

"You'll do fine Mokuba" Kaiba whispered as the soul relinquished his body of his soul, leaving him to collapse inside the circle, Jou and Mai called out as they watched it, unbelieving of what they had just witnessed.

Mokuba hugged Kaiba's soulless body as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Mokuba" Yuugi whispered.

"Mokuba, come on" Jou whispered.

Mai made her way to Mokuba, kneeling before him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright?" she whispered.

"Nii-sama.." Mokuba sobbed before glaring hatefully at Anzu before screaming in anger. The Oracle Stone around her neck sensing this, activated.

Yuugi stared at Mokuba wide-eyed, surprised that Kaiba's sacrifice had broken Mokuba's connection so quickly, he glanced at Anzu as her stone began to glow.

Anzu smirked evilly as the Oracle, feeding on Mokuba's anger over his brother appeared on his forehead shinning brightly because of the darkness it fed off of.

Yuugi stared at Anzu, she was growing darker by the second as she fed off Mokuba's fury, he glanced ahead where the young one before Mai stood growling, furious over what Anzu had forced his brother to do

"Yes Mokuba let your rage take over.." She coaxed him which worked easily as the redness in his eyes grew almost bloodshot.

"Anzu, what are you-?" Yuugi whispered.

"Mokuba no, remember what it did to Raphael before? Honda told me!" Jou called. "Stop!"

Mai tried to keep her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, but her arm withdrew itself, fearful of what was happening.

Mokuba kept glaring at her but stopped a moment later as the Oracle had full control of the younger Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" Jou and Mai called in unison.

Mai did nothing as the younger Kaiba stood there, the Oracle shinning brightly on his forehead, Kaiba's sacrifice had done nothing.

"Anzu" Yuugi panted. "What's going on?"

Anzu smiled sweetly. "It's simple i rescued Mokuba-kun once again. He's our ally once more."

Yuugi glanced back at Anzu, watching as she explained, he could hear something, he stared blankly ahead, he could feel Yami, the Pharaoh was regaining consciousness inside their minds, Jou stared at Yuugi, wondering what was happening to the little one

"...Yu...Yuugi?" The spirit asked weakly.

_Anzu has defeated Kaiba and brought Mokuba to their side but Yami has managed to come back. What could ensue from this? Keep reading to see!_


	14. Mage Of Destiny! Yugi&Anzu VS Jou&Mai!

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Mokuba kept glaring at her but stopped a moment later as the Oracle had full control of the younger Kaiba._

_"Mokuba!" Jou and Mai called in unison._

_Mai did nothing as the younger Kaiba stood there, the Oracle shinning brightly on his forehead, Kaiba's sacrifice had done nothing._

_"Anzu" Yuugi panted. "What's going on?"_

_Anzu smiled sweetly. "It's simple I rescued Mokuba-kun once again. He's our ally once more."_

_Yuugi glanced back at Anzu, watching as she explained, he could hear something, he stared blankly ahead, he could feel Yami, the Pharaoh was regaining consciousness inside their minds, Jou stared at Yuugi, wondering what was happening to the little one_

_"...Yu...Yuugi?" The spirit asked weakly._

_End Flashback_

"Yami?" Yuugi replied, sounding worried at how weak Yami sounded.

"How long have I been out?" He asked his voice growing a little less weak as the bond with Yuugi re-activated itself.

Yuugi returned to the inside of their mind where the darkness still held onto Yami.

"You've been out for as long as a couple of duels I think" Yuugi whispering. "I was getting worried about you".

"Duels? Who dueled?" He asked growing slightly interested.

"I dueled Bakura and Anzu just dueled Kaiba" Yuugi replied.

Yami chuckled softly. "Anzu dueled Kaiba? Heh she must've got slaughtered."

"No" Yuugi laughed as a reply. "She destroyed him with Eternal Darkness and the God cards. She used our God cards".

Yami's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. She used our deck?" Yami asked, confused.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Yuugi asked. "They duels wore us out too much, she took over and had nothing to fight with".

"Where is Bakura?" He asked of the tomb robber curiously.

"Gone, the Oracle captured his soul and left Ryou" Yuugi replied.

Yami sighed a heavy sigh of relief.

Yuugi smiled, sensing Yami's relief, he folded his arms and looked at Yami confidently.

"Thank Ra he's gone.." Yami said looking down at the tentacle-like ropes that had him trapped.

"You nervous about those?" Yuugi asked, watching the tentacles that were wrapped around Yami's wrists and further upwards his arms, his lower legs also held prisoner. "Don't worry, I promised the Oracle to obey so it wouldn't harm you".

"Aibou, why are they holding me to start with?"

"You see" Yuugi sighed. "They're holding you because they know that's the best way to get to me, holding you as a threat mean that I will obey it so it won't take you".

Yami nodded with an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry that the darkness holds you like this" Yuugi sighed. "I wish I could have helped you because I can only blame myself for you not being safe".

"Aibou its ok...I'm fine." He replied.

"But I fear for you, the darkness is holding you prisoner as a way to get to me. It's not fair that you're being threatened just to keep me loyal" Yuugi replied, sounding as guilty as he felt.

Yami cupped the smaller one's chin in his hands. "Mou hitori no boku listen to me closely."

Yuugi looked up at Yami, the Pharaoh's movements restricted, he could only just reach Yuugi, the little one looked up at him with large tearful eyes, still blaming himself for Yami's entrapment.

"Although I'm trapped I am perfectly fine and I know you did this to protect me from the Oracle's control."

"But how can you be?" Yuugi cried. "The Oracle could take you away at any time, I can't stand thinking that you could be taken like that and you're fine with it. Admit that you're worried, I know you are Yami, please don't pretend because I can sense it. Please".

Tears slid down his face as he began to sob, he couldn't face the possibility of losing Yami to the Oracle as it held him as it did.

Yami shook his head as Timaeus appeared beside him.

Yuugi wiped his face with a single hand, he looked up to see Timaeus, he gasped at the sight of the dragon.

"Timaeus" Yuugi whispered.

Timaeus growled softly. He rubbed his head against Yuugi affectionately still loyal to the now tainted boy.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Yuugi whispered. "I thought I tainted you, I didn't mean it, it was just to protect Yami. I just want him to be safe".

"You cannot taint me I am a dragon of complete purity. Your Eternal Darkness card is the dark me." He gave a small chuckle. "I must admit I enjoy seeing the combos you use with him."

"I'm sorry I did that to you" Yuugi sobbed. "Just like I did this to Yami, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I thought Anzu was playing, I didn't think this was going to happen, I never expected anything this far to happen".

Timaeus rubbed its claw over him. "Do not be sad Yuugi. We understand why you did this. You love Anzu and would do anything to keep her safe."

"But I love you guys too, I need to know I can help you but right now all I've done is hurt you and look at Yami, the Oracle is going to take him, I just know it" Yuugi sighed. "Timaeus, help me protect Yami".

Timaeus smiled and slashed the tentacles that were holding Yami captive not knowing of Yuugi's deal with his evil half.

"Yami!" Yuugi gasped as the Pharaoh pulled his arms up.

He watched as Yami looked at him, the dead tentacles detached from the ground continued to hang, wrapped around his arms still.

"Yami are you alright?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah.."

Yuugi rushed forward, hugging Yami tightly at the Pharaoh's freedom, he smiled deeply, feeling Yami's arms wrap themselves around him, holding him close back. Yuugi gasped before releasing Yami, pressing a hand against his forehead, calling out in agony, the Oracle shinning on his forehead.

The evil Yuugi laughed.

"Yuugi, what's going on?" Yami asked desperately.

"Get away" Yuugi hissed. "Get away while you can".

"Yuugi-" Yami whispered.

"Go!" Yuugi screamed, throwing an arm out and knocking Yami back.

The evil Yuugi put his arm around his lighter half smirking wickedly. "You are simply my puppet understand?" He asked his voice devoid of nearly any kind emotion.

"Yuugi, what's going on?" Yami whispered.

"Yami, go" Yuugi pleaded, turning back to his darker counterpart.

The evil Yuugi placed his hand on the purer Yuugi's forehead trying to make his soul completely evil if he could.

"Yuugi" Yami called, rushing forward.

A force sent him back, he looked ahead where the light Yuugi, the one he knew, he gasped as a light erupted from Yuugi's forehead, Yami gasped as it did, blinding him.

The evil Yuugi entity cackled in a way so evil you'd think he wasn't human.

"Yuugi!" Yami shouted through the blinding light.

He looked after the light faded, seeing the Yuugi before him, he stared at Yuugi worriedly.

The evil Yuugi removed his hand seeing as his host's transformation was complete.

"What did you do to him?" Yami asked, glaring at the darker Yuugi.

The evil one cackled once more. "I've made his soul completely dark. Isn't that right?" He asked the once pure version of himself with a sort of evil affection.

Yuugi nodded blankly, Yami stared at him, tears building at the thought that he had lost in the same way Yuugi had just feared losing him. Yami glanced at Timaeus who continued to float close by, he stared wordlessly, wondering what was going through the dragon's mind as well as the boy's

Slowly the 2 darkened souls faded into the now growing darkness of Yuugi's mind laughing wickedly.

"Yuugi!" Yami called, reaching out, falling short.

Yuugi completely faded from his sight, he sighed as the area around became foggier, he glanced back at Timaeus, clouds beginning to make the dragon harder to see, Yami stared at him, fearful of what was happening.

"Pharaoh...I think he's gone...for good this time." Timaeus replied grimly.

"No!" Yami cried out. "He can't be, we have to save him".

"I don't think we.." Timaeus got cut-off by insane wicked cackling. However it wasn't the dark Yuugi. It was the once purer Yuugi.

Yami gasped as he looked ahead, he couldn't believe the purer Yuugi was evil, he wondered what this meant for himself as well, Yuugi had been determined to protect him by obeying the Oracle, but would he care anymore

Back outside of his mind Yuugi's eyes were nearly blood red as Anzu's started to become the same.

Jou cringed at the sight of Yuugi's red eyes, wondering why he had been quiet for so long, Yuugi slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Yuugi..." Mai whispered remembering when she herself looked the same.

"Mai, come back" Jou commanded, remaining close to Ryou, staring ahead nervously ahead as Mokuba made his way to Yuugi and Anzu

"I'm fine Jonouchi." She replied. Meanwhile outside a motorcycle pulled up.

Jou and Mai turned to the door behind them, wondering what was going on, thinking Raphael had returned after Varon had failed to follow him, the door opened, a red haired man standing there.

"Hey guys." Amelda said with a smile another boy on the seat behind him.

"Hey Amelda" Jou muttered. "That your brother?"

"Yup. Say hi Mikey." Amelda teased playfully.

The small boy waved shyly at Jou, the blonde smiled back and waved in return before Yuugi's laughter forced his head back to the opposite direction.

"That Yuugi?" Amelda asked.

"Yeah" Jou sighed. "And in a way, it's not. The Oracle is back".

Amelda took a few steps back. "Say what?!"

"It's gotten Yuugi, now we're starting to worry about what it's done, Yami hasn't surfaced for a while now. Anzu and Mokuba have also fallen victim to it. Now Varon, Kaiba and Bakura have lost their souls, Ryou here was lucky to escape" Jou explained.

"No... Varon-kun..." Amelda said sadly over the loss of his friend.

"Yeah" Jou sighed, glancing back at Yuugi.

Anzu came next to Yuugi with a cold smile of her own.

Mai backed away, coming close to Jonouchi, wondering what they were going to do, wondering if they were meant to leave and fight later on, she turned to Jonouchi, he didn't seem to protest the idea, he looked as though he was considering it himself

Varon remained comatose mostly but he was still breathing a single card wrapped in his fingers.

Mai glanced down at Varon, Jonouchi stared ahead at Yuugi, Anzu and Mokuba, trying to contemplate their next move.

Varon's hand moved ever so slightly revealing the card.

Mai gasped as Varon's hand moved, staring at the card. Jonouchi glanced at her before looking down at the card where her sight was fixed, he could see Amelda's head move in the direction of Varon

It was the Legend of Heart card. Yuugi had gotten rid of it before his duel with Bakura.

Jonouchi stared at it before pulling it away, glaring at it confidently, he stood and moved away from Ryou, moving to Kaiba and removing his deck. He looked through, pulling Critias out of the deck. He replaced it into Kaiba's Duel Disk before glaring ahead, shuffling the two cards into his own deck.

"Just give up...you've lost.." Yuugi and Anzu taunted.

"Not yet" Jonouchi growled, activating his Duel Disk. "Anzu, give Yuugi his Duel Disk and deck, I have to help him and Yami".

Yuugi laughed in a near insane manner. "You poor fool, haven't you realized that nothing can beat The Jaws Of Eternal Darkness?"

"Maybe nothing can beat the Jaws of Eternal Darkness that you've experienced yet, but my deck has something that might just be able to change that" Jonouchi stated.

"Please...but if your that eager to feed the Oracle then let's duel...however I've decided to make this a tag duel and put 2 souls at stake." Yuugi said smirking.

Anzu giggled kissing Yuugi on the lips. "You are such a bad boy.." She teased him affectionately.

Yuugi turned to her. "Your such a bad girl." He teased her back.

"Fine, Mai and I will duel both of you" Jonouchi growled, glancing back at Mai, she added her own deck into her Duel Disk.

"Prepare to be stripped of your souls.." They taunted Anzu putting her deck in which was an exact copy of her boyfriend's but with 2 more evil cards.

Jonouchi glared as the cards were added to Anzu's deck, Mai stood beside him, leaving Amelda and his brother to watch close to Ryou who continued to kneel from exhaustion.

Mai turned to the pair, wondering what the two cards were, before she looked down at her own deck, she wondered what Mokuba's role after the duel would be, she glared at him, refusing to allow him the opportunity of targeting Amelda and Mikey.

"I'll start then Jou then Anzu then you Mai. Got it?" Yuugi asked coldly.

"Fine" Jonouchi answered.

Yuugi drew 5 plus one more then grinned wickedly. "You know what's coming.." Yuugi taunted.

"The Oracle" Jou hissed to himself.

"Correct." Yuugi laughed gleefully as he activated the accursed card both he and Anzu bearing the Oracle Symbol.

Jonouchi growled as the Oracle expanded, ending not too far behind Mai and himself, he sighed, time was running out.

"Oh but don't worry Jou...the Oracle wont stay this way for long..." He teased.

Jonouchi glared at Yuugi, he was teasing, he hated the mind games that he had expected from Yuugi last, he bit his bottom lip before glancing down, wondering how everyone would be released when everything came to an end

"I activate my Magical Summoning spell. So I can summon any Spellcaster from my hand. Now come forth Black Magician Girl!"

Jonouchi stared at the Black Magician Girl as she emerged from her card, doing her usual girlish call before the Oracle gave her a darker and more sinister look, he cringed at her, knowing full well she could easily fuse with Kurthia like Black Magician had and how she had with Apocalypse Dragon

"But I'm not done. Next I'll summon Black Magician using my Sage's Stone!" Yami said:

"Oh no!" Jonouchi growled.

The dark mage appeared, bonding in a similar way as the Black Magician Girl had, Jonouchi cringed at the sight of it

Yuugi chuckled evilly. "Now I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Jonouchi drew his card, with two powerful magicians with the Oracle backing them up, he didn't have much time, he pulled three cards from his hand and placed them face down before placing one monster on the field

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode".

"He's too weak do the math one blast from either mage and this duel will be over quick."

"We'll see" Jonouchi whispered. "Turn end".

Anzu drew her eyes lighting up. "I activate Oracle Deuterosu also known as the second Oracle!" Anzu cackled as a second ring added to the Oracle.

"Oracle what?!" Jonouchi yelled.

He could find no memory of the Oracle evolving beyond the first level, a drop of sweat ran down his face, Mai looked just as shocked.

"It's a card Dartz used against Yami and rich-boy." Yuugi taunted having been one of Dartz's 4 Mirror Knights.

Jonouchi could remember then, the flashes of being one of Dartz's monsters, standing between Yuugi and Mai as they had faced down Kaiba and Yami who were trying to set their souls free along with everyone else's.

Anzu smirked. "Now Black Magician Girl attack his Goblin now! Dark Burning attack!"

"Activate face-down card" Jonouchi called. "Rush Recklessly".

"Reveal face-down spell Magic Formula!" Anzu shouted as a spell book appeared and Black Magician Girl looked at it her attack rising to 3000, 100 more than Jou's Goblins.

Anzu snarled as her one-time Deck Master was destroyed.

Jou groaned as his monster was destroyed, leaving himself and Mai was no protection, he sighed with relief that it was coming to her turn.

"Now Black Magician attack their life points!"

Jou glared at the mage as he headed for him, he sung his arm around.

"Activate trap Negate Attack!" Jou called.

Yuugi growled softly. "You got off easy but next turn you won't!"

"Right" Jou replied. "We'll see. Go on Mai".

Mai drew her card, looking up before playing her own creature.

"I summon Cyber Harpie and I'll place three cards face-down. That'll do me" she called.

"Pathetic.. my turn.. I activate my Harpie Fune Houki (Harpie's Feather Duster) So say goodbye to all your face-downs!" Yuugi shouted.

"No!" Jou called as the four cards were erased from the field. "Mai, did you have any good cards"

"A couple were some of my best" Mai sighed worriedly.

"Ah no, we're in trouble now" Jonouchi replied.

Yuugi laughed. "I activate Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn) to resurrect Black Magician Girl! And next I play Polymerization to fuse my Black Magicians!"

"Come forth Dark Magician of Destiny!" The new mage emerged but had a different colored staff and robes. It bonded with the Oracle grinning evilly. "Oh yes I forgot to mention." Yuugi snickered as he and Anzu rose to 9,500.

Dark Magician Of Destiny: 4200/2900

Jonouchi stared at Yuugi and Anzu's life points rose higher to almost 10,000 and with their stronger fusion and his and Mai' chances of survival slimming he didn't know what to do, he could feel, real fear, they could lose in a matter of seconds against the creature

"Direct attack!"

Jou stared wide-eyed, he had nothing to protect him, he closed his eyes, fearful of his imminent.

"Cyber Harpie, defend Jonouchi!" Mai called.

Jonouchi opened his eyes in time to see the creature race in front of him, being destroyed in the attack's impact, he turned to Mai, her life points fell by 2400.

"What the...hell?"

"Exactly, we're two duelists working as one unit, I wasn't going to let you destroy him" she called, her own life points falling to 1600 giving their side a total of 5600.

"Well now I activate Deadly Magic Burn. This card deals you damage equal to my mage's attack while increasing our score! So say goodbye to 4200 life points!"

"No, one of us are losing our souls!" Jonouchi called.

"Jonouchi, what'll we do?" Mai asked.

Jonouchi looked down at his deck, he held the cards that could save Yuugi and Anzu, but refused to allow Mai to give up her soul.

"Yuugi, is it possible for me to add a few cards to Mai's deck like you did Anzu's" he asked calmly.

"Jonouchi!" Mai screamed.

"Sure I don't care." He replied.

Jonouchi nodded before making his way to Mai, removing the three critical cards and handing them to her, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Listen, I want you to set them free, I won't let you sacrifice yourself. You can do it, I believe in you" he whispered. "I'll see if Yami's on the other side with Kaiba".

He clamped his hands over hers before she added the cards into her deck, reshuffling and placing the deck back. She looked up at him, touched by how much he trusted her, Jou moved back to his own spot, awaiting the attack.

The blast of evil magic came straight for Jou.

"Jonouchi!" Mai cried out.

Jonouchi took the blast, holding in the call from his pain inside as Kaiba had, awaiting his soul's demise, he could hear Mai's cries to him as the magical energy engulfed him, the Seal began to close.

Yuugi and Anzu both laughed as they rose to 13,700 points.

Jou looked blankly at the pair as they calmed, smiling, he didn't mind he was being captured, it was just like a replay to Mai who watched with tearful eyes, he continued smiling at Yuugi, hoping he could break through like he had before.

"Yuuge...I know you're in there" he whispered. "Hopefully...this should help...help you and Yami...I'm going to set you both free...you two and Anzu".

"However because I used my magic card my turn is over. Your turn Anzu-chan." Anzu giggled and drew. "Excellent.. I play Oracle no Toritosu or the 3rd Oracle!"

Mai growled as a new Seal level appeared just as Jonouchi's soul was taken from him, obviously Yuugi had paid no attention to his last desperate plea, she sighed, watching as Jonouchi collapsed as the new Seal appeared

"However I could end this right now but ill give you one final turn.." Anzu replied with a greedy smile.

She replied as she and Yuugi rose to 14,200.

Mai sighed, pulling a card from her deck, finding it a latest addition.

"I play Ten Yori No Housatsu (Card of Sanctity)" she called, immediately drawing the right number of cards, gasping as two appeared, she pulled another from her hand.

"I then activate Gouyoku Natsubo Pot of Greed to draw two more cards".

"Hmph 8 useless cards.."

"8 maybe, tell me Yuugi, have you drawn Timaeus yet?" Mai asked smugly.

"Timaeus is useless to us. Right Anzu-chan?"

"But do you hold it?" she asked, a grin growing.

"No. Why?"

"You better draw it if you hope to win" Mai replied. "I'll lay one cards face down and place a monster in defense mode. Then I'll activate, Swords of Revealing Light" she called.

"Your swords mean nothing!"

"Maybe, but they'll give me three turns to figure out something" Mai replied.

"Wrong not with this. I activate Cost Down so I discard Magician's Valkyria to be able to summon Catapult Turtle without a sacrifice!"

"No" Mai gasped, with only 1600 life points, there wasn't much time left".

"All I have to do is destroy one card..."

"No I can't lose, I have to get Timaeus to play that card" Mai whispered to herself.

"However since it's obvious we're gonna win I won't use Catapults effect just yet." Yuugi replied. Yuugi&Anzu:15,200 Mai: 1600

"Fine" Mai sighed, glancing at Anzu.

Anzu just drew and ended her turn. Y&A: 16,200

"I draw and place one card in defense mode" Mai called. "And that's my turn".

Yuugi drew with a smirk. "Destiny Mage destroy her defense. And now Catapult Turtle attack her directly!"

"I activate my trap card: Mirror Ginmaku No Mirror Wall!" Mai called.

"How desperate. Catapult continue your assault." Mai: 950

"Not so fast, you should know that Mirror Wall is a permanent trap and it's still the first turn, so not only do I keep some of my life points, but your monster's attacks are reduced and cut their damage in half.

"Big deal you still lose 750!"

"But I'm still in the game" Mai panted.

She looked down at her hand, there was no alternative, she had to find a way to draw out the right card, to get it, she prayed that it was where it needed to be.

"My turn...is over."

Mai drew her new card and glanced down at it, this was what she needed.

"Alright Yuugi, time to do what Jonouchi wanted me to, I play Born Obedience (Lullaby of Obedience). This allows me to take any monster from your deck that I please" Mai called. "And the monster I choose is you Timaeus".

Yuugi eagerly took the card and fired it to her acting as if it were some kind of poison that could taint him if he held it too long.

"Perfect, now I have everything, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000 and play Jou's Gearfried the Iron Knight" Mai called.

The monster appeared in defense mode.

"But it's not stopping there, I sacrifice Gearfried and the thousand life points so I can play your magic card - or rather the Pharaoh's magic card - Legend of Heart".

"How did that get into your deck?!"

"Jou got it from Varon after you left it to rot, good thing the Pharaoh's still lurking about somewhere" Mai called.

"Big deal...what can that do?"

"You should know, the Pharaoh will. I sacrifice a warrior monster and 1000 life points, then I get to summon Timaeus, Critias and Hermos from my deck!" Mai called. "And their true forms are born".

Anzu looked confused.

"Confused Anzu? You should be. Now I can sacrifice Jou's Gearfried he gave me before he was taken plus the thousand life points my card gave me, that's enough to summon all three dragons and bring them out as Knights. Yuugi should at least remember that part" Mai added.

"That's pointless.. Their far too weak."

"That's what you think" Mai replied.

The three cards appeared on the field, revealing the dragons before they raced into clouds that had formed overhead, lightning struck down, smashing against the ground as the three knights appeared, all glaring at one of their former masters and his girlfriend, confused as to why they were against them.

Yuugi smirked not in the least bit intimidated by the knights.

"Alright, judged on what Jonouchi said Yami told him, I can fuse all three of these knights together. That monster will have infinite attack, let's see how confident you are with that" Mai growled, angered by Yuugi's ignorance.

"Yes but too bad you don't have that card. I have it in my deck."

"What?" Mai called. "I thought they did it on their own, Jou said Yami only used Legend of Heart. What are you up to?"

"You need Polymerization and their fusion monster card you idiot."

Mai growled, even Yami and Jou's trump card had proved useless in battling the pair with the Oracle, she sighed, options running out, she could do nothing more. She sighed and awaited the end, bringing her turn to an end.

Yuugi laughed wickedly. "Now Dark Magician of Destiny destroy her!" He said his voice sounding a lot like Yami Marik's from her flashbacks in her first duel with Jou when she used the Oracle.

Mai braced herself, there was no-one strong enough to face the pair, anything that was going to happen would have to come from Ryou and Amelda, otherwise all hope was lost, she felt the creature moving to her, closing her eyes as her end was there

Anzu joined in her boyfriend's wicked laughter.

Mai felt the magical attack of the monster hit her, she groaned, trying to be strong like Jou and Kaiba had been during their ends, she felt herself thrown against the edge of the Oracle, her time was up, her life points no more.

"This duel is over as is your soul's time in your body!"

"Yuugi, listen to me, the Pharaoh won't allow you to do all this. Think about him, how devastated he was, he will fight back in order to set you free. Think about him when you gloat over our losses" she whispered, before falling to her knees, the Oracle closing in on her.

"Please he didn't care what happened to me when he dueled Raphael."

"But he cared afterwards, face him, talk to him, he'll make you see" she whispered before the Oracle turned on her.

"I've had enough of your lies.."

"Lies? Trust me, he'll tell you" she whispered before the Oracle stole her soul from her body, leaving her to collapse.

"Hmph.. you don't believe her do you Anzu-chan my queen?"

"Aibou" Yami sounded.

"Of course not" Anzu snorted.

Yuugi smirked before seeming to collapse slightly.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cried out, catching him before he could descend to the ground, watching over him worriedly.

"I don't know why but I feel like my mind is playing tricks on me... is this the right way my queen? Is vengeance the answer?" Yuugi asked knowing she'd say yes because of how influenced she was.

"Of course it is, they turned their backs on us. They didn't believe we should be together. They deserved to be punished" Anzu whispered, trying to keep him onside.

Yami opened his eyes slightly, tentacles of darkness having ensnared his waist, pulling at him somewhere new.

"Aibou...please...don't lose yourself" he pleaded weakly.

"Anzu-chan your the Oracle's queen... use your power to let it take me with you forever...please." Yuugi pleaded as his eyes slowly closed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

No reply, she stared down at him, panicking, wondering what he was up to, why he had collapsed and pleaded with her about the Oracle's power inside of her. Nothing worked, she just sat on her knees, holding him.

"I mean allow your own dark magic to make me evil forever…I never want to be pure.."

_Will Yuugi get his wish? Keep reading to see!_


	15. Accepting Marriage And Total Darkness

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Aibou...please...don't lose yourself" he pleaded weakly._

_"Anzu-chan your the Oracle's queen... use your power to let it take me with you forever...please." Yuugi pleaded as his eyes slowly closed._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_No reply, she stared down at him, panicking, wondering what he was up to, why he had collapsed and pleaded with her about the Oracle's power inside of her. Nothing worked, she just sat on her knees, holding him._

_"I mean allow your own dark magic to make me evil forever…I never want to be pure.."_

_End Flashback_

"Right" she replied, the Oracle glowing her forehead.

"Aibou, no" Yami pleaded, a small fragment of his visible leg vanishing.

His eyes remained shut, he couldn't fight it, with the Oracle completely taking over, it was erasing him from Yuugi's mind. He felt weak in the darkness' grasp, slumping, he would have collapsed completely if the darkness didn't hold him up in the ruined cavern of Yuugi's mind

Yuugi felt a warm sensation wash over him. "Your almost there...I can feel it.."

"Yuugi...please...don't...not this..." Yami panted, his form evaporating.

He opened his eyes, seeing his legs disappearing, very little left, his arms dissolving away as the darkness began to control more of his own pure little aibou.

Timaeus looked worried. "What's going on?" He asked Yami.

"It's Yuugi..." Yami panted, his breath quickening with each second in which more of him vanished. "Timaeus, it's taking...taking full control...if we don't save him soon...they'll be nothing to save".

He looked up at the dragon, his eyelids heavy, the evaporating cutting into the left side of his torso, he looked down and gasped, only seconds could he hold on, praying that something could save Yuugi.

"But how.. if it does take full control what will happen?" He asked.

"Then I can't survive here, the Oracle will take me and leave him the ultimate puppet without even will to fight back. That's why it held me, to get at him and so I could easily fade away when this happened" Yami sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Then that means that...if your gone he would be free to conquer the world if he wished?" Timaeus asked eyes wide with fear.

"I suppose" Yami breathed, tears building at the edges of his eyes.

His legs no more, his arms fading from existence, his torso already eaten into far.

"It's up to you Timaeus...you have to save him" he whispered. "You're our...our only hope".

"Pharaoh...you cant give up.." Suddenly Timaeus thought of something. "Wouldn't he be racked with guilt or something?"

"Probably, but I have no say anymore, it's the Oracle that decides what happens now" Yami whispered.

The loose tears slid down his face, but they never reached his chin as they encountered the darkness, erasing both his chin and his mouth, working on spreading from how it had taken so much of his neck.

"Wait I have one last idea...but you have to concentrate. Concentrate on what light that is left in him and make it stronger if you can."

Yami opened his eyes, no longer able to speak he thought of the times before the Oracle's control over Yuugi, how the little one had blushed when Yami had teased him because of Anzu's kiss, things even before that, thinking, praying that the light was still somewhere so he could make it focus on the memories.

Slowly the extremely dim light in Yuugi's mind grew brighter. But would Anzu sense this? He wondered.

Yami stared blankly, so this had been how Marik had felt during the final duel of Battle City. Yami began to wonder if he touched anything, more of him was fading away, he could feel Timaeus' eyes focusing on him, nothing but the remainder of his head was left, even his hair was beginning to fade away.

Yuugi could feel the light he had thought was extinguished grow stronger. "N...N-no..."

Yami closed his eyes, the darkness climbing to them, he could hear Timaeus moving, the dragon looking ahead, sensing the light that grew strong with each second that Yami was losing more of himself.

"What's going on?" Yuugi moaned trying to suppress the light.

Timaeus smiled, Yami felt nothing as the darkness began to climb even higher up, he could hear Timaeus voice, the darkness was only reaching his ears, he wasn't deaf just yet.

"That's right, listen to the light" Timaeus instructed. "You can't go blink and deaf to the truth, come here and see what you've done".

"No...I won't...Anzu-chan please...help me." Yuugi pleaded.

"Yuugi, I'm trying, it's almost done, just hang on a little longer" she pleaded.

Timaeus continued to jump between watching the small remainder of Yami and the light he could sense, the darkness now climbing past Yami's ears, taking away his ability to hear Timaeus' pleas to Yuugi.

"Come on, face the truth" Timaeus demanded, trying his best to get Yuugi appear and see what the darkness was really doing.

"No…its my true passion.." Yuugi replied.

"Yuugi, wake up" Timaeus roared, nothing was working, there had to be something.

He looked down at Yami, the Pharaoh was nothing now, the darkness had already claimed most of him, at each second more of him was disappearing.

"You did this for the Pharaoh, Yuugi, come and see the truth" Timaeus demanded. "Or I'll face the darker version of you and kill it myself".

"Timaeus...it's no use...he's gone.." Yami whispered through his spirit seeing as he could no longer physically speak.

Timaeus looked down at Yami, over the moment he had been looking away, the darkness had been busy, the last of Yami was disappearing before him, he stared wide-eyed, time was up as the last piece of Yami was erased from Yuugi. The Oracle had complete control, Yami was no more of Yuugi's heart and there was no-one to save him.

Yuugi sighed in relief. "Anzu you…did it."

Yuugi smiled as he looked up at Anzu, but inside, he couldn't help but feel something was going, a hole inside even with the Oracle's control over him

Anzu smiled. "Now you can be with the darkness forever...isn't that great?"

"Yeah" Yuugi replied darkly, smiling up at Anzu.

Anzu cackled wickedly wanting this moment to never end. He was now truly the king of the Oracle's darkness.

"Yuugi, listen to me" Timaeus called inside of him. "You must come inside your mind, this isn't a trick, you must learn of this".

Yuugi moaned. "Timaeus get lost!" He hissed,

"No, I won't. I won't let lost like what you did to the Pharaoh" Timaeus snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come in here and I can prove it. You don't know do you The Pharaoh isn't just bound by the darkness. It's not just holding him prisoner, but you won't believe me until you see it" Timaeus growled.

Yuugi growled as a chain of shadows in his mind grabbed Timaeus by his leg pulling him down into the darkness of the seemingly shadow realm of Yuugi's own mind.

"What are you doing? Erasing me like you did the Pharaoh? That's what you did, I tried to save him, it's your fault, not mine" Timaeus growled, struggling to get free.

"Erase?"

"You heard me, the Oracle didn't just take his soul, it's erased him from this world. That's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone and until your true eyes open, he's not coming back" Timaeus called.

"My eyes are open!!" He snarled as stronger chains pulled Timaeus down deeper. Anzu watched this with a sick, nearly twisted grin.

"Not truly open. Not the real eyes that would care about the fact that in a matter of time of your soul be consumed by the darkness, it will literally rip the Pharaoh's own soul to shreds" Timaeus protested.

"His soul? But why?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Timaeus growled. "Your succumbing to the darkness literally erased him, he did everything he could to protect you and you just let him slip away. Now the survival on his soul depends on whether you can break away from the Oracle before it gains enough power to tear him apart wherever it took him. It didn't steal his soul like it normally would. He's going to die if you don't wake up".

"Anzu I...Timaeus is playing mind games with me...destroy him if you can."

"I'm not playing mind games, you just can't face the truth. Coming here and seeing it will make you understand" Timaeus called. "If you don't listen to me, the Pharaoh and the others will never be saved".

"Anzu help me.. I can't fight him alone.."

"Yuugi, you're strong, I'll help" Anzu whispered, holding him close.

"No, you don't understand, you're going deaf to reason because of the Oracle's control. You have to understand. There's no-one left that can save them".

"We don't need to be saved.."

"Don't you understand? Yuugi, you did it for the Pharaoh. You wanted to protect him and that's why you let the Oracle take control of you. I know you want to save him, think of it, it doesn't make sense if you don't" Timaeus protested.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've lost your heart, you fully bonded with the Oracle to protect the Pharaoh from the darkness, now you've sold him out and you can't even care. You just think I'm playing mind games. Listen to me Yuugi, I was there when you were scared for him. I was on your side when you fused me with Eternal Darkness. I'm trying to help you" Timaeus replied.

"The only one who can help me is Anzu-chan."

"But who's going to help them" Timaeus asked. "You did this for the Pharaoh, you can't just sit aside while he's in danger like that".

"Timaeus how many times must I tell you? He's fine!" Yuugi moaned trying to fight off the dragon persistent on turning him against the Oracle and Anzu.

"Fine? You think being torn away from here piece by piece is fine for him? His soul is in agony and he was crying out for you to help him. You turned on him and when his soul faded completely from the pain, it'll be you to blame. Not that you'll care" Timaeus roared furiously.

"Timaeus do you really think I'll keep everyone's soul trapped?" Yuugi teased.

"You don't have a choice, its just like he said before his mouth was erased 'it's the Oracle that decides what happens now'" Timaeus sighed

"You poor fool. I simply captured their souls so I can absorb their darkness and add it to my own then I'll release their soul."

"But you didn't absorb him, you wouldn't have, it's the Oracle that has him now" Timaeus replied. "The REAL Oracle, the real dark side".

"Think I don't know that? That's why I have its stone around my neck so I can release it when need be." Yuugi replied.

"So release him and him alone now then. Prove it" Timaeus dared him.

"How do I know your not trying to deceive me rather us?"

"Because I don't deceive, I fought on your side against the light, I am not one for betrayal. I would serve you again in the darkness if I had to" Timaeus replied.

"Then do it.. I'll release him if you will."

"I will, just to protect him" Timaeus replied solemnly.

"As long as you do not interfere with my other plans. Understood?"

"I understand, but you must promise to protect him like you promised him and failed to" Timaeus answered.

"Why would I need to protect him? Can't he protect himself?"

"Not in his condition, the darkness held him in a serious condition before he was taken, now it's dire. He needs to you protect him or he might as well fall apart on the other side" Timaeus answered.

Yuugi sighed, annoyed.

Timaeus glared ahead, waiting for the response, angered himself at Yuugi's lack of understanding and co-operation.

"Anzu-chan please tell me you have an alternate plan.."

Anzu glanced at Yuugi having no idea of Timaeus' bargain for Yuugi to release Yami's soul.

"What do you mean I thought we were going to just take peoples' souls who deserved it" she replied. "Is something wrong"

"Timaeus is driving me nuts.."

"What's going on? What's he saying?" Anzu asked. "How's he saying it?"

"He's saying if I don't release Yami's soul there'll be problems.." He said mockingly.

"Like what?" Anzu snorted, unimpressed by the statement. "Wait...you locked Yami away?"

"Its a complicated story.. he says that the more darkness I have the weaker he gets but I don't believe a word of it.."

"I thought we enlisted Yami to fight with us, not lock him away" Anzu replied. "We need him, Yuugi, could you release him so he can fight? For me"

She stared at him, large eyes tempting him to do it, tempting him to obey her whim

Yuugi's reddish eyes dulled slightly as she was partially controlling him. "Of course my queen." His stone activated releasing Yami's soul but only so he would fight on their side.

Inside the shadow world of Yuugi's mind, Yami reappeared slowly, a light surrounding his body that faded as he materialized back, he laid upon the ground, unconscious from his fight against the darkness. Yuugi stood over him, staring down, it was his choice when Yami would awaken, the Pharaoh was his puppet now.

"Wake up aibou.." Yuugi said sweetly.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, groaned as he returned, he moved up from the ground slightly, rubbing his aching head, he looked up at Yuugi, gasping when he realized he was back in Yuugi's mind, he stared up, wondering what had happened, remembering only vanishing away whilst Timaeus pleaded for Yuugi to listen.

"Yuugi?" he whispered. "What happened?"

"I released your soul."

Anzu giggled kissing him deeply. "That's a good boy.." She purred.

"I don't understand" Yami answered. "I thought you didn't care, I just vanished away, my mouth, my ears, my eyes. What happened"

"Anzu convinced me I was wrong." He lied right through his teeth.

"So, I'm back because Anzu told you to release me? You didn't choose to release me" Yami asked, feeling hurt that it hadn't been Yuugi realizing his mistake. "So, why I am back then?"

"Because maybe I still have a soft spot for ya."

"But you didn't release me, you didn't care" Yami whispered, the sorrow evident in his voice, turning away as tears built. "I mean nothing to you, I'm just something you can bargain with. Like you did before".

"You're outta your mind, I save your soul and this is how you repay me?"

"You said Anzu told you to bring me back!" Yami cried, glaring at Yuugi through the tears. "You left me to fade away and Anzu told you to bring me back, not you!"

"I lied about the last part and what the hell do you mean fading away?"

"You left me to rot while the Oracle took control of you!" Yami cried, tears rushing down his face. "I tried to call the light to help me and when I couldn't, Timaeus did. We tried to help you. You just didn't listen and I paid the price because my soul was almost torn apart".

"You're exaggerating!" And with that Yuugi left his mind for the time being.

"Yuugi!" Yami called.

But when the little one was gone, his hand dropped to the ground, he looked up at Timaeus, having expected Yuugi to have fought more, this new Yuugi seemed to be the type. Yami just stared up at Timaeus silently, now a work from the dragon, Yami wiped at the tears that flowed down his face, unsure what to do or what was happening.

Yuugi smiled sweetly at his evil girlfriend.

Yami sighed, he was lost both physically and mentally, he had no idea what was happening and he was alone. He could feel warmth as Yuugi and Anzu kissing once again. He shivered in the cold darkness, alone, almost scared of what had become of Yuugi and how powerless he himself now was

"I love you Anzu.." Yuugi whispered.

"I love you too Yuugi" Anzu giggled.

"You are the best girlfriend ever.." Yuugi purred.

"And you're the best boyfriend ever" Anzu replied, giggling more.

Yami held himself in the darkness, growing tired, feeling cold. A dark tentacle rose behind him as he listened to Yuugi and Anzu playing with each other, wondering if the Oracle had done this or whether they could have been happy without it.

Yuugi blushed a little. "Aww you are so sweet.."

Anzu leaned in, kissing him again, deeply, resting a hand on his shoulder, loving the time they could spend alone, despite the bodies of their former friends around, Ryou having left with Amelda and Mikey under Mai's persuasion as the Oracle had taken her.

The tentacle rose high behind Yami, shooting down rapidly, tying his arms to his torso.

"Yuu-" he cried, only for it to cover his mouth before he had a chance to call.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Crimnelli Yami.. not now.." He muttered knowing Yami was in trouble.

"What is it?" Anzu asked, looking down at Yuugi as he muttered angrily under his breath.

"It's Yami." Yuugi said. In his mind he appeared above Yami. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see Anzu and I are trying to do something important?" He muttered before the Oracle Stone he was wearing shot a green beam of light destroying the tentacle.

Yami fell forward, gasping for air, he breathed heavily as he laid before Yuugi, laying like a pathetic weakling, he looked up, dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it took me by surprise" he panted. "I know you and Anzu were doing something important, that's why I didn't notice that thing".

Yami looked down at the ground sorrowfully, cursing himself for feeling so drained from the earlier fight

"Try to get some rest will ya?" He asked irritated before leaving his mind. Yuugi kissed her cheek softly.

Yami said on his hands and knees, bowing his head, staring at the ground, he would rest if it was safe to.

When Yuugi returned to the outside, Anzu was admiring a ring in her hand, she turned to Yuugi, blushing madly when she had noticed Yuugi seeing it

"Anzu-chan is that...an engagement ring?" He asked trying to conceal his excitement.

"Er...yeah" Anzu admitted. "I wanted to wait until everyone that would try to stop us was out of the way, but yeah it is. Now's as good a time as any. Yuugi, would you marry me?"

Yuugi blushed madly. He had dreamed of this day but he had thought it would never come. He felt as if this was cloud 9. "Of course Anzu it's all I have thought about since our sleepover."

"Really" Anzu gasped happily, slipping the ring to Yuugi, blushing madly. "I've thought about it since I worked up the courage to kiss you".

Yuugi happily slipped the ring on to his right ring finger. "Oh Anzu it's beautiful...it has my birthstone.."

"I thought you might like it" Anzu replied, still blushing, overwhelmed with joy that Yuugi had accepted.

She leaned forward, kissing him again, kissing deeply, thinking of every time she had thought of him and blushed, all the times she had thought of him like that. To think it was reality was almost unbelievable

Yuugi kissed back. "If this is a dream I never wanna wake up.."

Anzu closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, holding him to her tightly.

On the inside, Yami smiled as he felt Yuugi's happiness, the exhaustion overcame him, he slipped down to the ground, falling under the spell of sleep, a smile on his face for Yuugi.

"Is this a dream my queen?"

"No my king, no it is not" Anzu whispered. "And it never will be anymore, this is it, our lives, our destinies as one now".

Yuugi giggled evilly. "I've never been happier my little queen of games."

"Neither have I" Anzu replied. "Never even in my fantasies of the world in the way it should be".

"What are those?" Yuugi asked smiling his most evil smile.

"of you and me. Of the way the world would listen to us together. That they would understand" she whispered. "The others would be supportive. I guess those weren't meant to be".

Yuugi laughed evilly. "Anzu my evil queen all you have to do is control their minds with this." He held up Malik's old Sennen Rod.

"But their souls are gone, it wouldn't be the same" Anzu sighed. "Maybe we should try their real selves, then if they don't agree, we destroy them. I wonder how Yami's thinking of this all, he better be supportive too".

She smiled sweetly at Yuugi, changing so frequently, from one mood to another, she blushed again, staring into his eyes lovingly.

"Which would you rather have? Their souls gone or their minds under our control so we can rule the world?" He asked his eyes holding a wicked gleam in them.

"I understand, but they can never truly understand nor accept us without their own minds, even if they are under control from then" Anzu sighed. "I know they're meant to be like this, but at least Yami understands".

"Anzu that's not true we can make them do whatever we wish. Just imagine it. You having a beautiful throne with lots of priceless jewels and crystals.."

Anzu smiled lovingly, thinking of everything Yuugi mentioned, thinking of it, her dream world come to life before her, one boy whom she had loved in it for much time, he had been the one to bring it out

"So...whattya say? One wish and your dreams are reality.." Yuugi whispered in a seductive voice his eyes a light red from the Oracle.

Anzu stared at Yuugi's eyes, seeing the red light, it just drew her in more, she blushed again, her thoughts of the outside faded as Yuugi became the primary focus of her mind and heart

Yuugi chuckled as he could feel her fall right into his arms after so many love daydreams.

Anzu closed her eyes, smiling and blushing at the thought of her new life with Yuugi, their Kingdom, their destinies together, she couldn't help but feel like it was too good to be true.

"Soon the entire world will belong to us.. all those who mocked us will be our servants.. Think about it... doesn't it so evil yet loving at the same time?"

"Yes, yes it does, it's perfect" Anzu giggled.

Yuugi cackled enticing her to laugh with him.

She did so, their lives would be perfect with the world under their command, even their wedding would be the best ever and no-one could stand against them.

Yuugi smiled coldly feeling that his old self was gone for good..

_Next time a few old friends of theirs (who belong to CuteYami) show up and someone loses their soul but it isn't who you expect… _

_Till Next Time!_


	16. A Brief Defeat

Last Time

_A/N: Vicky and Destiny belong to CuteYami. Check his profile for info on them._

_Last Time_

_Anzu smiled lovingly, thinking of everything Yuugi mentioned, thinking of it, her dream world come to life before her, one boy whom she had loved in it for much time, he had been the one to bring it out_

_"So...whattya say? One wish and your dreams are reality..." Yuugi whispered in a seductive voice his eyes a light red from the Oracle._

_Anzu stared at Yuugi's eyes, seeing the red light, it just drew her in more, she blushed again, her thoughts of the outside faded as Yuugi became the primary focus of her mind and heart_

_Yuugi chuckled as he could feel her fall right into his arms after so many love daydreams._

_Anzu closed her eyes, smiling and blushing at the thought of her new life with Yuugi, their Kingdom, their destinies together, she couldn't help but feel like it was too good to be true._

_"Soon the entire world will belong to us... all those who mocked us will be our servants... Think about it... doesn't it so evil yet loving at the same time?"_

_"Yes, yes it does, it's perfect" Anzu giggled._

_Yuugi cackled enticing her to laugh with him._

_She did so, their lives would be perfect with the world under their command, even their wedding would be the best ever and no-one could stand against them._

_Yuugi smiled coldly feeling that his old self was gone for good..._

_End Flashback_

The door swung open, two stood there, both familiar to Yuugi and Anzu, the one standing first wielding a Duel Disk, glaring at the pair of them.

"Who the hell..." Yuugi muttered forgetting who they were.

"You know who I am" the first girl called, moving forward into the darkness where she could be seen.

"It's me, Vicky" she growled.

The other known as Destiny followed, looking just as angered.

Yuugi chuckled evilly the Oracle shining bright on his forehead.

"So it's true" Vicky growled. "And by the looks of things he really has been busy".

She sighed, looking about the surroundings, the bodies of the others laying around, seeing how many others had fallen.

"Anything about Yami" she asked Destiny.

"Not that I can feel, Yuugi must be halting any sign of his presence, I can't feel anything" Destiny replied.

Yuugi smiled wickedly, holding Anzu close to him determined to do anything to protect his future bride.

"What did you do?" Vicky growled, referring to both the entire fiasco as well as what had happened to Yami. "What have you done to everyone?"

"They foolishly dueled me with their souls on the line and lost." He cackled evilly.

Anzu giggled kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I don't get it. What forced you to turn to the Oracle" Vicky asked.

"No one did. I turned to it myself didn't I Anzu-chan my evil little queen?"

"Yes Yuugi" Anzu purred darkly, giggling afterwards. "No-one tells my king what to do".

Yuugi playfully stroked her dark brown hair. "That's my girl..." He purred softly.

"Wha" Vicky mumbled confused, looking at them with more confusion than anger, glancing back at Destiny.

"Oh didn't you know?" Yuugi teased flashing his engagement ring.

"Of course we didn't know. We've been elsewhere in the city, we were heading back to Destiny's when she said something was wrong" Vicky replied.

Yuugi laughed softly.

Vicky stared at the pair, her mind racing with questions over what could have happened over the space of a few hours.

Anzu smirked. "Yuugi-kun..." She whispered.

"Yes" Yuugi whispered back.

"This has been the best night of my life…my evil little king."

"Mine too" Yuugi replied, smiling.

Anzu stroked his hair softly. "I feel as though your like my little love puppet. Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is" Yuugi replied, chuckling.

"Why though my prince?" She asked if unsure of her own actions.

"Because what I want to is make you happy" Yuugi answered.

"But do you feel like a puppet I mean like you only exist to keep me happy and yourself doesn't matter?"

"I don't need to matter, I prefer to concentrate on you" Yuugi replied.

Anzu's eyes widened in surprise.

Yuugi smiled unsure of Anzu's confusion but trying to convince her he really didn't mind.

"Yuugi-kun... are you sure you don't mind not caring for yourself and just me?"

"Of course, you're the one that matters" Yuugi replied.

"But you matter too not as much as me but you still matter though."

Yuugi giggled, looking up at Anzu happily, glad she agreed with his view.

"But then again all that truly matters is you my evil little boy."

"But you matter more, lets finish getting our plans ready for the plan, we can get wed afterwards".

Anzu cackled softly. "Yes my little king... the world will belong to us soon..."

"Yes, let's sort these two out, then they'll be no-one else left" he whispered.

"Right let's do this…we'll duel them as a team."

"Right" Yuugi replied cheerfully.

"Wait" Vicky called. "Destiny doesn't have her deck nor Duel Disk with her. It'll be you and me, Yuugi. One on one"

"Very well."

"I'll start." Yuugi drew 6 before cackling loudly. "I activate the Oracle of Darkness!"

Vicky activated her Duel Disk as Yuugi drew his hand, she wasn't surprised he'd activated the Oracle; she glared as it grew around them.

"Now I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Fine" Vicky replied, drawing her first card. "First off, I'll activate my Gouyoku Natsubo Pot of Greed".

She drew two cards, instantly playing one of them.

"Now I play Watapon and because that was its special ability. I'll summon Black Magician Girl" she called.

Yuugi seemed shocked that one of his best monsters was being used against him.

Vicky grinned at Yuugi's surprise, pulling another card from her hand and slotting it into the Duel Disk.

"Surprised you better be really for more" Vicky laughed. "Activate Sage's Stone".

"No not that!"

"Yes that" Vicky replied, still grinning confidently. "Now I can summon Black Magician!"

The mage appeared next to Black Magician Girl, smiling as he was finally released from the Oracle's side.

"This can't be happening..." With 2 attacks she would've pulled a one-turn kill...

"Yes it can" Vicky replied. "But I can't trust your face down cards. Activate Thousand Knives, so thanks to my Black Magician, your cards are no more".

Yuugi groaned as his only defense was ripped apart.

"Now Black Magician, attack him directly!" she called.

Yuugi screamed in pain his life points falling to 1500.

"You can do this" Destiny called. "Ignore the fact who he is, think about what he's done, all the hurt he's caused".

Vicky nodded, gulping as she stared down at Yuugi, she couldn't lose herself, but sending him away was difficult, she understood what Yami had felt like in locking him away in the Stone Wilderness, seeing the Oracle on his head she glared uneasily.

Yuugi looked up at her intently before giving a smile that was reminiscent of old as his stare seemed to say 'It's ok to finish me off'

Vicky nodded, feeling like he was allowing her to do it, she smiled, her darker confident look gone.

"Black Magician Girl" she called. "Attack...attack his life points directly!"

Yuugi screamed in pain his life points falling to 0.

Anzu cried out as Yuugi's life points were drained from his him, the large magical orb surrounding him, the Oracle shrinking around him.

"Yuugi, no!" she cried.

Yuugi turned to her giving a sad stare as tears fell down his face. "Anzu...I'm sorry...I failed you..."

Anzu sobbed, moving close to him, understanding what was happening, an idea struck her.

"Yuugi, sacrifice the Pharaoh to save yourself" she pleaded.

"No! Are you mad" Vicky protested.

"Yuugi made a promise to Timaeus anyway, he can't" Destiny mumbled.

Before Yuugi could try her suggestion he collapsed his soul stripped.

Vicky watched as he collapsed, leaving Anzu to sob, Destiny moved close to him, kneeling beside him. Anzu glared at her, Destiny looked up, glaring back before Anzu could do anything.

"I'm trying to help" she growled.

Anzu glared her eyes blood red a fire seemed to burn in her icy azure eyes. She was beyond angry now.

Destiny stared up at Anzu, glaring determinedly, ready to do whatever she had to to stop Anzu from stopping her trying to reach Yami inside, he could think of a way to save Yuugi and the others.

"You will pay for taking my boyfriend from me!!" She screamed her body being engulfed by a dark purple aura.

Vicky leapt in the way, standing between Anzu and Destiny, she looked back, seeing Destiny staying strong by Yuugi's side.

"Look for Yami" she commanded. "I'll stop Anzu".

Destiny nodded, closing her eyes and resting a hand on Yuugi's forehead. Vicky turned back, staring up at Anzu.

Anzu punched them both hard actually cutting them with her ring just about knocking them out.

Vicky groaned as she was hit, knocked back, Destiny gasped as she looked up, only for Anzu hit her too, the pair hit the ground harsh, both knocking their heads first and resulting in their temporal defeat.

Anzu laughed coldly before entering Yuugi's mind.

Timaeus growled as he felt the entrance of Anzu, arriving in the mind, he looked down again, whilst Yami had been sleeping, trying not to annoy Yuugi further, the darkness had already crawled halfway up his back, half his arms along with it, he growled, without Yuugi there was no way to defend Yami and what was worse, there was nothing to stop Anzu from whatever she wanted to do, she was on the rampage and without someone she cared for, there was nothing to be done

Anzu's stone activated forcefully taking Yami's soul temporarily while restoring Yuugi's and imprisoning Timaeus.

Timaeus roared as it happened, seeing Yami vanish, the darkness retreating, his was then surrounded by a light of his own before vanishing, being imprisoned along with Yami.

Anzu laughed her wicked cackling echoed as she left Yuugi's mind.

Yuugi opened his eyes, slowly, wondering what was happening, realizing we still there, still in the real world. He gasped, getting up onto his hands knees, looking up at Anzu, noticing Vicky and Destiny laying around

"Rise and shine cutie." Anzu sang in a singsongy voice.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked. "I thought I lost. I lost to Black Magician and Black Magician Girl. Yami should be in control now. What's going on Anzu?"

"I temporarily sacrificed Yami to bring you back and now he's released."

"What?" Yuugi called.

He stared ahead blankly, not believing what he had heard, feeling confused.

He could feel as Yami was returned inside his mind, Timaeus however didn't.

"What's going on?" he asked, still lost.

"I imprisoned Timaeus so he couldn't taint you. He is safe however."

"But what about Yami I made a promise to protect him so that I could stay safe too. So we could use him" Yuugi replied.

"He's back in your mind, sleeping. He's our puppet now."

Yuugi smiled, he couldn't help but feel that finally things were just Anzu had wanted. He leaned against her, hugging her lightly, smiling.

"Let this be a lesson to you fools. If you harm my Yuugi I will show no mercy!" She told the 2 unconscious girls.

Yuugi looked at the pair, turning back to Anzu, slightly confused about the fate of the pair.

"Did you duel them?" he asked. "What'll we do now?"

"No I knocked them out after Vicky beat you."

Yuugi nodded, understanding that much, any other targets out there, he was unaware of. He smiled, proud that Anzu had been able to release his soul.

Anzu smiled coldly. "I will do anything to protect you."

Yuugi returned the smile, one of the dragons was gone, no-one was around to stop them, he and Anzu safe, together, just like he wished.

Anzu smiled back her eyes seemingly sparkling with evil.

Yuugi smiled at the sparkle, he was fine with Anzu still under the Oracle's control. He began to wonder what was happening in her mind.

"Yuugi-kun I want to stay with the Oracle's darkness forever..." She said in a sort of dreamy voice.

"Me too, I like you like this as well so you being like this is wonderful for me too" he replied, the same kind of tone.

"Hey, let go of my Yuugi" a childish voice called, glaring ahead at the pair, Mokuba standing to the side.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is..." Yuugi moaned.

_So Yuugi finally experienced his first defeat, but that didn't last for long. Tune in next time to find out who our mystery guest._

_Till next time!_


	17. A Stunning Upset

A/N: Due to me being away the past 2 weekends, this hasn't been updated but today I finally got a chance to so enjoy the long-

_A/N: Due to me being away the past 2 weekends, this hasn't been updated but today I finally got a chance to so enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 17 of Sealed Love!_

_Last Time_

_"Yuugi-kun I want to stay with the Oracle's darkness forever..." She said in a sort of dreamy voice._

_"Me too, I like you like this as well so you being like this is wonderful for me too" he replied, the same kind of tone._

_"Hey, let go of my Yuugi" a childish voice called, glaring ahead at the pair, Mokuba standing to the side._

_"Tell me that's not who I think it is..." Yuugi moaned._

_End Flashback_

"Yuugi, how could you?" the child sobbed.

"How could I what?" He asked mocking her innocence. Just hearing a voice like that was sickening to his new self.

"How could you be with Anzu, you're supposed to be with me, I love you, not her?" Rebecca called.

Yuugi laughed.

"Yuugi, what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

Yuugi flashed his engagement ring.

"No!" Rebecca whined. "What's that You didn't!"

"I did."

"Why? I love you, she's using you!" Rebecca complained.

"Hush up kid" Anzu growled.

"I love Anzu not you." Yuugi growled.

"You lie" Rebecca called. "I'll duel her and prove my love for you over hers".

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuugi warned.

"Well you should trust me." Rebecca replied. "I'll show her."

"As you wish." Yuugi retorted, just wanting to shut her up.

Rebecca activated her Duel Disk, slotting her deck in, glaring at Anzu.

"This should be amusing."

"Amusing my foot" Rebecca growled. "I'll plough you into the ground and Yugi and I will love each other more than you loved him".

"Whiny little brat..." Yuugi muttered.

Rebecca glanced at Yuugi before turning back to Anzu, drawing her first hand.

Anzu did the same.

"I'll go first seeing as I love Yugi more." Rebecca claimed, drawing a new card. "I'll summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode." She stated as the beautiful purple dragon appeared. (1900/1600)

"1900 points?! Wow…impressive. For a small-fry that is." Yuugi taunted.

"You're small too. That's just one of the many things that makes us perfect" Rebecca replied.

Yuugi shuddered. The day he loved her would be the day Hell froze over.

Rebecca groaned as Yuugi shuddered, turning back to Anzu, her turn over.

Anzu drew frowning that she hadn't drawn the Oracle. "I play Magical Summoning to summon my Black Magician Girl. Now attack her Dragon!"

Rebecca gasped as her monster was destroyed, her life points falling by 100.

"I end my turn."

"Fine, I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode" Rebecca called. "And I'll place one card face-down. That's my turn." (400/1500)

Yuugi gasped upon seeing the nurse-like monster.

"That's right; Yuugi knows what its effect is." Rebecca laughed. "Then we can be together when I finish you off."

Anzu glared.

Rebecca giggled as Anzu glared at her, sticking her tongue out at the opponent. Her turn over, she awaited Anzu's turn.

Anzu drew. "I set a monster. That's all."

"Oh really, looks like my monster's made you nervous, you're all defensive." Rebecca teased. "I'll summon my Fire Princess in defense mode." She said as the princess in a fire-orange dress appeared, kneeling. (1300/1500)

"Interesting." Anzu mused.

"Yeah, that's it my move is over".

Anzu drew. "Black Magician Girl attack Lily."

"Nice try." Rebecca called. "Activate Lily's ability, I'll give up 2000 life points to increase her attack points by 3000, then she can destroy your Black Magician Girl!"

"Reveal trap. Mirror Wall. Lily loses 1700 points so she goes bye-bye." Anzu replied with an evil grin.

"No!" Rebecca cried, her creature destroyed, her life points falling by 300.

Anzu sighed in relief.

Rebecca glared ahead; she had one monster that couldn't stand for long. She drew a card before thinking of her turn.

"I'll play my Ruby Dragon in defense mode and lay one card face-down."

"Fine. I keep Mirror Wall in play." Anzu said her life points dropping to 2000.

"Next I'll summon Magician's Valkyria." She called as the mage similar to Black Magician Girl in appearance, appeared while twirling her scepter. (1600/1800)

Rebecca growled as a response, hoping she could get a chance to attack, but not yet it seemed. She waited to see what else Anzu had.

"Now my monsters destroy hers!"

Rebecca glared before activating her face-down card.

"Go Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force!"

"No!" Anzu cried as her monsters crashed into the barrier destroying themselves.

"Yes" Rebecca teased.

"Lucky dweeb." Yuugi muttered.

"Finish your turn Anzu, then I can get back to my Yuugi."

"I won't lose..." She growled before signaling the end of her turn.

"Sure you won't" Rebecca teased. "Now I'll sacrifice my monsters to summon Shugo Tenshi Joan (Guardian Angel Joan)"

"I've never seen that card before..." Yuugi replied.

"You saw it during the KC Grand Championship silly! Rebecca giggled. "Joan, attack Anzu!"

Anzu screamed her life points falling to 600.

Rebecca giggled her victory almost complete.

Yuugi looked worried.

"Make your final move Anzu, then you can watch Yuugi and I as we go off into the romantic reality that is meant to be." she teased, glancing at Yuugi with large eyes.

"For the love of Ra...tell me this isn't happening..." Yuugi muttered, worriedly.

"It is though." Rebecca squeaked lovingly. "Go Anzu, quit stalling."

Anzu drew and sighed.

There was nothing she could do.

She had lost.

Her Mirror Wall exploded into pixels as she lacked 2000 points.

"Is that all?" Rebecca teased.

"Yeah." Anzu growled.

"Yay!" Rebecca giggled. "Joan, attack Anzu directly!"

Anzu screamed as her life points hit 0.

Fortunately she didn't play the Oracle so her soul would stay intact.

Rebecca giggled as Anzu's life points hit nothing, she'd finally won, Yuugi was going to be hers, she squeaked with excitement.

"Anzu-chan..." Yuugi cried shocked that she had lost.

Hehehe Anzu lost but does that mean she lost Yuugi as well? Tune in next Saturday and find out!


	18. Destroying Rebecca's Spirit

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Yay!" Rebecca giggled. "Joan, attack Anzu directly!"_

_Anzu screamed as her life points hit 0._

_Fortunately she didn't play the Oracle so her soul would stay intact._

_Rebecca giggled as Anzu's life points hit nothing, she'd finally won, Yuugi was going to be hers, she squeaked with excitement._

_"Anzu-chan..." Yuugi cried shocked that she had lost._

_End Flashback_

Rebecca raced forward before the monsters had even disappeared, rushing towards Yuugi giggling.

Yuugi crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Yuugi" Rebecca squeaked. "What's going on I won, you and I can be together."

"Anzu-chan back me up here." Yuugi pleaded.

"Yuugi!" Rebecca whined.

Anzu glared at her, her fists clenched, she'd already taken care of the other two and it wouldn't be long before they awoke, she needed as fewer people to face down as she could.

"What?" The darkened duelist asked.

"I won; you and I are supposed to be. Beating Anzu proved it." Rebecca persisted.

"Rebecca..." He began doing his best to let her down gently.

"What is it" Rebecca asked in a sweet voice.

"Love doesn't work like that..."

"But I love you more than Anzu, you should love me more too" Rebecca mumbled.

Yuugi sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this lovesick girl.

Anzu stormed over, grabbing the collar of Rebecca's shirt, Rebecca glared at her, poking her tongue out for a second, Anzu turned to Yuugi.

"You want to pull her soul out or should I do it" she growled.

Yuugi smirked and whispered to her. "I'd rather make her cry like the little baby she is."

"You going to duel her" Anzu asked, a dark sharp grin coming onto her face.

"No just make fun of her you and me."

Anzu's grin grew wider ever more; this was going to be fun.

"You go first; you're the one she's after."

"No my queen I insist you start." He chided playfully.

Anzu turned to Rebecca, the smaller girl looking up worriedly at the taller. Anzu pushed her to the ground, staring down at her with eyes that could kill.

"He doesn't love you, he never loved you. Personally, I think he wishes the same as me in that you'd stay away forever. You should lose to the Oracle you whiny little brat." she spat.

Yuugi giggled at how harsh his girlfriend's insult had been.

"You don't belong here; you and he were never to be. Clearly we've proven that he and I are. We're sick and tired of you and you should get out of here before we prove to you how far we'd be willing to go!" Anzu continued harshly. "Take it my king."

Yuugi grinned. "With pleasure."

He turned to Rebecca.

"You're a loser and a little bratty baby who will never get what she wants." He laughed evilly.

Rebecca watched Yuugi tearfully, she knew this wasn't him, he'd never have said things like that to her, even if he despised her.

Anzu laughed as Rebecca wiped her face, turning to Yuugi, waiting for whatever the next move was.

"Aww she's a crybaby too." Yuugi taunted.

"Let's get rid of her now. I think she gets the message." Anzu replied, her grin now gone. "We're wasting time."

"Aww but it's fun taunting her." Yuugi said whining softly in protest.

"Fine, you torment her, I'll see if anyone else is coming, every time we've had a break, someone's interrupted." Anzu replied, turning away to the door, not wanting to spend any longer with the little girl.

Yuugi grinned. "Very well my queen."

Anzu headed towards the door as Yuugi continued to spit words to Rebecca, tormenting her further, she looked around, the streets were quiet, dead, dark, nothing.

"Admit it your a little baby who cries when she doesn't get her way. Heh you probably still wear diapers when no one is around." Yuugi fell over laughing at the possibility.

Anzu smiled as she watched Yuugi fall, sniggering lightly as she watched Yugi laugh, she grinned before turning back, standing close to where Varon laid.

"Oh for the love of Ra that's rich." He said through his cackling.

Anzu shook her head slowly as she silently laughing along with Yuugi, folding her arms tightly over her waist so she wouldn't laugh out loud nor could her ribs hurt.

"Well someone's awfully quiet all of a sudden." Yuugi taunted the silent Rebecca.

"Yu-Yuugi" Rebecca whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Anzu watched it all, Mokuba still stood silently out of the way, both watched without a word, it was Yuugi's turn.

"Yes little crybaby?" He asked tauntingly. He was loving every moment of this.

"What's happened t-to you? This isn't you, I-I know it." Rebecca sobbed.

Anzu's grin disappeared, Rebecca's words were making sense in a way, maybe they were taking things too far in simply not stealing her soul. She could visualize a young Yuugi were Rebecca sat on her knees, thinking of what he had been like when he had been vulnerable.

"I know it's better!" Yuugi laughed wickedly.

Anzu stared solemnly, watching the new Yuugi laughing, something inside began to see it, that wasn't the Yuugi she really loved, but she did love the bad boys. She watched without dark joy or pleasure, but neither sorrow nor anger, she just stared without emotion.

Yuugi looked back at Anzu flashing her an evil smile one only for her.

One that housed his own dark, evil love.

Anzu liked the fact he had turned to her, she smiled hollowly back. Her memory rewound to Duelist Kingdom, Yuugi could have killed Kaiba back then, but she had stopped him, she didn't want that then, did she really want it now Her mind began to conflict, the Yuugi from Duelist Kingdom and the Yuugi from this, she was confused, her mind battling and yet Yuugi was having fun tormenting Rebecca.

She just blinked as she watched it all.

He turned back to Rebecca after flashing Anzu a wink.

"Admit you're a wittle baby." He sang in partial baby-talk as he continued to taunt her. He knew the more he did the closer he was to shattering her spirit.

Anzu watched as Yuugi continued, hearing the voices that used to taunt Yuugi running through her head, thinking of what he had been through, herself being his only friends before Jonouchi and Honda's interference. Rebecca sobbed as Yuugi continued to taunt her, feeling her resistance fail, she couldn't stop it, this was the guy she loved, maybe it was a 'cruel to be kind' moment. Maybe if she gave in, he'd love her like he did Anzu.

"You're just a baby. You probably drink from wittle baby bottles and wear wittle baby diapers." Yuugi taunted his laughter becoming more and more cruel.

Anzu stared wide-eyed at Yuugi, Rebecca stared up at him, watching him continue, her mind cracking, her spirit breaking, she couldn't stop it; she was falling into agreeing that he was better this way.

Yuugi smirked in wicked satisfaction as he kept taunting her determined to break her spirit.

Rebecca made no reply, she just waited, waited for it to end so she could fall apart without further torment, her eyes began to fade from normality, almost blanking as she stared up numbly at Yuugi, she was falling apart and nothing could save her.

"Yes little one no one can save you from your own humiliation and embarrassment."

Rebecca nodded dully, having no control over herself anymore, she was only a shadow of who she had been, her want for Yuugi to lead her driving her sanely, her spirit falling to pieces, the piece breaking apart.

Yuugi laughed insanely his own cruel task nearly complete.

Rebecca's bottom lip trembled as she faded away, Anzu watching all as if she was somewhere else, she couldn't interact directly with the real world, she just stared. Rebecca slumped on the ground, looking around without normal eyes, the last of her spirit shattered; Anzu just stared at her inhuman gaze.

"That was fun...so much fun…" Yuugi said having finished his insane laugh.

Anzu looked up at Yuugi, still musing over his task complete, she blinked again, trying to ignore the brighter side that tried to convince her this was the same side to him that had tried to finish off Kaiba in the violent way he had suggested back at Duelist Kingdom, this was supposed to be what she wanted.

"So how does it feel knowing you're like a soulless puppet now?" He asked the now broken girl.

_'Soulless puppet' _Anzu thought. _'Another one, maybe things can work out.'_

Rebecca pulled herself up at the will of Yuugi, staring at him lifeless, the same as the other puppet. She made no response, her mind, spirit and voice gone, she just watched him blankly.

"Tell me my puppet..." He teased.

"It feels great master." she replied dully, not an ounce of feeling left, her voice almost sounded unlike her real one.

Yuugi let out another dark near inhuman laugh. "Master...heh how sweet is that..." He mused happily to himself.

Anzu smiled at him, her mind still racing, but he was right, the idea of being masters felt good to her.

"Anzu-chan you've gone quiet. Is something conflicting you?"

"N-no" Anzu replied, she couldn't let on she was conflicting, not after how hard she had worked to keep him on her side. "You just continue."

"Excellent..."

Anzu smiled hollowly again, turning back to the empty streets, seeing if another was making their way towards them while Yuugi continued his musing, she felt confused about what to do, how to tell Yuugi she really was.

He stared at the now broken soul of Rebecca, eyes gleaming wickedly.

Anzu looked back, Yuugi's grin reminded her of the darker Bakura, the one who had already lost his own soul, she wondered if Yuugi was toying with the mindless puppet of Yami she had returned, the thoughts she was seeing being to unnerve her as he grew darker than she had wanted.

Yuugi's gleam faded as he could sense the uneasiness in Anzu. He slowly walked over to her.

She noticed Yuugi's approach; she turned to him, wondering why he had left Rebecca sitting alone, why he was heading to her.

"Anzu-chan I sense your feeling conflicted." Yuugi said gently.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

She could feel it inside her own mind, the same thing as Yuugi was happening to herself, a light and a dark facing each other, there was no-one to help her decide which side was right.

"You love the darkness...it's your destiny to rule as the dark queen to his king." The evil Anzu coaxed.

"But what about Yuugi? He thought that it was best we leave it all now. I think that he's right, we should, and too many people are being hurt. I understand he likes the darkness, but he has the Pharaoh, he's the darker side of Yuugi. This isn't what we wanted." the lighter Anzu sighed.

"Wrong... it's your destiny to rule over everyone..."

"I mean you seem worried." Yuugi told her.

The real Anzu looked back at him, the real world coming back to her.

She stared at Yuugi, confused about how to reply, he was catching on.

"But Yuugi just wanted us to be together, that was all. I don't remember wanting to rule the world before all this." the lighter Anzu protested.

The darker Anzu giggled. "Think about all the times he and you have been mocked by Kaiba Seto..."

"But killing someone was never going to bring us closer, the darkness will just take over, control us, it'll tear everything apart!"

"It will bring you closer..." She said in a hypnotic voice.

"But…" she protested weakly

"It's your destiny to rule...by your king's side...and that of the darkness..."

"My king" the light Anzu repeated, whispering.

"Yes little Yuugi is the king of the Oracle's darkness..."

"My king. My little Yuugi" Anzu repeated. "Mine." She whispered.

"Now...do you accept your destiny in the eternal darkness?" The evil Anzu asked holding out her hand.

"I understand. I shall make Yuugi happy." the light Anzu replied, her hand heading towards the evil one's.

Evil Anzu hid a wicked smile as her hand got closer. In a matter of seconds they would be one.

"Anzu!" the light one heard, just as she was about to fuse with the inner darkness.

"What was that?" The evil one asked.

Yami appeared floating behind Anzu, only as a spirit, he looked exhausted, his spirit trapped elsewhere, all he could get out stood behind Anzu.

"Please Anzu, don't do it!" Yami panted.

"Silence Pharaoh..." The evil Anzu said as she completed the fusion of their 2 souls.

"No, Anzu…" Yami pleaded, seeing the two merge onto one.

The evil Anzu cackled wickedly feeling herself gain control over Anzu's body.

Yami called out, pressing his hands against his head, despite the lack of physical form, he felt in pain, he glared at the dark Anzu; he'd pulled out too late.

Yuugi looked at Anzu. She had been silent for a long while.

Anzu smiled back at him, a wicked grin, one that would send a chill down anyone's spine. Inside her mind, Yami's legs began to bend as his head began to throb.

Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise at her grin. He sensed a change in her immediately but he wasn't sure why.

"What's the matter Yuugi?" she asked, sweetly yet darkly.

"I sense a change in you…but how?"

"Don't worry Yuugi. I'm not confused any more." Anzu replied.

"Yuugi...no" Yami groaned inside her head, trying to set either one free before he was taken back by the Oracle.

"Your not? Tell me how."

"The darkness convinced me." she whispered. "Even if Yami tried to stop us, I knew I had to be like you so we'd still love each other the same."

"So you're just like me now?" He asked getting excited.

"Yes." Anzu replied.

Yuugi jumped in the air in joy before wrapping her into a tight hug.

Anzu giggled as Yuugi hugged her, hoping the darkness was taking care of the last of Yami as she rubbed her hand into his hair, just as pleased they could truly be together.

_So Yuugi has destroyed Rebecca's spirit, and Anzu has completely succumbed to the Oracle of Darkness._

_Tune in next Saturday for more!_

_Till next time!_


	19. Memory Wipe

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"The darkness convinced me." she whispered. "Even if Yami tried to stop us, I knew I had to be like you so we'd still love each other the same."_

_"So you're just like me now?" He asked getting excited._

_"Yes." Anzu replied._

_Yuugi jumped in the air in joy before wrapping her into a tight hug._

_Anzu giggled as Yuugi hugged her, hoping the darkness was taking care of the last of Yami as she rubbed her hand into his hair, just as pleased they could truly be together._

_End Flashback_

Rebecca stared at them blankly.

Anzu looked at Rebecca, Mokuba was close by, both watching them.

She smiled before looking down at Yuugi happily.

"Anzu...Yuugi!" Yami called weakly.

The darkness was all around; he could find no way to fight back.

He glared at the one remaining Anzu grinning wickedly at him.

"Release them at once!" He demanded quietly.

"Never… they are now fused with the darkness for all eternity!"

"No!" Yami growled.

"They won't stay like that, they can't. I'll put everything on the line just to defend them if I must."

"How foolish." The evil Anzu snapped her fingers and the Oracle slowly began to engulf Yami like it had Yuugi and Anzu.

"No!" Yami groaned. "I won't let you win. I can't let them sink away!" He yelled.

"They are simply our puppets now..." Another voice said.

"Who said that?" Yami asked.

"I did..." Evil Yuugi replied standing next to Evil Anzu.

"Yuugi no!" Yami cried out, trying to move, the darkness and Oracle holding him in place.

"I'm not your precious partner. I am his evil entity." Evil Yuugi replied coldly.

"No, I won't let Yuugi become you!" Yami called.

"He already is. Let me show you." Evil Yuugi snickered.

Yami gritted his teeth, his fists clenched, refusing to believe whatever the dark Yuugi said.

He produced a small beam of light showing what Yuugi looked like. The Oracle shining bright on his forehead him having an insane smile to compliment it.

"Yuugi no!" Yami cried out, knowing it was pointless.

The dark Yuugi cackled insanely.

Yami struggled against the forces that bound him, trying to get through to Yuugi, wishing he could help the young light he had failed to protect so far.

"Yes Yami struggle..." Yuugi taunted.

Yami did struggle, struggled to break free, to try and get through to the real Yuugi, not the shadow before him.

"Yuugi, listen to me!" he called desperately.

"Why should I?" He asked mockingly.

"Yuugi, this isn't you!" Yami replied, the darkness tightening around his transparent form.

"This isn't supposed to affect you. You're not like this, you're kind and you would never do anything you've done." Yami protested.

"The old me yes." Yuugi retorted.

"So what's wrong with the old you?" Yami asked. "You can't do this, listen to me, this isn't you, darkness or not, sure you love Anzu, but you know this would hurt her." He protested further.

"No it wouldn't. I love Yuugi this way." Anzu shot back.

"Please Anzu, don't listen to it. The darkness is controlling you; you were fighting it just a moment ago!" Yami pleaded.

"Don't let it take you, fight it, I know you both can."

"We want to be taken don't you get it?!"

"No you don't, that's the point. The old you wouldn't." Yami wheezed, his chest being crushed under the dark grasp.

"Listen, I might just be a spirit right now, but I can tell that something's happened while I've been gone. Don't let this happen, think back to Duelist Kingdom, to Battle City, just don't let it control you." Yami said weakly.

Yuugi's eyes widened slightly as a flashback begins.

"Kaiba I've never backed away and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian attack!" Yami yelled in the flashback of the duel where Yami nearly killed Kaiba.

Yami watched as Yuugi froze, the memory taking effect, he turned to Anzu, his eyelids growing heavier, hoping she could understand.

"Yuugi you can't do this you can't!" She cried in the flashback.

"She's right we can't do this. Stop!" Yuugi called falling to his knees as the flashback slowly went out of focus.

Yami made no movement, the darkness had even stopped its closing in on his, his elbows already digging into his sides from where it had tightened so much, his head lowering slightly, his eyes focused on Yuugi as he began to return.

"No...that wasn't my true self..." Yuugi protested softly.

"That's right." Anzu called, turning to glare at Yami, pointing at him as she spoke again. "He tried to trick you, that was to try and trick you - us even - into being like that.

Blind to the true selves that laid in wait. These versions of ourselves, this is the true us, we're together and he's trying to break us apart!" Anzu yelled angrily at the spirit.

"Yes...he just wants you for himself..." He said believing every word his girlfriend said.

"No" Yami breathed. "I understand you're meant to be together. Listen to me; this isn't who you truly are." Yami countered weakly.

"Yes it is!" Yuugi snarled.

"No Yuugi, listen to me, you can't let this happen, you can't let this get you" Yami whispered.

"I'm begging you, don't do this!" Yami continued.

"You just don't know when to quit do ya?" Yuugi taunted.

"You're right, I don't, but neither do you. You can't abandon everything. Think of Jonouchi and Honda and Shizuka, they wouldn't want this to happen to you." Yami pleaded weakly.

"I won't allow you to sink away because deep down the real you doesn't want this to happen. Remember the fear you felt when you first saw Anzu bonded with the Oracle?" Yami questioned gently.

"Yes but she was still herself then." He protested unsure of how to phrase it.

"She wasn't, the Oracle controlled her then as it does now, she was acting like her normal self, you remember, you have to!" Yami responded.

"You have to save yourself, the Oracle cannot control you, just fight it Yuugi. I know you can." Yami kept going.

Yuugi held his head in pain trying to drown out the Pharaoh's pleas and replace them with darkness.

"Yuugi" Anzu whispered.

"If you wish, you can control the darkness. Cover the Pharaoh's mouth, cease his voice."

"Don't listen to her Yuugi, that's not Anzu talking!" Yami cried out.

"That's the Oracle, don't let it rule you, you're strong enough to fight it!"

"What I rule...is the darkness itself!" Yuugi said before making a motion with his hands and the shadowy tentacle copied it covering Yami's mouth.

"Yuugi-" Yami cried before his voice was taken.

After the darkness covered his mouth, his cries and pleas directed to the pair were muffled, nothing audible came from him, he leaned forward slightly, trying to get through, but his words never made it, Anzu smiled at Yuugi's response.

Yuugi smiled back.

Yami tried desperately, nothing reaching neither Yuugi nor Anzu, he looked at them desperately, neither was affected by the look, Anzu laughed before kneeling beside Yuugi, kissing him on the cheek quickly, just to tease Yami.

Yuugi blushed eagerly returning her kiss.

"Now what my king? What'll we do with him?" she asked, shooting Yami a dark glare as she uttered the last word like he was filth.

"Whatever my evil little queen desires." Yuugi answered happily.

"I know he's supposed to be a former part of you, but I'm thinking we remove him from this world. Erase everything trace of him." Anzu chuckled darkly.

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes to avoid the looks, as she did them.

Yuugi cackled. "Brilliant plan but I think I can make it even better."

"How so?" Anzu asked, interested in Yuugi's plan to get rid of his other half, Yami watched him nervously.

"After we get rid of every trace of him let's make him be reborn as our eternal servant with no memories of his past with me." Yuugi replied gleefully.

"I like it…" Anzu laughed, a sharp grin growing.

"We already have the physical form inside your mind as a puppet, so maybe combining a mindless soul with the body would make him eternally lost." She cackled.

Yuugi grinned more evil than ever. "Yes then he can't stop us." He laughed a horrible malicious laugh.

Yami tried to move back, his legs could do nothing to move his body back as Yuugi laughed, fearful of his demise, only to be revived as a lost puppet, one more confused about his past than he already was.

His heart was beating against his chest, wishing Timaeus was still around to try and make sense to Yuugi, he was about to perish without a trace and there was no-one left to stop them.

"Say goodbye to what memories you have!!" Yuugi cackled in an extremely sick and evil manner as a blindingly white light spread from his mind and to those that had knowledge of Yami wiping their memories clean.

Yami screamed despite its muffled result as the light headed towards him, he trembled fearfully, the ones closest to him were about to forget him and he himself was about to lose everything, tears rushed down his face, falling as the light moved all around, bidding farewell to his former self and the quest to find his memories.

Yuugi smirked demonically as the light wiped everyone's memories of him with the exception of himself and Anzu.

Anzu held a hand over her eyes as the light engulfed Yami, grinning as the Pharaoh was left at the mercy of whatever he would be left with - nothing but the mindless serving to them. Anzu waited for the light to fade, wondering what state Yami would be left in.

Outside of Anzu's mind, both Vicky and Destiny began to feel the world return to them, groaning as they finally awoke.

"For now let's leave your mind." Yuugi suggested.

Anzu nodded as she began to see Yami, slumped unconscious propped up only by the darkness' bindings.

The 2 faded from her mind re-entering the real world once more.

Anzu opened her eyes, smiling after successfully carrying out Yuugi's plan against the now lifeless Pharaoh.

She glanced ahead where Yuugi awoke in his body while Vicky glared at the pair, remaining still to see if she could learn of what had just happened.

"Hello you two." They said innocently the Oracle gone from their foreheads for now.

When she noticed the Oracle faded from Anzu's head, Vicky raised her head, Destiny doing so with her then Vicky glared at Anzu, not completely convinced Anzu was fine once again after the moment that she and Yuugi had been silent.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to act clueless.

"Nothing except that Yami is long gone." He said purposely saying his former other half's name to see if the others had any memory of him.

"What?" Vicky asked, cursing herself for not knowing who Yami was; only that she could remember the name as something distant.

Yuugi giggled softly. "It worked!" He cheered softly to Anzu.

"What are you talking about?" Vicky growled.

"Obviously whatever you've done to Yami can't be good. You're still possessed by the Oracle, show us who Yami is." She continued.

Yuugi smirked thinking of another idea.

"Who's Yami?" Vicky growled. "What did you do to him?"

"No one important..." He whispered to Anzu. "I have another idea."

"No!" Vicky growled.

"No ideas, if he's so important that he's long gone, he's important enough for you to tell us!" Vicky hissed.

"Want to know?" He asked Anzu his voice low so the 2 girls couldn't hear.

Anzu nodded, hoping the two wouldn't understand what was happening when he explained it to her.

"Well their the only threat to the Oracle so lets wipe their memories of it."

"Right." Anzu replied.

The same blinding white light from before enveloped only the 2 girls.

Both girls groaned as the light enveloped them, their memories of the Oracle erased from their minds.

Yuugi looked tense hoping the magic worked.

Vicky glanced at Destiny, both unsure what to say after the light had just faded, Vicky glanced back to Yuugi clueless.

The Oracle briefly reappeared to see if they had any knowledge of it.

"What's that?" Vicky asked, pointing to Yuugi's forehead.

Destiny said nothing, her thoughts sill on the name that the two had mentioned, wondering about Yami's fate.

Yuugi sighed in relief before smirking wickedly having yet another plan.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi, pleased that everything had worked out so far, she could see Yuugi as he sighed, wondering what his devious mind had come up with.

"Well since they have no memories of the Oracle lets bond them to it." He whispered with a soft cackle.

Anzu grinned wickedly, nodding her head before looking down, Destiny still not looking so confident about the situation while Vicky stared clueless, wondering what was happening.

"Go to work my love." He whispered.

Anzu grinned, kneeling before the pair, showing them the stone around her neck; they gazed at it in awe.

"You 2 like it?" Yuugi asked sweetly.

"Yeah, it's pretty, what it is?" Vicky asked.

"It's a special stone with magical powers." Yuugi explained.

"So how did you get it Anzu?" Vicky added.

"Yuugi gave me one." Anzu retorted in the same sweet tone as Yuugi.

"Wow. It's so pretty, what are its powers?" Vicky asked, enthralled by the evil stone.

"It makes your deepest dreams come true." Yuugi lied trying to make it sound as inviting as possible.

"Cool!" Vicky whispered, smiling at it in awe. "That's great Yuugi, how does it work?"

"When it glows say what dream you want to be granted then once it glows again your dream will be reality." Yuugi lied right through his teeth, not feeling any remorse for doing so.

"Wow that's great. So if I wish on it, it'll mean our wish will be granted. But I can't wish on Anzu's. What'll we do?" Vicky asked.

Yuugi hid a wicked smile as he gave them each 1.

Both clueless girls stared down at their own fragments of the stone, both impressed by the emeralds.

"Now what?" Vicky asked. "How do we get them to work?"

"Think deeply about your wish their activated by thought." Yuugi answered, smiling.

Vicky closed her eyes, tightly holding the stone in her hand, Destiny watched for a moment before doing the same.

Yuugi watched, smiling sweetly.

The lights from the two stone began to expanding, surrounding the two as they kept their eyes tightly closed as it enveloped them, Anzu grinned widely.

Yuugi did the same amused at how easily they were led on.

Vicky opened her eyes, a dark crimson glimmer in them, the same with Destiny, they stared up at Yuugi and Anzu, seeing the dark grins, but they no longer mattered.

"Welcome.." Yuugi whispered.

"Thank you." they replied solemnly before standing.

_Now yet another 2 souls have fallen to the Oracle's control._

_What will happen next?_

_Find out next week!_


	20. Repeat Sacrifice

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Vicky opened her eyes, a dark crimson glimmer in them, the same with Destiny, they stared up at Yuugi and Anzu, seeing the dark grins, but they no longer mattered._

_"Welcome.." Yuugi whispered._

_"Thank you." they replied solemnly before standing._

_End Flashback_

"Now what do we do" Vicky asked, looking around at the lifeless bodies around as well as Mokuba by the mindless puppet of Rebecca.

Yuugi eyed Rebecca, "This may sound immature but…" he started.

"But what?" Anzu asked.

"Let's dress her up like the baby she truly is deep down," Yuugi snickered.

Anzu laughed, not believing that Yuugi had actually thought of it. Her laughter instantly came to a halt before turning back to Yuugi. "Before that, was there anyway to break what we did to..." she whispered. She glanced upwards as if into her head to indicate who she meant without leading the others on.

"Yeah there is," he replied.

"What? How?" Anzu gasped.

"But I still think that was a bit immature. Anyway simply snap your fingers twice or any other method you want."

"I see," Anzu sighed, disappointed that the curse could be broken so easily; she glanced back to the girls who remained clueless on the subject.

"I said any way you want if you don't like that method," Yuugi answered.

Anzu nodded, any method, she began to think of so many, she grinned before turning back to the others. "We should put these guys somewhere so it doesn't look like some mass murder scene," she sighed, looking around at Jonouchi, Kaiba, Varon and Mai.

Yuugi giggled. "They're still breathing."

"The looks alone give the impression," Anzu replied. "Lets just drag them into your room and find the others that saw everything; they're the only ones that believe in the Oracle anyway, and then no one can stop us."  
"You are so evil...anyway, what's your way of breaking my curse?"

"Not sure yet, still thinking. Something hard though, we can't afford to lose everyone, even Yami released is bad enough, with part of his soul out of the Oracle and in my mind, he's dangerous. He could reunite with the part of him in your mind to tackle the Oracle from inside," Anzu replied. "We can't risk that happening."

"All of that is wiped out till we revive him."

Anzu nodded, and she sighed, unable to think of anything so brutal so that their allies would remain as such. She looked around, thinking a duel would be too cliché, but there had to be a way that they could do it, just for fun to see them struggle.

"What exactly do you want to happen?" Yuugi asked.

"I want them to suffer, to think they can set Yami and everyone else free and fail in the end. But I don't think a duel is the way," Anzu whispered.

"Set them free you mean like pretend everyone's free but they're not?"

"Make them think they can, but the truth is they stand no chance," Anzu giggled darkly, thinking of whoever the challenger was failing.

"Hmm...Manipulation of some kind, then duel and beat them?"

"I guess," Anzu replied.

"Okay, now on to humiliating the little brat over there," he said referring to Rebecca.

Anzu turned to her; there had to be something they could use her for. She turned around gasping as the idea came to mind. "Hang on," she called. "The others don't know she's been around here; maybe we could use her to get Amelda, Ryou and Raphael back around here. Then we can destroy them."

"But…" "Never mind."

Anzu stared at Yuugi, she knew he wanted to torment Rebecca, but while a purpose could still be served, she felt it safe to leave her untouched. As soon as the defeats were dealt, she'd be of no use and Yuugi's torture could continue.

"What's your plan my love?" Yuugi asked.

"We have to send her out there to wherever the others are. We have to draw Ryou, Amelda and Raphael back so we can face them. They'll trust her, she could lead them back to this area of Domino and we could ambush them there. They'll be too surprised to be able to defeat us."

"Yes but those 3 mean no threat to us…" he said trying to hide the fact that he considered those 3 friends.

"Maybe, but they know of the Oracle. Without them, no one else would be able to stand up to us, especially because their lack of knowledge of it."

"Yes but I still respect those 3."

"Respect?" Anzu laughed. "They're nothing, but they have something over people that they could use against us. There's nothing to respect."

"They're my friends. I don't want them harmed."

"Yuugi, I thought we were in this together," she growled, a controlling aura coming from her. "You did this so we could be together. If you trust me over them, what will happen?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly, you have to listen to me, they'll find some way of getting at us; look what Yami did. They'll do the same thing," she whispered. "They could find a way to break us apart; they'll set him free and he'll trick us again."

He stayed quiet for the time being.

"Come on Yuugi." she whispered, using her advantage over him, using her extra power to try and control him slightly. "We can't trust them, they'll turn against us, you know they will and they'll hurt you. They'll hurt us, they can't be trusted, only you and our minions can."

"They cannot be trusted...i will obey you my queen.." He said with almost no emotion.

"That's my King." she whispered confidently, kissing him on the cheek briefly before standing tall before him. "Command Rebecca to seek them out, the four of us should tidy up here before we move out around Domino."

He nodded, obeying her somewhat like a puppet would its creator.

She grinned darkly as he nodded in the manner he did, before turning to Rebecca, awaiting his command to her.

"Seek out Raphael, Ryou and Amelda and direct them here." He turned back to Anzu. "Now what my Queen?"

"While she does that, we must remove the bodies, we could hide them in your room or something. Then we should wait around this area, attack them when they least expect it."

He nodded as she released him from the mind control him having already submitted to her against his will long enough.

She smiled, loving the way she could control him, glancing back at the others, they had seen it all, just not understood it.

Soon after Rebecca had met the 3 she was instructed to and led them to the open where they could be easily detected as Anzu and Yuugi took the others' comatose bodies to his room.

Anzu smiled as the plan was coming intro fruition. With the only three left, she'd have everything ready for her and Yuugi's takeover.

Soon after the 3 of them knocked on the door, not realizing this was a trap.

Anzu turned to the room, smiling wickedly; finally the time had come, she grinned evilly, leading the other four to the room, smiling as things were about to end.

"Hey Yuugi," Raphael greeted with a friendly smile.

"Raphael!" Yuugi called back innocently, moving forward slowly, hiding the evil side that controlled him.

"How's it going my good friend?" he asked, happier than he had been in years because he had his family back.

"It's going fine, in fact, how about the three of you duel us? You know, for fun," Yuugi chuckled as he continued. "It can be three on three. I'll duel, and so can Anzu and Vicky."

"What about Amelda and the other guy?" Raphael asked, referring to Ryou as 'the other guy' since Raphael had never met him before.

"Yeah, you three versus us three. What do you say?" Yuugi replied happily.

"Sure why not? Airtos has been bugging me to duel anyway."

"Good," Yuugi whispered, slotting his deck into his Duel Disk, Anzu and Vicky doing the same either side of him.

"So who's first?" Raphael asked.

"I'll go first," Yuugi smirked. "Then you, Anzu, Ryou, Vicky and Amelda".

"Fine with me," The older duelist answered.

Behind Yuugi, Anzu and Vicky activated their own Duel Disks, slotting their decks in, watching the three playfully, hiding their true evils.

Raphael and Amelda activated theirs smiling but Ryou seemed to have more knowledge of the danger of the 3-way tag team duel.

"Alright, I'll start things off by playing my Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800)

in defense mode and laying one card face-down," Yuugi called. "Your move Raphael," he added.

"Fine I play my Shukoshin No Housatsu (Guardian Treasure) so I discard my hand to draw 2 new cards and I can draw 2 cards every round from now on. Next I'll summon a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"My turn." Anzu stated. "I'm starting with my Shining Friendship (1300/1100) in attack mode, then two face-down cards."

Ryou drew and slid 3 hidden cards into his disk before signaling the end of his move.

"My move," Vicky called. "I'll summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) in attack mode. One card face-down and that's it for now."

Amelda drew calmly. "I summon KC One Clayton (2000/1200) in attack mode. I end my turn."

"All right, back to me," Yuugi called innocently, drawing. "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) and I think it's time we made things a little fun, don't you?"

Ryou's eyes widened, he being the only one knowledgeable of the Oracle's comeback on his group's side.

"So Raphael, Amelda, I think I'll bring something back you might be interested to see," Yuugi chuckled childishly. "I play the Oracle of Darkness!" he shouted.

Raphael looked stunned as did Amelda, wondering how on earth the Oracle came back.  
Yuugi grinned wickedly, the Oracle growing below them, the Seal appearing on his forehead, quickly appearing on his teammates' heads. Destiny watched as it grew before her.

Raphael looked a little shaken but remained calm as did Amelda. Ryou, on the other hand, looked really freaked out.

Yuugi grinned wickedly, the red of the Oracle glowing in his eyes. He chuckled in a sinister manner before placing a card face-down and bringing his turn to an end.

Their monsters also inherited the Oracle. Shining Friendship (1800) squeaked in alarm before his wings became a dark, ominous black. Valkyria gasped, crying out before the Oracle possessed her as well, enhancing her to 2100 while Beta's power rose to 2200.

"My turn." Raphael said. "I activate my Jyuuryoku No Ono (Gravity Axe - Grarl) which lets me summon an all-powerful monster. So meet Guardian Guraru (Grarl) (3000/1000)!"

Yuugi growled as the Guardian arose, since it was much more powerful than any of the monsters he or the others had. He glared at it, wondering what Raphael was planning for it.

"And if you think my monster's strong now just wait. 'Cause when I add my Axe he gets 500 more points!" Guraru growled, picking up the axe and swinging it violently.

Yuugi growled harsher, gritting his teeth while glaring at the creature as it stood before their own monsters, the most powerful on the field by far. He began to wonder what Raphael was going to do, and who he was going to attack.

Raphael slowly scanned the field looking for the safest target.

Anzu looked around at the other monsters. Her area was the weakest, but glared at Raphael; on the surface, she was the safest to attack. She wondered if Raphael agreed, looking over at Yuugi who was in the strongest position.

Raphael decided against attacking then, placing 2 cards facedown. "Now I activate the magic card, Serenna Bochi No Maryoku (Purity of the Cemetery)! That ends my turn. But here's how it works; you all lose 100 of your life points each turn for every monster that remains in your cemeteries and as long as mine is monster-free, my card stays in play."

Yuugi grinned; Raphael hadn't attacked, but he wasn't the only one that could. He turned to Anzu as she drew a card, smiling herself.

"Now I'll sacrifice Shining Friendship to summon Black Magician Girl!" she called, obviously not caring about his Maryoku card. "And I'll have her attack Amelda's KC One Clayton."

"I don't think so! Go Maiboshin No Kyusai (Rescuer From The Grave)!" Raphael shouted, the card slipping out of his cemetery and a barrier appearing around his teammate's monster.

"No!" Anzu hissed as her monster was stopped. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

Raphael smiled the same tactic he would have used applied to his teammates.

Anzu looked at her field, her Black Magician Girl still not as strong as Raphael's guardian, but stronger than the other monsters nonetheless. She glanced at Amelda.

Ryou drew and smirked. "I play my Raigeki magic card," he said calmly.

"What? No!" Anzu called.  
She gasped as the lightning fell towards their monsters, Yuugi glared up at it, not seeming too nervous, but more angered.

Raphael and Amelda smiled.

The monsters before them shattered, their face-down cards their only defense, Anzu activated one of hers and Yuugi glanced at her.  
"Activate Inochi no Tsuna (Rope of Life)," she called, discarding her hand. "Now that I've given up my hand, I can bring back my Black Magician Girl and her attack increases by 800 too." Black Magician Girl gave the other 3 an evil smile as her attack surged to 3300.

"No," Raphael muttered, emotionlessly.

"Yes, now she's the strongest on the field, first chance I get, I'm burying your Guardian," Anzu laughed.

"I won't allow you to hurt my Guardians!" Raphael growled, the bond with his monsters evident.

Anzu laughed, before crossing her arms, waiting for any attempt to turn to Oracle against them in a slim chance of victory that the other team would try.

"Are you through?" Raphael snarled.

"Ask the one who started their turn with that card" Anzu hissed, glancing at Ryou.

"My turn." Vicky called. "I'll use Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn) to bring back Magician's Valkyria. Then I'll play Hikari no Gofuuken (Swords of Revealing Light)."

"Damn…" Raphael muttered.

"Yes." Vicky laughed, Anzu looking at Raphael with an eerie glare.  
"Done yet?" Raphael asked.  
"Yep," Vicky replied. "It's still not safe to attack so I'll end my turn there".

Amelda drew and smiled. "I activate my Black Pendant spell equipping it to my partner's Guardian, raising its strength to 3500!"

Anzu growled. With the extra boost to Raphael's Guardian, Black Magician Girl was no longer the strongest on the field. She smiled, glad the swords were protecting them for now.

Raphael grinned darkly as he revealed his facedown Typhoon card.

"Oh no!" Anzu cried out. "Not that!"

"Oh, yes; now say goodbye to your swords!"

Yuugi gritted his teeth as the monster directly before him was freed; all their monsters were once again vulnerable.

"Gararu, destroy Black Magician Girl!" Amelda commanded.

Anzu growled as the monster closed in on her own creature. Yuugi growled, activating his own trap card.  
"Go Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force!" he declared.

"No, my Guardian!" Raphael shouted in anguish.

"Yes, Anzu's Black Magician Girl is safe," Yuugi called.  
"Not for long… I activate my partner's Self Sacrifice card! So I give up 1000 life points to save my monster along with my 2 magic cards so my Guraru is revived!" Raphael answered. (Raph: 3000)

"Ah!" Anzu called. "Now it's back; we'll never get rid of it if he keeps reviving it."

"Now Guraru, attack Black Magician Girl now! With Gravity Axe!" Amelda commanded.

"Black Magician Girl!" Anzu called as the creature was destroyed before her, her life points falling slightly. (Anzu: 40003500)

Amelda grinned as her monster was destroyed, her side's life points falling to 11,800.

Anzu groaned, staring ahead as the smoke that was the remains floated apart. She glared as the monster returned to her opponent's side.  
"You done?" she growled.

"For now yes." Amelda smiled more. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Yuugi called. "I'll lay Kanseki no Kyohei (Giant Soldier of Stone) (1800/2000) in defense mode and leave one card face-down," Yuugi stated. Stone Soldier simply grunted in slight pain before the Oracle overtook him. (Yuugi loses 200 due to Purity: 3800)

Raphael smirked as he drew 2. "Guraru destroy his Kyohei now!"  
Yuugi groaned as the creature was destroyed, the shards of its projection falling before him; he was defenseless again. He glared at Raphael, refusing to lose the battle.

"That ends my turn," Raphael said calmly.

"Alright then" Anzu called, drawing a card. "I play Maha Vailo and I'll lay a card face-down. That's it for me." Maha Vailo screamed in pain before the Oracle overtook him raising him to 2050. (Anzu: Loses 100 due to Purity giving her 3400)

Ryou just drew and ended his turn unable to think of a move.

"OK, here goes," Vicky called. "I'll add Axe of Despair to my Magician's Valkyria to bring her to 3100. Then I'll switch her into defense mode and lay one monster face-down in defense mode. That's my turn."

Yuugi looked at her. "You could've attacked Ryou directly, you know," he advised.

"Maybe, but Raphael would have destroyed my monsters and damaged my life points. I know what I'm doing, trying getting a monster that can help you out onto the field," she called.

Yuugi looked annoyed that she'd passed up a chance to attack.

Amelda drew but could do nothing and passed.

Yuugi pulled the card from his deck, and he placed it onto the field.  
"I play Green Gadget in defense mode. Then I'll activate my trap card: Ultimate Offering," he called. "And my Green Gadget lets me move Red Gadget to my hand. So I'll use Ultimate Offering to summon that. And then the same happens to my Yellow Gadget." The 3 monsters appeared, making no reaction as they all bonded, Red's strength going to 1800, Yellow's to 1700 and Green's to 1900. The three monsters emerged as Yuugi's life points fell by 1000 and he glanced at the other face down card. (Y: Loses 300 from Purity bringing him to 3500 then 1000 from Offering bringing him to 2500.) "Now I activate my other trap card: Kidou Toride Stronghold! Now with all my Gadgets, its attack goes up to 3000 plus 500 from the Oracle giving it 3500."

"No, now its strength equals my Guraru." Raphael muttered.

"Exactly, you can't destroy it without destroying your Guardian," Yuugi chuckled. "Stronghold, attack Ryou directly!"

Raphael thought about defending Ryou but didn't so he could protect his Guardian.  
The monster's large fist crashed into Ryou, Yuugi grinned sharply as his former friend's life points fell rapidly. "Turn end," he laughed.

Raphael:3000 Amelda:4000 Ryou: 500

Amelda drew but ended as Raphael forbade him to attack and destroy his Guardian.

Anzu drew her new card, she grinned, pleased with the result, she looked up wickedly at Raphael.  
"First I'll summon my Gemini Elf, then I'll place Magic Tome (Magic Formula) on the field!" she called. "And I'll equip it to my Maha Vailo. And because of its special ability, it gains an extra 1000 points instead of just 500." The 2 Gemini Elf twins meanwhile cried out in pain before being possessed as their strength went up to 2400 while Vailo rose to 3050.

Raphael growled softly.

"Maha Vailo, attack Guardian Guraru!" Anzu called.

"He's too weak!"

"Maybe, or maybe I can activate my magic card Rush Recklessly," Anzu called. "Powering him up 700 points more," she added as he rose to 3750.

"No, my Guardian! Reveal Guardian Force. This trap card deactivates and destroys any magic card that I choose as long as there aren't any Guardian monsters in my cemetery that is." A veil of wind swept through the field destroying Anzu's tome card.  
"No, Maha Vailo!" she called.  
The creature smashed against the Guardian, shattering into pieces, Anzu growled as her main defense was gone.  
Raphael sighed in relief as his Guardian smiled at him.

"That's it, my turn is done," Anzu growled, glancing at Yuugi as Ryou's turn began. (Anzu: 2650) "Sorry, I just wanted to get rid of that stupid Guardian, I should've gone for Ryou".

"Raphael won't allow that very easily."

"I know that now" she sighed.  
(Vicky: 3900)

Ryou drew and set a card but that was it for him.

Vicky glanced at Yuugi, their eyes meeting for a second before she drew.  
"Magician's Valkyria, attack Ryou directly!" she called.  
The mage raced towards Ryou, her staff glowing as the attack came.

Ryou screamed in pain as his life points dropped to 0.  
"Finally, one captured and two to go," Yuugi chuckled as a copy of the Seal shrank around Ryou, stealing his soul.

Ryou fell to the ground, comatose. Amelda and Raphael took whatever cards he happened to be holding and took them for their own use.

"Now it's your turn Amelda, make it count, it won't be long until you share the fate" Vicky teased.

"Don't count on it… I activate Premature Burial to revive my KC-1 Clayton. Then Shisha Sosei to resurrect Anzu's Maha Vailo. Next I'll sacrifice both to play Makou Yousai Ziggurat! (Air Fortress Ziggurat) A large plane-like machine appeared floating in mid-air. Zig:2500/200  
Amelda: 3200  
"Oh no!" Anzu called.  
"Don't worry Anzu, we can stop him" Yuugi called, glancing up at the creature.

"Now my monster attack Anzu directly!" Amelda ordered.

"Anzu no!" Yuugi called. "Stronghold, defend her!"  
Amelda groaned as his best monster was wiped out, his life points falling to 2200.

"That's what you get for messing with Anzu while I'm still in action," Yuugi growled. "Finish your move so I can destroy you!"

Amelda sighed, placing 2 face-downs.  
"2 face-down cards; they could be something that could really be tough on my Stronghold if I attack him," Yuugi mumbled, drawing his card." I play a monster face-down in defense mode and I'll have my Stronghold attack your Guardian, Raphael".

"Wrong; reveal trap, Negate Attack," Raphael called.

Yuugi growled as his attack was halted, his turn over, he showed it when he dropped his arms close to his sides, his hand clenched tightly as he glared at Raphael, waiting for his turn to begin.

Raphael drew 2 grinning at both. "Excellent…"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Raphael's grin; he didn't like the looks of things. They may have been up one player, but Raphael's Guardian was still powerful and a large threat.

"You're done… thanks to its special ability...come forth, Guardian Airtos!"

"Oh no, not Airtos!" Yuugi cried. "Who knows how powerful she could be, maybe even more than she was against Yami!"

"Yes Airtos… now she'll absorb every monster in your cemeteries!"

Yuugi gasped as his arm began moving, his Duel under Airtos' command now, Anzu's and Vicky's arms also pointing upwards together Airtos, Yuugi growled, he knew what was going to happen and how bad things could get.  
The spirits of Black Magician Girl and Maha Vailo along with Beta flew into Airtos' sword raising her attack to 5250.

"No, now it's powerful enough to stop anything that stands against it, and enough to take us out!" Yuugi called.

Either side of it, both Anzu and Vicky gazed up at it nervously, Yuugi glared at it worriedly, with the same hate for it he had before.

"Airtos attack Yuugi," Raphael commanded, calmly.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cried.  
"No, Anzu, he can only destroy my monster, I'll be fine and get through it," he called, glaring at the monster as she lowered her sword towards his monster.

Airtos slashed Stronghold with her sword, dropping Yuugi to 750.

Yuugi cried out, knocked back slightly by the destruction of his Stronghold, he glared at the Guardian through the smoke, wishing she wasn't so powerful so he could destroy her.  
Suddenly Airtos' sword was wiped out. "Say what?!" Raphael shouted. Anzu snickered revealing her trap Death of Equip. (made-up. destroys one equip spell)

"Anzu…" Yuugi gasped, seeing her grin.

"I was hoping you'd play Airtos.." She replied.

Yuugi and Vicky both stared at Anzu, neither had any idea she had held the card that had just eliminated Airtos' sword, their thoughts turned to why she had waited so long to activate it, Yuugi sighed, grateful that Anzu had played it, wiping out almost half of Airtos' attack, he smiled at her.

Anzu grinned back Airtos attack returning to 2500.

Yuugi grinned towards Raphael, seeing the rival staring in shock.  
"Finished your turn" he asked cheekily.

Raphael snarled furious over the lost of Airtos' sword card as he nodded.

"Good," Anzu laughed darkly, pulling a new card. "Now it's a long shot, but I have to try: Yuukou (Offerings to the Doomed). All I have to do is give up my next Draw Phase and your monster should be destroyed...I hope."

"Airtos! No!! ..I still need you...come back…" Raphael screamed. As Airtos entered the cemetery Serenna Bochi No Maryoku was destroyed.

"It worked!" Anzu gasped, taken aback by the success of the magic card.

"Hurry, attack him with your monster" Yuugi called.

"Right. Gemini Elf, attack Amelda!"

Amelda screamed his own life points falling to 0.

"You're gonna be sorry Anzu!!" Raphael screamed in rage.

"Says you," Anzu growled. "You have nothing to stand against us except your weaker Guardian".

Just as she said that a chasm opened.

"What's going on?" Anzu cried out in terror.

"Don't you remember?" Vicky called desperately. "It's the other Guardian that comes out when Airtos is destroyed".

"The what?!" Yuugi gasped.

A Guardian that was bandaged up like a mummy and had a Grim Reaper-like Sycthe appeared. "Meet my Guardian Deathscythe!"

Yuugi stared at it with pure fear; this was the first encounter he had had with the terrifying creature. Anzu and Vicky cringed at the sight of the monster they hoped would never return, Yuugi stared at it worriedly, having no idea what its powers were.

"Now for every Guardian in my cemetery Deathscythe gains 500 points!" Death:3000/2000

"Oh no," Yuugi sighed, dreading what else it could be capable of?

"Don't worry; we're still all together so he can't possibly take us all down. If Yami could stop it at so much stronger, then the three of us can take it down".

Anzu nodded before her eyes fell to Yuugi; he nodded, but the sense of fear was still evident on his face as he looked back up at it.  
Raphael gave a malicious grin as he showed 3 Guardian cards he was holding in his hand as he discarded them all into his cemetery.  
"No, not this again!" Anzu gasped. "That'll power his guardian up more than any of our monsters can be. If we don't think of something soon, we're finished".  
"What do you mean Anzu-chan?" Yuugi asked having not seen Deathscythe the first time.  
"With each guardian in the cemetery, his Guardian Deathscythe gains more attack points, 500 for each and with Airtos already in the Graveyard, that gives it 2000 more. Right now it's at 4500, and if Guraru is destroyed, that'll just boost it up to 5000," Anzu sighed. "It'll be almost impossible to summon a monster with that much power; it took Timaeus for even Yami to pull it off."

"I end my turn!" Raphael called, grinning.

"And I begin mine," Anzu replied. "I'll switch Gemini Elf into defense mode and have Ancient Elf summoned to the field also in defense. That'll do for me," she said as Ancient Elf rose to 1950.

Raphael chuckled, sensing that they were afraid.  
Anzu glared at Raphael, it was clear that Yuugi was afraid, but he was picking up on the girls' concern also, Vicky drew her card, trying to ignore it. "I'll pull Magician's Valkyria into defense mode and summon a monster face-down. That's all I can do."

"Deathscythe, destroy her pathetic Magician!" Raphael called.

Yuugi gasped as the Guardian headed towards Vicky's Magician's Valkyria, holding the scythe high before bringing it down, eliminating the mage.

"That's all for me," Raphael replied.  
"For now," Yuugi growled, drawing his card. "I'll sacrifice my monster to summon another face-down in defense mode. It's all I can do for now," he sighed.

Suddenly Deathscythe was wiped out. Anzu had flipped over a card she stole from Kaiba's deck upon defeating him - Crush Card Virus.  
"No way," Yuugi gasped, staring at the card with wide eyes.  
"That actually worked. But what about its ability in coming back if Raphael discards a card?" Vicky asked, also staring at Anzu in shock.

Raphael went to do so but something held him back.

'What's going on?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'He could summon his ultimate monster back, but he's not. Maybe he's going to rely on Guraru to attack us.'  
Raphael's hand was trembling as if he were having conflict within himself.

Yuugi stared at the hand that held his cards, wondering what was holding Raphael back; he felt uncertain about what was happening, almost worried.  
"Raphael?" he whispered.

"Yuugi...help me…" he pleaded.

"What's going on?!" Yuugi breathed, fearful of what was happening, wondering if Raphael was cracking under the pressure, but he had the advantage, wondering what was happening to Raphael and what the effect was starting on him.  
"It's Deathscythe.. he's the representation of my dark side."  
"I understand, but we have to destroy it if you want it to stop and doing that we'll win afterwards" Yuugi whispered, the darkness in his voice softening before growing towards the end once again, a hiss underneath his voice.  
Raphael finally gave in resurrecting Deathscythe discarding 4 guardians. "Next I'll activate my Tribute to The Doomed." He discarded his last Guardian and a mummy-like hand seized Deathscythe destroying him.  
Yuugi gasped as the ghoulish guardian was destroyed, staring ahead, wondering what had happened in the moment of Deathscythe's influence, he watched it sink into the ground before looking up.  
"I play my last card.. Soldier Soul. (Soul Charge) Soon 8 of Raphael's Guardians appeared on the field. "Well that's it my cemetery is completely empty.. my Guardians are free.."  
"It's just like last time" Anzu whispered. "He gave up his life points for his Guardians."  
"But didn't he just lose?" Yuugi asked.  
"Yep." Anzu replied solemnly.  
"But what about his family?" Yuugi called.  
"I don't know." Anzu replied. "I don't know."  
"Each monster i brought back from the grave cost me 500 points. Game over" Raphael replied smiling fondly at his Guardians as his life points fell from 4000 to 0..  
"Raphael!" Yuugi whispered, eyes wide, throat tight as he watched the Seal shrink around Raphael, watching his sacrifice. "Are you trying to show us something from this? Are you giving up to give us another chance?"  
"Yes Yuugi...good-bye.." He replied expecting the Oracle to take his soul but it didn't.  
Yuugi stared as the Oracle left Raphael's soul in tact, leaving it in his body, close to him.

End Life Points

Yuugi: 750

Anzu: 2650

Vicky: 3900

_Raphael sacrificed the duel but will it save the others? Tune in later this week and find out!_


	21. Clash Of The Cousins

A/N: I don't own Hikari Motou my friend CuteYami does

_A/N: I don't own Hikari Motou my friend CuteYami does._

_Last Time_

_"Each monster I brought back from the grave cost me 500 points. Game over" Raphael replied smiling fondly at his Guardians as his life points fell from 4000 to 0...  
_

_"Raphael!" Yuugi whispered, eyes wide, throat tight as he watched the Seal shrink around Raphael, watching his sacrifice. "Are you trying to show us something from this? Are you giving up to give us another chance?"  
_

_"Yes Yuugi...good-bye..." He replied expecting the Oracle to take his soul but it didn't.  
_

_Yuugi stared as the Oracle left Raphael's soul in tact, leaving it in his body, close to him._

_End Flashback_

Anzu growled. "What's going on?!" she hissed.

"It's because of Raphael's attempted sacrifice." Yuugi replied.

"I get it, because he was giving himself up, the Oracle had no power to drain his soul, it really is just like last time." Vicky muttered.

Raphael stayed where he was, kneeling.

Yuugi stepped towards Raphael, unsure what to do, everyone else had fallen victim to the Oracle, even Ryou now, but Raphael remained, he stared at the man kneeling before him, hate no longer surfacing, only confusion.

"What's going on?" Raphael asked. He had lost hadn't he?

"Your sacrifice attempt to protect your guardians from the cemetery saved your soul. Like you did against Yami, didn't you?" Yuugi whispered gently.

"Yes... hey how did you know about that?" The surprised duelist asked having known Yuugi wasn't present the last time.

"Anzu and Vicky told me, they saw everything happen last time." Yuugi replied.

"I couldn't remember until the Oracle bonded with me and that guy that looked like Yuugi" Vicky answered. "I had a feeling he was called Yami. Hang on, you never told me what really DID happen to that Yami guy you were talking about earlier. That was him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Anzu replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, Destiny moving slowly towards her.

"Couldn't risk it. Anyway we wiped his memories of before now so he wouldn't be able to stop Yuugi and me." Anzu replied.

"Hey Yuugi?" Raphael asked softly.

"You erased Yami's memories too?!" Vicky gasped, almost horror-struck that they would do that.

Yuugi turned back to Raphael as he heard his name, leaving Anzu to nod silently in response to the question. "What is it Raphael?" he asked calmly.

"Just Yami's not Yuugi's." Anzu replied.

"Just out of curiously why were you using the Oracle? The Pharaoh told me you were pure." Raphael answered.

"I did it for Anzu." Yuugi replied. "She was fine with it and I wanted to be there for her so I did it to be close to her. Yami knows nothing anyway, he was trying to control me, that's why we sealed him away, took his memories and trapped him in the darkness." He continued in an almost cold tone.

Raphael's eyes widened for a moment before he calmed down.

"He'll be fine when he comes around; what's more important is what we're going to do with you." Yuugi growled, a hint of darkness back again. "You better leave and find your family, speak nothing of this or else we'll duel again and you won't escape because of a little sacrifice."

"Yuugi-san relax. I have no intentions of saying anything." Raphael said, calmly.

"I know, but the human nature will want you to. Just go now before things turn against you as badly as they did him." Yuugi warned sternly.

"Hold on... there was-" Before Raphael could continue a blindingly bright force entered the room.

Yuugi shielded his eyes from the light, behind him, the others did the same, he groaned, wishing the light could die down so he could see what had caused it.

"What the..." Raphael asked, stunned.

"No further harm shall come to the innocent who play against the Oracle!" a voice called out, Yuugi groaned, opening his eyes slightly, he knew that voice.

"Who the hell..." Asked Raphael.

The light faded to reveal a young girl staring ahead at the group before her, she stared sternly at Yuugi, he gasped upon seeing her, she was the last person he expected.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked, Airtos appearing in spirit form to protect him just in case.

"Don't worry Airtos; I'm not here to harm Raphael. I've come to see my cousin." she spoke.

"Hikari!" Yuugi gasped. He looked ahead, it was her. Brunette hair falling to her waist, her cream colored shirt, the black trousers that he remembered she loved. She stared at him with deep hazel eyes, a stern look; he stared at her in shock.

Raphael walked over to Yuugi giving her the girl a If-you-harm-him-your-dead look.

"Raphael, I don't mean any harm to anyone, I cam to see him after I heard what happened. We're family; you of all people should understand what that means. Go to your family, let me set them free." she spoke calmly.

"No. Yuugi is my closest friend besides my Guardians. I treat him like I do my Guardians."

"Raphael!" Yuugi whispered in surprise. "Why are you defending me I almost captured your soul." He blinked, a sinister look returning, a glare, his voice became dark along with the eyes. "Besides I told you to go before I did to you what we did to Yami."

"Because I care about you Yuugi." The older duelist replied.

Yuugi sighed before turning to Anzu, she'd have a better idea what to do with the defending rival than he did, Hikari did nothing as she awaited their confusion to pass.

Raphael knelt down to Yuugi. "I owe you. Yuugi...please you're the only person I care about excluding my family."

Yuugi gasped before turning to Anzu, a desperate look on his face, Raphael was loyal but he wasn't stupid, he wasn't likely to join the Oracle's forces again after his family were returned to him; he mouthed words to Anzu, pleading her to help him in deciding what to do.

"Yuugi... If you have an ounce of good left in you you'll listen to my words." Raphael said.

"What are they Raphael? What is it?" Yuugi whispered.

"I sacrificed the duel to try to help you. But I can see that was in vain…" He turned to leave hoping Yuugi would stop him.

Yuugi stared at Raphael, Hikari moving to the side, wondering what was happening as he stared at Raphael. "What do you mean?" Yuugi whispered. "You sacrificed yourself for your family; you're supposed to be with them. When Yami brought them back, this was something that you weren't supposed to get caught up in so much. The plan was defeat you, not do this." He glanced at Anzu once again; still nothing had come from her.

"I understand that... But you're the closest friend I have excluding my family. Don't you know the bond that makes?"

"It makes one of strength I understand, great strength." Yuugi sighed. "But this isn't your fight any longer, it's mine. I wanted to stop you getting involved in all this all over again. That's why we planned to defeat you, make it easy for you."

"So your plan was to try to kill me?" He joked though he was still quite serious.

"I guess." Yuugi sighed as he continued. "Just try to keep you out of everything bigger, the original plan wouldn't have extended to you, but when you arrived and everything grew, there was no way to get you out of the way without dueling you."

"I'm guessing you want me to leave now?"

"It'd be for the best Raphael, the Oracle already overpowered us before, you don't even want to see what it did to Yami." Yuugi sighed, glancing at Anzu; it was in her mind that Yami still remained. "Listen, go and just enjoy the time you have with your family. We'll handle things here."

"As you wish just be careful with that thing will ya?" He asked ruffling Yuugi's hair before he got on his motorcycle and rode off.

Yuugi smiled as Raphael finally left, understanding that he couldn't truly leave his family in the risky chance of facing the group again; he turned to Hikari, a dark look in his eyes that clouded his normal look. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, before turning to Anzu, sneering at his cousin.

Anzu giggled sneering back at Hikari.

"I've come to help you." Hikari replied blankly. "I heard what happened and came back to help you. But you have to release Yami and set Anzu apart from the Oracle before anything can happen. I doubt you'll listen, I'll have to try another way of getting you to understand."

Yuugi laughed wickedly. "You've lost it. My plans are nearly complete." He smiled evilly back at Mokuba.

Hikari noticed Mokuba close to Yuugi, around the back row, Vicky and Destiny stood close by, Rebecca remained in the shadows, Anzu stayed closest to Yuugi. "I understand, everyone else has tried and failed, even Yami. You will release them when this is over, whether it's by choice or because of Oracle turns on you." she mumbled sternly.

"The Oracle will never turn on it's new king and queen." He winked at Anzu as he said queen.

"So you say, but it will." Hikari replied emotionlessly, looking much like she was in a trance as she continued. "It turned on Dartz when he couldn't win and made him and the Leviathan one. It's been turning on you several times from the start and there's nothing you can do about it. If you don't turn back, it'll swallow you both and take you to the place where the others went when they lost."

"Shut up..." Replied Mokuba, coldly.

"You of all people have struggled Mokuba, you know what its like." she replied, turning her head slightly towards him in an unusual manner. "When Kaiba gave up everything just to free you, you were freed until afterwards, the Oracle took your human self and left this. Just like it did to Rebecca and Yami, mindless puppets capable of doing nothing when they've been pushed too far. You were lucky to escape that role."

Mokuba's stone activated trying to take Hikari's soul on it's own.

"That won't work." Hikari spoke, still her voice calm and emotionless, her eyes blank, the black of her pupils overpowering the iris. "That stone will just turn, your anger towards me will feed it and it'll just take your soul from all you've given it."

Mokuba looked shocked that it hadn't worked.

"You're scared aren't you? Because you know that it hasn't worked on me but it'll work on you. I'm not wrong." Hikari replied coldly. "In the next moments, your soul will be stolen."

"Heh...not true it will take yours…"

"Of course it will, then why's the fear in your soul?" Hikari replied, watching with the same blank stare through the eyes that were narrow, her eyelids low, giving her a possessed look, her lowered her head slightly, her look slightly darker from the new angle.

"There isn't." Then just as the younger Kaiba had predicted the Oracle appeared below her.

She smiled, the face still blank, but the smile showing off a slightly darker side of her, the girls close to Mokuba watched as the Sennen Eye appeared on her forehead, she was combining the powers, they glanced back at Mokuba, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What the…" Mokuba asked, stunned.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hikari teased. "The Oracle won't take me because its power has been stretched; the power of the Sennen Items has been not so much. It won't take me because it's ready to turn on you."

"I told you I am loyal to it. Besides..." Mokuba laughed spitefully. "I have no soul left for it to steal."

"Not on the surface, but underneath the real Mokuba lurks, trapped, trying to break free so he can save his brother" Hikari answered. "You will see, I will not leave."

"He's long gone..."

"That's what you're saying to stop the Oracle from taking you. Think of all the good that he did for you, all the times he saved you even if he was delayed, all the times he at least tried, the way he broke the control over you before. That's what will show you the truth. You can't hide behind the Oracle's lies forever. Look what it did to Dartz, listen to the truth, the memories and you'll see."

Mokuba's eyes turned bloodshot red almost.

Hikari smiled, waiting for the moment when the truth would break through to the real Mokuba buried away inside his shell.

Mokuba glared a evil fire burning in his eyes.

Hikari made no response, the Oracle remained under her, the light of the Sennen Eye on her head, she continued to smirk darkly and blankly at Mokuba, waiting to see what he'd try and pull.

"What's with her Yuugi-kun?" Anzu asked.

"She's been like this since I can remember." Yuugi sighed. "We were wondering what was up with her blank behavior sometimes, her eyes would do this and she'd take on a completely different personality, normally calm like this. We still haven't had an answer yet, but I have a theory that she has a link with the Sennen Items, I mean, look at her head. This happens sometimes and she's just using it to get to us. Once it's over, she'll be back to herself."

"Yes but this weakens her right Yuge?" A voice said.

Yuugi turned to see someone he didn't expect, the voice sent a chill down his spine, he gasped, eyes wide with horror when he noticed the other behind him. Hikari smiled darkly as the truth came to Yuugi, it had happened again.

"J-Jonouchi?!" Yuugi gasped in surprise.

"Yeah it's me Yuge." Jou replied as he stepped out but this time he too bore the Oracle Symbol.

"See what it's doing?" Hikari asked. "It's possessing Jonouchi's body - and even the others - because it knows that it won't need you much longer. Face the truth, its the one in control."

"That's it I've had it with you!" Mokuba shouted punching her as hard as he could.

Hikari fell against the wall, she stood afterwards, grinning strangely as a small trail of blood trickled down from her mouth, she turned to Yuugi, he stared at her, slightly unnerved.

"She's done this before!" he whispered. "But never like this. Never this bad."

The Puzzle began to glow as Yuugi tried to send her spirit to the Yami No Darkness.

"Yuugi, you can send me away, but I'll be back the instant Yami's set free. You can't get rid of me that easily!" she hissed sternly, the smile fading.

The shadows around closed in, gripping her tightly before growing, blanketing her entire form, she stared at Yuugi still blankly before fading away under the force of the shadows.

As the last of Hikari vanished, the entrance to the city opened, a young boy stepping through, with Hikari gone, their plan was set, he was finally back, he smiled at the city around him, and the place to go wasn't far from his current location.

_Whose the one released because of Hikari's demise? Find out next time!_


	22. Noa's Return

A/N: In the duel with Noa, Yuugi could've activated Dark Paladin's effect to negate Dark Hole but instead chose to use his fac

_A/N: In the duel with Noa, Yuugi could've activated Dark Paladin's effect to negate Dark Hole but instead chose to use his facedowns. And also even though Noa should've lost when Kuri Babylon struck him, Noa instead only took 750 in damage, leaving him with 100._

_Last Time_

_The Puzzle began to glow as Yuugi tried to send her spirit to the Yami No Darkness._

_"Yuugi, you can send me away, but I'll be back the instant Yami's set free. You can't get rid of me that easily!" she hissed sternly, the smile fading._

_The shadows around closed in, gripping her tightly before growing, blanketing her entire form, she stared at Yuugi still blankly before fading away under the force of the shadows._

_As the last of Hikari vanished, the entrance to the city opened, a young boy stepping through, with Hikari gone, their plan was set, he was finally back, he smiled at the city around him, and the place to go wasn't far from his current location._

_End Flashback_

"Now what With her gone and everyone else incapable of interfering, there's nothing else to do…" Yuugi mumbled.

"Hold on...my Oracle Stone… it's reacting to something." Mokuba replied.

"What?" Yuugi called before letting out a sigh. "What now?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's another old friend from the past." He said. Little did they know they were in for a huge shock…

"We'll take care of him quickly." Yuugi growled, glancing at Anzu. "Then you're to tell us what to do next, my queen."

There at the end of the road, he smiled, finally, a chance to set things right for the past, he made his way their slowly, a hand brushing back a few strands of his green hair.

Anzu smirked a little.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yuugi asked, noticing her grin.

"Be patient." She replied calmly.

The door was thrown open, the group glancing in the direction of the open entrance.

"Hikari brought me here so I can set things right. And when she told me you needed help, I just had to come when she was gone." a young voice called out.

He looked upwards, revealing his azure eyes, fixing themselves on Yuugi and Mokuba more than anyone.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "N-Noa?!" He asked, totally shocked by this unexpected arrival. He had assumed Noa to be trapped in cyberspace along with his deceased father following the destruction of his virtual world.

"Hello Mokuba…" Noa replied sternly, showing no sign of excitement nor joy in seeing his young step-brother. He obviously knew of Mokuba's affiliation with the Oracle like the others, courtesy of the now trapped Hikari.

"How can this be...this isn't possible…" Mokuba replied, stunned the most of any of the group.

"I told you, my mind was saved on a back-up file. I was able to get through to the real world's computers. When I couldn't get into KaibaCorp, I tried Yuugi, but instead, I wound up finding Hikari, lucky thing she was a Mutou. She was able to convince some of her father's friends to build me a body, they too work in the type of area I needed. In the meantime, I waited inside her mind, she's not like normal humans, but I feel you've already learned that. She gave me a chance to come back and set things right. And I can start with this." he explained.

Mokuba stared at his step-brother memories of him turning him against Seto filled his mind. But to the darkened Kaiba those were good memories because he had someone who had actually cared for him.

"Listen to me Mokuba, you should follow what Hikari and the others said. That isn't you standing there and until the real you comes out, I refuse to call you my step-brother. I was wrong in the virtual world and now you're the one wrong. Seto cares about you, I lied to get you on my side, but I did care about you in the end. But I refuse to show it until you come to your senses!" Noa growled.

"Noa don't you get it? When you turned me against him I _**WANTED**_ that." He replied with a soft smirk.

"Maybe this you does, but the old you proved that statement wrong when he went back to Seto." Noa replied. "I've heard that so many have fallen trying to stop you. What do I have to do to stop it all?" He continued, almost sounding desperate.

"Noa...Noa dear brother he turned me back against you. You were the only one who actually treated me like a true sibling…" Mokuba protested tears forming in his blood-red eyes.

"I cared about the true Kaiba Mokuba, not this shell before me, possessed by some power I've never heard of!" He shouted before turning to Yuugi. "Yuugi, what do I do I must set you free like you all did to me. What do I do to save you all? What do I do to get rid of this menace that holds your spirits?" He asked in desperation.

"I'm not a shell…" Mokuba whined part of the true Mokuba shining through.

"See, that's the real Mokuba I care about. Not that thing that shines on your head, not the one that threatened Hikari. Don't you understand? Without her I wouldn't be here. Listen to me, I'm here to help you and I'll put you to the limits if I must!" Noa shouted.

"Help? Noa cant you see it's made us stronger?" Mokuba asked in a dark teasing tone.

"You feel like it's made you stronger because it's blinded you. Think about who you've hurt, who you've destroyed. Until you wake up and see what it does, you can't be stronger. You were stronger when you were like before." Noa sighed.

Yuugi handed Noa the gods, "You have to play them and fuse them with Polymerization." He whispered so only Noa could hear.

"So you are helping me help you then?" Noa replied in an equally low tone.

"Yeah only because you love your step-brother." Yuugi answered.

"So, do I duel you or Anzu? Or both?" Noa queried.

"Me. Beat me using the gods fused form and that will probably break the Oracle." Yuugi replied.

"Right and that'll set everyone free?" Noa asked.

"Yeah." He replied. Little did he know he had a plan for afterwards.

"Including Rebecca and Yami, They're just puppets and without his memories, Yami'll stay trapped in Anzu's mind. You'll have to go in there to set him free." Noa muttered before he added the four cards into his deck, trying to avoid anyone noticing as he activated it, staring confidently ahead.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

"Alright, I'll start things off with Aeris in attack mode." Noa called. "And I'll lay one card face-down. Your turn Yuugi." Aeris: 1800/1400 (Take note that Aeris isn't an effect Spirit monster, so it remains on the field.)

"Spirit deck again huh?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, I thought it was best to stick with it after it did so well in the virtual world." Noa replied.

"Yeah but Yami still beat you." He teased drawing his starting 6.

"He may have beaten me then, but first of all, this isn't the virtual world, second, I'm not that same kid anymore and thirdly, you're not Yami." Noa replied sternly. "You're not even Yuugi."

Yuugi simply smiled. "Really now? That remains to be seen. I'll start with Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) on your facedown."

Noa calmly removed the card from the Duel Disk, slipping it into his cemetery, watching Yuugi with stern eyes, watching for any sign of Yuugi's current hand.

He showed Noa 2 cards - Black Magician and Buster Blader. "With these I play my Choomadou Kenshi Black Paladin (Dark Paladin)!" Yuugi called as the blue-and-gold robed mage appeared on the field. (2900/2400)

"Oh no!" Noa growled. "Something so strong so quickly."

"That's correct. Now my Paladin destroy his Aeris!" Yuugi ordered.

Noa growled, there was nothing he could do to avoid the attack, his monster was destroyed, his life points falling quickly, he glared back ahead, he needed longer to draw the right cards.

Yuugi chuckled softly as Noa's life points fell to 2900. "Lastly I'll place 2 face downs and end my turn."

"Fine." Noa sighed, pulling a new card, glancing across the field; he didn't have much chance against a monster like the Paladin. "I play the Black Hole (Dark Hole) magic card to destroy your Paladin, lay one card face-down and summon Giant Rex in attack mode." Noa called as the armor-plated (or spike-plated whichever makes more sense) Dino appeared on the field with a cross between a shriek and a growl. (2000/1200)

"Not so fast before he's destroyed I play Yuugou Kaijyo (De-Fusion)!" Yuugi yelled.

"It won't make any difference; the creatures will both be destroyed!" Noa hissed

"Not quite." Yuugi flipped up his other facedown - Magic Jammer.

"No!" Noah called.

Yuugi snickered. "That's what you get for challenging the King of Games!"

"Maybe, but I will find a way to overcome it all to get you all out of this!" Noa growled. "I'll end my turn." He hissed.

"I'll be the judge of that. Blader slice up his Rex now!" Yuugi yelled.

Noa braced himself as the creature headed towards his Rex.

"Not so fast, I activate my Konton no Barrier Chaos Field (Chaos Barrier Field)!" he shouted. "By using this card I can take your Dark Magician and have your Buster Blader attack him instead, then the difference comes out of your life points."

"No!" Yuugi yelled furious that Noa had the guts to destroy his favorite monster.

Noa smiled as he finally had a moment where he seemed to have the advantage, the Black Magician appearing on his side of the field as the Buster Blader moved in for attack.

Yuugi glared spitefully at his opponent. Anzu could only watch helplessly as her boyfriend's favorite monster was slashed causing him to lose 100 points even though it was on Noa's side, bringing him to 3900 points, 1000 more than Noa.

Noa grinned, finally he had gotten a temporary advantage, the question was how he was going to keep that. He looked down at his hand, he was in no position to pull off anything great like Yuugi expected, he glanced up again, wondering if Yuugi's turn was over.

Yuugi growled softly as he slammed a facedown in his disk then signaled his turn over.

Noa smiled as Yuugi's turn came to an end, with one of his more powerful monsters gone, Noa felt there was hope to get rid of the Buster Blader. He drew a new card, glancing at it.

"Now I'll activate my Shinato's Ark magic card and discard a few weaker monsters to summon Shinato!"

Yuugi's eyes grew wide with horror. "That's the same card he beat Kaiba with last time..."

"Exactly, now Shinato, attack Yuugi's Buster Blader!" Noa called.

"I reveal my trap! Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!"

"No Shinato!" Noa cried out. The large angel monster exploded, Noa watched in horror as the pieces fell.

Yuugi sighed heavily. "That was too close…"

Noa growled as he turn came to an end, without a normal summon so far, he pulled another from his hand.

"I activate Deepest Impact; it'll destroy all monsters on the field and cut our life points in half!"

"No my Blader!" Yuugi screamed.

"Yes, you'll be left with nothing and you'll lose half your life points along with your creature!" Noa laughed confidently.

Meteors rained down from the air above the dueling field, smashing into Yuugi's Buster Blader, both duelists' life points falling to their midway points.

Yuugi: 1950

Noa: 1450

"How dare you..." Yuugi growled his voice sounding slightly demonic.

"It's your own fault" Noa called. "You should be questioning your own actions. I end my turn."

Yuugi stared at him, puzzled by his statement.

Noa stared confidently at Yuugi, thinking of everything he had learned that Yuugi and the others had done, all the souls and victims that had stood against them and failed. He watched the confusion upon Yuugi's face.

"It's my turn…" Yuugi snarled swiping a card from the top of his deck.

Noa smiled, pleased that his magic card had been such a success in clearing Yuugi's field.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yuugi said, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Yuugi, calm down, focus on the game!" Anzu called. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'll summon my Susano (Susa Soldier)!" Noa called. (ATK 2000) "Attack Yuugi's face-down monster."

Yuugi nodded. "You attacked my Big Shield Guardna!" (In English it's the same spelling without u) "So you lose 600 life points!"

Noa growled as the defense monster remained, he'd been hoping it would stay due to the effect of his own monster.

"I'll end my turn there" he sighed, his monster returning to his hand, due to it's own effect.

Noa: 850

Yuugi chuckled softly.

Noa looked about the field, he was left with nothing do defend him, Yuugi's monster could be sacrificed at any moment to summon something stronger, he sighed as he watched Yuugi's turn begin.

Yuugi drew and smirked. "I activate my Ten Yori No Housatsu - Treasure from Heaven! (Card of Sanctity) Now both of us draw until we're holding 6 cards."

Noa grinned, that was just the card he could have done with, he drew the cards, smiling as he turned back to Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi arched an eyebrow as he continued his move. "Now I sacrifice my Guardna to summon Baffomet. His special effect lets me transfer Genjyuuou Gazelle (It's obvious for both) to my hand. Now I play my Twingle Five Star (Five-Star Twilight) to call forth the 5 Kuriboh Brothers!"

"I don't understand, you use something like Baffomet as a sacrifice. Unless you're bringing him back!" Noa gasped.

"Who? Anyway I activate the Kuriboh brothers special ability! I merge them together to summon Kuri Babylon! (Same spelling without space) Kuri Babylon: 1500/0

"I bet your thinking of reviving Baffomet next turn and fusing him with Gazelle!" Noah growled. He looked down at his hand, the card had helped him in drawing cards he needed, but there were still vital cards missing.

_'My life points are getting low, I have to draw those cards Yuugi gave me and quick' he thought. 'Without them, I can't beat him and I'll never stop the Oracle. Just a little longer, maybe I can draw them soon'._

"Kuri Babylon attack his life points now!" (1500)

Noa called out, his life points knocked down severely, he barely had any left now, he was in the dire crisis that he had seen Yami in during their duel, he looked down at his deck, he needed the right cards or else he was finished.

"Now you have one turn left and only 100 points..."

"I take it you're done now" Noa growled.

"Yes."

Noa: 100

"My draw then." Noa growled. "I activate my Gouyoku Natsubo (Pot Of Greed) to draw two extra cards." He drew them, finally, the right cards were there, he grinned, never expecting to hold all four; he looked up with the grin.

"I activate my Yuugou (Polymerization) card!"

Anzu laughed as Noa revealed the card, puzzling the others, Vicky and Destiny glancing at her.

"That's good, he doesn't have any monsters to fuse, why is that in his deck?"

Yuugi looked shocked but deep down he was smiling knowing Noa had succeeded.

Noa smiled back, seeing the smile under Yuugi's surface, he moved the three cards from his hand to the cemetery.

"Now I will fuse all of your Egyptian God cards!" he laughed.

"What!?" Anzu yelled. "Yuugi, how did he get those?"

Yuugi merely shrugged not wanting to give away the fact that he himself gave them.

"Yuugi, what's going on?!" Anzu snapped. "How did they get from your deck to his?"

A bright light erupting from Noa's Duel Disk cut her off, she gasped as the fusion of all three creatures emerged.

Yuugi shielded his eyes from the fusion. "The Creator of Light..." He murmured.

Noa grinned as Yuugi spoke the name of his creature, proud he was able to summon it before Yuugi had played the Oracle.

Yuugi hid a smile as he saw the creature's attack was infinite.

"Creator of Light, attack Yuugi's Kuri Babylon now!" Noa called.

Yuugi screamed as the blast of ultimate light obliterated his small Fiend monster dropping his life points to 0. Little did Noa know this was all part of Yuugi's plan as he had set Yami free as their servant just before the blast.

Inside Anzu's mind, a bright light erupted in the distance, Yami finally awoke, opening his eyes slowly, leaving them only halfway open as he watched it. His torso and arms still bound by the darkness, the same darkness that still covered his mouth, his head throbbed, no memory of anything was there, he felt like had been born in the dark abyss there and then.

Yuugi groaned collapsing from the attack's force.

Yami groaned, hearing his groan from under the darkness quietly, he watched the light with narrow eyes, confused about why he had been held like he was, what the light was, where he was, who he was, his mind filled with so many questions that he couldn't answer.

Yuugi laid there motionless as he felt the Oracle's grip release him and the others held by it temporarily along with the souls captured by it.

Noa watched as small lights raced throughout the building, seeing the lost souls traveling up through the rooms, reaching their bodies on the upper floor.

Deep in Yuugi's mind the dark shell that had been the pure Yuugi gave a vindictive grin. Everything was going as he had it planned.

Yami lifted his head, the darkness allowing him as the light faded, shrinking into the form of a small boy, slowly walking along the plain of black. He wondered who the boy surrounded by light was, wondering what was happening, still so many questions rushing through his head.

Yuugi slowly got back up a ruthless smirk still evident on the small duelist's face.

Noa stared at Yuugi's smirk, wondering what had happened, that didn't look like the Yuugi had known nor expected to return, he wondered what was happening, the others were sure to be waking up.

Anzu looked around the cold look she had usually shown faded as did Mokuba's...for now.

Noa's eyes widened in surprise, the others still seemed to be under the Oracle's influence, he began to wonder what was happening, summoning the Creator of Light should have been enough, now he was at a loss as to what it had really done.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked pretending to be free of the Oracle.

"Mokuba? Are you alright?" Noa gasped, noticing the innocent voice.

He rushed forward, pulling Mokuba into a hug, closing his eyes as he held Mokuba close, hoping he was fine now.

"I'm fine now Noa..."

Noa gasped, opening his eyes quickly as he felt something dark flowing into his body, coming from Mokuba's hands, he looked down with wide eyes at the younger Kaiba, he looked down, seeing Mokuba grinning darkly.

Yuugi smiled wickedly as he gave Mokuba a thumbs-up.

Noa turned to Yuugi slowly, staring at him with wide eyes that narrowed as his eyelids fell slightly, looking at him in pain as the darkness began to flow through his body, trying to climb to his mind.

Yuugi chuckled darkly softly.

Anzu laughed wickedly, a laugh that echoed inside her mind, Yami stared ahead at the light figure heading towards him, he was desperate to know what was coming towards him, he felt nervous about the thing, staring at it, his spirit uneasy about the situation.

Yuugi grinned hearing his girlfriend laugh in such an evil, devious way.

Noa groaned as the darkness reached his mind, he called out before falling silent, he grinned darkly, the Oracle shining on his head.

Mokuba laughed cruelly, seeing that his own mission was a success.

Noa pulled away, smiling darkly as he was under the same influence as the others, seeing why they had felt so strongly to protect it

"Now do you understand step-brother?" Mokuba asked with a snicker as he saw Kaiba get up from the corner of his eye.

"Yes…Thank you, Mokuba…" Noa replied, the others also making their way down close to Kaiba and Jonouchi.

To be continued…


	23. Ultimate Humilation

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"What's going on?" Mokuba asked pretending to be free of the Oracle._

_"Mokuba? Are you alright?" Noa gasped, noticing the innocent voice._

_He rushed forward, pulling Mokuba into a hug, closing his eyes as he held Mokuba close, hoping he was fine now._

_"I'm fine now Noa..."_

_Noa gasped, opening his eyes quickly as he felt something dark flowing into his body, coming from Mokuba's hands, he looked down with wide eyes at the younger Kaiba, he looked down, seeing Mokuba grinning darkly._

_Yuugi smiled wickedly as he gave Mokuba a thumbs-up._

_Noa turned to Yuugi slowly, staring at him with wide eyes that narrowed as his eyelids fell slightly, looking at him in pain as the darkness began to flow through his body, trying to climb to his mind._

_Yuugi chuckled darkly softly._

_Anzu laughed wickedly, a laugh that echoed inside her mind, Yami stared ahead at the light figure heading towards him, he was desperate to know what was coming towards him, he felt nervous about the thing, staring at it, his spirit uneasy about the situation._

_Yuugi grinned hearing his girlfriend laugh in such an evil, devious way._

_Noa groaned as the darkness reached his mind, he called out before falling silent, he grinned darkly, the Oracle shining on his head._

_Mokuba laughed cruelly, seeing that his own mission was a success._

_Noa pulled away, smiling darkly as he was under the same influence as the others, seeing why they had felt so strongly to protect it_

_"Now do you understand step-brother?" Mokuba asked with a snicker as he saw Kaiba get up from the corner of his eye._

_"Yes…Thank you, Mokuba…" Noa replied, the others also making their way down close to Kaiba and Jonouchi._

_End Flashback_

Kaiba slowly got up. "Mokuba…" He whispered silently.

"Seto…" Noa sighed, staring at the older Kaiba, remaining close to Mokuba.

Kaiba's eyes shot open. He knew that voice but couldn't believe it. "Noa?!" He yelled, totally shocked.

Jonouchi rubbed his eyes as he found himself back in his body, looking around, wondering what had happened. "Yuugi? Anzu?" he asked, looking around while his vision repaired itself.

"Yes Jonouchi-kun?" Anzu asked sweetly.

"Yuugi, are you alright? Is the Oracle gone?" Jonouchi asked, bringing his hands down from his eyes.

Yuugi smirked shaking his head as he saw the Oracle reappear on Jou's forehead.

Anzu gasped, wondering why the Oracle was shining on Jonouchi's forehead again, staring at her boyfriend very confused, turning to Yuugi, her mind blank of any answers.

"Relax my princess." Yuugi urged her calmly.

"What's it doing on Jonouchi though? Has it done it to all of them?" Anzu asked calmly.

"No only those with enough new darkness." Yuugi answered.

"So who have escaped?" Anzu asked. "Jonouchi had enough darkness!"

"Yeah and for the moment no one." Yuugi replied, deviousness shining in his voice.

"So now there's no-one able to stand against us!" Anzu chuckled. "Nice and not even Yami can stop us."

Yuugi cackled wickedly as he pulled Anzu into a deep kiss.

Anzu closed her eyes, loving the moment with the kiss; she pulled back afterwards, smiling as their dominance had finally come, no-one able to resist the Oracle's control.

Yuugi smiled thinking about something.

Anzu smiled as Yuugi continued to look darkly around the room, the smile faded as he slowly moved towards Rebecca.

Yuugi gave a malicious grin.

Anzu stared at Yuugi, almost glaring; wondering what was going on in Yuugi's mind, what he was thinking.

Yuugi slowly began to take her clothes off. Being as the room was nearly pitch-black no one could really see what the wicked duelist was up to.

Anzu growled when she could hear soft noises, wondering what he was up to, she was clueless as to what he was doing, she waited to see what he was up to, folding her arms over her chest.

Yuugi giggled evilly softly as he slowly dressed her in a girl's toddler shirt buttoning it loosely so it wouldn't hurt her but tight enough that she couldn't undo them herself.

Anzu glared into the darkness around, still clueless about what was happening around her.

Yuugi's vile grin widened as he carefully took her panties off her replacing them with a soft girl's diaper.

Vicky and Destiny moved close to Anzu; Mokuba and Noah also stayed in her view as they waited to see what Yuugi was up to.

He then slowly produced a small child's baby bottle and put it in his victim's right hand and put a baby pacifier in her mouth before falling over laughing his butt off at how embarrassing Rebecca looked.

Anzu raised an eyebrow when she heard Yuugi's laughter, keeping her arms folded tightly, wondering what was happening.

Yuugi slowly moved out of the way so they could get a better look.

Anzu stared at Rebecca, her bottom jaw dropping, seeing Rebecca like that she felt like she had gone into shock seeing how far Yuugi had gone, she turned to him, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh for the love of Ra that's rich come on guys give it up already!" Yuugi said through his mad insane cackling.

Anzu stared at Yuugi, her mouth wide open as she watched Yuugi cackling madly, she watched as he laughed loudly, none of the others laughed as they watched Yuugi bending over as he laughed, Anzu tried to force words out of her mouth, nothing came except small groans.

Yuugi slowly began to calm down but he was still laughing hard.

Anzu smiled uneasily as Yuugi began to calm, despite how hard he was still laughing, she was glad he was happy.

"Come on guys, why am I the only one laughing?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu started laughing hollowly, just trying not to annoy Yuugi although the display amused her slightly, the others joined in a sense of laughter clouding their real concern for what had just happened to Yuugi.

"I mean do you see how ridiculous she looks?" Yuugi asked gleefully, still laughing slightly.

Rebecca awoke with her spirit returned to her body, she gasped noticing what had happened, the others sniggered more as her real self emerged, the real display taking place.

"Dear god this is great." Yuugi snickered.

Anzu held Yuugi close, laughing the hardest out of the others, just nowhere near Yuugi, he had wanted this for a long time, and she hadn't even considered it.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Yuugi asked wiping a tear because he was laughing so hard.

"Maybe there's one in your room" Anzu suggested.

"Wouldn't you have one?" He teased, knowing how girls had a sort of fixation with how they looked in mirrors.

"I didn't bring one" she replied.

"Oh." He said before grabbing Rebecca by the shirt dragging her to the mirror in his room.

The others' laughter died down as they left and showed Rebecca her 'new look', Anzu turned to the others, looking sternly around, so many on their side now, she smiled darkly.

"Alright, back to business, we can't let the Oracle's dream die and we can't lose ourselves to anything otherwise Hikari and the others will never let us live it down." she spoke seriously. "We have to stop any opposition to the Oracle."

"Yeah I know but now let's relish her embarrassment." Yuugi replied.

Anzu turned back, Yuugi was standing close by, and she stared at him, wondering why he wasn't thinking along the same lines as the rest of them. She grabbed his arm before pulling him away to a separate room, leaving the others in the quiet until Jonouchi tried a conversation.

"Hey what the…" Yuugi protested wanting to see Rebecca's reaction.

Rebecca gasped and sobbed hard as she noticed the look Yuugi had given her, crying hard much like he was looking for.

Anzu glared ahead as she dragged Yuugi away from the room, as much as he wanted to see it all, she was certain it would continue when he returned.

She continued to drag him despite how much he tried to get back.

"Come on let me go! I have to see this!" Yuugi protested more.

"No Yuugi, this is serious what I have to say!" Anzu growled, not looking back.

"What is it my queen?" He asked, temporarily putting his own desires on hold for the moment.

"It's Yami." Anzu whispered. "He's awake. There's something in there with him but I think that's part of your plan, isn't it? That's how you're going to control him, right?"

"Yes."

"So, what's the plan? He's a spirit even then, how do we make him our puppet more so out here?" Anzu asked. "I like the way you're manipulating him but I'm lost as to how he'll be useful."

"Well maybe if he doesn't obey us we could hurt him more mentally."

"I like it, he has no idea who he is or of anything. He's lost and you can pull him to us further with whatever that is, that's why you're my bad little king." she giggled, kissing him lightly.

Yuugi kissed her back with a giggle of his own. "And that's why you're my bad little queen."

Anzu smiled before turning to the doorway, hearing the wailing of Rebecca, Yuugi rushed forward, Anzu slowly followed behind, hearing Rebecca shouting at Yuugi.

"Yuugi, how could you?" Rebecca whined. "I thought we were meant to be, how could you do this to me and want Anzu? It doesn't make sense. I don't know you anymore, how could you?"

"Because I'm evil hasn't your little baby brain figured that out?" He laughed.

"No!" Rebecca replied. "It knows a lot of stuff but it doesn't know what you did or what happened to you or who you even are now."

"I'm Motou Yuugi, king of the Oracle of Darkness." He said with a smug smile.

Rebecca pushed him away, closing her eyes, tears sliding down her face more. She couldn't stand the sight of him.

Anzu watched it as she walked in, leaning against the door frame, folding her arms before her waist again.

Unbeknownst to Rebecca, Yuugi had sneakily pulled out his camera snapping several pictures of her while she continued her little rant.

Anzu smiled as Yuugi continued enjoying his moment, thinking of the original intention of using the camera he held.

Rebecca rushed away, rushing into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, sobbing hard.

"Awww is the wittle baby embarrassed?" Yuugi taunted knowing full well she was. He turned to Anzu. "Come on my evil angel join in the fun."

Anzu smiled as she walked forward, standing close to Yuugi, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I warned you, you little brat!" she called. "I told you you'd regret this, but your little baby brain couldn't understand."

"Ooh good one." Yuugi said playing with a lock of Anzu's hair.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi, lifting her hand and running it through the hair at the back of his head, wondering what Yuugi's plans for Yami and the others were, the laughter around them dying down.

"Didn't I tell you that you were a baby Rebecca?" Yuugi called laughing meanly.

Jonouchi glanced at Yuugi, a small smile on his face; Anzu caught him in the corner of her eyes before looking back down at Yuugi as he taunted Rebecca, despite her hiding away.

"Don't you think it's time we moved on?" Anzu suggested.

"But this is so much fun…" Yuugi protested, loving every moment when he taunted the small blonde genius.

The door opened, Rebecca glared darkly in Anzu's direction. "I'll get you Anzu, you did this to Yuugi and I'll never forgive you for that!" she growled.

Anzu stared at Rebecca, watching her without a smile as Rebecca rushed away, picking up her clothes and racing away.

_To be continued…_


	24. The 3 Newcomers

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"But this is so much fun…" Yuugi protested, loving every moment when he taunted the small blonde genius._

_The door opened, Rebecca glared darkly in Anzu's direction. "I'll get you Anzu, you did this to Yuugi and I'll never forgive you for that!" she growled._

_Anzu stared at Rebecca, watching her without a smile as Rebecca rushed away, picking up her clothes and racing away._

_End Flashback_

"She'll be too humiliated to pose a threat." Yuugi taunted.

"I know." Anzu replied quietly.

"I almost wish she was more of a brat than she is now." Yuugi sniggered softly.

"Yeah." Anzu mumbled, staring at the empty doorway.

"Want that to happen?"

"Nah, we should leave her, she has no use anymore." Anzu replied.

"What do you mean? She's so easy to embarrass. There's no one else like her. I wish there was..."

"Really?" Anzu sighed, turning to Yuugi, her mind was clearly on something else, and she shook it off, not wanting him to catch on. "Oh yeah, someone as easy to mess with as her."

"Yeah...that would be paradise. Think about it my evil love."

"Yeah." Anzu replied. "Loads of puppets, none with the will to fight back."

"Except to whine and cry like babies." Yuugi added.

"Yeah, that's it. That's all they'd do." Anzu whispered. "Nothing but follow us and cry like the brats they are, only following the orders we'd give them."

"Heh I bet I could make that happen somehow."

"Yeah, if we complete the Oracle's dream." Anzu muttered, sounding almost like she was in a trance.

She blinked, letting too many signs of her distraction; she turned back to Yuugi and giggled.

"What about our life together?" Yuugi teased.

"It'll be great." Anzu whispered. "You, me and the mind controlled party we called our friends."

Anzu looked back at Yuugi as he continued to chuckle quietly, she smiled at his pleasure in thinking of their Kingdom that would reign over the 'bratty' puppets, she turned back to where the others were, and she could feel something close.

Soon 3 other kids that looked similar to Rebecca knocked on the door.

Anzu turned to the doorway where the three kids stood, the others also glanced in the direction of them, Yuugi stepped in front of Anzu, glaring at the three.

"Who's there?" he called.

The three of them ignored his call and walked inside.

Yuugi growled at them, glaring angrily at their defiance, Anzu laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"I asked who you were, answer me!" Yuugi barked.

"I'm Ali." The brown-haired girl replied.

"I'm Alcina and don't forget it, small-fry!" replied the youngest of the three.

"Small-fry? Have you seen yourself?!" Yuugi growled, ready to lunge at her.

Anzu calmly was holding him back with tight hands on his shoulder.

"Cool it Alcina, we didn't come here to cause trouble." Ali sighed.

"Hey Yuge who are dese guys?" Jou asked walking in.

"Don't ask me Jonouchi, they must just be some neighbors or something." Yuugi replied.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?" Anzu teased.

"Hold on, we just wanted to see what was going on." the other answered. "There were tons of lights, loads of weird sounds and a girl running out in who knows what. My name's Torri, we didn't mean to cause trouble."

Alcina scoffed sticking her tongue out at Yuugi hoping to antagonize him more.

Yuugi growled loudly, baring his teeth, Anzu pressed down on his shoulder tighter, trying to keep him from doing something she was sure he'd regret.

"So everything's fine." Jonouchi replied. "Why did you come now?"

Alcina smirked. "Awww is the little runt gonna cry?" She taunted,

"Cry, you wish. If I ever get my hands on you I'll-" Yuugi growled.

"How old are you anyway? You seem pretty young, especially to be around at this time of night." Anzu asked, trying to remain calm.

"4, why ya gonna put me in the playpen ya dweebie girl?" She taunted with a bad-girl giggle.

Anzu glared at the youngest after the comment, she continued to hold down on Yuugi's shoulder, almost dig into his shoulder with her nails.

"See Yuugi, you can't threaten a 4 year old." she hissed through gritted teeth, wanting to get the kid herself.

Yuugi giggled softly. "You sound ready to get her yourself my sweet." He teased.

"You have no idea." Anzu replied, using the same technique as before, pressing her fingers against Yuugi's shoulders harder.

"Then go for it."

"I can't get her, there would be people wanting to know where she was, what happened, they'd find out it was us the instant they would find her here." Anzu sighed. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Hello the Oracle can just take the soul of whoever threatens us."

"Soul? What is this some little boy magic act?" Alcina taunted

Anzu growled in frustration at the three, she pushed Yuugi back slightly as she charged forward.

"Listen here, you three don't leave, something bad is going to happen!" Anzu mumbled. "And it won't involve the Oracle." She continued in a dark tone.

The two older girls stared at Anzu, wondering what she was taking about.

"Ooh I'm a-scared. Not." Alcina snickered.

Anzu growled harshly as she charged at her, pushing her down before noticing Alcina's lower half, she held back her laughter before it came out quickly, laughing like a young schoolgirl.

"What is it Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

"L-lo-look at her legs. Above them, she-she's wearing a diaper!" Anzu laughed.

Yuugi looked for a moment and his cheeks turned red like he was blushing before he fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Anzu held her sides as Yuugi fell; the others around also laughed, Torri and Ali glanced back at Alcina, wondering what to do, completely lost in the laughing.

"So what if I wear them?!" Alcina shot back trying to maintain her tough girl facade.

"4 year olds don't wear them, what's up with you?" Anzu replied. "You act like a brat and then you wear diapers? Just go home!" Anzu laughed.

Alcina growled at her.

"Aw, the little brat's lost her words." Anzu chuckled, bringing her laugh down.

"Heh and I thought Rebecca looked foolish. This is so much better." Yuugi said cackling.

Anzu laughed at Yuugi, a subtle one before turning back to the three, looking serious once again.

"Seriously, you should all go home before something bad happens." she spoke.

Ali and Torri stepped back, neither looked confident in standing against Anzu, but neither looked ready to leave

Alcina glared at Yuugi ready to attack him.

Anzu smiled as she glanced back at Yuugi, the three seemed as though they'd pose no threat.

"I bet I know why she still wears diapers." He whispered to her.

Anzu leaned in as Yuugi whispered to her, giggling as she listened in, Jonouchi blinked, the others watched silently as Yuugi whispered his thoughts to Anzu.

"She probably wears them cuz she's a bed-wetter otherwise." He replied with a giggle.

The others quietly sniggered, the fact was it could have been true, but hearing it must have been terrible for the little one, not that they could care.

Ali and Torri glanced back at Alcina again, wondering what her next insult would be.

"Well you probably are too!" She snarled.

"You wish!" Yuugi teased. "You're just saying that because you can't think of anything decent to really defend yourself with."

"Oh shut up you twerp!"

"Come and make me!" Yuugi dared her.

"I wouldn't say that again if I were you, mister." Ali replied softly.

"Come and make me." Yuugi repeated, teasing her.

Alcina charged at him tackling him hard.

Yuugi looked back at Alcina as she tackled him, knocking herself against his stomach, he groaned, pressing his hands against his stomach, she may have been small but she could really head-butt.

Anzu turned to him as he took a step back, glaring at the little kid with hatred that hadn't surfaced so far.

"That's what you get for insulting me cuz I wear diapers, got it?!"

"You think that'll stop me?!" Yuugi growled. "I'll get you you little-"

"Yuugi." Anzu whispered, coming by his side.

He groaned, pressing his hand against his stomach harder, glaring at her darkly, wishing for something back to happen to her.

Alcina smirked.

"Alcina, calm down, we didn't want to start trouble!" Ali hissed.

Yuugi continued to glare at Alcina, he hadn't expected her attack to hurt and yet it did, he couldn't explain it, but he could feel a pain in his stomach where she had hit him.

Alcina snickered softly

"Anzu." Yuugi whispered. "Get her, do whatever, just get her out of here before I get her myself."

"Why not you sweetie?"

"Because I'll get her in a way that she'll never get back to this bratty self if I touch her. I don't know what she did in helping her with that head-butt, but it does hurt in a way I don't understand." Yuugi replied.

"But its fun watching you do it."

Yuugi glared at the girl before turning back to Anzu, he shrugged it off before slowly moving towards Alcina, glaring at her with dark eyes, eyes that looked duller than usual.

Alcina just gave a bratty smile.

"Come to Yuugi, you twisted brat…" Yuugi growled in a dull tone, glaring at Alcina, hoping she'd soon understand how much trouble she'd be in if he could catch her.

Alcina figured he was kidding and came a little closer.

Yuugi glared down at her, making no signs of stopping as he drew closer, staring down with no emotion, Anzu grinned as she watched.

She took a few steps closer still believing he was kidding.

"You think this is a game, don't you?" Yuugi muttered tonelessly. "You think I'm playing around, maybe in the past, but not anymore, you like to play don't you?"

Alcina snickered and nodded.

"Good, want to play a game?" Yuugi mumbled. "It's called 'Sacrifice'. Want to know how it's played?"

"Yuge…" Jonouchi moaned quietly.

"Sure why not." Alcina replied.

"Good, you give me your soul and I get to show off an old friend that you'll want to meet." Yuugi replied, a grin growing.

Alcina looked at him thinking he'd gone nuts.

"I like that look for you, it suits you. Quiet, confused, you're clueless because you don't know who I mean. You should keep that instead of your smug grin!" Yuugi chuckled quietly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you give up your ignorant existence so my friend can be free!" Yuugi laughed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to see my friend?" Yuugi asked eerily. "He wants to see people again and I don't like you enough to make you the one to give up so he can come back."

"Now I'm lost." Anzu said.

"You know Anzu." Yuugi spoke, turning to her. "Our friend that we should set free. He's in your mind; this could be a way to get him out with the way that's already in progress inside your mind."

He smiled strangely, one that looked so unlike him, one that was sure to unnerve the three before him if he were to turn his head back to them.

Alcina tried to come closer to threaten him but she fell backwards her diaper being easily visible now in her current position.

Yuugi turned back, looking down at her with the eerie grin, laughing under the surface at the fact that her diaper had been exposed.

"See, you like to hide things, I do too." he chuckled.

"That's different!" She shouted.

"Not really, I didn't want a lot of people finding out about my secret, but I let them know." Yuugi replied calmly. "You should give it up, if you don't trust people enough to tell them something deep, then you don't deserve to hang around in a place like this."

"What does that mean?" Anzu and Jou asked at the same time.

"I told you about Yami, she told those two girls about her problem. Good came out of my secrecy, good should come out of hers. She doesn't trust people so she can't truly fit in the way I did. The best thing she can do is give herself up for him." Yuugi claimed without turning back to them.

"She's a 4-year old child sweetie." Anzu said for once defending Alcina.

"So she hasn't had much of a chance, neither has he. Unless you're willing for the other way to get him out. The light inside would set him free, who knows what that could do to him." Yuugi replied, staring to Anzu.

"Why not sacrifice one of the other two? She's the most enjoyable to break down so to speak."

"Sure then, but I'll need your help in getting them both out of the way; the light can then be back with us!" Yuugi replied, grinning. "That'll give us all the control over it we need. I like the way you think."

"Let me get this straight. Which one are we gonna sacrifice to do what again?" She asked for confirmation.

"Whichever one you want." Yuugi replied, grinning.

"Alright." She closed her eyes and randomly chose Torri.

"Good, we have the one we need." Yuugi chuckled, lowering his head to give Torri a darker look. "Come to me, and then we can help him."

Torri approached him thinking it to be a harmless game.

Yuugi grinned as the Sennen Eye began to shine on his head, illuminating a small distance; he stared at Torri as she glared at him confidently.

Alcina watched curiously.

The same black force appeared around Torri, she gasped as she realized this wasn't a game.

Ali stepped back, watching in horror as the darkness consumed Torri and left no trace of the girl behind as Yuugi stared ahead with his lowered head.

To be continued…


	25. Soul And Mind Betrayal

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"See, you like to hide things, I do too." he chuckled._

_"That's different!" She shouted._

_"Not really, I didn't want a lot of people finding out about my secret, but I let them know." Yuugi replied calmly. "You should give it up, if you don't trust people enough to tell them something deep, then you don't deserve to hang around in a place like this."_

_"What does that mean?" Anzu and Jou asked at the same time._

_"I told you about Yami, she told those two girls about her problem. Good came out of my secrecy, good should come out of hers. She doesn't trust people so she can't truly fit in the way I did. The best thing she can do is give herself up for him." Yuugi claimed without turning back to them._

_"She's a 4-year old child sweetie." Anzu said for once defending Alcina._

_"So she hasn't had much of a chance, neither has he. Unless you're willing for the other way to get him out. The light inside would set him free, who knows what that could do to him." Yuugi replied, staring to Anzu._

_"Why not sacrifice one of the other two? She's the most enjoyable to break down so to speak."_

_"Sure then, but I'll need your help in getting them both out of the way; the light can then be back with us!" Yuugi replied, grinning. "That'll give us all the control over it we need. I like the way you think."_

_"Let me get this straight. Which one are we gonna sacrifice to do what again?" She asked for confirmation._

_"Whichever one you want." Yuugi replied, grinning._

_"Alright." She closed her eyes and randomly chose Torri._

_"Good, we have the one we need." Yuugi chuckled, lowering his head to give Torri a darker look. "Come to me, and then we can help him."_

_Torri approached him thinking it to be a harmless game._

_Yuugi grinned as the Sennen Eye began to shine on his head, illuminating a small distance; he stared at Torri as she glared at him confidently._

_Alcina watched curiously._

_The same black force appeared around Torri, she gasped as she realized this wasn't a game._

_Ali stepped back, watching in horror as the darkness consumed Torri and left no trace of the girl behind as Yuugi stared ahead with his lowered head._

_End Flashback_

"And now for the other half…" he whispered.

"She just...disappeared outta nowhere but how?" Ali asked.

"The power of the darkness…" Yuugi muttered sinisterly.

The light emerged behind the figure again, Yami stared at it with dull eyes, while the person was moving closer to him, he prayed the one had answers for him.

The part of Yuugi in Anzu's mind possibly the only shred of purity left in him entered Yami's body possessing him.

Yami shuddered as the form entered him, the bindings over his torso, arms and mouth vanished, he dropped to the ground, staring at the light with almost blank eyes, his pupils solid, smirking sinisterly. He slowly made his way to the light.

Anzu smirked sensing her lover's plan was working.

Yuugi smirked back, the Eye still glowing brightly as he moved Yami towards the way out of Anzu and out into the real world once again.

Yami slowly awoke but now he had his own body because of Torri's 'sacrifice'.

"Yami!" Jonouchi gasped.

Yami opened his eyes, turning to Jonouchi, catching sight of Yuugi and Anzu as he did, he smiled at the blonde, Jonouchi stared at Yami's eyes, and he knew that there was something different because of them alone.

"Where am I? And how'd I get here?" The more memory-less Pharaoh than before asked.

"I helped you here." Yuugi spoke gently. "This is my home; we brought you here when we found you."

"Y-Yeah…" Jonouchi added out of total impulse, unsure what Yuugi was saying.

"Yu...Yuugi is that you?" Yami asked.

"Yes Yami, it's me." Yuugi replied happily. "I thought you'd forgotten me."

"My memory of you is still strong everything else is a blur however." The ruby-eyed duelist replied.

"Really, what do you remember?" Yuugi asked.

"I remember you, Anzu, Jou and our other friends and I also remember part of highly important duels we fought but that's basically it."

Jonouchi smiled at his name being mentioned, he glanced at Anzu, Yami turned to Anzu also, Yuugi watched as he did, wondering if he had had any memory of the recent events, he set his eyes on Anzu.

He stared at the Oracle Symbol on her forehead but couldn't register any memories of what it was.

Anzu stared at Yami; she registered the look of confusion on his face.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" she asked.

He simply replied with a small shake of the head.

Anzu sighed, on the surface, one of despair at the Pharaoh's lost memories, but underneath, a real sigh of relief.

Alcina stared at Yami then Yuugi trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who's that?" Yami asked, pointing at Alcina, but then noticing Ali. "And her? What's going on?"

"Two kids we've never seen before. The one in red is Ali and the one in ponytails is Alcina." He replied making sure he didn't mention the now sacrificed Torri.

"I don't understand, you've never seen them before but you know their names. How long was I gone? What's happened while I wasn't here? Where was I?" Yami asked, his head almost throbbing at the amount of questions spilling from him.

"What I meant was before today we hadn't seen them." Yuugi corrected himself.

"I see." Yami sighed. "I don't remember much but I know I've never seen them today, I thought you had been making friends while I was gone. I'm confused about what everyone else is doing here. Kaiba, Noa, Bakura, and Varon. I'm missing something major and I can't figure out what it could possibly be, but I feel it has to do with the thing on Anzu's head." He said, trying to deduce the situation like a Sherlock Holmes wannabe detective.

"Kaiba…face it…Mokuba knows the truth about you now…" Noa replied with a wicked smile.

Yami blinked as he watched Noa teasing Kaiba, the taller growled at Noa as he did this.

Yami turned to Yuugi, looking for a clue about what the two were really talking about or whether the old feud over Mokuba had revived itself.

Mokuba stood by Noa's side just as he had those many months ago in Noa's virtual world.

"Yuugi, what's going on with those three?" Yami asked, turning to his aibou. "I can remember their fight, but Mokuba's with Noa? What happened?"

"It's a long story." Yuugi answered.

Yami groaned, rubbing a hand against his head, he felt so lost despite the fact that he was surrounded by so many people he cared about, he glanced back at Anzu.

"So, what's going on with these kids then? Are they staying around or something?" he queried.

"For now yes." Yuugi replied.

"So, what are we doing with them?" Yami asked, staring at the Seal on Anzu's forehead.

"You'll see." He said.

Yami turned to the girls, the elder seeming less willing to interact with the others, the younger of the two looking pretty confident, although puzzled.

Alcina smirked at him.

Yami stared at Alcina, stepping forward towards her, watching her smirk, he saw no reason why she'd need to, but he'd play along, she was young. How harmless could she be?

Alcina looked up at the other curiously.

Yami stared down at her, falling to one knee slowly, he held a hand out for her, as he stared down at her without emotion. "You need any help?" he asked. "Maybe when the others have done what they say they want to do, I can get you back to wherever you came from." He offered kindly, not knowing Alcina's real nature.

"No I'm fine mister." Alcina replied for once sounding polite, in order to try and lure the clueless Pharaoh into a false sense of security.

Yami smiled at her, enjoying her politeness not aware that it was a false front.

Anzu growled at the little one, knowing the true nature of her. She glared at her, expecting her to bite Yami's hand or something sinister when the clueless Pharaoh least expected it.

"Hey Yami, Yuugi and I have to speak with you a moment." she called, trying to draw him away; he looked at her, understanding.

"Sure Anzu-chan." Yuugi replied as he and Yami followed her.

Anzu led the pair away, back into the kitchen, standing close to the doorway, she turned to Yuugi, nodding.

Yami was still acting friendly towards the others, as a servant to them, she didn't want that. With Yami's head turned, Anzu leaned over to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, Yami's acting too much like his real self, he's offering to help those brats. Are you sure you did it right in my mind? We can't afford for him to catch on." She whispered the urgency easy to pick out in her voice.

"He's clueless." Yuugi answered, not worried at all.

"But if he keeps this up, he could remember things, you remember the way you helped Jonouchi It could turn out like that. We can't risk it Yuugi, you have to get inside his head, stop him from being himself. If you can gain complete control of him, he'll really be the mindless puppet you wanted him to be, it'll be the new step in getting our Kingdom you wished for." Anzu whispered.

"Yeah but how… wait a minute where did you put the Rod?" He queried.

"It should be with the other Items, aren't they still in your room?" She inquired in reply.

"I believe so."

"You're thinking of using that." Anzu replied, laying a hand on his shoulder, smiling happily. "That's my king."

"Of course it worked on you and Jou remember?"

"Yeah, Yami won't remember how to use the Puzzle to try and defend himself, he's a vulnerable as those brats out there. It'll be easy getting him on our side again."

"Alcina is the brat not Ali." Yuugi countered softly.

"But Ali could get in the way, I don't know why she's so quiet, but it could be a bad sign." Anzu replied, glancing back at the doorway behind them.

"No way..." Yuugi replied with firm certainty.

"No way what? You don't think she could be troublesome?" Anzu asked.

He nodded.

Anzu sighed, willing to go along with Yuugi in his theory; she looked up, seeing Yami still waiting for their whispers to end, looking about the room to remind himself of everything.

"You worried?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"No, of course not, I just don't want anything to go wrong." Anzu assured him sweetly.

Yuugi chuckled before it turned to outright cackling.

Yami turned back to Yuugi, taken by surprise that Yuugi had started cackling, he stared at Yuugi wide-eyed, Anzu also stared at Yuugi as if he had gone mad, neither had a theory as to what could have been so assuming even though it had only been Anzu who had heard.

"Aibou?" Yami whispered.

"Yeah?" Yuugi asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Yami asked his voice quiet as he turned back to his aibou.

"What about me?" Yuugi asked, a bit suspiciously.

"What was that cackling? There's something different about you." Yami sighed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He lied.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yuugi, confused by how Yuugi could miss something, he continued to watch Yuugi as if he were mad, Anzu sighed, also confused by Yuugi's random outburst.

"Was it really that funny?" Anzu whispered. "It could happen, things have been rough at points so far, we can pull through, but there's always the possibility."

"Yes..." He ran upstairs to get the Sennen Rod.

Yami watched as Yuugi departed, turning to Anzu, she smiled innocently at him, trying to reassure him nothing strange was going on, he smiled slightly back, still wishing he could understand everything again, feeling lost.

Yuugi jogged back down holding the Sennen Rod in his right hand.

"Yuugi, what's that for?" Yami asked, pointing to the Rod.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi, still trying to look innocent, Yami stepped back, unsure why he had, but the question of why Yuugi held it still puzzled him.

Yuugi returned the innocent smile but it was an evil smile deep down.

Anzu turned back to Yami, advancing towards him slowly, she laid her left hand on his shoulder and the other gripping his upper arm, Yami stared at her before turning back to Yuugi.

Yuugi chuckled softly.

"Yuugi?" Yami mumbled. "What are you doing?"

Yuugi smirked deviously, as he pressed the button on the Sennen Rod.

Yami groaned as the Rod began to glow, closing his eyes while trying to avoid it.

Anzu held onto his arm tighter, grinning menacingly as the light shone throughout the room brightly.

"Sennen Rod, grant me your powers and control his mind!" Yuugi chanted.

Yami felt the light reach him, he tried to pull back, but the alternative power of the Rod had him frozen, he tried to block his mind of its power, but he could feel Yuugi getting in.

Yuugi laughed as he could feel Yami's mind come to him so to speak.

Jonouchi peered in, seeing Yuugi holding the Rod as the light reached Yami, the Pharaoh trying to break the other power of the Item.

"No Yuugi!" Yami groaned, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "I can't let you...take my mind like this. Don't do it, please."

"Too late!" Yuugi cackled.

Yami cried out as the Rod's power reached him, his cry cut short as his control over his mind was taken. He relaxed next to Anzu, opening his eyes; they remained blank and dark, while he stared emotionlessly at Yuugi, no control over himself anymore.

Yuugi grinned wickedly. "It worked…"

To be continued…


	26. Another Blast From The Past

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Sennen Rod, grant me your powers and control his mind!" Yuugi chanted._

_Yami felt the light reach him, he tried to pull back, but the alternative power of the Rod had him frozen, he tried to block his mind of its power, but he could feel Yuugi getting in._

_Yuugi laughed as he could feel Yami's mind come to him so to speak._

_Jonouchi peered in, seeing Yuugi holding the Rod as the light reached Yami, the Pharaoh trying to break the other power of the Item._

_"No Yuugi!" Yami groaned, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "I can't let you...take my mind like this. Don't do it, please."_

_"Too late!" Yuugi cackled._

_Yami cried out as the Rod's power reached him, his cry cut short as his control over his mind was taken. He relaxed next to Anzu, opening his eyes; they remained blank and dark, while he stared emotionlessly at Yuugi, no control over himself anymore._

_Yuugi grinned wickedly. "It worked…"_

_End Flashback_

Anzu smiled, releasing Yami's arm as the light died down, Yami made no movement as she pulled away, Jonouchi retreated to the other room, rejoining the others, nervous about whether he could too fall to the fate he had seen Yami brought to.

"Awww what's wrong Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi taunted kissing Anzu deeply on the cheek.

Jonouchi sighed as he heard Yuugi's voice, he had been seen, he growled, cursing himself as he walked away, Anzu giggled as Yuugi kissed her cheek, she returned it happily.

"I think he's afraid." Yuugi whispered to her.

"Maybe." Anzu whispered back, giggling quietly.

Noa and Mokuba smiled at her while the elder Kaiba sent her a death glare.

Anzu giggled, entering the room behind Jonouchi, she turned back, noticing Yami still not moving, she tapped Yuugi's shoulder before pointing to him over her shoulder.

Yuugi smirked his eyes locked on Jou.

"That's some strong control, looks like he doesn't even have anything to even move with, isn't that how the Rod always works" Anzu asked, turning her head back to Yuugi, seeing his smirk. "What is it?"

Jonouchi looked uneasily at Yuugi, nervous about why he had come into Yuugi's sight's focus.

"Yeah that's how it works... Isn't that right Jou?" He asked, almost teasing the blonde.

"Er...yeah." Jonouchi replied, guessing it was just the past in which he had fallen victim to the power himself that had made him the focus.

Yuugi's smirk widened as he pointed the evil Rod at him.

Jonouchi called out as Yuugi pointed the Rod at him, in the background, Ali gasped, noting how strong the end of the Rod that Yuugi held was, she felt so uneasy about being around at that point in time.

"Say goodbye to your mind for the second time Katsuya!!" Yuugi laughed in a way so evil you'd think his heart were black.

About 20 minutes away the Ishtar group was riding toward the building thanks to a vision from Ishizu.

"Hurry Rishid, if we get there maybe we can save them." Ishizu mumbled in a panicky voice.

"Yuugi no!" Jonouchi called. "Don't do it." He pleaded desperately.

Yuugi went to but suddenly had a flashback of the Death Duel in Battle City where Jonouchi was controlled by Malik causing him to stop and drop the Rod not knowing Anzu would pick it up and finish the job he had started.

Anzu gasped as Yuugi froze, the Rod falling, she hadn't expected it to happen, she rushed to grab it, pointing it at Jonouchi as it began to glow again, the Sennen Eye appearing on his forehead as his mind was taken too.

"What...was that?" Yuugi asked, stunned.

"What happened Yuugi?" Anzu asked, turning to him.

"I don't know I think it was a flashback of how shocked I was when he was controlled last time by Malik in Battle City." He replied.

"You're better than that now, you're strong enough to wield any power, besides, you're going to need it." Anzu whispered.

"How do you know this?" He asked, curious.

"The Oracle has made you stronger; you can handle anything, including the Ishtars." Anzu sighed. "They're on their way; I saw it in a flash while using the Rod against Jonouchi. And I have a game we can play when they arrive."

Yuugi giggled. "You have a devious mind my love."

"And so do you. Can't the Items affect Hikari too? I think we can use her with this Rod." Anzu giggled.

"Your mind is worse." He giggled again kissing her lips.

She kissed back, smiling as they parted, she handed him back the Rod, her grin holding strong. "Bring her back and control her with that." she instructed. "If we can send her away, we can use that to control her."

Yuugi grinned back no shyness shown like earlier. "Brilliant plan."

"One that you are best to pull off, when she gets back, we keep the three of them out of sight, when the Ishtars arrive, we bring them out when those three start to suspect something." Anzu chuckled evilly, glancing at the others who watched the pair of them.

"Very well." The Rod glowed as it pulled her soul back from the hell of the Yami No Darkness. (Shadow Realm for dub fans.)

Hikari re-appeared not too far from the spot where she had vanished, the Sennen Eye shining brightly on her forehead, she stared at Yuugi with the same blank eyes she had before, her face as blank as both Yami's and Jonouchi's.

Yuugi smirked feeling having total control over her mind.

Anzu smiled, glad Yuugi was enjoying the time, behind them, Ali stayed close to the wall behind her, before her, the others watched Yuugi and Anzu as they used the Rod, glad that they too had their own will but could follow their wishes peacefully.

"Come to me Malik..." Yuugi whispered softly.

Anzu smiled, turning to the others as they began their preparations for the Ishtars' arrival.

Alcina looked at the few that had lost their minds curiously wondering what they would do next.

Anzu glanced in the direction of the two girls as Yuugi used the Rod to move Yami, Jonouchi and Hikari into a separate room to hide, she grinned darkly, wondering what to do with the pair.

Varon came in the room after rummaging in the fridge to get himself milk. "Hey mates." Varon said as he wiped the milk moustache he had off his upper lip.

Mokuba chuckled at the sight of the milk moustache as Varon wiped it away. He returned close to Noa's side as they returned the room to how it was meant to be; Kaiba, Vicky, Destiny and Ryou all helping in the same area.

"Hello Mokuba." He replied as Malik's motorcycle's engine roared as he pulled up.

"Hey Varon." Mokuba giggled, the engine coming to a halt soon afterwards.

"They're here." Anzu breathed, standing close to Yuugi.

"What's so funny?" He asked the youngest of the Kaiba siblings.

"That moustache you had." Mokuba giggled before moving away from Varon to be closer with where Noa and Kaiba were standing.

Ryou stood close to Alcina and Ali, making sure they couldn't do anything to disrupt Anzu and Yuugi's game.

"You saw that?" Varon asked a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Mokuba nodded, smiling before his sight focused on the door, footsteps from the outside growing closer.

"Who's that coming Mokie-kun?" Noa asked stroking his step-brother's jet-black hair affectionately.

"I think it could be Malik, not sure if Ishizu and Rishid are here yet or not." Mokuba replied.

"Malik... just great more superstitious nitwits." Kaiba replied, icily.

Mokuba smiled at Kaiba's remark, Anzu made a signal to them to stay low and quiet as the arrival stepped into the room through the door.

"Yuugi?" Malik asked, as the bronze-skinned teen made his way into the room, gazing around having not been there except once when under the guise of Namu...

To be continued…


	27. The Dark Items

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Mokuba nodded, smiling before his sight focused on the door, footsteps from the outside growing closer._

_"Who's that coming Mokie-kun?" Noa asked stroking his step-brother's jet-black hair affectionately._

_"I think it could be Malik, not sure if Ishizu and Rishid are here yet or not." Mokuba replied._

_"Malik... just great more superstitious nitwits." Kaiba replied, icily._

_Mokuba smiled at Kaiba's remark, Anzu made a signal to them to stay low and quiet as the arrival stepped into the room through the door._

_"Yuugi?" Malik asked, as the bronze-skinned teen made his way into the room, gazing around having not been there except once when under the guise of Namu..._

_End Flashback_

Anzu grinned as she placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder; this was going to be fun…

"Hello Malik..." He replied, quietly.

Malik turned to Yuugi, smiling at the sight of him, having no clue about the Oracle nor the Rod's involvement. "Yuugi, how have you been?" He asked cheerfully having no comprehension of how evil the amethyst-eyed teen had become.

"I've been just fine Malik..." He replied coolly but casually wondering if his evil alter-ego had found a way out of the Yami No Darkness.

"That's good, things have been fine with us to" Malik replied. "It's just...well, things seem different." He added.

"I don't suppose your Yami has anything to do with it?" The Oracle user asked, a very miniscule hint of evil in his voice.

"No." Malik replied, inwardly shuddering at the thought of his evil alter-ego. "Ishizu said she had a vision without the Necklace, there was something about a green circle, the Rod and a few people under the Item's control." Malik explained, his voice starting to grow serious.

"Interesting...very interesting." The small boy answered in a playfully evil yet casual voice.

"What's that mean?" Malik growled, growing suspicious. Something was up and he sensed it.

Yuugi chuckled, smirking evilly flashing the Rod in front of it's former owner.

Malik gasped having seen the Item, so the Rod's appearance was true, he began to fear asking Yuugi who he had under his control and what the other force involved was. He growled, clenching his fists, this wasn't like Yuugi and not like the one he knew, he knew Yuugi was better than to play with the power of a Sennen Item and yet he had.

"So Malik, what're you going to do" Anzu teased, wearing an evil grin.

Yuugi's smirk widened slightly.

Malik glared in Yuugi's direction, wishing he could do something to get through to the others before him.

Rishid had just walked in, curious as to what was going on as did Ishizu.

Ishizu turned to Malik, at a loss for words when she noticed the Rod in Yuugi's hand, she gasped, utterly clueless about what had happened. She knew Malik had given Yuugi the Rod at the end of Battle City, but she never expected the small boy to use it himself.

"What's going on?" She asked, growing worried.

"Welcome you two…" Anzu teased.

"Yes welcome..." Yuugi added, grinning darkly.

"So, what do you want to do? You can't stop us." Anzu chuckled wickedly. "There's no-one you can turn to." She sneered.

"What do you mean?" A puzzled Rishid asked.

"No-one's left to help you get back the Rod and there's so much more than you can't understand." Anzu mocked.

Malik growled softly, really wondering what had happened to the small duelist.

"What's going on?" Ishizu sighed, her eyes locking on Yuugi.

Yuugi giggled softly. "Nothing except the fact that our plans are almost complete isn't that right Anzu-chan?"

"Right." Anzu chuckled.

"What plans Yuugi?" Malik asked, both interested and concerned.

"The one where we manipulate the people around us and use the Oracle to stop anyone who stands against us." Yuugi replied.

"But why?" Malik asked, confused.

"Because we couldn't let people continue to overpower us, we were never taken seriously and now it's time we made out stand. This is it." Anzu growled.

Malik looked understanding but it was impossible to tell from his expression.

Yuugi chuckled as the others seemed confused still.

Anzu glanced back at him smiling.

"Then sister your vision was true." Malik said turning to Ishizu.

"I'm afraid so." Ishizu sighed, lowering her head slightly, looking up at Yuugi. "It looks like the darkness of this other power really did get to Yuugi and the others."

"What else did your vision say?"

"I didn't see much" Ishizu sighed. "But they've been taken by this power; a green circle is all I know, not its name. The Rod has been used to control others' minds. There wasn't much after that I could see after that, whoever they have is a mystery to us."

Malik looked a little concerned but shook the thought off.

"So you don't know who we have?" Anzu giggled. "Some vision Ishizu, it just warned you there was trouble, it didn't give any details, good one".

Malik glared at her wishing he still had the Rod to possibly control her himself.

Anzu smiled smugly at Malik, seeing the hate in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she was so much more powerful than him, she laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, looking down at the Rod in his hands.

"Heh heh... you wish you still had it don't you Malik?" Yuugi taunted.

"Yuugi, you see what that's doing to you? That thing outside the Rod, it's twisting you" Malik warned. "Power did to me and now it's turning you. The Pharaoh would never let you do this so whatever happened to you must have been through that. What's happened to everyone?"

"Why do you care?" The darkened champ muttered bitterly.

"Because you saved me and I want to help you." Malik pleaded.

"I didn't. Rishid did." Yuugi muttered.

"But you and the Pharaoh stopped my dark half with Ra using your magic card. Rishid was able to help me fight back; you were the ones to help me win the fight." Malik reminded him.

Yuugi stayed quiet.

"Yuugi, don't listen to him." Noa called. "He's trying to trick you."

"Noa's right, he's trying to carry on what he said at Battle City." Kaiba added. "It's a trick to try and make you think this is all wrong."

Yuugi's eyes widened at the elder Kaiba's reply.

"Listen to the truth, he's lying. He's threatened because he wants to get rid of the Items and the Pharaoh, he did before and now he's hiding behind his 'mission'. He's twisting things Yuugi, ignore him!" Kaiba demanded.

"Seto... I..." He was a loss for words due to the surprise of his rival wanting to protect him.

"Yuugi, don't stammer, it's like showing him a weakness, he'll break through!" Kaiba yelled.

Mokuba looked at Seto sternly as a sign for him to be gentler to his rival.

"Mokuba, don't give me that look, we have to help Yuugi, if he falls for Malik's lies, everything will fall apart." Kaiba sighed.

"Be gentle with him then." Mokuba told him firmly.

"OK." Kaiba replied softly.

Mokuba smiled a little before turning back to Noa.

Noa smiled back, resting a hand on Mokuba's far shoulder, Kaiba turned back to Yuugi.

"What should I do?" He asked Seto.

"Ignore him, show them who those under the control of the Rod truly are, he won't be able to say anything when they realize who we're controlling." Kaiba chuckled.

"Alright but how exactly?" Yuugi queried.

"The Rod, remember how you needed it to make them move earlier, we hid them away just for this moment. Seeing them will shock Malik into keeping quiet as you fight back." Seto explained.

"Fine Kaiba." He said gesturing the rod in Jou and Yami's direction.

Jonouchi entered first, staring at Malik, Ishizu and Rishid lifelessly, Hikari followed with the same blank look. Anzu grinned as Yami came into view, Ishizu gasped in horror, lifting a hand before her mouth to illustrate the horror she felt.

Yuugi giggled at the eldest Ishtar's reaction.

Anzu giggled alongside Yuugi, moving back towards Yami and laying a hand on his shoulder, leaning against him as if he were nothing more than an inanimate post for her to do so, she folded her arms whilst laying them on his shoulder, he made no reaction.

"What do you think Malik?" she teased. "Your Pharaoh savior is with us, we told you." She replied, smiling coldly in her own sadistic triumph.

Malik made no reaction nor movement. He was too shocked.

Anzu's giggle grew, growing to a loud laughter, almost cackling wildly, Kaiba grinned at Malik's shock.

"Why the Pharaoh?" Malik choked out.

"Why do you think?" Anzu asked. "He's the one who could stop us, he was in the strongest position to do anything, but Yuugi couldn't risk it, we used Jonouchi to get to Yami and after a series of events, the Rod finally brought Yami under our full control."

Malik's eyes widened.

"You looked shocked; you should have seen this coming." Anzu sniggered, loving the bronze-skinned teen's reaction.

Malik scowled slightly.

"Oh come on Malik." Anzu sighed. "You should have seen this coming, I bet Ishizu saw Yami under Yuugi's control in the vision and just didn't want to tell you." She taunted.

"No! Sister would never do that!" Malik cried.

"Are you sure?" Anzu teased.

"Yes!" Malik shouted.

Anzu laughed as a reply, Malik's trust in Ishizu amused her so much.

"Malik, calm down." Ishizu whispered.

"Sorry sister." He replied quietly.

"It's alright, I thought I saw the Pharaoh in the vision, but I couldn't be sure, Yuugi did look a lot darker and there wasn't so much difference between him and the Pharaoh. I didn't notice him under Yuugi's control, but this is the proof." Ishizu sighed.

"Yes but what could have caused such a drastic change in Yuugi since Battle City…" Malik wondered aloud.

"It must be that thing I told you of, that green circle that glows on their foreheads, I'm not sure of the name, but it's the main difference since Battle City." Ishizu said to her brother.

Malik nodded in agreement wishing desperately that he had never relinquished the Sennen Rod to Yuugi seeing as what Yuugi had done with it.

"So what are you going to do?" Anzu teased. "Nothing, you can do nothing to stop us."

She followed with a dark, sinister laugh.

Yuugi snickered thinking of something even more evil than his previous deeds that he could do.

"What's that? Sounds like someone has an idea." Anzu giggled.

"You read my mind my love." He teased lovingly, giggling back.

"So, what's your plan?" Anzu laughed.

"Well it involves three things. The 7 Sennen Items, the Oracle and my Shadow Magic."

"Nice!" Anzu giggled darkly.

"Yes, I know." Yuugi chuckled darkly.

Ishizu and Malik stared at Yuugi nervously as he chuckled in response to his statement.

"You go get the other items while I prepare the ritual."

"Right." Anzu replied. She moved away from Yami as she moved down the hallway towards Yuugi's room.

Yuugi created a medium-sized vortex with his Shadow Magic which would remain there until he dispelled it.

The others behind him watched as the vortex appeared.

Anzu took a few moments before she returned, the other Items in the bag over her shoulder.

Yuugi grinned his eyes seemed to gleam with wicked intentions.

Anzu moved to Yuugi's side, smiling as she handed the Items to Yuugi, moving back and close to the others as he held them.

"Powers of pure darkness from two dimensions combine..." Yuugi began as he took off his puzzle and allowed a fragment of the Oracle's magic inside before placing it in the vortex.

Several moments later a puzzle identical to Yuugi's appeared from the vortex but it was entirely black except for a small but permanent symbol of the Oracle on it. "Behold the birth of the Dark Items!" Yuugi said laughing evilly.

To be continued…

A/N: If you all wanna know what the Dark Items do, just ask in reviews!


	28. Destruction Begins

_Last Time_

_"Powers of pure darkness from two dimensions combine..." Yuugi began as he took off his puzzle and allowed a fragment of the Oracle's magic inside before placing it in the vortex. _

_Several moments later a puzzle identical to Yuugi's appeared from the vortex but it was entirely black except for a small but permanent symbol of the Oracle on it. "Behold the birth of the Dark Items!" Yuugi said laughing evilly._

_End Flashback_

Anzu laughed as the Puzzle rose, seeing the jet black creation, a moment later more of the black Items emerged, Malik and Ishizu stared in horror as it rose, Ali also watched nervously, the others around except for Yami, Jonouchi and Hikari gazed in awe at the Items, amazed by Yuugi's creations.

Yuugi grinned wickedly putting the black Puzzle around his neck. He looked at the original seeming to ponder on whether to destroy the original as it was now useless as the dark version has the powers of the original along with a few of it's own.

Anzu smiled as Yuugi held onto the black Puzzle.

"If it's not as powerful, we might as well give it to Yami." she teased. "It'd be fitting, they're both powerless compared to their other halves." She said, referring to the original Sennen Puzzle in that it was much weaker than its darker twin.

Ali slipped along the wall, making her way towards Malik, Ishizu and Rishid

"You mean the original?" He asked.

"Yeah, neither he nor the original Puzzle have the strength to fight any longer so giving him it would be rather fitting, wouldn't you say?" Anzu teased.

"Yes but why not destroy it so no one else can use it..." He said eyeing Malik, remembering his previous intentions to take the Puzzle and use it to gain Yami's power back during Battle City.

"Without its power, there's nothing to use, besides, we might need it later on." Anzu sighed. "It still holds Yami's core spirit, destroying it could destroy him too." She warned.

"Ah yes good point…heh..." He tossed the original Sennen Rod at Malik seeing as it was powerless against its evil counterpart.

Anzu turned to Yuugi, grinning darkly as Malik caught the Rod with a single hand.

"So I take it that black Rod controls Yami and the others now. Nice work my king." She giggled.

"That's correct my queen." Yuugi also put the black Ring around his neck its pointers resting against the evil Puzzle.

Anzu smiled, seeing the light on Yami, Jonouchi and Hikari's foreheads dim, a lower darker light shining in the form of the Sennen Eye, she looked back at the Ishtars, all nervous about their fate.

"What's wrong Malik? Are you afraid?" He asked him having being silent since the Dark Items' creations.

"Y-You don't scare me Yuugi!" Malik growled. "The original Sennen Items will prove the power of light over dark and when it does, you'll see what you've done wrong."

"Heh I can see the uncertainty in your eyes…" Yuugi taunted.

"I may feel uncertain about our chances here and now, but I'm 100% confident that you'll be set free." Malik hissed.

Yuugi's eyes shifted from Malik to the elder Ishtar, Ishizu.

Ishizu glared at Yuugi, too, feeling less than confident at the current situation, but more so than Malik did, Anzu grinned at her, trying to make the uncertainty grow.

Yuugi chuckled evilly slowly raising the evil Rod.

Malik and Ishizu gasped as the Rod was raised high, Malik held his own out in a dying hope of protection.

Yuugi pointed it at her that being Ishizu while he made sure the original was being rendered powerless.

Anzu smiled, stepping back and out of the way, Ishizu rested a hand on Malik's shoulder, certain their time of free will was at an end for now.

Yuugi's evil smile widened as his Rod activated.

Malik closed his eyes, the original Rod glowing faintly, clearly no match for the newer evil version, Yami groaned as the two powers collided, the darker one overpowering the lighter.

Yuugi laughed. "Yours is no match for mine…"

Malik called out as the darker Rod's powers passed his own, engulfing the light and capturing the three, Anzu smiled as the power had been successfully eliminated.

"Game over Malik…" Jou taunted in a dark, evil twisted version of his own voice.

Malik continued to resist until the power overtook him completely.

Anzu smiled as when the darkness cleared, the Ishtars made no movement, Ali halted, staring at them.

"I don't need you Malik… my target is your sister." Yuugi declared.

Malik gasped, his head lifting up as he glanced at his sister, Anzu blinked as she glanced at Yuugi, also puzzled.

"You heard me Malik." The Rod glowed brighter as it began to take over the older Ishtar's mind.

Ishizu groaned for a moment before her mind was lost to her, she stared blankly, Anzu turned back to Yuugi, wondering what was happening and why he had targeted her instead.

"I have my reasons…" Yuugi whispered.

Anzu looked back up at Ishizu, Malik backed away, Rishid said nothing, but watched worriedly.

The Sennen Eye emerged on Ishizu's head, Kaiba glared at her, their sort of rivalry re-igniting itself.

"What's wrong Seto?" Yuugi asked him.

"Nothing." Kaiba replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Yuugi questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure." Seto answered, making sure his tone didn't rise or his slight control would be exposed.

"Very well."

Kaiba turned his eyes back to Ishizu, giving her a cold look, he didn't like the way that powers were being used against each other and how they could combine against Yuugi.

Noa rested a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, holding him close.

Varon looked at the two with a soft smile.

Anzu stepped towards Malik before turning back to Yuugi, pointing a finger at Malik now behind her. "So what do we do with him?" she asked

"For now, leave him be. He lacks use right now." Yuugi answered coolly.

"But won't he escape?" Anzu mumbled, turning back to Malik with a cold glare.

"No. I am quite sure of that." Yuugi replied in an evil, confident tone.

Anzu glared at Malik, keeping the cold look as she slowly made her way back towards Yuugi.

"Seto if you may give me your 3 blue-eyes and your Yuugou (Polymerization) card." Yuugi instructed.

Kaiba's bottom jaw lowered, he growled, handing the cards to Yuugi reluctantly, he moaned and cursed under his breath as he moved away and back to his brothers.

"Now…to unleash their destructive force." Yuugi whispered, his eyes gleaming with evil intentions.

Kaiba sneered silently, crossing his arms angrily as he glared at the new holder of his cards, he knew he was risking detection as he glared furiously, wishing to snatch back the cards.

"Seto." Mokuba warned.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"If Yuugi-kun asked for your dragons he obviously needs them." Mokuba explained

"I understand." Kaiba sighed, still his eyes remained angrily narrow as they locked onto Ishizu once more.

Yuugi stepped outside summoning the three dragons their familiar roars echoed through the city it seemed.

Kaiba watched as the light of the dragons lit up the immediate space around them; Jonouchi, Yami, Ishizu and Hikari also stared up at them blankly, Anzu blinked as she gazed in awe.

"Ishizu, take the dragons and wipe out a large area nearby. However." He eyed Kaiba. "Keep Kaiba Corp. free of harm. Understood?"

"I understand." Ishizu replied blankly yet obediently in a modulation of her own voice much like Jonouchi before her mind was forcibly taken by Yuugi as she slowly began making her way towards the closest dragon.

"Sister no!" Malik called out.

"Silence Malik..." Jou replied putting him in a semi-head lock.

Anzu giggled as Jonouchi held Malik, glancing at Yuugi, guessing he had used the Rod to tell Jonouchi to restrain Malik with the move. She began to wonder what he would plan to do with Yami as Ishizu climbed along the dragon's back.

Jou smiled at her gently.

Anzu gasped, Jonouchi's smile didn't seem to have been something Yuugi had commanded, she began to wonder if Yuugi held complete control over him, she turned to Yuugi who watched Ishizu on the dragon's back as the others moved ahead.

Yuugi simply shook his head to answer her silent question. He did not want full control over his friend's actions.

Anzu gasped in surprise, having not expected the reply nor the one she was given, she glanced at Jonouchi before turning back again.

"What do we do while Ishizu's out in the city?" she asked.

He was about to respond when another old friend came running. It was their friend Otogi.

Anzu scowled as Otogi made his way towards them, she glared at him as he interrupted Yuugi with his arrival. She turned away, looking over at the dragons as they floated away, ignoring him "Oh great now what?" She sneered.

"Not him." Jonouchi growled. "If he dares bring up Shizuka, I'll kill him. Until then, I'll just hold Malik in place but what'll we do with Rishid, no-one can take him on." He wondered.

"What's wrong with him mentioning your sister Jou?" Noa asked, unaware of Honda's battle with Otogi for Shizuka's affections.

"He and Honda have been fighting over her since Otogi first laid his eyes on her. I'm sick of it, but he'll learn that." Jonouchi growled.

"What are you planning Jou?" Noa asked, curious.

"Nothing, not yet, I just want to make him pay for making my sister stress so much!" Jou hissed viciously.

"She stressed?" Joked Yuugi.

"Yeah, she could never make a real choice because she was scared of upsetting the other, she thought they'd get mad at each other." Jou sighed.

"I see." Yuugi answered casually.

An explosion further away caused the ground to shake violently, Jou and the others called out in surprise as an explosion from Blue-Eyes had caused the area to shake in the destruction of a nearby building.

Yuugi grinned. "Excellent, my plan is slowly falling into place."

"Falling is right." Jou mumbled. "The city will fall apart if those Blue-Eyes keep blowing everything apart. Let's mess with Otogi." He said darkly.

"Don't worry heh heh heh... it will be rebuilt…" Yuugi chuckled wickedly.

Jonouchi glanced at Yuugi as he chuckled before turning back to where Otogi was approaching.

Anzu also turned back as the roaring explosion subsided.

"Ishizu's getting a great start." She stated. "So what are you gonna have Kaiba do if he's not with the Blue-Eyes?"

"You'll see." Yuugi answered calmly.

Anzu blinked, she had no clue what Yuugi was planning with the dragon duelist, Kaiba himself stayed close to Noa and Mokuba. He glared at the dragons destroying the city without him, envying Ishizu in her ride before he returned his head back to Otogi.

"Guys what on earth is going on?" Otogi asked.

"Otogi!" Jou called, trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing about here?"

"Well I heard a Blue-Eyes then all of a sudden the ground shook!" Otogi said, a bit over-excited.

"No duh." Anzu replied sharply.

"What's going on guys?" Otogi asked.

"What do you think?" Anzu snapped, trying to convince Otogi they were powerless. "You just said it, there are Blue-Eyes White Dragons destroying the city and all we can do is watch." She growled, faking a sad, defeated sigh to further her illusion.

"Oh damn." Otogi groaned.

"Well what are you doing here? Everyone else will be hiding or asleep, depending on what they were doing when that explosion happened." Anzu asked.

"Well I was hoping you all were ok." Otogi answered.

"We're fine as you can see." Jou replied, remembering his hold on Malik. "Malik and I were just wrestling when we came out to see the commotion." He lied.

"Err yes…" Malik choked out.

Jou released Malik from the semi-headlock, glaring at him in the corner of his eye in case he tried anything.

"You sure you're alright?" Otogi asked.

"Of course I am." Jou replied. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Otogi shrugged before jogging off.

To be continued…


	29. Completely One With Each Other

_A/N: Warning this chapter is rated 'M' due to a lemon. Comically to help me prepare to write it, I was listening to Tata Young's 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' and Black-Eyed Peas 'Let's Get It Started'. XD God I'm so insane… Anyway enjoy the chap! Thanks to Immortal Fallen Angel for lemon aid!  
_

_Last Time_

_An explosion further away caused the ground to shake violently, Jou and the others called out in surprise as an explosion from Blue-Eyes had caused the area to shake in the destruction of a nearby building._

_Yuugi grinned. "Excellent, my plan is slowly falling into place. "_

_"Falling is right." Jou mumbled. "The city will fall apart if those Blue-Eyes keep blowing everything apart. Let's mess with Otogi." He said darkly._

_Later_

_"You sure you're alright?" Otogi asked._

_"Of course I am." Jou replied. "Why wouldn't we be?"_

_Otogi shrugged before jogging off._

_End Flashback_

Jou and Anzu grinned as Otogi left as quickly as he came.

Anzu then moved close to Yuugi, lowering herself slightly. "What'll we do with him?" she whispered. "Should we leave him until he admits being a threat?"

"Who Otogi?" He whispered back.

"Yeah." Anzu replied.

"Yeah let's." Yuugi told her.

"Fine." Anzu whispered back. "So what do we do while Ishizu's out with the Blue-Eyes?" She asked.

"Well, that's your choice."

"Well I'm not sure, we can't really do much at the moment, but you're smart, you'll think of something." Anzu muttered. "What about those kids, Rishid and Malik?" She asked before he could answer.

"They're useless right now." He answered coolly.

"So we just let them go?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"No."

"So what then?" Anzu sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just follow me inside." He told her.

"Ok." Anzu replied.

Jonouchi watched as they made their way inside, wondering what Yuugi's plan was.

As soon as they got inside Yuugi quickly locked the door.

Anzu turned to Yuugi as he closed the door, surprised that he had done so, Jou called from the outside, Anzu watched the door as if she could see him.

"Hey Yuge, what's going on? What're you doing?" Jonouchi called.

"None of your concern." He hastily replied.

"Yuugi, what _**IS**_ going on?" Anzu asked.

He gave a lustful stare.

"Yuugi…" Anzu mumbled nervously.

"I want you Anzu..." He whispered.

"I want you too, but I thought the others were alright with us." she replied.

"They are."

"So what's with the locked door?"

"Because... oh how can I say this delicately..."

"Say what?"

"That I…want to have sex with you." He replied his cheeks burning like before when she had first kissed him.

Anzu stared at Yuugi, surprised by his proposal, taken back by something she never believed she'd hear from him.

"I understand if you want your ring back…" Yuugi whispered.

"No." Anzu replied. "I just didn't expect you to suggest that."

"Well do you…want to?"

"If it makes you happy then I guess so. I wouldn't want to upset you by going against you."

"I won't do this unless you want to."

"Well ok." Anzu replied.

"Alright now..." He gestured upstairs. "Come on lets go."

Anzu followed Yuugi to the stairs before heading upwards.

"Yuugi!" Jou called from the outside. "What's going on Yuugi?"

Yuugi sighed exasperated, hearing Jou's calling as he gently urged Anzu to his bed.

Anzu followed him; she then made her way to it, her eyes staying on Yuugi.

He slowly helped her to take her clothes off.

She remained still as Yuugi helped slip her clothes off her, in return, pulling his jacket from him while she remained in just her bra and pants, Yuugi having already removed her t-shirt and Oracle Stone from around her neck.

Yuugi chuckled as he playfully fiddled with her bra.

Anzu pulled the black Puzzle away, laying it close by as Yuugi played around with her bra.

"Heh this is fun." He teased.

Anzu giggled as she tugged at his shirt, giggling at his comment.

He slowly took his shirt off his bare chest now revealed.

Anzu giggled as Yuugi showed off his chest before noticing where she'd next need to assist him.

Yuugi chuckled his dark eyes almost daring her.

She knelt before him, helping in his lower half's removal, partially unzipping his pants.

"You sure you can handle this?" He chided.

"I'll do whatever I can for you." she replied.

He playfully tugged at her pants pulling them off.

As they fell, she too began to tug at his.

Yuugi licked his lips lustfully, obviously hungry for something more…

Anzu looked up at him as he licked his lips, the look didn't last long before she returned to his lower half, tugging at his underwear.

Yuugi looked at her panties with a wicked smile.

Anzu registered the smile, wondering why it looked so devious; she shook it off as she finally got through in her tugging.

He gave a devious giggle as he playfully pulled her panties off.

He smirked lustfully and wrapped his arms around her, latching his lips to her neck, sucking on it gently. He then undid one of the hooks to her bra, his smirk ever growing.

She giggled softly as he did so.

His smirk remained as he continued his work, undoing another hook on her bra while nibbling gently on her neck.

She blushes as he does. "Yuugi..."

He smiles sweetly as he undoes the last hook, tossing it over his shoulder with the rest of the pair's clothes. "Yes Anzu my darling…?" He asked softly.

"I love you with all my soul."

"And I love you too... with all my soul..." The little one purred happily, kissing her deeply on the lips, while gently running his hands up and down her back before gently grabbing her panties with one hand, looking up at her for permission.

She giggled, happily kissing back, before noticing his light grip on her panties and she silently nodded, granting him permission to take them off.

He grinned deviously as he slowly but tantalizingly removed her panties, calmly tossing them aside before slowly licking her lips, silently begging her for entrance into her mouth so he could attempt to french-kiss her.

She blushed darkly, granting him entrance.

Quickly, his tongue shot into his girlfriend's mouth, quickly wrapping around her own tongue.

She moaned softly in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He gave a naughty smirk as he pressed his naked body against hers while deepening his kiss.

She moaned more, loving every moment of it.

Teasing her, he moves one of his hands to the tip of her entrance. "Are you sure that you're ready Anzu...?" He asked.

She nodded, with a playful but naughty smirk. "Yes but are you?" She teased.

He gave a playful but naughty smirk as he teased her entrance with one finger. "Yes…Yes I am…"

"Then let's do this...but be gentle my sweet."

He nodded, ceasing his teasing as he inserted one finger into her womanhood. "I will... tell me if it hurts ok?"

All right. I love you my king." She giggled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her while slowly scissoring his one finger in and out of her before gently kissing her forehead.

She smiled back.

He calmly inserts a second finger and repeats the scissoring motion with 2 fingers going a little faster than he had with just one finger.

She smiled back before wincing slightly as he scissored in and out of her opening.

He noticed her wincing and immediately stopped as he looked at his fiancée with worry. "Am I hurting you Anzu?"

"No, I'll be all right, I just haven't adjusted yet."

"If you say so..." He replied, scissoring her slowly again with 2 fingers.

She moaned in pleasure, fighting the urge to simply just lay back on the bed.

He smiled at her, adding in a third finger, scissoring her with all 3 this time.

Finally, she can't stay sitting up and simply laid down on the bed on her back, looking more comfortable afterwards.

He smiled at her doing this, removing his 3 fingers and he carefully positioned himself before her entrance. "You ready?" He asked with soft excitement.

"As I'll ever be, my love." She answered in a soft whisper.

He nodded, slowly sliding himself into her entrance, so as to not hurt her.

She moaned in pleasure softly as he does.

Then once he got in her fully, he slowly pulled back out, intending to repeat the motion if it didn't hurt her.

She let out a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. "Yu-Yuugi..." She whispered.

Hearing her call his name, he slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, before working his way back into her womanhood.

She moaned softly, begging for another kiss.

He kissed her again more deeply and passionately and then repeated the sliding motion of going in and out of her but faster than before.

"Yu-Yuugi..." She moaned softly.

"Mmmm.... Anzu...." He moaned into the kiss as he continued his motion slowly speeding up each time.

"This feels so good..." She moaned, loving every moment of it.

"Mmm...I'm glad...." He cooed softly as he sped up his movements going further in her than before.

Her eyes close as she cried out in pleasure.

He moaned in total pleasure, going even deeper inside as he felt his climax fast approaching him.

"Yu-Yu-Yuugi...." She moaned, feeling her own coming fast.

"A-Anzu…" He moaned quietly, gently squeezing her breast as means of suppressing the immense pressure he felt building up in his small teen body.

"Yuugi...don't stop..." She begged.

Yuugi groaned several times, biting his lower lip. "…Sorry…A-Anzu…I'm g-gonna release…" He whispered, nearly breathless.

"I....think I'm gonna too..." She whispered.

He took a deep breath and thrust into her as hard as he could, before stopping with a loud moan, a signal that he released into her.

She cried out as she at last finally released.

He panted softly, yet quickly as he collapsed on to her, slowly pulling himself out of her.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded, holding her close to him with a wide smile of happiness over what they had accomplished. "Yes, just tired…" He whispered, feeling sweat pour down off him.

"It's ok...we did it my love." She whispered happily.

He smiled, holding her loosely. "Yes…we did."

"We may hurt for awhile, but it won't matter."

He nodded, smiling evermore. "No it won't... I love you Anzu..."

She giggled softly. "I love you too, Yuugi."

He simply held her tighter in his arms, their bare chests nearly touching.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

He softly and slowly ran his fingers through her soft and moist but smooth brown hair.

"Besides tired, how do you feel?" She asked, practically breathless.

He smiled happily. "Great.... And you?"

"Same here, my sweet." She answered joyfully.

"I'm glad…" He murmured kissing her forehead.

Yuugi smiled wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Now you're truly mine forever..."

Anzu smiled, rubbing his forehead, she couldn't help but feel things had moved fast, but she felt happy that Yuugi was alright with it.

"Heh so now I'm officially yours…sexually that is."

Anzu giggled before pulling herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "No, I'm yours." she replied with a soft smile, looking much like the old Anzu.

"What do you mean Anzu-chan?" Yuugi asked.

"You were the one that led us from the start and even now, I can't own you, if anything, you own me."

"We both own each other my wicked girl."

Anzu giggled, before laying a hand against Yuugi's cheek, smiling at him with soft eyes.

Yuugi smiled back at her, before going into the shower in his bathroom to freshen up.

Calmly, Anzu waited for him, so she could shower afterwards.

About 15 minutes later, Yuugi returned from the shower and came out, a soft towel wrapped around his form as he sat down on the bed and waited for Anzu to shower.

Soon about 20 minutes later, Anzu returned, giggling at Yuugi's still naked form that was wrapped in a Black Magician towel, while she was wrapped in a Black Magician Girl one.

Yuugi blushed darkly at her giggling. "Come on the others must be worried." He said, still blushing badly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jou's been shouting since you locked the door and I've been hearing Ishizu and the dragons continue." Anzu chuckled.

Anzu turned to the clothes laying close by, she made her way to them before beginning to dress herself once again.

Yuugi did the same, smiling as he calmly redressed himself.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi as she pulled her shirt back over her torso.

Outside, Jonouchi was pacing nervously like he had for the past while. "There's something wrong. There's something going on that we don't know about and that's not good." he mumbled.

They made their way back down the stairs.

Jonouchi growled as the time continued to tick away, Kaiba glared at him, he wasn't exactly proud of the situation, but he refused to let it get to him. He glanced at Yami who had remained still, watching the dragons since Yuugi and Anzu's leaving, he couldn't believe the inanimate puppet was once his greatest rival.

Slowly, once they were down the stairs, Yuugi unlocked the door and they calmly walked outside holding each other's hands gently as though nothing had occurred.

But it had.

The 2 were now completely bonded to one another…

To be continued…


	30. Bakura Joins Up

_A/N: References to later arcs such as Dawn Of The Duel are made; simply to remind the readers what would've happened had the Oracle not returned._

_Last Time_

_Outside, Jonouchi was pacing nervously like he had for the past while. "There's something wrong. There's something going on that we don't know about and that's not good." he mumbled._

_They made their way back down the stairs._

_Jonouchi growled as the time continued to tick away, Kaiba glared at him, he wasn't exactly proud of the situation, but he refused to let it get to him. He glanced at Yami who had remained still, watching the dragons since Yuugi and Anzu's leaving, he couldn't believe the inanimate puppet was once his greatest rival._

_Slowly, once they were down the stairs, Yuugi unlocked the door and they calmly walked outside holding each other's hands gently as though nothing had occurred._

_But it had._

_The 2 were now completely bonded to one another…_

_End Flashback_

"Finally!" Jonouchi growled as they finally returned. "What the heck was that? What were you two doing? You locked us out, that's hardly professional. And what if someone had come along and noticed us or attacked us? We'd stand no chance!" The blonde gambler duelist grumbled.

He glanced at Yami before glaring back at Anzu and Yuugi, crossing his arms angrily in front of his chest.

"You all have the Oracle so stop your whining it's pitiful." Yuugi snickered.

"Not Yami or Hikari, they'd be more vulnerable than us!" Jonouchi snapped. "Can't you see? You're our leader; you can't just shut us out, what if your plans involved recruiting someone we beat?" He questioned.

"When I don't tell you of my plans then it concerns mine and Anzu's relationship. Understand servant?"

Jonouchi became rigid suddenly, feeling Yuugi's demands control him as if they had tapped into the Rod itself, he nodded before finding his arms leave his sides.

Yuugi chuckled softly. "I thought you'd see things my way."

Jonouchi gulped, having just realized why Yuugi was so sure he'd never lose control, he glanced at Kaiba who turned his head back in Jou's and Yuugi's direction.

Anzu smiled wickedly.

Unbeknownst to her Rebecca was making her approach.

Rebecca glared around the area, having finally been able to get back to her temporary home in the city and get back into some decent clothing; she glared as she poked her head around the corner, seeing Anzu standing close to Yuugi who seemed annoyed at Jonouchi.

"Well well your back..." Yuugi taunted having sensed she'd return.

Rebecca glared, growling that her return had been exposed, she walked across in plain sight for all to see, still looking angry, clearly seeking revenge.

"Awww, is wittle Rebecca mad at me?" Yuugi taunted, cackling wickedly as did Anzu.

"More than mad, I'm going to stop that stupid Oracle, because you can't think straight with it there. You may think you can't but it's a lie. If I have to duel someone, so be it!" She growled.

Yuugi cackled again in a way reminiscent of the spirit of the Sennen Ring hoping that scared her.

Rebecca felt the cold shiver rush down her spine, she shrugged it off, trying to remember the old Yuugi, the one that had been there during the KC Grand Championship, trying to focus on the fact that this wasn't the real Yuugi - that Yuugi.

"Let's duel!" Yuugi shouted.

"If I have to duel you Yuugi, then fine." Rebecca growled, activating her Duel Disk.

"I thought you wanted revenge against me, dork." Anzu taunted.

"I'll deal with you when I've stopped the Oracle's control over Yuugi. Besides, this gives me a chance for revenge for him making me a puppet before." Rebecca replied.

"Oh speaking of that, I already hacked and sent those pictures to the Web," Yuugi laughed insanely almost.

"What?!" Rebecca snapped, outraged.

"Yuge…" Jonouchi whispered, turning to him, seeing how he had changed, Rebecca was beginning to affect him and make his darkness grow in strength...

"Its true, dweeb. And silence Jonouchi, I own you!" He shouted, unknowingly mimicking Malik.

"Yuge, I-" Jonouchi protested, the same words having been uttered by Malik himself repeating themselves. "No, we can't- This isn't-"

He closed his eyes, pressing a hand against his forehead, groaning as a conflict began inside of him.

"Silence! Obey me at once or face severe consequences!" Yuugi demanded, again quoting Malik unknowingly.

"No!" Jonouchi groaned, shaking his head. "This isn't right. We-we can't d-do this."

"Suck it up Katsuya!" Kaiba growled.

Yami turned his head, glancing back at the struggle.

"Silence no one can resist my Dark Rod! Katsuya Jonouchi no longer exists!!" Yuugi screamed activating the Rod's full power.

Jonouchi screamed as the black Rod's power began to consume him, crying out as his mind was plunged into the darkness, trying to resist, Yami's eyes widened, Kaiba noted Yami's action before watching Jonouchi, his own eyes wide.

"Relax you two lackeys." Anzu replied, coldly.

Kaiba turned to Anzu, before glancing at Jonouchi, a thought crossed his mind. Was Yami trying to break Yuugi's control and was starting to win? Had Anzu seen it like that? He watched as Jonouchi went down onto his knees, groaning as the power consumed more of him, leaving him with as little free will as Yami possessed.

"Heh heh… I told you you're powerless..." He replied his voice cold. The only thing that looked the same about Yuugi was how he was dressed. Everything else about him was heartless and evil.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yuugi as the black Rod's light remained bright, Jonouchi's groans faded, the Millennium Symbol shining on his forehead as it did Yami's.

"See, that's what I mean!" Rebecca hissed.

"Little slut..." Yuugi hissed at her in a low whisper.

Rebecca glared at him; Jonouchi lifted his head slowly, rising to his feet with a dull look on his face, Yami's eyes widened in horror, much like when he had first seen Ra. He felt the cold fear pierce his chest; Kaiba glanced at him in the corner of his eye, noticing how he seemed to have a weak hold for now.

Kaiba stared at Yuugi, realizing what he had said, he glanced at him, horror written all over his face at Yuugi's cruel word choice, Noa covered Mokuba's ears in a late attempt to stop him hearing anymore, Yami too felt disturbed by the new Yuugi, he could no longer see his innocent aibou standing close to Jonouchi.

"What? What's the matter with you three?" Yuugi asked as if he saying the word 'slut' was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kaiba bit his bottom lip, he had no idea which was the third Yuugi was directing his question to, he glanced at Noa, praying it was Mokuba.

"N-nothing." he mumbled.

He turned to Mokuba, smiling gently as Mokuba and Noa were younger than him in a sense.

"He's right." Noa replied. "It's just that Mokuba's never heard that word and well, we just didn't expect it to come out."

He turned to Yami as if to silently ask 'What about you?'

Yami gulped, Kaiba gasped silently turning to him, as his slight control had been exposed. Yami said nothing, trying to give off the illusion that his soul had been buried like Yuugi had originally tried to the point where he couldn't surface, he just stared at Yuugi uneasily, fearing what Yuugi would do if he spoke.

"Tell me…Pharaoh…" Yuugi commanded in a low growl.

Yami kept his mouth close, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face; he just stared at Yuugi, standing as though he still had no control, similar to how Jou had been frozen.

Familiar cackling could be heard. Bakura had made his re-entrance.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, turning to the point where Bakura emerged from nearby shadows, clearly he could tell of Yuugi's darkness having gotten stronger and his control over the others from his holding the dark Rod and the Sennen Eye on their foreheads.

Unlike last time Yuugi smiled, almost somehow glad to see the ancient tombrobber.

Yami's eyes also moved to the Tomb Robber, he could see the smug look on his face; he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to still look as though he had no free will so Bakura wouldn't bother with him.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, taking on a more annoyed than surprised look.

Bakura noticed Yuugi's smile and looked surprised himself.

Kaiba watched Bakura with his narrow eyes, Anzu inched closer to Yuugi, Noa and Mokuba also remained close, all eyes were set on Bakura, all but Jonouchi and Hikari.

"Calm down my evil little princess I no longer see him as a threat." Yuugi replied.

"I'm not worried." Anzu replied confidently, glaring at Bakura. "I'm just wondering what he's doing back, I thought we made it clear he can't stand up to us with the Oracle."

"He knows." Yuugi answered as Bakura looked at him before coming a little closer removing his ring showing he meant no harm.

"What's he up to?" Anzu hissed.

"What indeed?" Kaiba mumbled to himself.

_'What's going on?'_ Yami thought. 'Is _he trying to team up with Yuugi?'_

"Yuugi…" Bakura began.

"Yes?" He asked the evil spirit coolly.

Kaiba, Anzu and Yami kept their eyes fixed on Bakura; Anzu and Kaiba glaring angrily while Yami simply had to keep his eyes open more.

None of them liked where Bakura joining them was going, another explosion in the background roared, the area around them remaining still due to the distance.

"I mean no harm to you and your group." He replied for the first time in 3000 years sounding true to his word.

Kaiba moaned, growling under his breath, Anzu leaned down, lowering her head close to Yuugi's.

"Can you trust him? I don't and I doubt any of the others will." Anzu asked, continuing from where her question ceased.

"He sounds like he means it. Look at him. No insane grin or anything. He even took the Ring off." Yuugi replied.

"Yeah, but he's a trickster, remember he's a Tomb Robber, he could deceive anyone and steal anything. Who knows what he really has planned." Anzu warned.

"Anzu do you remember how frightened he was when he lost the duel against me the other night?" Yuugi countered.

"Maybe, but still, when he's inside the group, he could turn, he could try and steal these new darker Items. I still don't trust him."

"Don't worry they have a protection measure against thieves."

Anzu stood to her full height, Kaiba could sense her distrust towards Bakura and how Yuugi seemed to be ignoring her warnings.

"I mean what I say." Bakura replied.

Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding but gave a warning stare. "I'm watching you, first time you break your word your soul is mine."

To be continued…


	31. Brief Hope Comes Crumbling Down

_Last Time_

_"Can you trust him? I don't and I doubt any of the others will." Anzu asked, continuing from where her question ceased._

_"He sounds like he means it. Look at him. No insane grin or anything. He even took the Ring off." Yuugi replied._

_"Yeah, but he's a trickster, remember he's a Tomb Robber, he could deceive anyone and steal anything. Who knows what he really has planned." Anzu warned._

_"Anzu do you remember how frightened he was when he lost the duel against me the other night?" Yuugi countered._

_"Maybe, but still, when he's inside the group, he could turn, he could try and steal these new darker Items. I still don't trust him."_

_"Don't worry they have a protection measure against thieves."_

_Anzu stood to her full height, Kaiba could sense her distrust towards Bakura and how Yuugi seemed to be ignoring her warnings._

_"I mean what I say." Bakura replied. _

_Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding but gave a warning stare. "I'm watching you, first time you break your word your soul is mine."_

_End Flashback_

Kaiba glared, clearly Bakura's ways had manipulated Yuugi into believing he could be trusted, Anzu also looked disappointed, Yami turned his head away, not wanting to believe Bakura's acceptance was happening.

Bakura looked at Anzu before giving a genuine smile one only his host would give.

Anzu's glare softened, she still couldn't believe Yuugi had accepted him, but decided that maybe he was worth one last chance, she nodded, sighing as she did.

Bakura handed the Ring to Yuugi as proof he wasn't there to cause trouble.

Anzu watched as the Ring was given to Yuugi; Kaiba and Yami stared at it in Yuugi's hands, surprised Bakura had given it up.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked them.

"Alright." Anzu sighed.

Kaiba nodded slowly, still unsure about Bakura's intentions, but going along with the theory he was joining them.

Yami made no movement while Noa and Mokuba next to him nodded in agreement.

"Who is he?" Kura asked gesturing to Noa as he had never seen him before.

"That's Kaiba's step-brother." Anzu replied sternly and quickly before she turned her attention back to Yuugi.

"Interesting." Was the supposed reformed Tomb-Robber's reply.

Kaiba turned away from Bakura, looking at Noa and Mokuba before his eyes rose, watching his dragons floating around on the other side of the city.

Soon after Bakura's re-emergence Ishizu returned riding on one of the dragons the other two following.

Kaiba watched as his dragons returned, Noa smiled before turning to Kaiba, proud of what his step-brother's dragons had accomplished.

Anzu stepped forward as the three dragons floated above them.

"Mission accomplished." Ishizu replied emotionlessly.

"Excellent heh…your usefulness has ended." Yuugi teased, releasing her mind from his mental grip.

Ishizu groaned as she felt the Rod's control leave her.

Anzu smiled as Ishizu was released, all three Ishtars now remained useless; she giggled, stroking Yuugi's shoulder gently.

Yuugi blushed as he felt her soft delicate hands touch the skin of his shoulders that wasn't covered by his blue duster jacket.

Anzu giggled more before turning back to the others, waiting for Yuugi's new instructions to them or at least something that would help in progressing along their mission.

Yuugi motioned to Kaiba wanting him to come closer.

Kaiba inhaled deeper than usual before moving forward, slowly making his way in Yuugi's direction, Anzu moved out of the way, as she now was standing close to Yuugi's side slightly further back that he himself stood.

Yuugi whispered something about having his KaibaCorp 'flunkies' as Jou called them go to where the Blue-Eyes had attacked and start creating a huge-empire like building of some sort.

Kaiba pulled back, nodding his head in silently before turning away, moving from where the group stood, halting beside Noa and Mokuba stood, trying to usher them to join him.

They nodded snickering softly as they did so.

The three moved away, Yami sighed, watching the Kaiba brothers leaving; Anzu smiled at the progress of things, laying her hands on her hips in what would normally be an annoyed pose.

"Are you alright Anzu?" Yuugi asked noticing her pose.

"Yeah, just loving how everything's turning out. What do we have the others do in the meantime?" she replied.

"Well..." He glanced at Rebecca then gave a devilish smile as he got an idea.

Rebecca stared at Yuugi uneasily; Yami clenched his teeth, as he knew he'd have to step in sooner or later just to stop Yuugi from pulling something major, whether it was for Rebecca or someone else.

Yuugi flashed the Rod in Yami's direction not even needing to look for that's how strong his own abilities had become.

Yami groaned, feeling something hit him; he wasn't even looking back and could tell Yuugi was the only one that could do anything. He mentally cursed himself for having made it more clear with his groan.

"Nice try." Yuugi snickered.

Yami closed his eyes as he heard Yuugi speak to him with a dark snigger, his teeth clenched tightly to avoid anything more escaping, he didn't turn back to Yuugi, unsure of what his once-pure aibou had done to him.

Yuugi looked at him before suddenly dropping to his knees, memories of the past haunting the evil duelist.

Yami groaned slightly, he then opened his eyes slightly hearing Yuugi's knees hit the ground.

Anzu gasped, dropping down beside him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"It's my past memories...they keep haunting me almost like a nightmare…one I don't enjoy." Yuugi groaned.

"But how? Yami doesn't remember anything much outside of who we are so he can't be doing it" Anzu cried. "So who is?"

She glared up at Bakura hatefully assuming he had broken his pact with Yuugi.

Bakura shook his head.

Anzu sighed, looking back down at Yuugi.

Yuugi let out a soft moan of pain as his memories flashed into the sky like a projector that was seemingly created via shadow magic.

Anzu and the others gasped as the projection of Yuugi's memory emerged, Yami tried to move his head in the direction of it, hearing the commotion, but found himself frozen from the Rod's other power that had been used against Jou in Battle City. He mentally cursed himself.

"What's going on?" Anzu cried.

Rebecca sniggered.

"It can't be!" Anzu gasped. "How could _**YOU**_ of all people do this?"

"I did some research after you two embarrassed me." Rebecca sniggered darkly.

"I see. And this is your way of getting revenge? By making Yuugi endure the lies in his memories. Lies that he made!" Anzu yelled, pointing at Yami as she finished.

"I have my reasons!" Rebecca shouted.

"Alright then. What do you plan to do afterwards? This isn't helping Yami and it's not going to help Yuugi much either!" Anzu hissed.

Yuugi screamed in pain before falling to the ground having lost the mental war for now.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cried, dropping down beside him.

She pulled his head from the ground, glaring at Rebecca before pulling the Rod away from Yuugi, holding it sides ready to use it, glaring at Rebecca with hate beyond normal imagination.

Slowly Yuugi's Oracle Stone began to crack.

Anzu gasped as she heard the sound of the Oracle Stone beginning to crack.

"No, I've come too far to lose him now!" she yelled.

The black Rod began to glow, Yami found himself able to move again, only for a searing pain cause him to clamp his hands to the sides of his head, pressing hard, screaming as Anzu used the Rod on him as Yuugi had on Jonouchi.

The stone continued to crack until it was nearing its breaking point.

Jonouchi could feel the darkness slipping away as far as the Oracle was concerned, around him the others felt it too, all but him, Hikari and Yami would be fully released once again if Yuugi's Stone would break, he glanced down, seeing it before lifting his head to watch Anzu who grinned while watching Yami struggle and scream.

"Can't lose…come too close…can't lose…" Yuugi murmured.

Yami could hear Yuugi's quiet words inside his head, he prayed Yuugi would listen to reason and stop the Oracle from controlling him, he opened the mind-link, hoping it still existed.

_'Yuugi, listen to me. If you value anything of the real world, you won't do it. You won't give in. Please Yuugi'_ he thought, sending the message hopefully to Yuugi as he continued to resist the dark Rod's power

Luckily for Anzu it seemed the black Rod's magic began to repair the stone.

Anzu's grin widened, Jonouchi's hope faded as he noticed the Stone's cracks fading, Yami's screaming just continued, he held no knowledge of the Oracle's repair, his legs began to bend, his body becoming weaker from the struggle.

"This cant be…" Rebecca said stunned

"Yes it can!" Anzu called over Yami's screams. "You're not the only one that can control a force."

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes.

Jonouchi watched as Yuugi's eyes slowly opened, Anzu giggled as Yuugi's ears would pick up the screams of his former partner.

Yuugi looked at Yami, puzzled not yet under the Oracle again.

Yami's legs finally gave way, he fell to his knees, his hands still pressed against his head, still screaming as he tried to save what was left of himself from Anzu's use of the Rod, she grinned widely watching him struggle.

"Did I miss something?" Yuugi asked wondering why she held the Rod.

"Don't worry Yuugi, when I've finished with Yami, it'll be clear to you. He'll be back with us and you won't have to worry about him turning again." Anzu whispered in a dark teasing tone.

"Turning?" He questioned.

"He's been in control with whatever weak essence of his soul has been left" Anzu explained. "You've seen it, the way he didn't answer you, he's still trying to resist, we have to show him he can no longer fight it and this black Rod you created is the perfect tool to do it with."

"I…don't know." He said, hesitantly.

"What do you mean? The Yuugi I know would never say that. Unless-" she glared at him, continuing to hold the black Rod in Yami's direction, as she realized Yuugi was no longer under the Oracle's grip.

The Oracle shone on her head as she glared at Yuugi darkly, her eyes glowing faintly red.

"You will submit to the Oracle and remember our promise…" She hissed.

"Anzu…what's happened to you?" He asked, growing afraid.

"Yuugi, don't you remember? Our kingdom, it needs you as our king, we can't let everything we've been through go to waste." she muttered dully. "All of friends we've recruited, all the destruction around and we're about to put the Pharaoh's soul out of commission for good. The only way he'd surface again was if we willing gave up the Oracle and control that comes with it."

Yuugi backed away slowly.

"Don't fight it Yuugi." She whispered. "Help me lock away the Pharaoh, be the King we promised you'd get to be, don't be afraid, you can't release the others now, it wouldn't be fair."

"Yami...help me…" Yuugi begged though it was obviously futile.

Yami continued to press his hands hard against his forehead, trembling on his knees as he tried to fight back, he could feel Yuugi's fear, hear Yuugi's worries.

"Yuugi...you have to…fight it." He groaned pausing for a second between every few words. "If you can stop her, we can-we can get out of this mess. If you give in, I won't be able to help you, I'll be locked away."

Yuugi felt a pulse of his rival's words run through him. He groaned in pain softly.

"Yuugi!" Kaiba called, having returned from setting up his employees to start building what it was Yuugi requested.

Anzu hissed as she continued to glare at Yuugi, extending a hand to him, trying to urge him back to the Oracle.

"No Yuugi, don't listen to her" Yami whispered. "It's a trap, you'll never escape."

"But Yami…she's my girlfriend." Yuugi protested.

"Yuugi, listen to me!" Yami argued weakly. "If you give into her, we-we'll never get you two back, please. If you care about anything, you'll listen to me, don't-don't do it. I'm begging you Yuugi."

Yuugi didn't move, as if frozen in indecision.

Yami cried out more as the black Rod's power continued to fight back against his weakening defenses.

Kaiba glared at Yuugi as he turned away from watching Yami struggle.

"Yuugi, listen to him!" he snapped. "He gave his soul for you to listen before; he's risking everything just to get it through to you again."

Yuugi held his head unsure who to choose.

Kaiba glared, against Anzu's influence, anything said to Yuugi just wasn't enough to prove to him what he needed to do.

"Yuugi, I know Anzu felt this way about you before all this. You two would have ended up together, the Oracle just pushed things ahead. Listen to me, look at him, you can't honestly you want to sacrifice him just to keep something you would have had in the end anyway." Kaiba continued, for once trying to be genuinely kind in his tone to Yuugi.

"An….zu.....help me..." The evil Yuugi told her in spirit.

"Yuugi, take my hand." she whispered, reaching out slightly further.

"Yuugi, you can't listen to her, she'll trap Yami, don't leave him hanging like this. Help him and you can be together when the Oracle's done." Jonouchi protested.

Yuugi reached for her hand but his was trembling because he was still unsure.

"No Yuugi!" Jonouchi yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Don't do it, don't give in, it'll prove you're weak if you do. Don't take the easy route with power!" Kaiba snapped.

Anzu laughed. "You already do." She taunted Kaiba.

"Ignore her!" Kaiba shouted, trying to ignore Anzu's comment. "Yuugi, you were given the will to fight back for a reason, you're the only reason Yami hasn't been completely taken over yet. If you join her again, he'll stand no chance. We can set her free if you just come here."

"I…can't…" With one last resistant breath his hand met hers.

To be continued…


	32. Summoning And Destroying The Dark One

_A/N: This chapter features an intentional timeline screw-up as Zorc The Dark One is called forth, thus referencing the Dawn of The Duel arc that doesn't occur in this setup. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Anzu.....help me..." The evil Yuugi told her in spirit._

_"Yuugi, take my hand." she whispered, reaching out slightly further._

_"Yuugi, you can't listen to her, she'll trap Yami, don't leave him hanging like this. Help him and you can be together when the Oracle's done." Jonouchi protested._

_Yuugi reached for her hand but his was trembling because he was still unsure._

_"No Yuugi!" Jonouchi yelled, tears in his eyes._

_"Don't do it, don't give in, it'll prove you're weak if you do. Don't take the easy route with power!" Kaiba snapped._

_Anzu laughed. "You already do." She taunted Kaiba._

_"Ignore her!" Kaiba shouted, trying to ignore Anzu's comment. "Yuugi, you were given the will to fight back for a reason, you're the only reason Yami hasn't been completely taken over yet. If you join her again, he'll stand no chance. We can set her free if you just come here."_

_"I…can't…" With one last resistant breath his hand met hers._

_End Flashback_

"Yuugi no!" Jonouchi cried out, tears sliding down his cheeks as Yuugi's hand met Anzu's.

The Oracle shone brightly on Anzu's head as the black Rod kept glowing and finally, Yami cried out before his screams died away.

With nothing to support him, he simply collapsed to the ground, slumped on the ground as the final piece of his soul was torn from him.

Jonouchi balled his fists, watching with tearful eyes as Yami laid still and did nothing, he cursed at Yuugi under his breath.

Yuugi's eyes closed once more as his soul began its final evil transformation.

Jonouchi closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to watch any of it, he couldn't believe how out-of-hand everything had become, he turned his head away, tears rushing down his face.

"Anzu…why is Jou-kun crying?" Yuugi asked.

"Because he's weak, without the old you and the Pharaoh around, he can't stand up to anyone. He wanted to stop you and spare the Pharaoh, but he couldn't." Anzu replied with a wickedly evil grin.

Yuugi groaned feeling the Oracle return.

"Yuugi, no…" Jonouchi sighed. "I can't believe you sacrificed him. I-I'll kill her!"

He opened his eyes, glaring at Anzu with a deep fire, hating her current incarnation with a deep fiery passion, he wanted to get the old Yuugi and Anzu back, but each time one slipped back, the other would return the Oracle's control over them.

"What's…happening?" Yuugi asked.

Jonouchi continued to glare at Anzu, paying no attention to Yuugi, the others filled that role, unsure of what he meant.

"Anzu…what's happening." Yuugi asked again.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked him, puzzled by his question.

He gestured to his stone which had started glowing.

Anzu stared at the stone, unsure why, but brought it down to that Yuugi had just returned on their side.

"I think its Yami." Jonouchi replied, glaring at them both. "The Oracle's always been after his soul, it might be reacting to capturing the last part of him. But you should know what it is; you're the Oracle's servants!" He snapped.

"S-Servants?" Yuugi asked, a little afraid as the Oracle hadn't taken full control of him yet.

"Exactly, if you were thinking straight, you would have never sacrificed Yami, or brought the rest of us under your control. You aren't in control; it's the Oracle that is!" Jonouchi spat. "Deny it all you like, but Yami knew that, that's why he kept fighting back with everything he had, cause he thought you could see past the Oracle's power over you." He continued.

"T-That's not true, is it Anzu?" Yuugi stammered.

"No, he's just jealous, he's angry because the Pharaoh was given up for you. Ignore his words!" Anzu hissed.

"It's not lies; you sacrificed him just to go back to what he was trying to protect you from!" Jonouchi cried out in protest.

Seconds later the Oracle shined on Yuugi's forehead. He threw his head back cackling evilly.

"Damn it Yuugi!" Jonouchi shouted.

"May I?" He asked with a smirk.

"May you what?" Anzu asked with a grin.

"Use the Rod on him." Yuugi replied.

"Go ahead." she chuckled, bringing the Rod back and handing it to Yuugi.

Yuugi chuckled evilly.

"Yuugi no!" Jonouchi protested. "You can't do this; think of Yami, he gave it all up to stop you from doing this!"

Yuugi held his head. "No Jou…shut up."

"Yuugi, please, you can't do this!" Jonouchi called out.

"A-Anzu shut him up." Yuugi pleaded.

"Quiet Jonouchi!" Anzu hissed, the Oracle shining brightly on her head.

"Anzu can you do me one more favor?" Yuugi asked.

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"Make me as evil as you again please."

"I thought you already were. Sealing Yami completely would have proved it, but alright." Anzu replied, laying a hand on his shoulder close to his neck.

"Please…hurry." Yuugi pleaded.

Anzu closed her eyes, allowing the Oracle's power to flow from her, spreading to him, Jonouchi continuing to try and resist Yuugi's force.

Yuugi groaned feeling his heart and soul or what was left of it turn pure black with evil.

Anzu grinned as she opened her eyes, allowing the fullest extent of the Oracle to take the last of Yuugi. With Yami gone there was no-one left to protect him, Timaeus was useless and Jonouchi was about to share Yami's fate if Yuugi could hold on long enough.

Yuugi threw his back laughing his most wicked laugh. One that could freeze one's spine out of fear if they heard it.

Jonouchi remained frozen, not from the Rod, but from pure fear, staring at Yuugi like he didn't recognize the monster before him.

"Awww, what wrong Jonouchi? You scared?" He asked in mock baby-talk.

Jonouchi bit his bottom lip, trying not to fall for Yuugi's taunting, he couldn't, he refused to fall in the way that Yami had, there had to be a way to get through to Yuugi.

Yuugi grinned. "Face it it's over..."

"No, it can't be, I won't let it." Jonouchi protested, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Yuugi giggled at Jou's foolish resistance.

"Yuugi, please stop!" Jonouchi cried out.

"Yuugi, wait!" Anzu called.

"What?" Both boys said, stunned that Anzu had stopped them, Jou more stunned than Yuugi was.

"Wait, I know something we can use. All we need are all the dark Sennen Items and a powerful soul. Yami will do" Anzu chuckled in a dark tone, darker than any she had used before.

"What is that devious mind planning?"

"Remember Yami fought something in the Ancient past. I know what to do, the Oracle showed me. All we do is use the Items and Yami and we can unleash the demon he fought" she replied.

"The demon?!" Jonouchi shouted out.

"You don't mean the Dark One…do you?" Yuugi asked, referring to the demonic creature that created the Yami No Darkness, the demon Zorc Necrophades…

"Yes I do." she replied in a cold tone, one that was surely make anyone's spine freeze with the chill that would run down it.

Yuugi's pupils shrank for a second. "But why do we need him?"

"Because if Jonouchi can resist the power of the Oracle, maybe the others might break through, we'll be outnumbered and I can't risk you, my king." she replied.

"Very well but we must cautious."

"We will be, unless you want to risk the others taking over."

"I don't its our destiny to rule…"

"Good, then we must do this fast."

"Alright then begin the ritual my love."

Anzu nodded, holding all the dark Items except for the Puzzle and Rod that Yuugi held, she grinned darkly, the symbol on all seven glowing, she glanced down at Yuugi, she needed his concentration of his two Items for the ritual to work.

Yuugi smiled evilly as he focused his own energy on the Puzzle and Rod.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi's co-operation, closing her eyes, a stream of light joined in the middle of the distance between the Items.

Jonouchi gasped when Yami appeared, only he was transparent, he floated several inches from the ground, his eyes locked shut: it was his soul.

"Yami!" he cried out.

Yami made no response.

"Forces of darkness accept our offering and summon the Dark One..." Yuugi chanted.

Anzu watched as the red sky above began to darken; the light surrounding Yami lifted him slightly higher.

"No!" Jonouchi yelled. "You can't sacrifice him, not like this!"

The light tightened around Yami's spiritual form, he still made no sign of movement, his form began to glow, the light engulfing him before it shattered. Jonouchi screamed out, a scream that echoed into the air as the light opened a portal to the shadowy realm that had not to long before been used to bring back the souls of the sacrificed, the temperature dropped, time was up.

Yuugi cackled insanely. "The Lord of Darkness has arrived Katsuya!"

"Yuugi, wake up. That's your best friend you just gave up" Jonouchi replied, tears breaking loose to slide down his face slowly. "You just gave up the one guy that believed in you through everything. Stop the ritual now, stop it!"

"Too late mortal..." Growled a demonic voice.

Jonouchi gasped, staring at the sky with pure horror as a dark mass began to emerge from the portal in which Yami's light had vanished. His eyes widened, his pupils shrank, his face drained of all color as he realized what had happened.

"No" he choked.

"Can it be...?" Malik asked wide-eyed.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"This is all wrong." Destiny whispered.

Jonouchi glanced at the two as they began to protest the most recent twist, they were winning their struggle against the Oracle, he turned back as the dark being continued to slide out of the portal.

"The Dark One…this cannot be..." Malik said.

The large demonic God roared as his feet hit the earth, standing a distance from where the gang stood. He glanced at them, laughing at his release from the dark realm that he had been sealed in so long ago, the Pharaoh's partner had been the last person he had expected to set him free, but here he was, the Oracle shining on Yuugi and Anzu's heads.

Yuugi smirked; unaware that Zorc wasn't truly on his side.

Zorc laughed slightly more before turning his head towards the city.

"Yuugi, what is that?!" Kaiba called, pointing to Zorc. "What did you do to Yami?!"

Anzu growled, her prediction had come true, but because of Zorc's arrival.

"It is the embodiment of pure darkness…"

"What's going on?" Noa protested.

"Yuugi, it's happened. We've lost them." Anzu hissed.

"But how? This cannot be..." Yuugi replied with a soft moan of pain.

"Yuugi!" Anzu gasped, turning her head to him.

"That was the irony of your plan." Hikari growled. "You wanted to keep us under your control, only for your plan to turn against you; your attempts to stop our freedom backfired and caused it. We're free now and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"It's Zorc...it seems he's draining our power…but how or why I do not understand."

"I know why." Anzu hissed, glaring at Bakura. "Because he's not on our side, is he?"

"He's on no one's side." The spirit replied.

"I should have known, I though with the Oracle we could have some kind of control over him. But we don't." Anzu growled.

"Then we must destroy him."

"But how?" Anzu asked. "Bakura's hardly going to help and besides him, Yami's the only one and we just sacrificed him, there's no way to get him back before Zorc is stopped."

"You're forgetting the Creator of Light."

"That's not going to help." Hikari growled. "You already tricked Noa with that once; it's already failed in showing you what you were doing wrong. What difference will it make now? You're tainted with the Oracle's darkness; this is what we tried to warn you about. Don't you just hate when you're proved wrong?"

"Silence..." Yuugi held up the gods and polymerization up fusing them together.

Hikari glared at the light formed, she still stood by the theory that the real Yuugi was buried too far under the darkness for the Creator of Light to be able to help, Jonouchi stared up at the light from the other side, the others close by.

The pure monster smiled holding her hand out releasing it's ultimate light.

Zorc roared out, Jonouchi's mouth hung open as the Creator of Light's attack began to work, Zorc's body was beginning to crack, light pouring through; maybe the real Yuugi was back.

Jonouchi could only pray for him and hope Yami would be alright after Zorc's destruction.

"Darkness be gone!" Yuugi shouted.

"No...I shall take you with me!" Zorc screamed but before he could his body was destroyed in the light leaving the others unharmed while restoring the evil duo's power.

The strong winds of Zorc's destruction blew about wildly; Jonouchi felt his hair being repelled in the strength of it, watching with narrow eyes through the light.

Yuugi grinned wickedly feeling the strength he had lost return to him within seconds.

Anzu smiled as she turned to Yuugi, Jonouchi felt cold in the aftermath of Zorc's destruction, the temperature remained low, but it wasn't a result of Zorc's destruction, there was something else going on he didn't like.

Yuugi grinned in a way so evil that you'd think he was simply a puppet for someone else but this was all of his own will.

Jonouchi stared in horror at Yuugi; he hoped that he feared was just a fear and not reality

"Aww look Anzu-chan Jou's afraid of us." He taunted.

Anzu giggled as she noticed Jonouchi, it was true, his fear was a reality, Yuugi and Anzu's power was back, they had regained control of the Oracle, he sighed, his options were running low.

"Jou....help me..." A weak voice called.

To be continued…


	33. Rescue By Airtos

_Last Time_

_Yuugi grinned in a way so evil that you'd think he was simply a puppet for someone else but this was all of his own will._

_Jonouchi stared in horror at Yuugi; he hoped that he feared was just a fear and not reality_

_"Aww look Anzu-chan Jou's afraid of us." He taunted._

_Anzu giggled as she noticed Jonouchi, it was true, his fear was a reality, Yuugi and Anzu's power was back, they had regained control of the Oracle, he sighed, his options were running low._

_"Jou....help me..." A weak voice called._

_End Flashback_

"Yami!" Jonouchi gasped.

The voice had come from Yami, but he didn't move it wasn't his voice; it sounded more like someone else, someone similar to him.

"Yuugi is that you?" Jonouchi called, his voice almost trembling in both surprise and joy that the real Yuugi still existed.

"Yes it's me…but I don't have much time left. If my body grows even a drop darker I'll be gone for good… with no way to recover unless something were to happen to my body."

"Yuugi, no!" Jonouchi cried out. "Hang in there. Isn't there anything we can do to stop it Every time we get close, Anzu helps him or something else happens to stop us."

"You must find a way to trick my dark side but in your current state you're too weak... if only I could just free Anzu..."

"How do we do that? Can you take her using Yami's body?" Jonouchi asked hopefully.

"No...I'm too weak...unless...wait Guardian Airtos…using her power I may be able to break through to Anzu."

"But where's Raphael? He's not around here anymore." Jonouchi replied, a bit sadly at that.

"Then you have to go get him... and hurry... before I'm permanently destroyed…"

"Right, we'll have to split into two groups." Jonouchi replied. "Kaiba, can you, Destiny, Hikari and Mokuba handle things while Noa, Varon and I search for Raphael?" He asked.

Kaiba replied with simply a nod.

Jonouchi smiled.

"All you gotta do is keep them away from Yami's body and stop them from doing anything major." He said.

"What are those fools up to?" Yuugi asked.

"Kaiba, I know you can handle this" Jonouchi replied confidently.

He turned away, racing off with Noa, Varon and Vicky following, heading off before Anzu and Yuugi should have been able to do anything.

Hikari moved close to Yami's body, kneeling close to it while glaring at Yuugi and Anzu.

Yuugi looked at them puzzled. "Don't let your guard down." He whispered to Anzu.

Anzu nodded, turning her head to Kaiba, he and Jonouchi had been speaking just before the four left.

Kaiba glared back at her.

Jonouchi continued racing along the streets, hoping he could figure out where Raphael had headed off to after the duel, looking around desperately.

Raphael at the time had been taking a drive on his motorcycle being bored when he spotted Jonouchi.

"Jou? What are you doing out here, man?" He asked, surprised to see Jou in the area at this time of night.

Jonouchi yelled out as Raphael's motorbike came to a halt close to him, he stared at the biker. When he noticed the face under the helmet removed he sighed.

"Raphael, it's you. We've just been looking for you." He said, his voice showing relief.

"Really? What do ya need?" The Guardian duelist asked, a bit surprised.

"It's Yuugi; you have to help us get the old Yuugi and Anzu back before we lose them and Yami forever. Please Raphael; Yuugi said your Airtos is the only thing that can save them." Jonouchi replied, practically begging the older duelist.

"Airtos huh? Alright, here just be careful with her. She's my favorite Guardian." He replied, fishing the card from his deck and handing it to Jonouchi.

"I know and I understand, we'll be careful I promise. As soon as Anzu, Yuugi and Yami are released from the Oracle's control, we'll give her straight back. This is our last chance because if Yuugi gets any worse, we'll never save them." Jonouchi sighed.

"Come on Jonouchi, we have to hurry!" Noa called.

Vicky and Noa turned away, rushing back towards the way they had just come, Varon also made his way after them, Jonouchi nodded to Raphael before rushing after them.

"Good luck." Raphael answered.

Kaiba growled, folding his arms across his chest.

Hikari stayed by Yami's side, nothing had come from him, no-one was sure if Yuugi was still inside Yami's body.

Destiny tapped her right arm gently, feeling nervous about the race against time they were facing. The 2 were desperately hoping Jonouchi and the others would return soon.

Luckily for them, they returned moments later.

"Jonouchi!" Hikari called.

Jonouchi nodded before activating his Duel Disk, holding the card just above the center slot.

"Get ready Yuugi." he mumbled before laying the card onto the Duel Disk.

A light emerged before him, watching as Airtos came into view, the others stared at her in awe, she was their last hope.

"Airtos?!" Yuugi screamed in pain as he felt himself get weak.

"Yuugi no!" Anzu called.

"Yes, now let the real Yuugi go. Him, Anzu and Yami." Jonouchi growled, glaring at Yuugi. "You can't stand up to the real light."

"No this can't be happening!!" The portion of the old Yuugi in Yami's mind entered the now weakening Anzu as he was just strong enough to rescue her.

Yami groaned as his body was left an empty shell, Hikari glanced up at Anzu, Yuugi had gotten through, she wished him the best.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I will get my revenge!!!" The evil Yuugi screamed before his vessel's body fell to the ground, limp and motionless.

Jonouchi stared at Yuugi with wide eyes as he collapsed to the ground, Jonouchi turned his head towards Anzu who also looked like she was struggling, he smiled, this was Yuugi's chance to try and take full and true control.

"Yuugi!!!" Anzu screamed as her mind was purified of the Oracle for the moment but as a safety measure she stored away their Oracle stones for when they had a chance to regain control.

Jonouchi smiled as Anzu seemed to be set free, Hikari smiled from the opposite side; Anzu and Yuugi had been hiding things all along so whether there was something else going to happen next was a mystery to them.

Yuugi awoke his pure side in control again. "What...happened?"

To be continued…


	34. The Darkness Returns

_Last Time_

_"You haven't seen the last of me! I will get my revenge!!!" The evil Yuugi screamed before his vessel's body fell to the ground, limp and motionless._

_Jonouchi stared at Yuugi with wide eyes as he collapsed to the ground, Jonouchi turned his head towards Anzu who also looked like she was struggling, he smiled, this was Yuugi's chance to try and take full and true control._

_"Yuugi!!!" Anzu screamed as her mind was purified of the Oracle for the moment but as a safety measure she stored away their Oracle stones for when they had a chance to regain control._

_Jonouchi smiled as Anzu seemed to be set free, Hikari smiled from the opposite side; Anzu and Yuugi had been hiding things all along so whether there was something else going to happen next was a mystery to them._

_Yuugi awoke his pure side in control again. "What...happened?"_

_End Flashback_

"Yuugi, you're alright" Jonouchi called happily, making his way briskly to Yuugi's side. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked hopefully.

"A little bit." Yuugi replied, rubbing his temples as the aftermath of overtaking his evil half had been quite strenuous on the teen's body.

"What do you remember?" Jonouchi asked. He knew the more Yuugi remembered, the closer the group was to permanently saving Yuugi and Anzu, and ending Yuugi's reign of terror that he'd unleashed with the Oracle's seemingly boundless power.

Hikari turned her attention to Yami, there had been no sign of him awakening yet, she looked back up at Yuugi, wondering why. She was sure that with the good Yuugi in control, Yami would've been freed from the binds that held him prisoner.

"Well I recall taking a few people's souls and something involving the Sennen Items. Everything else is a blur." Yuugi answered, sounding almost downcast at the lack of memories he had.

"So you don't remember what you did to us? What you did to Yami? Anything else?" Jonouchi asked, sounding almost disappointed at Yuugi's lack of memories.

"Nope, why?" Yuugi asked in reply almost innocently.

"Jou....Jonouchi?" Anzu asked as she awoke.

"Anzu!" Jonouchi sighed with relief that she too was now awake and free from the Oracle's grip, at least for the time being.

"What happened?" She asked, her head lightly throbbing.

"Long story short, the Oracle got to you two. You did some pretty insane things since then, just glad to have you guys back." Jonouchi replied.

"Yeah… I am too." Anzu replied happily.

Jonouchi smiled when he realized how sincere Anzu and Yuugi appeared, that they had truly been set free.

"Maybe you guys should release everyone, then we can get Yami back" he suggested with a smile.

'_No...'_ A voice whispered in Yuugi's mind as he stayed silent in reality.

"Yuugi?" Jonouchi asked, noticing his friend's silence. "What's up? Come on, you'll want to get Yami back, he needs to get back into the Puzzle so we can figure out his past."

'_I cannot allow that'_ The evil Yuugi whispered in his host's mind while the Yuugi in reality still kept silent.

Jonouchi stared at Yuugi, unsure why he hadn't said anything.

Kaiba who still stood close by also watched with a puzzled look as he stared at his now-silent dueling rival.

"He'll come back eventually Jou." Anzu replied, not wanting to divert any more attention to Yuugi than their already was.

"What's up with you? You're free from the Oracle, I thought you'd want to help Yami." Jonouchi asked, a bit confused by his friends' seemingly non-caring attitudes towards the situation.

"I will…" Yuugi answered solemnly, seeming to at the moment, say whatever it took to silence Jonouchi's protests over his attitude and somewhat still-dark mannerisms.

Jonouchi stared at Yuugi, perplexed by his still dark attitude; he looked up at Anzu, seeing Kaiba and Airtos in the corner of his eye.

Airtos suddenly screamed in pain.

Jonouchi gasped, Kaiba stepped away from Airtos, neither was sure what was happening, but both were pretty stunned by the sudden outburst.

Airtos continued to scream as her wings slowly turned black as she held her head, trying desperately to stop the now-searing pain she felt as the Oracle started to claim her…

"No" Kaiba gasped. "This happened before, last time, it can't be." He murmured, horror-struck.

"What?" Jonouchi asked, having been comatose when it first happened during Raphael's second duel with Yami.

"Airtos is turning evil." Kaiba claimed.

Airtos screamed one last time before her wings were totally black her eyes turning red as she fell under the Oracle's influence.

"Airtos no!" Jonouchi called. "What's going on Yuugi, what's happening? Are you alright, tell me Airtos going evil hasn't affected you guys!" Jou said, badly panicking now.

The fragment of the good Yuugi screamed as he was engulfed by the darkness allowing the Oracle to slowly regain control of Yuugi and Anzu.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi screamed for his friend. "Fight it, I know you can, think of Yami, you have to help us, we have to get him back, to stop the Oracle, come on Yuge!" He pleaded desperately.

However his efforts proved futile as the Oracle shined on their foreheads brighter than ever.

"Yuugi, no!" Jonouchi cried out, stepping back from the pair.

Yuugi smiled wickedly as the Oracle's soul-tainting power began to once again blanket his soul in complete and total darkness…

Anzu smiled in the same fashion, her eyes fixed on Jonouchi as they began to glow again, red as the blood in her body, she grinned seeing Jonouchi despair over the Oracle's new victory over them. The real Anzu would've rushed to Jou's side and tried to console him.

But unfortunately for Jonouchi, that Anzu was no longer in control, the evil darkness-loving Anzu was…

And as quickly as they had been saved by Airtos, thanks to the Oracle claiming the gentle Guardian monster, they were now just as quickly fading away and being wrapped in a thick blanket of the Oracle's unstoppable evil…

Jonouchi and the others' time was running out…

To be continued…


	35. A New Doll Of The Oracle

_Last Time_

_The fragment of the good Yuugi screamed as he was engulfed by the darkness allowing the Oracle to slowly regain control of Yuugi and Anzu._

_"Yuugi!" Jonouchi screamed for his friend. "Fight it, I know you can, think of Yami, you have to help us, we have to get him back, to stop the Oracle, come on Yuge!" He pleaded desperately._

_However his efforts proved futile as the Oracle shined on their foreheads brighter than ever._

_"Yuugi, no!" Jonouchi cried out, stepping back from the pair._

_Yuugi smiled wickedly as the Oracle's soul-tainting power began to once again blanket his soul in complete and total darkness…_

_Anzu smiled in the same fashion, her eyes fixed on Jonouchi as they began to glow again, red as the blood in her body, she grinned seeing Jonouchi despair over the Oracle's new victory over them. The real Anzu would've rushed to Jou's side and tried to console him._

_But unfortunately for Jonouchi, that Anzu was no longer in control, the evil darkness-loving Anzu was…_

_And as quickly as they had been saved by Airtos, thanks to the Oracle claiming the gentle Guardian monster, they were now just as quickly fading away and being wrapped in a thick blanket of the Oracle's unstoppable evil…_

_Jonouchi and the others' time was running out…_

_End Flashback_

"He's too much trouble, wouldn't you say Yuugi? We can't fully control him like the others." She spoke wickedly.

"Yes he is, my queen..." Yuugi spoke sinisterly, a wicked look in his eyes.

"What should we do with him? Without the ability to really have a strong control over him, he's just a pest like Yami was and he even knows of the past, he could try and use that against the others, Yami could do no such thing." Anzu replied, as though she herself was unsure what to do.

"Yes… shall we duel him?" Yuugi offered.

"We've dueled him twice already; both times his spirit has escaped the Oracle by unexpected magical means. Clearly dueling him isn't the way, we can't risk another close call as well." Anzu sighed once more as though she were running of options of things in order to deal with their former friend, Jonouchi.

"Perhaps after dueling him we should destroy his soul card..." Yuugi suggested, grinning his most wicked smile.

"No, we could use him against Yami before; remember the way Yami just screamed? We'll have to use something against him; we may have to use Yami to get to them. I'm not sure, but destroying his soul isn't the answer." She replied, gently rejecting Yuugi's idea even though part of her liked it.

"Hmm interesting…" Yuugi mused quietly.

"What? You think it might work?" Anzu asked, surprised at Yuugi's confidence in her plan. "When I made him submit for you the Oracle took full control of Yami, do you really think laying Yami on the line will maybe make Jonouchi conform to the Oracle?"

"Probably." Yuugi grinned.

Anzu smiled, turning to Jonouchi with a dark look, a darker grin made him feel uneasy about what they had been whispering about.

"Anzu, Yuugi? What are you two thinking?" he asked, stepping back towards Kaiba.

"Oh you'll see…" Yuugi teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi moaned, sounding slightly unnerved.

Yuugi smiled evilly waiting for Anzu to partially divulge their plan.

Anzu smiled, stepping forward to Jonouchi, the Seal shining brighter on her head, the stone glowing just the same, Jonouchi began to worry more.

"Aww what's wrong is the great Katsuya Jonouchi scared?" Yuugi mocked cruelly.

"Of course not, what are you doing?" Jou growled.

"Anzu mind filling him in my sweet?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure." Anzu replied, looking from Yuugi and over to Jonouchi. "You're about to have a choice that you won't be able get yourself out of like your escapes from the Oracle." She taunted.

"What?!" Jonouchi called, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Tell him my evil queen." Yuugi purred.

"We're going to bring back Yami." She teased.

"Why's that so bad?" Jonouchi asked, utterly clueless of what the wicked duo had him involved in next.

"You'll have to save him. And there's only one way, it's the same as Yami did for Yuugi." Anzu chuckled wickedly as she continued. "You'll have to submit to us and the Oracle."

"Yes fool so either way you lose." Yuugi taunted.

"So, you want to push us or submit now?" Anzu teased, giggling wickedly.

"No, you won't do it; Yuugi'll see Yami in trouble and stop you!" Jonouchi laughed.

Anzu's smug grin faded as she stared at Jonouchi dully, though there was obvious hatred in her cold crimson red-azure eyes.

"The good part of me was destroyed!" Yuugi yelled.

"No, he was here a moment ago, when Yami's suffering he'll break through, I know it. I don't believe you're gone, both of you, you're here." Jonouchi replied.

"Can we please speed this up? Anzu and I have a world to conquer." Yuugi retorted impatiently.

Jonouchi growled, cursing Yuugi's bad attitude, the light expanded from Anzu's stone, shining brighter, pulling Yami's spirit before Jonouchi, the Pharaoh just fell to the ground.

"Yami!" Jonouchi called.

"He can't hear you." Anzu chuckled.

"Aww you poor fool…" Yuugi taunted him as Alcina watched.

Anzu's eyes narrowed, the light shining again, Yami groaned, Jonouchi turned to him, the Pharaoh was just the same transparent spirit he had been before, but he was in real pain, Jonouchi lowered himself to one knee.

"What's the heck is this?!" he called.

"Heh it's thanks to dark magic..." Yuugi teased.

"What are you on about?! Leave him alone!" Jonouchi demanded angrily.

"We can't, not until you join, you have to submit for his sake, that's the test, he could do it for Yuugi, now you can do it for him." Anzu insisted.

"Yes if you don't his spirit will be harmed." Yuugi taunted.

"You damn nutcases!" Jonouchi growled. "I can't fall to your level, you'll see, Yuugi won't let Yami's spirit die, he'll save him and the Oracle will be proven not to have complete control over you."

"Silence mortal... I will soon be the ruler of this world along with my queen of course." Yuugi bragged.

"Yuugi, wake up!" Jonouchi called over Yami's increasing groans as he struggled on the ground. "If Yami was to die, you know you'd blame yourself, who knows what you'd do but you wouldn't let it happen, so we'll just see what's stronger."

"Very well. Anzu if you may?" Yuugi requested.

Anzu nodded, closing her eyes, causing the light to glow brighter, Yami's groans became cries of pain, Jonouchi gasped, looking down as the power was beginning to affect Yami on the outside of his spirit, small little lightning bolt like things began to jump about.

"Yami, hang in there!" Jonouchi pleaded. "I know you're strong and you've been used as a toy by them, but Yuugi will remember the truth!"

"Ugh… god you're annoying..." Yuugi complained.

"Oh really, well at least I won't sell my soul for power!" Jonouchi snapped. "You knew that doing anything to protect Yuugi was the best way to get to Yami, well I'm not going to fall for your game." He screamed.

"Sell our soul for power?" Yuugi laughed loudly. "If I did that I'd be comatose ya idiot."

"Then why are you insisting the real Yuugi doesn't exist?!" Jonouchi yelled. "Now you're harming Yami - the guy closest to you - just to have a stab at me? I can't do it!"

"What are you saying?" Anzu growled.

"When it came to who you used to be, you would never let anything like this happen, to Yami, to us, to anyone. But here you are, doing it now just to try and keep me on your side. I can't pledge myself to any evil force, especially one that turn my friends into mindless puppets and hurt someone so close to all of us!" Jou shouted.

"So be it..." Anzu said with a snicker as the light expanded further.

Yami cried out louder, Kaiba stared at the spirit curled on the ground before Jonouchi as he called out without any way to fight back; Jonouchi closed his eyes, trying not to allow the sight of Yami in pain get to him.

Yuugi grinned as he felt himself get stronger, as he was draining Yami's life force with each and every second that passed by…

Kaiba glared at Yuugi, there had to be something that would get through to them, if Yuugi was drained the power from Yami's very core soul, he just literally partaking in the true destruction of the Pharaoh's spirit, the broken fragments would be a part of him.

"Yuugi, snap out of it!" he spat, his blue eyes blazing.

Jonouchi opened his eyes, looking back at Kaiba.

"Quiet Kaiba…" Yuugi commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do, Motou!" Kaiba snapped.

"Just shut up Yuugi, look at Yami, look at him as if you were the old Yuugi, see if you really enjoy tearing him apart!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Be silent!!" Yuugi screamed.

"No, you can't make me, you're not my master and you're not Yami or theirs!'" Jonouchi protested, pointing towards the others that were scattered around behind him.

"Yes I am fool." He replied holding the Dark Rod up.

"You can't, you have no power over us!" Jonouchi yelled. "Yami knew that when he gave himself up and he was still able to fight back, he did it for you but you never really gained full control over him. You'll never control any of us for real!"

"Really now?" He activated the evil Rod.

"What are you going to do with that? Rip Yami's spirit apart?!" Jonouchi spat.

"No watch." He said pointing it at Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi called, turning his head towards him. "What are you going to do to him?!"

Kaiba stared at the Rod, concerned about Yuugi's intentions.

The rod activated starting to control Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba groaned, his hands shot to the side of his head, he too began groaning as he tried to fight off the power Yuugi was trying to force over him, Jonouchi stared at Kaiba worriedly while Yami continued to groan and occasionally call out as he fought himself against the darkness.

"Just submit and the pain will end."

"I can't, it'll just get worse, the pain won't stop!" Jonouchi called. "They'll lose themselves when you try to overpower them because I'll do nothing to help them, I won't do it!" He screamed.

"Anzu if you may, finish Kaiba off." Yuugi requested.

"Finish him off?!" Jonouchi called, totally terrified and expecting the worst.

Anzu cackled, the power flowing from Yami directly into the Rod added to its power, Yami called out more as the rod began to glow, Kaiba called out as he tried resisting as much he could.

Yuugi cackled as well as the Rod glowed it's brightest finally claiming Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba's calls halted in an instant, the power from Yami began to calm, he was reduced to groaning as the power continued to attack his soul, mind and heart relentlessly. At this point, Kaiba felt as though there was a boa constrictor around him in the form of the Oracle that was squeezing the resisting parts of his soul right out of him.

"You belong to me now Kaiba Seto…" Yuugi teased in a dull, but sweet dark tone, loving the sense of victory and triumph he was now feeling deep inside his once pure angelic soul.

Jonouchi stared in horror as Kaiba stared dully at Yuugi, no longer the reluctance in his eyes that showed he was still alive, now he was a doll of the Oracle, just as lost as Anzu and Yuugi, Jonouchi tore his eyes away, he couldn't believe it. He cared about the fact it had happened to Kaiba, normally he wouldn't, but seeing it just made things seem so real, their rivalry was nothing, he looked back up at Yuugi, both in sorrow and hatred.

_To be continued…_


	36. He No Longer Cared

_A/N: The chapter is rated 'M' due to violence and bloodshed._

_Last Time_

_"Anzu if you may, finish Kaiba off." Yuugi requested._

_"Finish him off?!" Jonouchi called, totally terrified and expecting the worst._

_Anzu cackled, the power flowing from Yami directly into the Rod added to its power, Yami called out more as the rod began to glow, Kaiba called out as he tried resisting as much he could._

_Yuugi cackled as well as the Rod glowed it's brightest finally claiming Kaiba's mind._

_Kaiba's calls halted in an instant, the power from Yami began to calm, he was reduced to groaning as the power continued to attack his soul, mind and heart relentlessly. At this point, Kaiba felt as though there was a boa constrictor around him in the form of the Oracle that was squeezing the resisting parts of his soul right out of him._

_"You belong to me now Kaiba Seto…" Yuugi teased in a dull, but sweet dark tone, loving the sense of victory and triumph he was now feeling deep inside his once pure angelic soul._

_Jonouchi stared in horror as Kaiba stared dully at Yuugi, no longer the reluctance in his eyes that showed he was still alive, now he was a doll of the Oracle, just as lost as Anzu and Yuugi, Jonouchi tore his eyes away, he couldn't believe it. He cared about the fact it had happened to Kaiba, normally he wouldn't, but seeing it just made things seem so real, their rivalry was nothing, he looked back up at Yuugi, both in sorrow and hatred._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi laughed evilly.

Jonouchi glared at Yuugi, glaring at him with all the hate he could muster.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Soon my plans will be fully complete... isn't that right Mokuba?" He asked the younger one. He didn't have to exert the rod's power over him as he pretty much already served the wicked duo.

Jonouchi closed his eyes, clenching his fist, he just had a feeling to punch Yuugi, punch him until he came to his senses, and he had never felt so frustrated in his entire life.

Mokuba smiled evilly and nodded as did his stepbrother.

Jonouchi turned away from them, he growled, things had gotten way beyond out of control, he glared up at Yuugi, his fist clenched tightly close to Yami's head.

"So who's next?" Yuugi challenged, grinning wickedly.

"Don't you dare Yuugi!" Jonouchi growled, sounding much unlike he would ever speak to Yuugi, simply because of the fury he had built up deep within himself.

"Ooh I'm soo scared." The 2 evil ones taunted, simply wanting to further antagonize Jonouchi.

Jonouchi gritted his teeth, his top lip even shaking slightly from the pure hate directed at the pair. He shot up, punching Yuugi in the chest and remaining still afterwards.

Yuugi screamed in pain before hitting the ground hard face-first, blood trickling from his mouth.

Jonouchi stared down at him, eyes wide with hate, he was ready to do it again, do whatever it took, he raised his leg and threw it forward, aiming for Yuugi's hip.

Yuugi laid there nearly motionless.

Jonouchi raised his leg to hit Yuugi again, Anzu screamed as she lunged at Jonouchi, tackling him to the ground, the two continued the struggle against each other on the ground, their palms pressed hard against the others', both calling in their attempts to be dominate, Jonouchi glared up at Anzu.

"You can't win in a fist fight with me." he teased.

"Shut up you bitch." Anzu hissed.

"I'm the bitch? Take a look in the mirror, if you can stand seeing what you've become!" Jonouchi snapped.

"What I've become is the soon to be queen of this planet." Anzu cackled, as she gazed at Jonouchi, her red-tinted azure eyes burning with malice.

"You can't see the truth!" Jonouchi laughed. "You're not going to win that honor; the real Anzu would have never planned the doom of the planet. You won't do it, when it comes to killing everyone, you won't have the guts to do it."

"Watch me Katsuya!" Anzu sneered.

"Watch you do what?" He laughed as the very thought of her overpowering him amused him in many ways.

"Do what you think I can't!" She replied in an almost cocky manner.

Jonouchi grinned at her smugly.

"I don't think, I know" he hissed with a smile.

"What a loser..." Kaiba muttered.

"Shut it Kaiba!" Jonouchi hissed.

His eyes went from Kaiba to Yami, he with drawn into a ball, holding his sides, Jonouchi gave him a sympathetic look, wishing he could do something right to help him

Yuugi slowly stood up as he licked the blood from his lips, savoring its sweet copper taste, even though it was his own blood, he no longer cared that it was his own blood, for now all he cared about was Anzu, the rest enslaved by the Oracle and the Oracle itself…

For that was how dark and evil his mind had become…

To be continued…


	37. Lineage Of Destruction

_A/N: This chapter again features a duel with Yuugi and Jonouchi. However, unlike their first duel 30 chapters earlier in Chapter 6, Yuugi quickly dispatches him in his first turn with Black Luster Soldier – Envoy Of The Beginning, which enhanced with the Oracle attacks Jou directly, thanks to his special ability, which will be mentioned in this chapter's duel. Enjoy!_

_Last Time_

_"You can't see the truth!" Jonouchi laughed. "You're not going to win that honor; the real Anzu would have never planned the doom of the planet. You won't do it, when it comes to killing everyone, you won't have the guts to do it."_

_"Watch me Katsuya!" Anzu sneered._

_"Watch you do what?" He laughed as the very thought of her overpowering him amused him in many ways._

_"Do what you think I can't!" She replied in an almost cocky manner._

_Jonouchi grinned at her smugly._

_"I don't think, I know" he hissed with a smile._

_"What a loser..." Kaiba muttered._

_"Shut it Kaiba!" Jonouchi hissed._

_His eyes went from Kaiba to Yami, he with drawn into a ball, holding his sides, Jonouchi gave him a sympathetic look, wishing he could do something right to help him_

_Yuugi slowly stood up as he licked the blood from his lips, savoring its sweet copper taste, even though it was his own blood, he no longer cared that it was his own blood, for now all he cared about was Anzu, the rest enslaved by the Oracle and the Oracle itself…_

_For that was how dark and evil his mind had become…_

_End Flashback_

Jonouchi turned his head towards Yuugi, glaring as Yuugi rose, he began pressing himself even harder than before in an effort to force Anzu back and off of him so he could really face Yuugi.

"Anzu use your magic." Yuugi suggested, as he regained his balance while further licking his own blood from his lips, savoring the copper taste, even more than he had the first time, so much so that it made Yuugi seem almost…inhuman.

Anzu nodded, the stone shining bright, Jonouchi narrowed his eyes as the light became bright, as he tried to pull his hand away in a desperate attempt to grab the stone from Anzu and then, quite likely, shatter it.

Yuugi grinned, glad it was working, as he knew with Jonouchi either on his side or out of the way, in either case he couldn't possibly be stopped.

Jonouchi felt himself go numb, he couldn't fight it, Anzu slammed his hands against the ground, moving her hands down to his wrists, squeezing them as tightly as she hold could them down, Jonouchi groaned as he tried to fight her off, keeping his eyes shut to avoid the smug looks on Anzu and Yuugi's faces.

"Submit or you'll be shedding a lot of blood." Yuugi challenged, his voice as cold as an Arctic blizzard.

"No!" Jonouchi protested, though he was sounding as if he were in pain already. "I won't sacrifice my promise I made. I won't join you, I promised myself and Yami I wouldn't when you took over his mind with that Black Rod. I won't let you dominate us any longer!" He bravely shouted.

"Then I'll have to change that." Yuugi replied coolly.

"What are you saying?" Jonouchi asked, trying to avoid looking scared when it was rather obvious he was.

The black rod activated.

Jonouchi gasped, opening his eyes and watching in horror as the Black Rod began to glow.

"No, I won't let you take my mind, you won't!" he called out in a panicky fashion.

Yuugi laughed as the rod glowed brighter.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi yelled, closing his eyes again.

"That spineless coward isn't here any longer." Yuugi snickered, referring derisively to his old self.

Jonouchi glared up at Yuugi, looking at the situation he was in, there had to be a way he could escape. And then it came to him, he looked back up at Yuugi holding the Rod; he had but one chance to make this work.

Yuugi grinned as it glowed further.

Jonouchi looked down, lifting his right leg, he shot his knee into Anzu's stomach, twisting his leg around to catch her far hip and kick her. Her hands released his and the two flipped over, Anzu crashing to the ground while Jonouchi rose to his knees and held her wrists tightly, ready to pull her up if he needed her as a shield.

"Go on Yuugi, you don't have the guts." he grunted.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend before I kill you!!" Yuugi screamed, furious that Jonouchi would be both that daring and foolish to try such a maneuver against him, as he refused to let Anzu be harmed in any way possible, even by his own doing.

"You'll have to go through her to get to me!" Jonouchi laughed confidently.

"My pleasure." He said dealing a swift uppercut to Jou's face, while quickly drawing the fist that had struck Jonouchi back in case he needed to deal a second blow.

Jonouchi groaned as Yuugi's fist slammed against him, he felt his grip on Anzu weaken slightly, that was all they needed, he felt himself thrown to the ground, he looked up, Anzu was rising, grinning darkly.

"Never test me for you shall always lose." Yuugi said, smirking.

"I won't let you win, if you do, we'll all really lose!" Jonouchi growled, wiping away a drop of blood he had gained from slamming against the concrete below, glaring up at Yuugi.

Yuugi smirked, as he watched Jou wipe the blood with a rather sadistic pleasure…

Jonouchi glared daggers at Yuugi, it was all he could do, he pushed himself from the ground, trying to think of a way he could fight back without anyone else at risk that hadn't already been targeted.

"Just give in. Your powerless against me right my friends?" He asked turning to the group he controlled, knowing precisely what the brainwashed party's answer to his question would be, so great was his power.

Jonouchi turned his view to Kaiba, he grinned and nodded, the others who had been taken full control of copied, Jonouchi began to wonder if Yuugi had left them with their own voices, he looked down at Yami, he was the only one in trouble who wasn't even with them, he couldn't figure out how much had been drained, but his plan wasn't working, he had to get to Yuugi, he thought Yami was enough, something was wrong.

Varon looked at Jou with a blank but dark stare. He wasn't totally controlled like Kaiba and the others, but his almost hypnotizing gaze alone gave the very impression that he had.

Jonouchi stood straight, glaring at Varon before turning his head to Yuugi, time was short, beyond short, he had to get Yuugi to come to his senses before it was too late. And the blonde duelist knew that time was fast approaching…

"What's wrong Jou?" Varon asked.

"Don't tempt me!" Jonouchi spat, turning to Yuugi. "Come on, what more do I have to get through to you? I know you're in there, you're not this weird psychopath." Jou reminded him in a very desperate attempt.

"Duel me..." Yuugi requested of the blonde duelist.

"I've dueled you twice already and I know you've lost, that's done nothing so far!" Jonouchi growled. "But fine, if I really must. One condition first." He snarled, his brown eyes blazing with anger at the evil puppet his best friend had almost willingly become.

"What?" Yuugi smirked.

"Release the others; stop pulling Yami's life from him. If I have to lose, the last thing I want to see are the others free, by that I mean that they're themselves. And so I know that Yami is alright" Jonouchi replied confidently.

He turned to Anzu, silently asking if he should agree, for she had as much of a say in things as Yuugi himself did, so he didn't want to go against her or hurt the girl's feelings by not consulting them about whether he should or shouldn't duel Jonouchi.

"Do it, if we can get him, he's the most powerful, Yami's in no state to be fighting back. He's too weak now and none of the others are going to do anything, they're not as strong." Anzu replied. "Besides, it'll be fun to watch him squirm as the Oracle steals him once and for all." She giggled with evilly, wicked pleasure.

Yuugi grinned wickedly at the prospect of hearing Jou's screams of terror and fear once the Oracle was free to consume his soul, but for now he put his thoughts of victory aside as he turned back to Jou. "I accept."

"Fine, do it. I'm not activating my Duel Disk until I hear their real voices. Deactivate that Rod; take the Oracle's control from them." Jonouchi demanded of his former best friend, his voice tough and stern, meaning he wasn't kidding around with his threats.

"Fine but they'll be mine again, soon enough." He replied as the Rod's control over the other's minds temporarily deactivated.

Jonouchi watched as the others looked around, dazed, unsure what was happening, his eyes dropped to Yami who relaxed against the ground, he sighed, at least they were all safe at least for the time being, he glared at Yuugi, activating his Duel Disk.

"You may think that, but I'm not letting you take them without a real fight." Jou growled fiercely.

"Let's duel!" Yuugi shouted, activating his own duel disk, slamming his deck inside it.

"Fine!" Jonouchi called, drawing five cards. "Who's going first, dare I ask?" He asked, though he was sure Yuugi would opt for making the first move.

"Since this is your final duel I'll be nice and let you make the first move." Yuugi teased darkly.

Jonouchi growled, before drawing a sixth card, he wasn't falling for Yuugi's taunt; he looked back at his cards.

"I'll start things off with Tetsu no Kishi Gearfried (Gearfried The Iron Knight) and two face-down cards." Jonouchi called.

"Gearfried eh? Well I'll start with the Heavy Storm magic card and next..." He laughed wickedly. "The Oracle of Darkness!"

"Great, that's just what I need, so I take it you're not summoning any monstas?" Jou growled.

"Sorry Jou, but you won't be so fortunate. Next I play this, My Magical Summoning magic card. This allows me to instantly summon Black Magician Girl from my hand!" Yuugi sneered as the female mage appeared with her signature pose before bonding with the Oracle, giving her a far more wicked look as she smiled wickedly at Jonouchi, her smile mirroring her master's as she rose to 2500. (2500/1700)

"Great." Jonouchi growled in frustration.

"Next I play Tenshi No Hodokoshi (Graceful Charity) So I draw 3 and get rid of 2." Yuugi replied cruelly.

"Fine, is your turn over?" Jonouchi growled, though he dearly wished all Yuugi had planned was attacking with Black Magician Girl and not summoning something even more sinister…

"Not even close. Now I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my cemetery to call forth the one and only Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning!" Yuugi yelled as a monster eerily similar to Black Luster Soldier rose up; the only difference was the increased amount of gold in the armor while the spirits of Kuri Babylon (Kuribabylon) and Queen's Knight disappeared in a dark red vortex, removed from the game the 2 having been sent to the cemetery through Tenshi No Hodokoshi.

"Oh great!" Jonouchi growled, things were already against him more than he could have imagined.

Yuugi cackled as the great warrior rose before him, his attack surging to 3500, as he gripped his sword tight in his hands, ready for a fight. (3500/2500)

"So now what?" Jonouchi sighed.

"Now my Soldier will annihilate your pathetic Knight! Go! Luster Blade attack!" Yuugi commanded, gesturing fiercely at the iron-clad knight.

Jonouchi groaned as his Knight was eliminated, his life points falling fast to 2300, falling to 200 less than what Dark Magician Girl would take out if she were to attack, and Jou was very sure she would, knowing not of Envoy's special effect. He sighed, the duel was over before it began, he glanced at Yami one final time before his eyes faded under the shadow of his fringe, the attack would come, the Oracle held Yuugi so much more than it had Mai, he wasn't going to stop like she had when she could've won by attacking with Cyber Harpie in their last match.

"But my Soldier's onslaught is far from done. You see if the Black Luster Soldier destroys a monster he can strike again. So say goodbye to your soul! Black Luster Soldier destroy him!!"

Jonouchi didn't move, he knew that just waiting wasn't going to work, even the attack had already been ordered, he waited, hearing the soldier charge before him, leaping high in the air.

"I'm sorry Yami; I just couldn't save him…" Jonouchi sounded softly, hoping Yami could hear his final plea...

But Yami couldn't hear him. Yuugi laughed insanely as the Soldier decimated him in one turn.

Anzu grinned, but there was something sincere in Jonouchi's stance, he just stood there, he had groaned from the attack, but it hadn't affected him, she stared at him, grinning for the surface view, but there really was something strange going on, she glanced at Yami and back to Yuugi as the Seal shrank around Jonouchi.

Yuugi grinned as well, savoring the moment the one person who could stop them was now locked away for eternity.

Anzu watched as the Oracle shone brightly, Yami turned his head, his back had been to the duel, he watched as Jonouchi's soul was pulled from his body, the light fading quickly leaving Jonouchi's body to collapse. He closed his eyes, silently thanking Jonouchi for at least trying.

Yuugi turned to his dark counterpart and gave an innocent grin. "Hello aibou." He said in a false sweet voice.

"Yu-Yuugi?" Yami asked, looking up at Yuugi with a face that displayed his confusion, his eyes half-open from his lack of strength due to the heavy fighting his soul had been forced to endure while battling the Oracle.

"Yeah it's me." He spoke as though nothing had happened but it most certainly had.

Jonouchi's soul was now sealed for the 3rd time and now the only threat to the evil duo was securely locked away in a soul card…

To be continued…


	38. Horrific Desire

_A/N: I don't own Spider-Man The Venom Saga…yet. I just obsess over it._

_Last Time_

_"I'm sorry Yami; I just couldn't save him…" Jonouchi sounded softly, hoping Yami could hear his final plea..._

_But Yami couldn't hear him. Yuugi laughed insanely as the Soldier decimated him in one turn._

_Anzu grinned, but there was something sincere in Jonouchi's stance, he just stood there, he had groaned from the attack, but it hadn't affected him, she stared at him, grinning for the surface view, but there really was something strange going on, she glanced at Yami and back to Yuugi as the Seal shrank around Jonouchi._

_Yuugi grinned as well, savoring the moment the one person who could stop them was now locked away for eternity._

_Anzu watched as the Oracle shone brightly, Yami turned his head, his back had been to the duel, he watched as Jonouchi's soul was pulled from his body, the light fading quickly leaving Jonouchi's body to collapse. He closed his eyes, silently thanking Jonouchi for at least trying._

_Yuugi turned to his dark counterpart and gave an innocent grin. "Hello aibou." He said in a false sweet voice._

_"Yu-Yuugi?" Yami asked, looking up at Yuugi with a face that displayed his confusion, his eyes half-open from his lack of strength due to the heavy fighting his soul had been forced to endure while battling the Oracle._

_"Yeah it's me." He spoke as though nothing had happened but it most certainly had._

_Jonouchi's soul was now sealed for the 3rd time and now the only threat to the evil duo was securely locked away in a soul card…_

_End Flashback_

"What was that? The Seal just took Jonouchi's soul and your duel disk is active." Yami sighed, looking at the cruel-hearted child with genuine sorrow…

"I just dueled him." Yuugi answered casually as though it meant nothing to him.

"I know, you're still with the Oracle." Yami replied, his eyes moved to looking down at the ground as he spoke. He wished with all his heart that there was something he could do.

"I'm surprised you noticed." He teased.

"That's not funny!" Yami replied, trying to show his disgust in that his little aibou was still a part of the evil force.

"Aww is Yami jealous?" Yuugi mocked, giggling evilly.

Yami growled, glaring at Yuugi, how Yuugi could think of something like that was beyond him, but he had, Yami sighed, what could he fight back with?

Anzu giggled at Yuugi's suggestion, looking down again as Yami's eyes rose to meet Yuugi's again.

"You know that's not true, I only joined to help you. In fact, Anzu bonded it with me by force!" Yami answered. "This isn't right, I don't get what happened, Yuugi, forgive me but this you…" Then came a brief pause from the Pharaoh as he looked up. "You're not my aibou like this."

"I'm just a reflection of you..." Yuugi sneered.

"What's that mean? I didn't try it for laughs Yuugi, I did it to help you, if anything, what's left of me is a reflection of you. Tell me, which of us is the transparent spirit torn to the edge of their endurance?!"

"Think about it. The darkness in you freed the evil in me."

"No Yuugi, my darkness alone could have never turned you into this." Yami sighed, looking up at Yuugi almost pleadingly. "You've done enough damage, the Oracle is taking over your mind, if things get too bad, I'm sure you and it will bond completely, we'll never be able to save you if it does, for once it does you'll be enslaved by it forever!"

"That's what I want to happen." Yuugi answered coldly.

Anzu gasped, smiling proudly at Yuugi.

Yami exhaled, he looked down at the ground between himself and Yuugi, he couldn't believe things had gotten so out of hand, so desperate, to think his aibou had become this monster, one that believed he wanted to be with the Oracle forever, Yami bit his bottom lip.

Yuugi grinned looking at Anzu happily.

Yami looked up again, looking up in despair, silently pleading, praying even, just for the real Yuugi to break through. If this was what Yuugi was really going to do, he wished he could see the real Yuugi, even for just a moment, his normal innocent eyes. Anzu giggled, moving close to Yuugi, placing her hands upon his shoulder and moving his head against her, she couldn't be happier.

Yuugi looked at her, her azure eyes burning red with the Oracle's influence just as his were.

Yami sighed, lowering his sight; he was just a discarded memory as far as they knew, left to rot before them as they indulged themselves in their fantasies of being with each other, what was now a reality and a nightmare. He laid his head against the ground, staring past Anzu and Yuugi's legs, hope was gone, even more so than it had been before, nothing could get through to Yuugi, not even the most light resembling monsters had, even the Creator of Light had failed, the past meant nothing, the future was bleak, he gave up, there was nothing left.

Yuugi turned to Yami and smirked. "You'll see us everywhere, even in your nightmares..." Yuugi said with a satisfied smirk as he manifested Venom from the Marvel movie, 'Spider-Man The Venom Saga'.

Yami turned his head, looking upwards at Yuugi, this was a nightmare, his worst nightmare and he couldn't even wake up from it, he was forced to endure everything without control, he could see Yuugi's smirk, looking at him almost in fear, he could recognize his aibou, this wasn't Yuugi, he shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on Yuugi's face.

Yuugi smirked sticking his tongue out like Venom in The Venom Saga.

Yami blinked as Yuugi did so, he had no idea what had come over Yuugi, any trace of his aibou had clearly faded away with each time the Oracle had taken over, each time pulling the real Yuugi further and further away.

Yami sighed as he looked away; it was pointless, what more was there other than to just carry on being their toy? Their slave to torment, to tease and torture until he was broken beyond repair.

Yuugi continued doing so laughing with evil pleasure inside.

Anzu giggled, moving a hand close to her mouth as she chuckled like the innocent young school girl she had been, to see Yuugi playing about was just something she loved, she pulled him to her, pecking him on the cheek quickly before smiling at him again.

Yuugi blushed slightly as he returned the kiss before smirking at Yami again, basically any trace of the old Yuugi destroyed.

Yami stared up at Yuugi sorrowfully, what Yuugi's next move was surely be something that would push him over the edge, something that would make the Oracle bind with his very core, Yami's eyes dropped, tears building at the thought of losing the real Yuugi forever.

"It's over, we've won." Yuugi taunted sticking his tongue out again in the Venom-like style.

"Maybe." Yami sighed, trying to hold back the tears, the sorrow in his voice. "If the Oracle bonds with your core, we'll never get you back; there'll be nothing to save my true aibou." He whispered, as the tears finally started to fall…

"I am your true aibou." Yuugi replied, his voice sounding like the Yuugi of old, as he could do so at will.

Yami looked up at Yuugi, surprised that Yuugi had sounded like the old Yuugi; he turned his head away slightly.

"You're not my Yuugi, you can't be. Not with that thing on your head." He sighed sadly.

Anzu turned to Yuugi again, though her happiness was obvious.

"Don't you get it?!" Yuugi roared.

"No, clearly I don't!" Yami growled, turning his head back to Yuugi, glaring. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Very well. You see although the true me is free the Yuugi you desire for can never truly be destroyed less i become a soulless shell." Yuugi explained with a sort of evil calmness in his voice.

Yami stared at Yuugi nervously, was the real Yuugi also affected? Was he being twisted by the surface of the Oracle within his soul? He sighed, lowering his head slightly; Anzu went down on her knees beside him, smiling up at Yuugi.

"Anzu-chan?" He asked softly.

"I think we're really getting through to him." She giggled wickedly. "I wonder why he hasn't tried to rise and face you, probably too drained to move anything other than his head. So with him in this state, we're in a better position than ever. What should we do? As much as I'd love to tease him forever, we have a mission to finish." She added, smirking.

"What do you suppose it will feel like when we're completely bonded?" He asked, looking thoughtful.

"It'll feel perfect, we won't have to endure their speeches about the 'real us'. We'll finally be free of them and their lies and we'll be more powerful than any of them ever were." Anzu replied happily. "I'm sure of it." She added, giggling happily yet wickedly.

Yuugi giggled and nodded. "Oh yes..."

The dark-hearted child couldn't wait for that…

To be continued…


	39. Trying To Break Through

_Last Time_

_"What do you suppose it will feel like when we're completely bonded?" He asked, looking thoughtful._

_"It'll feel perfect, we won't have to endure their speeches about the 'real us'. We'll finally be free of them and their lies and we'll be more powerful than any of them ever were." Anzu replied happily. "I'm sure of it." She added, giggling happily yet wickedly._

_Yuugi giggled and nodded. "Oh yes..."_

_The dark-hearted child couldn't wait for that…_

_End Flashback_

Yami glared up at Anzu, he knew that couldn't be true, that couldn't be what they wanted, she turned back to him, so much closer to him now, she smiled down at him, a dark smile.

"Scared yet, Pharaoh?" Yuugi taunted. He was loving each and every moment they tortured his former Yami together.

Yami growled as he glared at Yuugi.

"That's not funny Yuugi!" he hissed. "We have to stop this now; I'm not going to lose you to the Oracle forever."

Yuugi was about to laugh when his hand shot to his forehead in sudden pain, but shook it off. However the feeling stayed with him.

Yami looked up at Yuugi, looking as though he was in some pain, he stared up at Yuugi.

Anzu glanced at Yuugi, also wondering what was wrong.

"Yuugi?" The spirit asked, worried.

"I'm fine." The evil duelist shot back.

"Yuugi, you're not" Yami groaned. "I saw that"

Anzu turned to him as Yami weakly protested his point; she had been unaware of anything being wrong with Yuugi.

"Ignore him, my love." Yuugi commanded her sweetly.

"Are you sure? What'll we do with him?" Anzu replied in question, growing a smile through the second half.

"Heh heh whatever is the most fun." He said with a few evil giggles.

"And what would that be?" Anzu giggled, turning back to Yami to see him looking up at Yuugi nervously. The spirit's core was pounding with fear and nervousness.

"You're the truly evil one." He teased lovingly to his fiancé.

Yami stared back at Yuugi, he had no way to fight back, any words he used were twisted or ignored, he sighed, looking away from a second before glaring weakly up at Yuugi again.

"Well, does that wicked mind have a plan?" Yuugi asked, giggling deviously.

"I don't know what to do with him, it's fun to torment him, but we should get on with the rest of our plans, I don't know what you want to do with him, he's weaker than ever now, so I'm not sure what we could do to him more than killing him outright." Anzu replied.

"True but it is fun to mess with him." Yuugi snickered.

"Yeah." Anzu giggled.

Yami sighed, he glanced back at his body, he was finally beginning to regain control enough to move it, he clenched his fist, there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Yuugi, tell me why you did it. What could have possibly upset you to make you turn to the Oracle?" he asked, looking up at Yuugi sorrowfully. He was hoping if he could at least get some answers from his darkened partner, he could use that to salvage whatever good remained in the boy.

"You..." Yuugi grated to the spirit in a low voice.

Yami stared at Yuugi in shock, he couldn't believe that Yuugi had said that, it cut through his heart and spirit; he looked back at Yuugi sorrowfully, tears building in his hurt ruby crimson eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked quietly.

"You played the Oracle and sacrificed your monsters left and right. You didn't care what happened to me so long as you had power! Now it's my turn!" Yuugi screamed.

Alcina snickered as Yuugi continued.

"I don't get it that was a long time ago, you even had your chance to get at me and you did, you almost sealed me away in the Stone Wilderness. Don't you see Yuugi? You've had your revenge, you've already sealed me away and now you're intent on destroying."

Yami whispered. "What did I really do? Other than help you out and save you."

The tears fell as he shouted up at his aibou, just to see the Oracle on Yuugi's head was torture enough.

Alcina snickered once more as she looked at them. "Would you 2 small-frys just get over it?!"

Yami closed his eyes, growling as the little brat teased them, he glared daggers at her.

"Just shut the hell up you little brat!" he yelled.

Anzu stared at him in shock, having not expected him to yell out like that, especially at Alcina.

Yuugi chuckled softly at Yami's outburst. "Ooh the other loser has an attitude..." Alcina taunted.

"Other loser…" Yami breathed as though his insides were erupting volcanoes.

Anzu giggled as she glared at Alcina.

"I'll show you other loser, if I could that is, I'd strip you of your soul right now you little sod. I can see you obviously have problems, I'd love to be able to pick out everything wrong about you!" he shouted back, ending with a smirk.

"Go ahead and try, dork!" Alcina challenged, though she was perfectly aware Yami couldn't fight her back.

"Oh I wish I could. One small problem, I don't have my own body." he replied.

"That can be arranged." Yuugi replied.

Yami looked up at Yuugi, unsure what he meant, dreading it'd mean joining with the Oracle.

"I can do that, though it will require a small fragment of your hair along with a drop of my own blood."

"You mean your tainted blood?!" Yami hissed. "If I have to join the Oracle, I'd rather just rot right here."

"Look my blood isn't tainted. You should be on your knees thanking us for giving you that offer you ingrate." Yugi snarled.

"If I'm such an ingrate then you shouldn't bother helping me. You might as well just destroy what's left of me" Yami shouted back.

"I'm only doing this so we can shut that brat up together." He said with a smirk.

"How can we do anything together when you're with the Oracle?! You'll turn on me the instant you wouldn't need me, you'd corner me and rip the very last of my soul apart because of how weak I've become" Yami protested angrily.

"Do you really think I'm that insane?"

"Of course you are!" Yami shouted back. "Look at what you've done. You've controlled the others, practically destroyed the city, you're bonded with that thing for Ra's sake! You'd have to be insane just to still be with it."

"Not necessarily..." A voice said.

Yami's eyes widened when the familiar voice sounded out, but Yuugi's mouth had remained still, he was frozen looking at Yuugi for a second before turning away, he knew that voice, it sent a chill down his spine in how he must have loved seeing the Pharaoh in an immobile state, he looked around for him.

"He's not as insane as you believe. Look at his eyes."

Yami turned from Bakura who had interrupted, looking back up at Yuugi, seeing his eyes, they were trembling much like Jonouchi's had been when Malik had controlled him in Battle City, Yami prayed that his state and protest towards the Oracle was what was breaking through.

"Yuugi, you see, don't you?" he whispered.

"Y-Yami...is t-that y-you" He asked as it was the old Yuugi trying to break through.

To be continued…


	40. A Hidden Darkness

_Last Time_

_"Do you really think I'm that insane?"_

_"Of course you are!" Yami shouted back. "Look at what you've done. You've controlled the others, practically destroyed the city, you're bonded with that thing for Ra's sake! You'd have to be insane just to still be with it."_

_"Not necessarily..." A voice said. _

_Yami's eyes widened when the familiar voice sounded out, but Yuugi's mouth had remained still, he was frozen looking at Yuugi for a second before turning away, he knew that voice, it sent a chill down his spine in how he must have loved seeing the Pharaoh in an immobile state, he looked around for him._

_"He's not as insane as you believe. Look at his eyes." _

_Yami turned from Bakura who had interrupted, looking back up at Yuugi, seeing his eyes, they were trembling much like Jonouchi's had been when Malik had controlled him in Battle City, Yami prayed that his state and protest towards the Oracle was what was breaking through._

_"Yuugi, you see, don't you?" he whispered._

_"Y-Yami...is t-that y-you?" He asked as it was the old Yuugi trying to break through._

_End Flashback_

"Yes Yuugi, it's me. I knew you were in there" Yami replied with a gentle smile. He knew if Yuugi kept fighting, he would eventually break the hold the Oracle had over both his mind and soul.

"Yuugi what's wrong?" Anzu asked, staring at him with wide eyes. She could feel pure terror and fear creeping into her tainted, and horribly twisted soul.

"What's going on...?" Yuugi asked, more of the Oracle's influence slipping away. His mind and memory felt like a blur like some giant haze over his mind was at last being lifted.

"Yuugi, it's me. Stay with me." Yami whispered. "The Oracle has been taking over your mind, it was about to get to your core and become a permanent part of you." Yami explained, the worry and fright growing in his voice.

"Yuugi, what's happening to you? Why don't you remember anything?" Anzu called, before whipping her head around, glaring at Bakura; sure he was the cause of this. "Bakura, what did you or Yami do to Yuugi?!" She yelled, enraged.

"Help me Yami..." Yuugi begged. He knew that at the moment Yami was the only one who could possibly save him at that point.

Yami pulled his less numb hand up, reaching up for Yuugi, trying to reach him, trying to get their bond reinstated.

Anzu growled, glaring at Yami.

"Don't do it, because you're still bonded to the Oracle" she called. "You'll infect him again." She taunted.

Yami's hand halted, he stared at Yuugi with wide eyes, he couldn't do it.

Anzu turned to Bakura, grinning wickedly.

"Bakura, explain it to him." She commanded the white-haired albino.

"She unfortunately is correct. The darkness that lingers from that duel of yours with Raphael still exists." Bakura answered as calmly as he could.

Yami stared up at Yuugi, his hand slowly falling; his eyes fixed themselves on Yuugi's face.

"How can I possibly save him? How do I know you're telling me the truth?" he whispered, wary in case Bakura had a hidden ulterior motive up his sleeve.

"I'm not sure aibou." Yuugi replied, the Oracle very dimly on his forehead. The dark pit of shadows that had been his mind was at last lifting into light…

"Bakura, tell me!" Yami called desperately. "Tell me how to really save Yuugi." He pleaded.

"The only way I can see is if you harness the power of my Ring." The tombrobber answered almost casually.

"How then? Bring it here; we can't risk losing Yuugi to the Oracle again." Yami demanded.

Bakura nodded jogging over he tossed the Ring to him.

Yami picked up the Ring and put it away for now.

Yuugi meanwhile pricked himself with his Oracle Stone giving him the blood he needed.

Yami looked up at Yuugi; he glanced back at Bakura again, unsure how he was supposed to go about doing this.

"So, how does this work? We activate the Sennen Ring and then what?" He asked, wanting to be totally sure he didn't screw this up.

"Pull the soul of Yuugi's evil from him then you can safely separate." Bakura explained.

"Right." Yami replied.

He turned to Yuugi, closing his eyes and focusing on the Ring, it began to close and its pointers spread outward, Anzu glanced back at Bakura, glaring as if she still didn't completely trust him - she didn't.

Yami gripped the Ring tighter as he felt the power beginning to work.

Yuugi moaned softly as he too felt its power.

Yami groaned, his grip on the Ring weakening, his hand moved close to his chest, Anzu grinned as Yami groaned in pain, he didn't understand what was happening, but his head was slowly lowering towards the ground.

"Aibou what's happening to you?" Yuugi asked in concern. The last thing he wanted was his other half harmed on his account.

"Yuugi," Yami groaned, clutched a handful of his shirt as best he could, sounding in pain.

"I-Its the-the Oracle. I-I think it's trying t-to control me." He spoke quietly yet loud enough for Yuugi to hear.

He groaned against the pain, trying to talk more but the resistance took up his voice, groaning against it, moving his forehead to the ground, his shoulder convulsing as he tried to fight back.

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed in horror, unable to do anything.

Yami cried out again, sounding much like he was choking as his breathing got deeper and at the same time he groaned, clutching his chest as the Ring began to slowly slip from his hand.

"Yu-Yuugi…" he groaned, moving his right hand forward, finally having been able to move it.

"Yami…W-what can I do?" The smaller duelist almost begged his other half.

"Yu-Yuugi, d-don't let the Oracle control you, if it tries, y-you have to fight back. If it gets me, d-don't give in, I-I'll be like you were." he panted, moving his hand close to Yuugi's leg. He could tell he was running out of strength, but he had to keep fighting for Yuugi's sake.

"I-I'll try..." He said having pretty much forgotten Anzu was there since he lost most of his bond with the Oracle. Though there was a feeling deep within him of terror that if Yami were claimed by the Oracle, he would be as well.

"P-Promise me…" Yami whispered, his hand slowly falling to the ground. "And y-you have to st-stop Bakura, I'm sure this w-was part of some plan of his." He added weakly.

He could feel the real world fading, seeing himself in his own mind, turning behind him seeing his worst nightmare staring back.

"No!" he gasped. "I remember Yuugi and Anzu, but-" He stopped, too much in shock to finish.

"Aibou!" Yuugi screamed in anguish as he watched his darker half slowly fall to the ground…

"Hello Pharaoh…" a darker Yami grinned.

"It can't be!" Yami gasped.

To be continued…


	41. Corruption

_Last Time_

_"Yami…W-what can I do?" The smaller duelist almost begged his other half._

_"Yu-Yuugi, d-don't let the Oracle control you, if it tries, y-you have to fight back. If it gets me, d-don't give in, I-I'll be like you were." he panted, moving his hand close to Yuugi's leg. He could tell he was running out of strength, but he had to keep fighting for Yuugi's sake._

_"I-I'll try..." He said having pretty much forgotten Anzu was there since he lost most of his bond with the Oracle. Though there was a feeling deep within him of terror that if Yami were claimed by the Oracle, he would be as well._

_"P-Promise me…" Yami whispered, his hand slowly falling to the ground. "And y-you have to st-stop Bakura, I'm sure this w-was part of some plan of his." He added weakly._

_He could feel the real world fading, seeing himself in his own mind, turning behind him seeing his worst nightmare staring back._

_"No!" he gasped. "I remember Yuugi and Anzu, but-" He stopped, too much in shock to finish._

_"Aibou!" Yuugi screamed in anguish as he watched his darker half slowly fall to the ground…_

_"Hello Pharaoh…" a darker Yami grinned._

_"It can't be!" Yami gasped._

_End Flashback_

"Of course it can, I've existed since you first played the Oracle…" the darker Yami laughed sinisterly.

Yami's eyes widened, the memory replaying in his head, he took a step back.

"It's pointless to try and escape" the dark Yami chuckled, watching Yami with narrow eyes and a sinister grin.

Yuugi looked down at his dark, worried.

Yami's spirit continued to shiver on the ground, groaning and choking as in his mind, he continued to try and resist the darkness.

"Trust me Pharaoh; it's already way too late. You're down to your weakest layer of your spirit; everything defending your core has been torn away. And now you're mine, just like I said in Yuugi's mind when I used a dark version of him. You've always been mine." He taunted cruelly, the evil Yami speaking as though he were the Oracle itself, which he was; it was just manifesting itself as Yami's darkness.

"A-Aibou…" Yuugi whispered softly.

"No…" Yami protested weakly, shaking his head slowly. In reality, he knew he was doomed, but the tenacious fighting spirit in him refused to give in, despite his obvious defeat.

"Yes. Ever since you played the Oracle, you've been mine; Yuugi gave me a direct hold over you when this started. You're mine; you're always going to be." He sneered.

Yami stared at the darker in horror, he growled before lunging towards it. The darker grinned, defending himself with a swift punch to Yami's face and a knee to his stomach, leaving the Pharaoh to drop like dead weight.

"Yami are you ok?" Yuugi asked, getting worried for his partner's safety.

Yami's real spirit called out on the ground before Yuugi, dropping the Ring as on the inside the darker Yami knelt beside him, leaning over with a dark grin.

"Yami!" Yuugi called in anguish.

Yami looked up at the darker one over him, glaring weakly with everything he had, the darker just chuckled, moving his hand towards him.

"Don't fight it. You don't have the strength, you're time pretending is up." he chuckled.

"No." Yami whispered, shaking his head.

The hand slowly moved forward, reaching for Yami's neck, he cursed quietly when he couldn't move, this couldn't happen. Not if he wanted to save Yuugi…

"Aibou... I hope you're alright…" Yuugi murmured, worried.

Yami could feel his heart beating against his very chest, staring up at the darker half as his hand touched his neck.

"Don't you dare!" Yami growled.

"Or you'll do what? Attack me again?" the darker Yami teased.

His fingers slowly began to sink into Yami's neck, Yami could only reply with a horrific scream, one that made it to his spirit on the outside that also screamed in the same manner.

"Aibou what's wrong?!" Yuugi asked now fearing for his partner's safety.

Yami just continued to scream, shaking his head, slamming it against the ground each time it headed in the direction; he brought a hand to his neck, the one that had been holding onto the Ring. Anzu stared down at Yami nervously before turning to Bakura, unsure whether this was supposed to happen.

Bakura watched looking eerily calm.

"Bakura, is this right? Is this supposed to happen? He's completely freaking out." Anzu called.

"To be honest I am not sure." Bakura responded. He like Anzu was totally lost at the events that were unfolding before him at this very moment.

Yami continued screaming, hitting his head against the ground despite his spirit unreal form, his hand close to Yuugi rose slightly, blindly searching for his aibou, just to touch him, just to be able to feel him. But little did he know, that by doing this, he would enable the darkness to take control of his body…

Yuugi felt his dark's hand touch him lightly.

"Yu-Yuugi!" Yami screamed through gasps, cries and yells.

His voice died down, he went limp for a moment, his hand slipping to the ground. But it didn't last long, his eyes shot open, staring ahead blankly, his pupil void of any light that would normally attend it, just pure blackness.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked, simply curious now.

Yami lifted his head, pulling his hand back as for the first time since being released of the power; he began to withdraw, craning his neck up slowly, dragging his head from the ground, staring down at it aimlessly.

"Ai-aibou" he mumbled.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami's head shot upwards, staring at Yuugi with the blank dark eyes, he blinked, his first silent reply before lifting a hand.

"Join me." he mumbled. "If I must endure the Oracle, you should too; after all, you **ARE** a reflection of me…" Yami mumbled tonelessly.

Yuugi looked puzzled for a moment.

"Don't you remember?" Yami chuckled, gaining a slightly darker tone. "If I'm dark, you'll have to be dark too. Unless you're ignoring everything that led to this, to resort to this."

"I...don't know." He stammered, hesitant.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" he laughed, turning to Anzu. "I think he really doesn't care about you anymore."

"Of course I care for Anzu-chan!" Yuugi shrieked, quickly growing angry…

"You're the defender now, try and lie, try and save Yami, anyone, you'll fail like I did." Yami chuckled darkly. "You know its pointless, give up now." He added coldly.

"Aibou...what happened to you?" Yuugi asked, stunned by his dark's attitude.

"What do you think? The Oracle happened to me like it did to you." Yami replied.

"Yuugi, don't you remember? The promise we made to be king and queen of this accursed world. To make it perfect. If you turn on us now, everything we did was for nothing. I can't allow that, I thought you loved me." Anzu added, gazing at him with large red puppy-style eyes, knowing he would obey her whim if he truly loved her.

"I...I do love you." Yuugi uttered softly.

"Good boy Yuugi…" Anzu mumbled, sounding hypnotic, staring at him with eyes that would lure anyone into a trap, the red glow in her eyes seeming to give off several round mesmeric rings, guarantee to hypnotize their victim. "Then carry on the promise, we should continue. We need you."

"You need me..." Yuugi copied.

"Do we?" Yami asked, using the same tone of voice, using the same look. "You're the one that's outnumbered 2 to one. Besides, if you were so determined to make a mirror of us, why are you resisting? It's clear that you need us to make you strong again."

Anzu elbowed him. "Let me do this."

Yami turned to Anzu, nodding and glancing back at Bakura who watched looking amused.

"Come on now Yuugi. Think of it all, it wasn't for fun, it was our mission. We have to continue our mission, our goal, to be able to rule this world together like we wanted with the Oracle to make us stronger."

"Our goal..." He whispered, getting hypnotized.

"Yes Yuugi, our goal." Anzu repeated with a smile. "We need the Oracle for it, don't fight, let it take you…" She coaxed.

His amethyst eyes turned dull.

"Yes Yuugi, listen to reason, don't block it, you must accept it. Your soul is meant to be nice and dark…" She giggled in a sweet but evil fashion.

"Help me..." Yuugi pleaded.

"Yuugi, listen to me, fight the thing that's stopping the darkness, just take my hand and be free with us, let the darkness take you with it to us forever…" Anzu whispered, bringing her hand forward, opening it.

"Yes my queen..." He reached for her hand.

Anzu grinned as Yuugi did so, Yami also watched, satisfied.

Their hands slowly touched. Her manipulation had worked like a charm…

A bright light erupted from the touch, Yami watched in awe as it began to brighten, getting stronger, he glanced at Bakura, trying to stop it from growing too strong directly before his eyes and blinding him, he grinned.

Bakura groaned quietly, as he shielded his eyes.

Yami winced as the light did begin to intensify; he held his hand up to shield his eyes, watching as it grew ever stronger, he smiled against it, seeing Anzu's manipulation was a key part in getting Yuugi back on their side.

Bakura groaned softly shielding himself from the light.

Anzu also closed her eyes, waiting for the light to fade. When it finally did, she opened them slowly; both she and Yami looked at each other before turning their heads slowly to Yuugi.

Slowly, very slowly the Oracle slowly returned to his forehead.

To be continued…


	42. A Complete Puppet

_Last Time_

_"Yuugi, listen to me, fight the thing that's stopping the darkness, just take my hand and be free with us, let the darkness take you with it to us forever…" Anzu whispered, bringing her hand forward, opening it._

_"Yes my queen..." He reached for her hand._

_Anzu grinned as Yuugi did so, Yami also watched, satisfied._

_Their hands slowly touched. Her manipulation had worked like a charm…_

_A bright light erupted from the touch, Yami watched in awe as it began to brighten, getting stronger, he glanced at Bakura, trying to stop it from growing too strong directly before his eyes and blinding him, he grinned._

_Bakura groaned quietly, as he shielded his eyes. _

_Yami winced as the light did begin to intensify; he held his hand up to shield his eyes, watching as it grew ever stronger, he smiled against it, seeing Anzu's manipulation was a key part in getting Yuugi back on their side._

_Bakura groaned softly shielding himself from the light._

_Anzu also closed her eyes, waiting for the light to fade. When it finally did, she opened them slowly; both she and Yami looked at each other before turning their heads slowly to Yuugi._

_Slowly, very slowly the Oracle slowly returned to his forehead._

_End Flashback_

Yami grinned; Anzu too looked pleased with the work, giggling before moving forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Feeling better?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, it's all a blur but it's all coming back…" Yuugi answered, as though in a daze.

"That's alright sweetie, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters." Anzu answered sweetly.

"What did happen?" Yuugi asked, as though he were amnesic.

"You lost control of yourself; you thought the Oracle wasn't important when Yami was on their side. We were able to get him back before we did you." Anzu explained.

Yuugi's eyes widened in horror. "Anzu-chan... I'm so sorry." He murmured, feeling really bad.

"That's alright, we were even able to get Yami back because of it" She whispered, turning her head to glance past the back of Yuugi's head at Yami with a smile.

Yami smiled back at her.

Yuugi sighed, still feeling a bit guilty.

Anzu pulled back, looking down at Yuugi.

"Don't feel guilty, at least we didn't lose you as long as we did Yami." she whispered comfortingly to her fiancé.

"She's right Yuugi; you were strong in staying with the Oracle for so long." Yami replied. "Don't feel weak from one incident." He added in reassurance.

"Thanks, aibou. That makes me feel better." He replied.

"Good cause you look dorkier than ever!" Alcina taunted, snickering.

Yami glared at Alcina, clenching his fist tighter, glaring with so much hate.

"Quiet you little pest!" Anzu snapped at the irritating 4-year-old…

"Ooh I'm so scared...not!" Alcina laughed.

"Actually kid, we should be thanking you." Anzu chuckled darkly, malice lacing her voice like a deadly poison.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused, but she effectively concealed it.

"If you hadn't angered Yami, he would have never been able to come back on our side; his anger was what fuelled his darkness. And without him, we wouldn't have gotten back Yuugi. Bad mistake for you, cuz you just made things better for us" she stated with a dark grin.

"Big deal!" She shouted before falling backwards thanks to Varon sneaking up and pushing her.

Yami and Anzu laughed as Alcina tumbled to the ground, both thanking Varon for the surprise attack.

Yuugi chuckled softly.

"No problem mates." Varon replied with a sheepish smile.

"Good work Varon." Yami chuckled. "Now do something else, I'm sure you're creative enough to really play on her downfall of hating humiliation." Yami replied with a sinister grin.

Varon grinned. "Just need a jump starter idea, Pharaoh."

"Something to do with that diaper. I'm so tempted for so many things to do to punish her." Yami muttered.

Anzu giggled at Yami's devious desires. "But we don't really have time" She sighed as though she wished they did.

"Anzu-chan we have all the time in the world." Yuugi replied.

"I don't know, if the Oracle can even slip from you, who knows what else could go wrong." Anzu mumbled.

"Relax." The 2 seemingly twins replied.

Anzu sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that hour, she was really beginning to worry about what could happen if the Seal was to begin acting up again, if she could lose them. She shook her head, before smiling at them.

"So give me a suggestion here, mate." Varon insisted.

"I don't really know." Yami mumbled. "Maybe teasing her with words will bring up an idea." He added in a dark mumble.

"Then go for it, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi encouraged, his eyes turning a darker red.

"Good." Yami chuckled cruelly. "Hey brat, go home and go embarrass yourself there. Walking around in that piece of junk makes you look like some wannabe ballerina, I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you." He snarled.

Alcina stared at him, unfazed

"Damn, she's not so easy to crack." Yami growled. "Well? What do you have to say? Obviously your parents can't stand you and make you wear that diaper to protect yourself; surely you're that clumsy if you need it for your bed accidents." Yami snickered.

Varon and Yuugi chuckled at this.

"Come on you scum, argue back!" Yami hissed only under his breath, gritting his teeth. "Can't you see? You do nothing other than humiliate yourself, you don't fit in society, you never will, especially with that thing." He growled. At this point he wished she was older, so he could kill her without implications…

"At least I don't worship a duel monsters card you loser." Alcina replied with a snicker.

Yuugi held Yami's shoulders, in case he wanted to tackle her for her last comment.

Yami glared at her, his shoulders convulsing slightly, he felt Yuugi's hands lay themselves on them, he was still determined to get at her, even if he had to fight back Yuugi.

"It's better to worship a card than be you. For the record, I don't, but you clearly worship your diapers, that's why you refuse to stop wearing them. It's a diaper queen!" he yelled in fury.

Yuugi restrained a snicker before he and Varon fell over laughing at how good their partner's insult was.

Yami smirked, glancing back at Yuugi and Varon.

"Run home if you can face it, I'm sure, you'd just crawl under your bed and go to your little Kingdom of diapers. I know it; I was a king too, so you might want to learn a thing or two. Your subjects would have the sense to turn against you, one problem, they wouldn't be real, diaper girl." He snickered darkly.

Alcina bit her lip trying not to let Yami's insult get to her.

"What's the matter?" Yami teased. "Am I annoying you?" He mocked, though he knew he was.

Alcina's brow furrowed. "Keep it up aibou" Yuugi said through his giggling.

"Well?" Yami asked again, waiting for an answer. "Did the diaper queen lose her voice? I sure hope so."

"I am not a diaper queen!!" She shouted.

"Prove it!" Yami called.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Alcina yelled.

"That's cause you can't." Yami taunted.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't prove you're mature or even sane, you're just a little brat that no-one likes. And those diapers are what you wear because it upsets you like the little baby you are." Yami laughed.

Alcina looked puzzled.

"Aww she's all quiet now." Yuugi taunted.

"Yes, because she can't handle it." Yami chuckled darkly.

"Well keep it up; maybe make your insults meaner." Yugi encouraged with a dark and devious giggle.

"I will aibou; I'm just going to see her explode before then." Yami chuckled.

"Be quiet!" Alcina shouted.

"How are you going to make me?" Yami called with a sinister grin.

Alcina charged at him but tripped and fell in front of him

Yami laughed hard when Alcina tripped and landed just before him, he held his ribcage as he began to double over, he hadn't seen something so amusing in a long time, Anzu also roared with laughter.

"Oh that's so rich, how I wish I had a video camera!" Yuugi said cackling with insane laughter.

"Same here!" Yami replied laughing almost as hard as Yuugi was. "I have a way we can make it even better." He chuckled evilly.

He reached forward, grasping a handful of Alcina's t-shirt, trying to drag her closer, the look on his face only getting darker and more sinister.

"I have a great idea…" he chuckled in a less human tone, sounding more like a dulled servant.

"What? Tell me tell me tell me!" Yuugi urged with excitement.

"We strip her of her soul and force her corpse to follow our demands…" Yami mumbled, staring at Alcina with wide dull eyes and an insane grin.

"Why do that? I'd rather mock her about her little diaper. Explain your reasoning." Yuugi replied.

"Because she deserves it" Yami muttered in the same tone. "She's been a bad girl and she needs to be punished."

"But only the diaper insults seem to work." Yuugi muttered.

"But she needs to be punished; she needs to learn what happens to naughty girls." Yami chuckled, staring at Alcina with wide eyes, looking insane, waiting for the fear to surface. "She needs to have first hand experience with a punishment, like her friend did." He added. It was obvious the Oracle had total control but neither of the horrific duo knew this just yet.

"I still like my plan. Come on, aibou she's the only one I have a blast mocking." Yuugi protested.

"No Yuugi, she needs to feel fear, not just humiliation, she needs to know what happens. What happens to bad kids when they shout at their superiors." Yami replied calmly, his face slowly closing in on Alcina's having already been close. "We should mess with her in other ways so she won't insult us again." He murmured wickedly.

"But Yami…" Yuugi and Anzu protested.

"No, listen." Yami replied without looking back. "We need to, she won't fight back, and we can finally be rid of her."

He chuckled darkly, giving Alcina the darkest open-mouthed grin he could, staring into her eyes with his own black ones that had been left from the Oracle's takeover.

"Yami I insist you leave her alone. Yuugi and I love insulting her and laughing at her feeble comebacks. She can't make comebacks without a soul." Anzu replied.

Yami turned to Anzu, giving her the same insane look, his smile faded after a moment; he just glared up at her without even giving her a real glare.

"I don't see why not, it'll be fine to hear her screams, to see her squirm, to be punished like she deserves." Yami mumbled. "That's what you did with the real me." He muttered, again hinting it was the Oracle in full command of his body.

"Yes but its so much more fun to insult her."

"Fine, I'm not happy about it, but I have no choice." Yami sighed, turning back, grasping a clump of Alcina's hair. "What do you say, diaper queen? Want to play Anzu's game?"

"What game?" She growled.

"The game where I get to pull your spirit apart like they did to the real me." Yami laughed, staring at her with wide eyes. "Don't you want to be teased to the point you can't fight it anymore?"

Alcina laughed. "Please you're pathetic."

"I am, am I?" he asked, clenching his fist in her hair, pulling at it. "We shall see, won't we? Go on; cry out in pain, I want you to." He snarled dangerously to the pig-tailed 4-year-old.

Alcina smirked. She wasn't fazed by him at all, in any way, shape or form.

"Why won't you call out?" Yami asked. "Look in my eyes, see your fate, the one where you're left as nothing. You will share my fate, you know it, and your ignorance can't fool me."

He clenched his fist tighter, grabbing her right arm with his left hand to hold her close.

"Yami you're not preying on her weakness." Yuugi muttered.

"I don't need to Yuugi." Yami mumbled back to him, his eyes not leaving Alcina's. "We need to make her scared of us, I want her to cry, and I want to see her suffer. You can't stop me, the teasing will come." He assured the wicked child in a dark, cruel tone.

"Fine then. Hang on I have an idea." He replied with a wicked smile.

"What's that?" Yami asked, determined to make Alcina stare back at him, not breaking his sight with her, no matter how long it took.

"Perhaps she'd be afraid of our fiend monsters like Kuri Babylon."

"Maybe, we could try it, although I would like to get at her." Yami mumbled.

"You will don't worry."

"Good." Yami giggled before turning back to Yuugi.

He stepped in front of Alcina and summoned Kuri Babylon who bonded with the Oracle which made his teeth long and demonic-like. Just as Yuugi hoped, Alcina screamed in terror.

"Yes, scream." Yami teased in his dull voice. "Scream like you'll never be happy again, do it, let me see the terror, the horror, the fear."

He threw his head back and began to cackle wildly, Anzu stared at him, unsure why he was so amused, but shrugged it off and looked up at Yuugi, smiling.

"Scared yet, little diaper queen?" Yuugi taunted, laughing wickedly.

"Tell them you're scared, admit the truth" Yami called through his laughs and he stared up at the sky above. "You can't hide it, admit it, admit it!"

He slowly began to shake Alcina as she screamed, Anzu continued to watch Yuugi, still confused what the game was and whether it was going right.

"I think he's gone insane." Yuugi teased.

"I think so too." Anzu mumbled, glancing down at Yami, both glad he had been pushed so far, yet worried that he really was on the brink of insanity. "What do you think we should do?"

"Gently slap him a few times."

"I can't touch him." Anzu sighed. "His spirit form means that he can interact with things and people, but only you can return the touch."

"Fine I'll do it."

Yami paid no attention to them as he brought his head back down, staring at Alcina as he continued to gently shake her, continuing to repeat his demand 'admit it' to her quietly when he noticed Yuugi come into view.

Yuugi gently but forcefully slapped him several times to calm him down.

Yami groaned as Yuugi slapped him, releasing Alcina who toppled away. He growled as he opened his eyes afterwards, glaring up at Yuugi with the dead look, dark anger shooting upwards at him.

"Don't mess with me, Mutou" he growled.

Yuugi's eyes widened, stunned at Yami's use of his last name.

Yami grinned at Yuugi's look as his eyes widened.

"What was that for? Surprised?" Yami chuckled darkly.

"Yes..." Yuugi answered.

"Good, that's what I was going for." Yami answered harshly.

"But why?" Yuugi queried.

"Because the Pharaoh doesn't exist, this is a free existence. I can take control of him I never did with you. Just to see your face look down at him like that, like you're worried, looking like you care, it makes me laugh!" Yami replied breaking into another fit of laughing.

Anzu stared at Yuugi, she didn't understand anything, wondering what Yami meant, clearly it was the Oracle talking through him but that was all she got.

"What are you talking about mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi questioned, confused.

"You don't get it, you don't listen." Yami laughed. "There IS no mou hitori no Yuugi anymore. The instant you let him fade only for Timaeus to watch, you erased any mou hitori no Yuugi and now look at him. His shell is mine because of how you took him apart. There's nothing you can do, I am the Oracle and I could drain you of me at anytime. Scared yet?" Yami cackled.

To be continued…


	43. Freedom

_Last Time_

_Anzu stared at Yuugi, she didn't understand anything, wondering what Yami meant, clearly it was the Oracle talking through him but that was all she got._

_"What are you talking about mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi questioned, confused._

_"You don't get it, you don't listen." Yami laughed. "There IS no mou hitori no Yuugi anymore. The instant you let him fade only for Timaeus to watch, you erased any mou hitori no Yuugi and now look at him. His shell is mine because of how you took him apart. There's nothing you can do, I am the Oracle and I could drain you of me at anytime. Scared yet?" Yami cackled._

_End Flashback_

"Say what?!" Yuugi asked now getting frightened. Normally he wouldn't be scared but the thought of the Oracle devouring him from the inside scared him to his now pitch-black and or dark purple layered core.

Yami cackled loudly sensing the fear inside of Yuugi, the way it had emerged, he looked at Yuugi with the dark grin. In his current insane state, he loved and relished the boy's fear.

"Do I need to make it simpler?" he teased. "Yami's gone. He's gone away for a long time. And you're left with me, what do you think? Fair price you paid and now I'm your mou hitori no Yuugi. Or as close as you'll get to him."

Yuugi slowly backed away. "A-Anzu-chan did you hear what he said?" He whimpered fearfully.

Yami laughed more, laughing hard, Anzu stared at him as if he were insane, which was what she saw him as now, she took a step back too, looking at Yuugi who was the other side of Yami to her.

"I should have known something would go wrong. We really did push him too far…" she whispered fearfully, almost as scared as her lover was.

"What should we do? Maybe if we summon Timaeus that can push the most insane part of the Oracle out of him." Yuugi murmured, trying his hardest to keep a tremor out of his voice.

"I don't know, but it's the closest we have." she called, trying to stay confident. "We'll just have to hope Timaeus will listen."

"Yes let's hope..." Yuugi whispered.

"Yuugi, call Timaeus, see what happens." Yami chuckled. "I dare you to." He challenged in that dull insane tone of his.

Yuugi ignored him as he held the card aloft, evoking the spirit of the blue dragon inside and summoned it.

"Hello Timaeus…" Yami chuckled. "Recognize me? You should the shell, but what's inside is much different. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Timaeus roared in confusion.

Yami laughed at the roar, his only response, he had expected words, he glared up at Timaeus, anxiously awaiting Timaeus' voice, waiting to see if he had picked it up

"Pharaoh what's going on?" He asked, though he already knew. He was just seeing if 'Yami' would cooperate.

"You know!" Yami laughed. "You know, I know you do. The Pharaoh doesn't exist, you know who I am, **WHAT** I am. Face it Timaeus, when you saw him fade like the Battle City final match would have made him, you had failed him. You both had failed him." He taunted cruelly.

"Why target him?" Timaeus asked curiously.

"Why do you think?" Yami asked laughing. "He was my prime target all along, or did you forget our first fight with him dragged into it? And with his aibou and his girl a part of me already, the Pharaoh was desperate to save them, encasing him in darkness, binding him, stopping his voice from even coming from his very mouth, it was easy. I knew it would lead to this. His aibou and girl will think I'm bad again. Just like I knew the Pharaoh would try to convince them all along."

"You must stop this or I shall force you." Timaeus growled.

"How are **YOU** going to try that?" Yami laughed. "You couldn't save the Pharaoh when he was himself, now he isn't even here. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you!" Timaeus snarled driving himself into Yami's body like an exorcism spell in order to force the darkest of the Oracle out of him. He just hoped it would actually work.

Yami's eyes widened, his pupils and iris shrinking as Timaeus passed right through him; he uttered a simple sound from the pain the spirit endured. As he fell back, the Oracle continued to hold strong, everything it could keep in him would stop him from becoming nothing but a memory. He stared ahead blankly as Yuugi sank from his view, the sky coming into it as his back and head hit the ground.

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed, anguished.

To be continued…


	44. The Tower Of Evil

_Last Time_

_"How are __**YOU**__ going to try that?" Yami laughed. "You couldn't save the Pharaoh when he was himself, now he isn't even here. What are you going to do about it?"_

_"I'll show you!" Timaeus snarled driving himself into Yami's body like an exorcism spell in order to force the darkest of the Oracle out of him. He just hoped it would actually work._

_Yami's eyes widened, his pupils and iris shrinking as Timaeus passed right through him; he uttered a simple sound from the pain the spirit endured. As he fell back, the Oracle continued to hold strong, everything it could keep in him would stop him from becoming nothing but a memory. He stared ahead blankly as Yuugi sank from his view, the sky coming into it as his back and head hit the ground._

_"Yami!" Yuugi screamed, anguished._

_End Flashback_

Yami made no response, he just stared upwards, his breathing quicker than normal as Anzu looked up at Yuugi, fear evident in her eyes, even through the Oracle's control.

Yuugi hugged her tightly. "Shh it's ok Anzu." He reassured her. The last thing he needed was his fiancé and future wife to be afraid. They needed to be totally in sync with each other if they wished to conquer the planet, and he'd use any means necessary to do that.

Yami made no movement, just his chest heaving up and down, watching as Yuugi flickered in and out of voice, hearing his distorted words. He shivered, waiting for his form to recover, silently cursing Timaeus for what the pure-hearted blue dragon had done to him.

"Yami are you in there?" Yuugi asked. His former Yami hadn't spoken in about 10 minutes and it absolutely stymied the evil child.

Yami didn't answer, his spirit form convulsing, staring at the sky without any emotion in his eyes, since the Oracle had taken complete control, his eyes had been void of it all, now even more so than it had been before. At this point, he wanted to grab Timaeus and rip him to complete shreds…

"Yami??" Yuugi asked, once again wondering if Yami were there.

"Yu-Yu-Yuugi…" Yami sounded, his voice extremely weak due to the Oracle's takeover.

"Yes aibou?"

"Yu-Yuugi. D-d-don't g-give in." He begged.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, confused by what Yami was trying to tell him.

"Fi-fight it. The Ora-Oracle." he whispered, shivering. "S-stop it while you c-can. If you care about a-anything, e-ever, then don't let it-it t-take over." He begged his once innocent partner.

"But Yami… my promise to Anzu…" Yuugi murmured, sounding as though he actually cared about Yami's fate, when in actuality he did not care at all.

"Yu-Yuugi, please…" Yami whispered, a tear coming to his right eye.

"But Anzu... I promised her..." Yuugi whispered softly again, trying to get his point across to his weakened other half.

"If you ignore me now, I-I can't come back." Yami breathed. His voice was extremely weak, he felt as though his spirit would tear itself apart.

"But how can I help you?" Yuugi asked, but in reality he just wanted to shut Yami up as he was growing considerably annoyed.

"Just stop it, please. It's up t-to you, I-I need to you to this on-one thing for me. Pl-please ai-ai-aibou, if you exist, you'll do this." The horribly weakened spirit whispered hoarsely.

"Anzu-chan I'm sorry but I must do this…if you value Yami you'll let me." Yuugi spoke urgently to his girlfriend and lover.

"Yu-Yuugi, ar-are you still there?" Yami whispered. "I-I can't see anything, I feel numb. I feel alone." He whispered with a sniffle.

The tear slid down the side of his head as he sniffled.

Anzu made no protest against Yuugi; she could see if he was to lose Yami, he'd never forgive her.

Yuugi smiled seeing she'd let him, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Anzu smiled as she watched him walk away, Yami did nothing, just whisper into the air above him, too quietly for her to hear him.

"What do I have to do, Yami?" Yuugi asked, kneeling at his side.

"L-let Timaeus t-ta-take the Oracle." Yami strained. "From A-Anzu and you, ai-aibou." He whispered, practically breathless.

"But that would break our promise. Anzu-chan what should we do?" He asked. He was incredibly selfish, but at this point to his twisted mind, if something disturbed his plans, he most likely would not do so.

"Its your choice Yuugi, this is your battle for Yami." Anzu whispered with soft gentle eyes. "If you choose to give it up, I understand for Yami, if it were me, I'd want what was best for him too." She answered gently.

"Yami if we release the Oracle then after saving you re-bond with it would that harm you?" He asked, desperately hoping he could keep the Oracle intact.

Yami closed his eyes before shaking his head weakly.

"I-It and I have a link, wh-when you are influenced from the da-darkness, it will j-just do this".

"No... I wish there were a way I could save you and keep my promise…"

"Fine, then j-just sacrifice me then. Th-that promise is j-just too important" Yami hissed, turning his head away from Yuugi in anger. "F-forget me and go, th-there's only one th-thing that c-can keep b-both." He spat angrily.

"What is it?"

"Th-that the Oracle t-takes over me l-like it did" Yami spat. "I-I would hardly be here, b-but you'd be able t-to k-keep your precious promise."

"I have a new plan."

"A-and what would t-that be?" Yami spat.

"If I use Shadow Magic I think I can transfer the effect to someone else."

"Oh really?" Yami growled, opening his eyes as he turned his head back, glaring at Yuugi. "And what makes you think it'll be that easy?!"

"I'm as skilled with it as you. Look if you want to live then shut up and let me do this." He spoke as the Eye of Anubis appeared on Yuugi's forehead and started glowing.

Yami glared at Yuugi, he still didn't like where everything was going, he'd be free, but they'd be back with the Oracle, it would have changed nothing, he sighed and turned his head away again.

The eye glowed brighter as the effect was transferred from Yami to the insect duelist, Insector Haga.

Yami groaned when he felt the power being pulled from him, he clenched his fists, neither his nor the Oracle's resistance was enough. His message had failed getting through to Yuugi, with his severe condition, the Oracle could have destroyed him, but with someone like Haga in a fit state, he wouldn't be affected so badly. He exhaled deeply, relaxing his hands, his head tightening slightly more as the Oracle left him.

"You ok aibou?" Yuugi probed quietly.

"I'm fine." Yami mumbled without turning back.

"Good."

Anzu smiled, hopping over to Yuugi and hugging him tightly, proud that he had been able to do what he wished and still keep them both bonded to the Oracle.

Yuugi blushed softly as his lover hugged him tightly like she did. He felt as though he would melt in her embrace.

"Now what?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Yuugi!" Kaiba called.

"What is it Kaiba?" Anzu called.

"Just come outside will ya?" Kaiba asked.

Anzu stood and moved towards the door, turning back to see whether Yuugi would follow the order before stepping outside herself.

Yuugi walked toward the door.

Anzu smiled, taking Yuugi's hand as he exited the building, she turned to Kaiba, almost with a glare for having just interrupted a moment that they needed.

"Follow me; trust me you'll like what you see." Kaiba said.

Anzu growled, glancing back to the inside, wondering what had happened to Timaeus after he had removed the Oracle from Yami. She moved forward, following Kaiba.

Kaiba led them to a rather large building where rubble from his Blue-Eyes once stood.

Anzu gazed up at it in awe, the tower similar to Alcatraz only brighter from the light about, she smiled, several extensions sticking out of the sides like thrones to a rose that would be pathways to rooms and such was what she saw, the tower itself paling in comparison of heights to Alcatraz.

Yuugi looked up at it in both shock and pure joy. He was totally speechless.

"What do you think, Yuugi? I really like it, I think Kaiba's done a great job on it".

"It's beautiful…" Yuugi murmured joyfully.

"It is, isn't it? Alright, what's our next step? This is done, Yami's back to normal - even if he's in a damn weak state - and everyone's acting okay." Anzu replied happily.

"I suppose we basically start to recruit the entire world to our cause."

"I suppose so." Anzu replied with a nod.

Yuugi smiled wickedly.

The next part of their ultimate takeover had begun…

To be continued…


	45. Last Ditch Effort

_A/N: Yeah, it's been a really long time since I've updated this, and I apologize, but I just didn't have the drive to, but now for the moment I do, so enjoy this long-awaited chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Yuugi!" Kaiba called. _

_"What is it Kaiba?" Anzu called._

_"Just come outside will ya?" Kaiba asked._

_Anzu stood and moved towards the door, turning back to see whether Yuugi would follow the order before stepping outside herself._

_Yuugi walked toward the door._

_Anzu smiled, taking Yuugi's hand as he exited the building, she turned to Kaiba, almost with a glare for having just interrupted a moment that they needed._

_"Follow me; trust me you'll like what you see." Kaiba said._

_Anzu growled, glancing back to the inside, wondering what had happened to Timaeus after he had removed the Oracle from Yami. She moved forward, following Kaiba._

_Kaiba led them to a rather large building where rubble from his Blue-Eyes once stood._

_Anzu gazed up at it in awe, the tower similar to Alcatraz only brighter from the light about, she smiled, several extensions sticking out of the sides like thrones to a rose that would be pathways to rooms and such was what she saw, the tower itself paling in comparison of heights to Alcatraz._

_Yuugi looked up at it in both shock and pure joy. He was totally speechless._

_"What do you think, Yuugi? I really like it; I think Kaiba's done a great job on it"._

_"It's beautiful…" Yuugi murmured joyfully._

_"It is, isn't it? Alright, what's our next step? This is done, Yami's back to normal - even if he's in a damn weak state - and everyone's acting okay." Anzu replied happily._

_"I suppose we basically start to recruit the entire world to our cause."_

_"I suppose so." Anzu replied with a nod._

_Yuugi smiled wickedly._

_The next part of their ultimate takeover had begun…_

_End Flashback_

"What's that look for?" Anzu muttered in question. "You usually have that look when you have a great idea." She answered, growing excited at the prospect of her own words in that Yuugi may have had another sinister idea.

"It's because I'm happy the world nearly belongs to us." Yuugi answered, his wicked smile widening out of his own twisted joy.

"That's good." Anzu giggled and smiled at him, Yuugi once again becoming the main focus of her Oracle-twisted heart…

Yuugi kissed her deeply on the lips, wishing to savor this moment of near-total triumph for as long as he possibly could.

Anzu smirked lightly and kissed him just as deeply back for a good minute or two, before breaking for some much-needed oxygen, after which Anzu spoke up almost immediately. "So, what do we do now? Split up and recruit or do we work as a team?" She asked, though she was eager to do either option.

"I think it'll be best if we split up." Yuugi answered. It wasn't as though he didn't wish to work together with Anzu because he loved whenever they did work together, he just felt as though they could get more accomplished if, in this instance they worked alone.

"Right." Anzu replied nodding her head, though deep down there was a part of her that wished Yuugi had elected to work together with her. Still he was the evil bad-boy mastermind she had fallen in love with, so she trusted his judgment 100 percent.

"Promise you'll be careful." Yuugi urged her. The last thing he needed was the one he loved the most getting hurt on their mission.

"I will, you must be too." Anzu whispered, the same sense of urgency Yuugi displayed for her was being displayed in her voice for Yuugi. Both of them knew that if one of them were to get hurt, their entire plan would fall apart.

"I will I promise." Yuugi reassured her, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Good." Anzu whispered, returning his hug around the waist though hers was considerably stronger than Yuugi's.

She turned away and headed back in the direction they had come from, looking around for anyone that had arrived in their path.

"Airtos!! No!!!" A familiar voice screamed from nearby her current location.

Anzu froze in her path, turning back to see the one who had called out to the forgotten guardian.

Raphael growled softly, a few tears running down his cheeks as he glared venomously up at his opponent.

"Raphael…" Anzu growled without emotion. It seemed she was surprised to see the muscular Guardian duelist out and dueling again.

He turned around. "Anzu is that you?" He asked, having heard her voice. His tone however expressed hidden surprise that she had found him here, much less was curious as to what he was up to.

"Yes, what do you want?" She mumbled darkly, as though she was unhappy about encountering Raphael. This however wasn't the case; she was simply more concerned about her fiancé – her evil little King – her darling Yuugi at that moment.

"I'm dueling right now. Feel free to watch." Raphael offered her, as though he desired an audience to watch him finish his opponent, but this was untrue he was simply lonely.

"Fine." She answered sharply, crossing her arms.

Raphael smirked as he turned back to his opponent for a brief moment. "Whenever Airtos is destroyed it calls forth Guardian Deathscythe!" He explained before turning back to face Anzu.

Raphael smiled sinisterly. "I have 7400 thanks to magic cards while my opponent only has 1500 left." He said, smirking evilly as the Oracle now shown on his forehead.

"Oh" Anzu mumbled quietly, smiling in a dark fondly way at the Oracle circle that surrounded Raphael and his opponent. "Good for you, listen, when you're done, I need you to help me with something." She answered, her voice dark and firm.

"Sure, just tell me what it is you need." Raphael answered, perfectly accepting whatever sinister plans Anzu had in mind.

"I need you to help me with a little something I have to finish off close to Yuugi's home." Anzu giggled darkly. "I know you'd be prepared to help me." She answered giggling and smiling wickedly.

"Sure." He replied as Deathscythe appeared on the field, the ghoulish Guardian bonding without any sort of resistance, his attack rising to 3000 as a result.

"Good. Should I go ahead, or wait for you, I don't care either way." She retorted, knowing Raphael would follow after her as soon as he disposed of his dueling opponent.

"Wait. It shouldn't take too long." He replied as his opponent ended his turn. His opponent was standing in shadows so he couldn't be identified.

"Alright then, I wonder who you're dueling." Anzu answered, her dark crimson-azure eyes looking around in curiosity.

"He uses Dinosaur cards but I do not remember any such duelists." Raphael explained to the wicked-hearted girl the Oracle had created in Anzu Mazaki.

"Sounds like Dinosaur Ryuzaki." Anzu murmured, her eyes widening in realization.

"Heh well he's about to out 1 soul…" He turned back to the duel and activated Deathscythe's special effect to sacrifice his other 5 guardians to raise its attack to 5500.

"Nice work then." Anzu giggled in a most evil manner, watching the duel proudly.

"Deathscythe wipe him out!" Raphael ordered.

Anzu grinned in a black-hearted manner as she watched the deathly creepy guardian rush up to the other duelist, swinging the scythe down upon them.

Dinosaur screamed in pain as his life points were wiped out with one swipe.

Anzu giggled cruelly watching the unfortunate duelist fall to his knees as the Oracle closed around him, listening to him yell as he was stripped of his soul with a most sadistic pleasure.

Raphael laughed softly as Deathscythe disappeared along with the Oracle.

Anzu turned her head to Raphael, grinning at him, both proudly and darkly, her dark eyes oozing with evil desires showing how deep her heart's corruption had become from the innocent schoolgirl she had been to a cruel and vilely immoral child of evil.

"Good job, now we have another prisoner waiting with that pest." She snickered in the most evil way she could.

Raphael smirked. "Who might that be?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi." Anzu laughed. "When he finally lost and accepted his fate to lose to the Oracle. He was finally sealed away just for the safety of the Pharaoh, and even afterwards he wasn't safe." She explained.

"Hm? How so?" Raphael asked, his dark sapphire eyes looking curious.

"Because the Oracle still infected him, he pushed Yuugi to almost give it all up until Yuugi's quick thinking helped him keep a hold of it." She answered, her dark eyes dancing with evil and glee.

"I don't understand what you mean. Explain more." Raphael requested of her.

"What do you mean? I thought it was simple enough. After Jonouchi was defeated, the Oracle was still able to get to Yami. He said Yuugi would have to give it up to save him because of a bond between them so Yuugi just transferred the bond to someone else" Anzu growled, hating how Yami had nearly manipulated her fiancé and lover.

"I see. Is that a problem?" He asked, a little worried.

"No, it's good, but it could turn into a problem because Yami seemed like he wanted to try and keep the Oracle inside to force it out of Yuugi" Anzu sighed. "Come on, let's go and do this." Anzu replied, a sick evil grin on her face.

"Yes let's." Raphael answered with a curt nod.

Anzu smiled and turned away, heading back in the direction she had been traveling in before running into Raphael.

"Shall I follow?" He asked.

"Yes, it would do us good with your help, there's something I must do quickly and then I must continue mine and Yuugi's mission." Anzu announced as she continued.

"Very well." He said jogging casually behind.

"Good, once we get to Yuugi's home, everything will be set straight. I can finally help Yuugi in our Kingdom's growth" Anzu giggled darkly, moving along briskly.

"What kingdom?" Raphael asked.

"The Kingdom of the Oracle. The Kingdom that Yuugi and I will rule over."

"Interesting…" Raphael mused, a mysterious look on his face.

"Yes, and once it's complete, Yuugi's and my dream of ruling this world as King and Queen will finally be complete!" Anzu replied, laughing a dark horrible evil laugh.

She said nothing between then and Yuugi's home coming into view, she grinned darkly at it.

"Are you ready?" she asked, turning back to Raphael.

"Yes Anzu." Raphael answered solemnly.

"Good." Anzu chuckled evilly, moving towards the building, soon unlocking the door and scurrying inside.

Raphael walked inside, the shadow of his hulking form showing in the doorway.

Yami opened his eyes and turned his head back, seeing both Anzu and Raphael standing in the doorway, their shadows looming over him.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Pharaoh, is that you?" Raphael asked, concerned.

Yami glared at Raphael, he cursed at Anzu under his breath.

"What do you think Raphael?" he hissed.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" He asked in concern.

"Raphael, I'm the weakest I've been in a long time, I've lost my aibou, I'm stuck like this and I can barely move below my neck. Do I look alright to you?" Yami snapped.

Anzu chuckled before stepping forward, moving slowly towards Yami.

Raphael moved closer as well.

"What do you two want?" Yami growled, repeating his question as he glared up at them both.

"What do we want again?" Raphael asked her.

Anzu giggled, not looking back at Raphael; instead she lowered herself to her knees, giggling more at the dark marks under Yami's eyes as he glared at her.

"I told you, we're going to help Yuugi. And the best way we can do that is but getting rid of anything that holds him back. Namely in this case: Yami."

"But wouldn't that hurt him deep down?" Raphael queried.

"Not if he thinks Yami passed on because of how weak he was. There's nothing that can hold us back or hurt us." Anzu answered with an evil giggle.

"All right but what if Yuugi-san gets angry at you?" Raphael asked in worry.

"He won't. As far as he knows we weren't here. We didn't see Yami again, he'd never know." Anzu answered with an evil snicker.

"But what if he comes back here looking for Yami?" Raphael asked.

"He's gone off elsewhere to recruit, we split up." Anzu growled. "Now stop asking questions and worrying, just be quiet while I do this." She hissed, trying to get Raphael to relax in her own evil way and keep him quiet.

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" Yami protested. "Yuugi will find out, he will come and stop you. I don't care what you say, my aibou still exists somewhere."

"You really believe that huh?" Raphael asked, sounding as though he were sympathetic.

"Yes I do. Why shouldn't I?" Yami growled.

"Have you seen the child duel?" Raphael asked, as if stating the obvious.

"Of course I have!" Yami shouted. "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't? Then again, what kind of partner could I be to let him slip into the Oracle?" Yami asked out loud, blaming himself for Yuugi's transformation into darkness.

"Pharaoh, he feels stronger now." Raphael answered, in a way trying to make him feel better.

"I know. And I know why and how. And that's what makes me fear for him the most." Yami sighed, staring up at the ceiling above him.

"Well are you two are done?" Anzu hissed.

Raphael nodded, backing away.

"Good." Anzu replied, sounding like she held an authority over Raphael before looking back at Yami. "Now hold still, this'll only hurt if you resist."

Yami growled before Anzu moved her hand forward, plunging it into Yami's chest, he cried out in pain sharply for a second as her hand floated in what was mid-air to anyone other than Yami and Yuugi. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he could see Anzu's hand glowing white. He tried to open the mind-link to Yuugi, praying it still existed.

_'Y-Yuugi. Tell me you can hear me!'_ He mentally begged.

'_Aibou…what is it?'_ Yuugi sent back though the link was extremely weak.

_'I-Its Anzu'_ Yami replied, the strain in his mental voice making sure his words would be believed. _'I-I don't know what's she's doing, but-but....ai-aibou'._

His train of thought derailed, he went limp under Anzu's power, his eyes closing slowly, his head falling to the left side of his body, looking at the wall numbly, Anzu's cackle ringing out in his head.

'_Aibou!'_ Yuugi sent before the link was broken.

_To be continued…_


	46. Destruction Of Destiny

_A/N: I apologize this chapter took so long, but one thing led to another and it was pushed back until now, I offer my sincerest apologies._

_Last Time_

_"Pharaoh, he feels stronger now." Raphael answered, in a way trying to make him feel better._

_"I know. And I know why and how. And that's what makes me fear for him the most." Yami sighed, staring up at the ceiling above him._

_"Well are you two are done?" Anzu hissed._

_Raphael nodded, backing away._

_"Good." Anzu replied, sounding like she held an authority over Raphael before looking back at Yami. "Now hold still, this'll only hurt if you resist."_

_Yami growled before Anzu moved her hand forward, plunging it into Yami's chest, he cried out in pain sharply for a second as her hand floated in what was mid-air to anyone other than Yami and Yuugi. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he could see Anzu's hand glowing white. He tried to open the mind-link to Yuugi, praying it still existed._

_'Y-Yuugi. Tell me you can hear me!'__ He mentally begged._

'_Aibou…what is it?'__ Yuugi sent back though the link was extremely weak._

_'I-Its Anzu'__ Yami replied, the strain in his mental voice making sure his words would be believed. __'I-I don't know what's she's doing, but-but....ai-aibou'._

_His train of thought derailed, he went limp under Anzu's power, his eyes closing slowly, his head falling to the left side of his body, looking at the wall numbly, Anzu's cackle ringing out in his head._

'_Aibou!'__ Yuugi sent before the link was broken._

_End Flashback_

Yami laid still, his eyes floating around as he stared at the wall, the link was dead, Anzu continued to do whatever it was, though he could only guess it was she was draining his very soul. He couldn't move back, his eyes were all that would as they flickered.

"B-bitch" he breathed.

Raphael watched, looking thoughtful.

"Ai-aibou…" Yami whispered, determined to fight as long as he could. "For-for, forgive me." The exhausted spirit whispered, knowing he likely was on his last reserves of energy.

His head slowly lowered to the ground, his world going blurry, his head throbbed, he felt sick, he was sure Yuugi didn't care, surely he didn't.

The link was dead, Yuugi didn't send a response.

"Ai-aibou…" Yami muttered again as his eyes closed completely, his senses failing as his strength dipped too low to stay conscious.

"Good, now he's out. It'll be easier without his will or resistance to fight." Anzu chuckled wickedly.

Mokuba watched with an evil smirk.

Noah laughed in the same fashion he had with his first encounter with the others, seeing Anzu - half of their leaders - winning over Yami's resistance, seeing her drain whatever was left of him, he felt it was best to agree it was good, Mokuba had felt so and just watching made him proud of her.

"Noa-kun?" Mokuba asked softly.

"Yes Mokuba?" Noa asked.

"Do you remember when you controlled me?" The younger Kaiba asked, almost with a sort of mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes." Noa answered gently, though he was a little puzzled why his younger step-brother brought it up.

"Well I don't exactly know why but I felt happy when I was just as I do now." Mokuba answered happily.

Noa smiled, laying a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and turning back to Anzu, a large portion of her arm riding up towards her elbow glowing white.

"Do you know why Noa-kun?" He asked shyly.

"Why's that?" Noa asked, misinterpreting his question.

"I was asking if you knew why I felt that way." He explained with a slight giggle.

"Probably because I was protecting you from what you believed what was wrong." Noa replied with a smile

Mokuba smiled up at him much like he did when he was under Noa's mind control. "I love you Noa-kun."

"I love you too Mokie." Noa replied sweetly.

Mokuba slowly wrapped his arms around his step-brother seemingly melting into his arms.

Anzu glanced back at them, smiling sympathetically.

_'Soon Yuugi. Soon you and I will have no problem taking on this world, as close as the Oracle has made them, it should make us unstoppable.' _ She thought.

"I always want to be with you Noa-kun." Mokuba whispered.

"Yes, we will be together. Always." Noa replied happily.

Raphael looked at them, smiling as he remembered the bond with his own siblings.

"How well do you think Yuugi is doing?" she asked him. "What is your family up to?"

"He's probably doing fine. As for them they're on a little trip or something they told me."

"I hope so." Anzu mumbled. "He should hopefully be away from this area long enough for me to finish this."

"Then hurry up." Raphael urged.

"I'm trying, don't you think I am?!" Anzu shouted. "We can't let him come back into the area and find this happening."

"Trust me he's nowhere near here." Raphael reassured her.

"Yeah, that's good, with Yami unconscious like this, it should only be a couple of minutes before he's erased, hopefully Yuugi shouldn't even be anywhere near done. He'll come back and find Yami gone before all salvation" Anzu giggled evilly, looking up darkly.

"Er is that a good thing mate?" Varon asked.

"Yes it is." Anzu hissed. "So he won't know we were directly involved."

"Sheesh, relax will ya?" Varon asked, seeing Anzu was very tense.

"I would, but this is taking longer than I expected." Anzu sighed. "Maybe even like this, Yami has some fight left."

Raphael stared ahead, watching.

Anzu smiled as Yami legs slowly began to fade, vanishing from sight, finally it would be very soon when Yami would be gone and out of the way.

Raphael continued watching.

Anzu grinned, her arm almost completely surrounded by the white glow that climbed up higher to her shoulder, the fading process climbing up Yami, reaching his waist when he groaned, his breathing becoming deeper pulls for air, his chest heaving from each.

Varon watched with a curious look.

Anzu giggled, Yami's torso vanished around and beyond where her hand sat. She looked up at Raphael with the dark smile, wondering if he had seen any sign of Yuugi.

He gave a thumbs-up indicating Yuugi was nowhere near for the moment.

Anzu nodded before turning back, she could feel the light rising almost reaching her shoulder when the process passed Yami's shoulders.

"You're almost there Anzu-chan." Mokuba replied.

"Yes…" Anzu replied with a nod of the head.

She could just feel it, loving how she could feel Yami's energy reaching into her arm, the instant it would complete and he would vanish, the light of her arm would disappear and she would be so much more powerful

Varon and Raphael grinned.

"That's it, almost there…" Anzu giggled, watching as Yami's face slowly vanished, rising past his mouth, his eyes. "Good Yami, keep cooperating…" She giggled evilly.

"Aibou... I know part of you is still there…" Yami begged as his mouth vanished just as he uttered his last words.

Anzu giggled, hearing Yami's last fading words. The glow brightening as more and more of Yami disappeared, Anzu watching with a wide smile.

"He's gone now ain't he mate?" Varon asked.

Anzu nodded as the spikes of Yami's hair vanished, the light reaching the tip of her shoulder. It took a moment before the light faded.

"There we go. Yami no longer exists in this world" she giggled.

Varon and Raphael laughed along with Mokuba and Noa but unbeknownst to them Yuugi had arrived back at the shop but hadn't gone back inside.

Anzu watched her arms return to normal, turning back to the laughing boys with a dark smile, now their real goal was beckoning them.

To be continued…


	47. Revealing The Truth

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to do this update, everyone! Keep in mind that when their referred to by their full names it would go last name then the first unlike in the U.S. where it's the flip situation. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but that's Japanese culture for you. There is however one exception, that being when the characters use their full names, that will use the US naming order._

_Last Time_

_"You're almost there Anzu-chan." Mokuba replied._

_"Yes…" Anzu replied with a nod of the head._

_She could just feel it, loving how she could feel Yami's energy reaching into her arm, the instant it would complete and he would vanish, the light of her arm would disappear and she would be so much more powerful_

_Varon and Raphael grinned._

_"That's it, almost there…" Anzu giggled, watching as Yami's face slowly vanished, rising past his mouth, his eyes. "Good Yami, keep cooperating…" She giggled evilly._

_"Aibou... I know part of you is still there…" Yami begged as his mouth vanished just as he uttered his last words._

_Anzu giggled, hearing Yami's last fading words. The glow brightening as more and more of Yami disappeared, Anzu watching with a wide smile._

_"He's gone now ain't he mate?" Varon asked._

_Anzu nodded as the spikes of Yami's hair vanished, the light reaching the tip of her shoulder. It took a moment before the light faded._

_"There we go. Yami no longer exists in this world" she giggled._

_Varon and Raphael laughed along with Mokuba and Noa but unbeknownst to them Yuugi had arrived back at the shop but hadn't gone back inside._

_Anzu watched her arms return to normal, turning back to the laughing boys with a dark smile, now their real goal was beckoning them._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi walked in but his eyes widened in surprise to see Anzu there. "Hi Anzu-chan!" He called cheerfully.

"Yuugi!" Anzu chirped as she turned around to face her beloved, glad he hadn't come a second earlier to see Yami.

For if he had seen his former Other Half being destroyed, he likely would've never forgave her. Because within his twisted mind, their was a tiny flicker of light and an equally tiny seed of doubt that told him that Yami had been right all along.

However, like with most light and doubt within Motou Yuugi that was desperately trying to tell him that his way wasn't the right way, that light and doubt was ever slowly being extinguished as the Oracle continued to slowly mold him into its ultimate puppet.

"What are you doing back home so soon?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Oh, I had to take care of something." Anzu explained carefully, knowing she had to be in order to keep Yuugi in the dark about what had truly happened until the time was right to tell him what had really just conspired.

"What exactly?" Yuugi queried, a sense of eagerness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing really important, just something I wanted to fix." Anzu answered, knowing she had Yuugi right where she wanted him.

"Oh ok." He said smiling.

Anzu giggled, glad that Yuugi hadn't caught on, nothing had existed that would lead him to believe that what had just happened really had. She walked up to him, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

Yuugi giggled softly, happily returning the kiss.

"So Yuugi, what did you come back for?" She asked, smiling happily at her fiancé.

"Well I wanted to come back and relax as I've recruited like 20 people already." Yuugi answered with a smirk.

"That's great!" Anzu called happily before turning to the other boys. "Well, I guess we should get back to work soon, right guys?" She asked the group as Yuugi sat down on a nearby couch.

"No. I need a break…" Yuugi replied. For some reason he wondered where Honda was during all this.

"What's wrong Yuugi? You seem a bit off, like you're searching for something." Anzu muttered as though she were growing suspicious. "Are you alright?" She asked in a sweet motherly tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a couple hours to relax." Yuugi reassured.

"That's good; we don't want to wear you out." She giggled. "Yuugi, you truly are my closest and best partner." She added in a soft, loving tone.

Yuugi smiled evilly softly.

Anzu smiled brightly at Yuugi, liking the smile he held.

Yuugi grinned a bit as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Anzu kissed back, hearing the others' reactions, mostly giggles and sounds of interest, she just smiled as she pulled away at the end.

"I love you Anzu…" Yuugi answered in a soft voice, sighing dreamily as he had when he was still technically sane.

"I love you too Yuugi." Anzu answered in a soft, somewhat seducing purr.

"I always have." Yuugi replied, a dreamy gaze in his eyes as Anzu became the sole focus of his mind and heart…

"I agree, so have I." Anzu agreed, stroking her lover's cheek gently.

"Really? 'Cause for the longest time before the Oracle came along I saw signs you loved Yami." Yuugi teased gently, almost innocently in fact.

"Yami?" Anzu gasped in panic that Yuugi would refer to his former Other Half. "Why bring him into everything? He doesn't even belong in this conversation, just you and me." Anzu countered, in that rushed almost panicked fashion.

Yuugi looked at her, puzzled. The way she had answered had more than surprised him enough to be curious about why she had spoken in that manner.

"What's the matter Yuugi?" Anzu asked softly.

"The way you answered, like you're hiding something." Yuugi answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? I'm just saying, Yami had no place in the conversation. And he's been so weak lately, weak and unneeded. He should just disappear-" Anzu countered, quickly cutting herself off before she accidentally revealed too much.

"Well you do bring up a good point there." Yuugi agreed.

"Exactly, there's nothing to hide, Yami's just a pest and we'd be better off without him." Anzu purred darkly in the boy's ear.

Yuugi's eyes dulled like she was controlling him and he nodded without a second thought.

"Good boy, because I have some good news for you." Anzu spoke hypnotically.

"What my queen?" He asked his voice dull and emotionless as she kept her control over him.

"Yami really **IS** gone." She smiled a truly twisted and evil smile.

Yuugi smiled widely even under her control. "He is?" He asked joyfully.

"Yeah he is." Anzu giggled wickedly. "I drained his soul of all power, anything he did have is in my arm, now he's somewhere else, far far away and we won't need to fight him ever again."

Yuugi smiled happily.

"So you don't mind? He was your other half." Anzu mumbled, a bit surprised at Yuugi's reaction. "Even before you were worried for him, even under the Oracle's control I thought you'd be at least a little unhappy. Oh well, you're my special Yuugi and I wouldn't want you upset." She added, smiling darkly at him.

"No I don't mind at all. All that matters is you." Yuugi murmured happily.

"That's my good little Yuugi." Anzu snickered evilly softly, stroking her lover's hair.

Yuugi hugged her, seeming to melt in her arms. If he could he'd stay in her embrace forever.

Anzu giggled, hugging him tightly, smiling as she ran her hand through his hair once more, loving its soft gentle feel against her delicate fingers.

"I could stay in your arms forever. I always feel so warm, safe…and loved while in your arms." He said with a dreamy sigh.

"I know, I feel the same, I would never want to give you up, just to be able to be with you is like a dream and I'll never want it to end. Ever." Anzu proclaimed, sighing her own dreamy sigh.

"Really? You do?" Yuugi asked, while giggling in her embrace.

"Yes, really my darling boy. I want to be with you 'till the end of time." Anzu answered, in other words stating that she wished to be with Yuugi forever as time itself has no end.

"Ohh Anzu…" He said and melted into her gentle loving embrace. He was truly in love with Mazaki Anzu, mind, body and soul.

Anzu giggled as he did, holding him tighter, she never wanted the moment to end. Her eyes shot open with an evil look upon her face out of Yuugi's sight.

_'Give my regards to Jonouchi if you ever see him again Pharaoh. Yuugi's mine and mine alone.'_ She thought, laughing an evil possessive-like laugh in her mind.

Yuugi purred contently as he gently pulled her closer to him, wanting to be as close to her as he possibly could.

Anzu giggled more, she just couldn't help but want to hold him and never let him go, she turned to the others and jerked her head, commanding them to leave and search for more recruits.

Raphael and Varon nodded along with Noa and Mokuba as they left leaving her alone with her king.

Anzu grinned at their leaving before turning back to Yuugi, looking down at him proudly.

He looked up at her; even with his eyes having the Oracle's evil glow in them he still looked pure.

"Yuugi I love that look. But I can't help but feel I get a sense that something is wrong from it." Anzu whispered, a nervous feeling beginning to gnaw at the back of her mind.

"Nothing's wrong. We're the most perfect couple in the world…" Yuugi purred wickedly.

"I agree Yuugi. We are, no one can tear us apart. Ever. Not Jou. Not Yami. No one." Anzu answered with a giggle.

"Yes…and soon we'll officially be permanently together once we marry." Yuugi responded with an evil grin.

"Yeah and then no one will even want to tear us apart, let alone try." Anzu snickered evilly, knowing that once the 2 of them married, they'd be completely unstoppable.

"Yes I know you're my evil little queen." He replied with a giggle, looking up at her adoringly.

Anzu nodded smiling happily at her fiancé and lover, her eyes watching Yuugi brightly like his own real eyes had shone through. She couldn't be happier than she was at that very moment.

"I wish we could marry right now. The anticipation is killing me inside." Yuugi cooed sweetly to her.

"Yeah, well, at least nothing can go wrong. Nothing ever will." She smirked.

"I love that about you. You're always so sure of yourself." Yuugi said, in a sort of tone that signaled he admired her.

"Yes, because you're the one that makes me so certain. The way you've pulled through things, even when they were against you, it's inspiring." She chirped.

"Like when?" He teasingly asked.

"Like Battle City and all those other times." She reminded him.

"Yeah but I almost killed Seto or rather Yami did." Yuugi countered, his voice slightly bitter.

"Yes and that's why he was so bad. But now he won't and can't hurt anyone ever again." She replied sweetly.

"Yeah thank goodness you stopped him…" Came Kaiba's voice from the doorway but he didn't move any further seeing as Anzu was enjoying being alone with his rival.

Anzu smiled, wondering if Kaiba knew about the new barrier that had stopped Yami. She nodded to thank him, smiling.

He smiled back. "Hey Anzu?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Anzu queried just as gently.

"We may not be on the best of terms but if anyone could rule beside my rival I'm glad it's you." Kaiba answered, a shy smile playing on his lips.

Anzu smiled as a response to Kaiba's words, everyone was very close something very rare before the Oracle's intervention, and she liked it a lot.

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you Kaiba." He answered happily.

Anzu giggled, kissing Yuugi on the cheek quickly again.

Kaiba chuckled softly at that. Yuugi giggled as well returning the kiss, though blushing slightly because Kaiba was watching.

Anzu blushed slightly, smiling at Kaiba, to see the pair getting along so well was like a dream come true, one dream she never would've thought possible without the Oracle returning.

"I just wish I could find my own girlfriend whose as good to me as Anzu-chan is to you." Kaiba mused, using a very rare honorific.

Anzu seemed surprised by Kaiba's words, but was flattered nonetheless.

"Don't worry Kaiba, they will be someone for you, I know there will be." She assured the teen CEO.

"How?" He asked, almost in denial.

"You have to have faith Kaiba, there will be, I'm sure someone will see the good in you that will attract them, you're hardly heartless and inhuman." Anzu asserted calmly.

"I hope so…" Kaiba replied.

"You'll see." Anzu assured.

Yuugi smiled happily at her.

"Oh Yuugi." Anzu giggled happily, seeing his smile. "Don't you believe it? It'd be great for Kaiba." She purred.

"Of course I do."

Anzu grinned happily before turning back to Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled.

Anzu looked back at Yuugi and then at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I must speak with Yuugi in private for a moment. Do you mind if we go into a separate room for that moment?" She questioned.

"No I don't. Take all the time you need." Kaiba answered.

"Thank you." Anzu said before leading Yuugi into the kitchen

Yuugi looked up at his girlfriend curiously. He quite honestly was clueless as to what she wanted.

"Yuugi, I was thinking, what do you think we should do I mean, Kaiba and the others were supposed to be set free, that was our promise to Jonouchi. Besides, with both him and Yami captured and gone, who knows what might happen." She answered fretfully.

"Just because we promised him doesn't mean we have to keep it. We're both evil remember?" He teasingly asked.

"I know, but I can't help but feel something's wrong. I don't know what, but I feel like it is." She answered; worry beginning to show in her dark azure eyes.

His eyes turned hypnotic. "Nothing is wrong."

"Wha?" Anzu asked dully.

She didn't continue to protest, they had both drawn each other under a spell of their own so many times, that neither knew what was really going on.

"I said nothing is wrong. Forget about Jonouchi." He ordered quietly.

Anzu nodded dully, the only response she made.

His eyes returned to normal as he stopped his brief control.

Anzu smiled down at Yuugi, her concerns about Jonouchi and Yami had vanished like they never existed, she giggled lightly.

Yuugi giggled evilly softly; glad his mind trick had worked.

"That's my Yuugi" Anzu giggled, running her hand through his hair.

"And that's my Anzu." He said with another giggle of his own.

Anzu looked down proudly, giggling again.

Yuugi smiled. "You're mine and only mine." He said with a prideful somewhat arrogant grin.

Anzu leaned forward, holding her head close to Yuugi's, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

Yuugi kissed her back but for far longer.

Anzu blushed as Yuugi kissed back for so long, she didn't understand what had happened lately, but in a way, she felt so comfortable with it.

"I love you Anzu Mazaki..." He said in a sort of dreamy voice.

"I love you more Yuugi" Anzu repeated in the same tone of voice, her dark eyes glistening.

Yuugi giggled happily. "You know what the happiest day of my life was?"

"When I kissed you?" Anzu guessed.

"Well yes but what I meant was when you became my girlfriend." He explained.

Anzu giggled, she felt the same way to Yuugi, coming together with Yuugi had meant so much for her.

"You're the best thing in the world to me." Yuugi cooed.

"And you're the most important thing ever to me." Anzu whispered.

"I know my beautiful queen I know." Yuugi smiled

"Yes, you're the one I want to protect. You're the one that matters to me. The only one in this whole wretched world." Anzu answered sweetly.

"Aww how sweet of you." Yuugi chuckled.

Anzu smiled, holding Yuugi to her tightly, smiling as she held onto him, wanting to just stay there. Just for no one to interrupt.

"Anzu-chan the waiting is killing me I want to marry you tonight if we can."

"I know what you mean, but if we're recruiting and stuff, we have to wait until we have enough on our side to overpower others." She answered seriously.

"No one can defeat us my evil angel so please let's marry tonight." Yuugi almost begged.

"Fine then, at the tower would be best. Then we'll complete our mission." Anzu agreed.

"Yes, let's." Yuugi grinned.

Anzu nodded before standing, moving towards the doorway that would lead them back to the main room where she expected to see Kaiba.

Kaiba was there, his arms crossed.

Anzu smiled, waiting for Yuugi, a distant voice entered her head.

_**'Anzu, you bitch'**_ Came the distant voice of Jonouchi…

_'Jonouchi'_ she thought after it faded. _'No, he won't come back, whatever he tries is pointless, and Yuugi won't go there, not even for him and Yami.'_ She reassured herself.

Yuugi followed, smiling widely.

Anzu smiled as if she had heard nothing, taking Yuugi's hand, she pulled him to Kaiba, smiling at him as they passed him, waiting for him to accompany them back to the tower.

Kaiba smiled as he followed.

"Hey Kaiba, Yuugi has an idea. We're getting married tonight. I would like you to be the best man; you're the closest guy to us around at this time." Anzu announced cheerfully.

Kaiba smiled. "Sure I'd be glad to."

"Thanks so much Kaiba. We'll have to plan the rest when we get back to the tower. Don't you agree Yuugi?"

"Yes I do my soon-to-be wife." He said, giggling.

"That's right. My husband-to-be. I like it." Anzu giggled as well.

Yuugi giggled more. He could hardly wait.

Anzu smiled cutely at Yuugi before looking ahead again, as the tower's upper half came into view, she smiled at Kaiba, silently thanking him for the job he had done.

Kaiba smiled as well. He though he probably would never admit to it, he was sincerely happy for his rival.

Anzu nodded, turning her head back towards the tower, wondering what the others were up to.

"Are you ready for this my love?" Yuugi asked happily.

"More than I've ever been." Anzu grinned.

"And so am I." Yuugi snickered softly.

The next step in his darkest destiny ever was now before him…

To be continued…


	48. Complete Unity

_A/N: I offer thanks to Peach Wookiee for her help in this chapter! During Jou's talk with Yuugi while Jou is speaking to Yuugi in his mind, Jou's speech will be in italics, while Yuugi's will be in bold to emphasize his strong hatred for Jonouchi while he's on Yami's side._

_Last Time_

_"Hey Kaiba, Yuugi has an idea. We're getting married tonight. I would like you to be the best man; you're the closest guy to us around at this time." Anzu announced cheerfully._

_Kaiba smiled. "Sure I'd be glad to."_

_"Thanks so much Kaiba. We'll have to plan the rest when we get back to the tower. Don't you agree Yuugi?"_

_"Yes I do my soon-to-be wife." He said, giggling._

_"That's right. My husband-to-be. I like it." Anzu giggled as well._

_Yuugi giggled more. He could hardly wait._

_Anzu smiled cutely at Yuugi before looking ahead again, as the tower's upper half came into view, she smiled at Kaiba, silently thanking him for the job he had done._

_Kaiba smiled as well. He though he probably would never admit to it, he was sincerely happy for his rival._

_Anzu nodded, turning her head back towards the tower, wondering what the others were up to._

_"Are you ready for this my love?" Yuugi asked happily._

_"More than I've ever been." Anzu grinned._

_"And so am I." Yuugi snickered softly. _

_The next step in his darkest destiny ever was now before him…_

_End Flashback_

Kaiba smiled at her.

"You're both so sweet, I'm glad to know you both so well." Anzu mused, grinning happily.

They blushed and nodded.

Anzu giggled at their blushes.

Yuugi smiled at her. Their ultimate goal was nearly in their grasp…

"Yuugi, this is the final step, right?" Anzu asked. "Once this is done, our recruits will recruit more, the Oracle will spread and our goal will be achieved."

"Yes..." Yuugi replied grinning wickedly.

"Good, no-one in the world will go against us." Anzu smirked evilly.

"Yes we will be their rulers." Yuugi replied, giggling evilly.

"Yes, everything the others tried to do in resisting will be shattered, it'll be nothing, and they would have failed." Anzu explained, smiling wickedly.

Yuugi nodded, believing everything the once pure girl said.

"Good, then that means you can truly be this world's king and we can show those others what we were capable of all along, when they thought we were weak." She chuckled coldly.

"Yes my queen." He replied as though his mind were controlled by the now twisted girl.

Anzu giggled, stroking the smaller king's head gently as she looked ahead at the tower waiting before them.

Yuugi giggled as well. "I love you my evil queen."

"I love you more, my evil little king. You will show them all what only the Oracle gave us the boost to do."

Yuugi blushed. "Do you really think a little guy like me could do that?"

"Yes, with or without the Oracle, you were powerful enough to achieve this goal." Anzu assured.

"No. I could have never completed this without you. Remember it was you who set the real evil me free."

"Maybe, but your strength, your power would have unlocked your true potential that Yami held back. I would have stood by you no matter what." Anzu reiterated.

"You really think so?"

"I know so Yuugi, no doubt about it." Anzu replied adamantly.

He still looked unsure, so without Yuugi noticing Kaiba made a motion to her to try to control his mind to forcibly make him understand. Because of how deeply Yuugi loved her, it was quite unlikely he'd offer any resistance at all.

Anzu nodded at Kaiba before turning back to Yuugi, touching his chin with a couple of fingertips, gently lifting it, looking into his eyes, speaking in a hypnotic tone.

"I know you would have been strong Yuugi, locking Jonouchi and Yami away like you did, that was proof enough, you are strong enough, and you would have been either way." She insisted hypnotically.

"I…don't know." Yuugi replied hesitantly.

"Listen to me, you would have, you've proved it already, you will prove it again, no matter what you think, what the voices of doubt in your mind say, you should believe me." She told him in a soft hypnotic tone.

Yuugi looked at her slightly fearful.

"Yuugi, listen, the doubt is something the Oracle was trying to stop. I need you, you need me. This is one of those moments where you need me most, I need you to listen, to not resist, and accept my words, the words of the Oracle." She urged him in a gentle but still hypnotic tone.

"Yes my queen...you rule over me correct?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"In a way, I guess you could say that. But there are moments when you rule over me much more." She answered, smiling.

"How's that, my evil queen?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Because when I'm scared and unsure, I know you use the same tactics on me that I use on you, to bring me back like I bring you back." She answered sweetly.

"I will do as you say." Yuugi replied quietly.

"That's my good evil little king." Anzu giggled.

He nodded his amethyst eyes looking dull.

Anzu patted him on the head before turning to Kaiba with a smile, leading the way back to the tower.

Kaiba smirked softly as he led them there.

Anzu smiled as Kaiba led them to the doorway leading inside the tower, she turned back to Yuugi with the same look, slipping her hand into his.

Yuugi smiled, though his eyes were still dull as she kept her control.

Anzu giggled as she moved towards the door, pulling him along with her as she entered the tower for the first time.

Yuugi giggled softly, as he kissed Anzu's cheek.

Anzu giggled again as Yuugi kissed her gently, she also kissed back, looking upwards at the doors in front when she stood up again, turning to Kaiba, he seemed to be their navigator, and after all, he had helped in building the structure.

Yuugi smiled.

Anzu smiled back before turning to Kaiba.

"Where do we get prepared for the wedding? You'll have to lead us each to our rooms and then to the place where we get married" she called sternly.

"Yes Anzu-chan." Kaiba answered dutifully.

"Take Yuugi to where he needs to be, I'll wait here and look out for if anyone returns with more recruits." She instructed firmly.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"Just get ready for the wedding silly." Anzu giggled. "Kaiba will explain the rest to you while you get sorted, about how the ceremony goes and everything." She smiled.

"All right but I must admit I'm a little nervous." Yuugi answered, grinning sheepishly.

"That's perfectly normal; everyone gets nervous when it comes to their weddings." Anzu giggled.

"Yeah that's true."

Anzu waved, smiling innocently before turning away, watching out with a stern look as she awaited any other arrivals.

Yuugi walked off with Kaiba calmly leading him to his room.

Anzu grinned darkly as Yuugi and Kaiba left the room, she couldn't help but feel that the wedding would secure their power over the rest of the world when their followers would begin to manipulate the others.

Kaiba led him to a rather lavish room with a really large bed and a closet with Yugi's trademark clothes along with a few tuxedos, not that Yuugi would ever use them he thought with a chuckle.

Anzu folded her arms across her chest, everything was going according to plan, it wouldn't be long before Yuugi would truly be hers and the world would bow to them.

After about 20 minutes Raphael and Varon showed up.

"Raphael. Varon." Anzu called proudly. "How are things?"

"See for yourself." They replied as a group of about 100 each were on opposite sides of them.

"Good work boys." Anzu laughed darkly.

The 2 former DOMA duelists blushed.

"Get ready, we've got a wedding to finish preparing for, you two are a vital part of our plans, make sure no-one tries to tempt you with lies, I want you both there because of the help you've been." She announced.

"As your best uh warriors mate?" Varon guessed.

"Sure, let's do that." Anzu replied. "Kaiba's the best man; you guys should have important roles too".

"Please, we've hardly done anything plus I've already lost my soul twice." Varon joked.

"Don't worry about that Varon. And you've recruited so many people, you were around when Jonouchi and the other pests were interfering, you have done a lot" Anzu replied cheerfully.

Varon blushed, bowing to show respect. "You honor me my dear queen…"

Anzu giggled, she liked that, she looked back at the others behind Raphael and Varon, grinning darkly as the plan was just getting closer to completion with every soul taken, every second that passed.

Yuugi came out dressed in a small, but casual white tuxedo. "Anzu-chan..." He called sweetly.

"Yuugi." she gasped, blushing as she stared at him, giggling at how adorable he looked at her. "Oh my, you look so sweet; I should've known you'd look great." She grinned.

Yuugi then blushed dark scarlet. "Well, you should go get dressed yourself my love."

"Alright then my king, wait for me." Anzu giggled evilly before walking away by Kaiba's side.

"I will my sweet." He called softly as he blew her a kiss.

Anzu blew a kiss back just before she left the room, she smiled as the door closed, turning to Kaiba with a sincere smile.

"Alright then Kaiba, lead the way." She giggled softly.

"Are you always this giggly?" Kaiba teased, grinning softly.

"I don't know, I've never been married before, remember?" Anzu replied with a grin of her own.

Kaiba smirked a bit. "Trust me you giggle quite often." He teased.

Raphael smiled at Yuugi as he returned with Mokuba and Noa. "How's it feel that soon you'll be married little man?" He teased.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, it's all a matter of the mood." Anzu replied.

Yuugi blushed. "I'm a little nervous but other than that I'm fine." He told the guardian duelist.

"True. Did you ever release Mai?" Kaiba asked.

"Mai, I haven't seen her in a while, I'm sure she was released and sent out elsewhere, maybe she can come along." Anzu replied sternly, glaring ahead.

"What's to glare about?" Kaiba asked. He was quite perplexed about why she'd be glaring about anything on her wedding day.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about something." Anzu explained.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Kaiba guessed.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just feel something else." Anzu replied, the glare fading slowly.

Kaiba put his arm around her. "Don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

"I won't." Anzu sighed.

He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he gently hugged her not expecting her to return it since she was Yugi's fiancée.

Anzu stared up at Kaiba, leaning her head against his chest, staring out of his embrace, she knew this wasn't right, but someone felt close to her without the Oracle forcing them together.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuugi had been watching but wasn't angry as he knew why Kaiba hugged his girlfriend.

Anzu sighed as she stood there, she didn't smile, and she didn't look happy; she just stood there, gazing aimlessly at the corridor down from them.

"Anzu?" Yuugi asked from where he was.

"Yuugi!" Anzu gasped, pushing away from Kaiba as she looked around for him.

"Back here." He called with a giggle from behind her.

Anzu turned her head back to see Yuugi standing there, she sighed, looking downwards in disappointment.

"It's ok Anzu. I know." He looked at Kaiba. "Thank you." He spoke.

"Yuugi?" Anzu whispered, staring at him with confusion etched on her face, surprised her fiancée wasn't annoyed with Kaiba, let alone thanking him.

"Yes?" He inquired in reply.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Anzu sighed, turning away, unable to look at Yuugi the thought that she had disappointed him burned through her.

He jogged over to her side, though he was still smiling however.

"What's up Yuugi?" she muttered, turning to him, the regret clearly showing in her dark crimson-azure eyes.

"What's wrong my cutie?" Yuugi asked in a soft purr, pure adoration shining in his eyes as he gazed up at his fiancée and soon-to-be wife.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking, I thought you wouldn't like it if Kaiba and I were doing that." Anzu clarified, biting her lip nervously as she referred to her and Kaiba hugging just moments ago.

"Normally I would've of but Kaiba was only trying to help." Yuugi answered with a gentle smile, reminiscent of the old Yuugi, the boy he once was before he was forever tainted by the Oracle's soul-twisting, mind-warping darkness.

"I see." Anzu replied with a smile of her own, her concerns and worries melting away. As long as her darling Yuugi was fine with it, she had absolutely no reason to worry. After all he was the main reason they'd even gotten as far as they did in their quest. Sure she had been the one to free his true self, and set free his inner darkness, but it was his utter ruthlessness and outright cruelty to those he had once cared for such as Yami that had truly allowed their vile plan to blossom and for that, she couldn't be happier.

Yuugi smiled as he led her to her room. Hundreds of thoughts danced through his mind. In just a matter of minutes, he'd achieve a dream a few short weeks ago he'd have never thought possible – getting married to his childhood crush Anzu Mazaki…He almost found it too good to be true, but it was. The only thing that would top this feeling is when he and Anzu took over the world…

Anzu smiled as she was escorted to the room, she nodded gratefully before turning away and moving inside.

Yuugi winked in a seductive way before leaving.

Anzu's smile faded after she closed the door, she looked up sternly, something didn't feel right, she had to get this done quickly before whatever it was interfered with hers and Yuugi's wedding. She absolutely refused to let anything or anyone ruin her wedding day and further advance the couple's plans of ruling the world…

Yuugi shivered as he swore he heard Jou's voice.

_'Yuugi, listen to me!'_ Jonouchi's voice rang out. _'If you want to go through with this, you're making the biggest mistake of your life. You can't do it.'_

**'Jou you're nuts. Anzu is my girlfriend!'**

_'Yuugi, don't tell me you're just completely discarding Yami just began he wasn't with you on the Oracle front!'_ Jou screamed.

**'I am now get lost your ruining the most important day of my life!' **

_'Yuugi, how can you? Yami's been through everything with you, he did everything, gave up how he was, joined the Oracle just to try and help you!' _Jou shouted, unable to believe his best friend would discard his other half like he was nothing.

**'How are you even talking to me?' **Yuugi sneered, beginning to grow irritated with the blonde duelist.

_'Listen, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that I need you to face the truth, stop hiding behind your dream world, you have to come here, to see what you've done, the pain you've caused! Please Yuugi, come and see the truth before it's too late!' _Jou begged the Oracle-consumed puppet of his best friend.

**'Get out of my head!'**

_'No Yuugi, I won't, not until you face it and wake up' _Jou insisted, determined to make Yuugi wake up and see the truth.

Yuugi screamed, giving his most defiant effort to ignore Jou's words.

_'Yuugi, listen to me, don't do it, don't fight me, don't fight us. You have to understand what you did, shut up and listen to me for a moment' Jou_ pleaded, the desperation easy to pick out in his voice as he continued to try to talk some sense into his best friend.

**'No! I tell you you're evil!' **Yuugi screamed.

_'I'm not Yuugi, listen to me, I just need you to wake up. You do realize Yami's been left in such a state he can barely move? You have to listen, this has gotten out of hand, by a long shot, come here and I'll show you' _Jou tried again, knowing he'd likely get the same response as before.

**'No!!'** "Anzu help me!" Yuugi called, anguished. At this point he knew he couldn't fight Jou alone and he needed his girlfriend to help him get through this.

'Yuugi, listen, if you call her, it's all over for Yami! Can't you hear me? This is the guy that did everything just to help you, to protect you. If you let this happen, I'll never forgive you, he'll never forgive you. You'll be left with the guilt forever. 'Jou explained, hoping somehow his words would reach out to the old Yuugi.

'**I HAVE NO GUILT!!'** Yuugi roared as he called for Anzu again.

"Yuugi!" Anzu called as she rushed out.

_'Yuugi! You'll kill him, are you freaking deaf? He needs you here now, I swear, if you let him down and someone frees me, I'll make sure you understand what you lost. Listen to me damn it!'_ Jonouchi screamed. It seemed his fierce resolve was even stronger than ever in this situation.

"Anzu help me!" Yuugi called fearfully, doing all he could to ignore Jou.

"Yuugi, what is it? Well whatever it is, fight it!" Anzu called. She knew if Yuugi were overcome by whatever he was fighting; their entire dream would fall apart.

_'Yuugi, how can you still be fighting me? I'm on your side, just in a different way, just don't fight, please, I need to talk to you here. 'Jou_ practically begged him.

"It's Jonouchi!" He called. His tone by itself could easily be classified as urgent.

"What about him?" Anzu called. To her knowledge, Jou's soul had been taken and was locked away.

_'Yuugi, damn it!'_ Jonouchi screamed.

"He's trying to turn me against you!" Yuugi screamed in alarm to his fiancée.

"What do you mean? He's gone, I was afraid this would happen!" Anzu hissed. She now knew exactly what had happened. Jou had somehow freed himself and was back to torment Yuugi until the small duelist could no longer take it, and finally snapped back to his senses…

_'Yuugi, what the hell am I doing? Talking to a brick wall? I need you to come here, just to see Yami if you really are going to let him fade away!'_ Jonouchi continued to yell.

'**Will you please shut up?!'** Yuugi spat.

_'No, not until you freaking listen to me, I can't be quiet until you hear me. You're clearing not hearing me, just come and see Yami, at least make that a reason, he needs you'_ Jonouchi called, ending with a sigh.

'**Yes but I no longer need him!' **Yuugi yelled, with a sadistic laugh.

_'If that's the way you feel, just come and say goodbye!'_ Jonouchi shouted, sounding almost in tears.

'**That I will do!'** Yuugi sneered. At this point he would say or do anything to shut Jonouchi up.

_'Good, then do it now, if you wait too much longer, it'll be too late.' _Jou advised.

'**Fine whatever lead me to him.'** Yuugi snapped.

Jonouchi closed his eyes, ignoring the area around him, he just focused on getting Yuugi's spirit into it, just to show him what it was needed to before it was too late.

"What?" Yuugi spat.

Jonouchi opened his eyes, hoping he had brought Yuugi to the place quickly, he looked up, surrounding them was a larger version of the room Dartz held the souls of the trapped in, he stood at the center of the Seal that was laying across much of the floor. He sighed and looked downwards.

Yami was laying at his feet, his back almost touching Jonouchi's backside, he looked slightly curled up, his legs drawn inwards close to his chest, his arms reaching out before coming back, his hands laying limply on the ground, his eyes stayed shut like he was sleeping.

"So what? He's sleeping." Yuugi growled even though he knew otherwise. He just wished to enjoy Yami's suffering.

"It's more serious than that Yuugi." Jonouchi sighed. "He's literally fading from existence, the signs aren't showing yet, but he will if you don't wake up. You'll see if you care."

"I don't care!" Yuugi snapped with a cold laugh.

Jonouchi looked up from Yami, staring ahead, tears forming in his eyes; he turned to Yuugi, glaring at him.

"What the hell? What is your problem? You can't even remember who he is, that's why you don't care. I bet you that's it!" he yelled.

"Actually I do remember I just don't care," He said laughing spitefully.

"What the hell is this?!" Jonouchi yelled. "I'd kill you if I could get to you; I can't see how you want to see the person that was closest to you completely vanish!"

"He isn't! Anzu is now!" Yuugi sneered.

'What the hell has the Oracle done to you? When you could break through, when Yami was in trouble, you'd see the truth. Why the hell can't you now?" Jou screamed.

"Because unlike you, I want to save this world not destroy it!" Yuugi snapped at him.

"Y-Yuugi." Yami groaned weakly, pushing himself around to face Yuugi.

"Heh heh, yes?" Yuugi chuckled darkly.

"Wh-what's happened to you?" Yami whispered. "Listen, I-I need you to do one thing for me." He continued in that same weak tone.

"What?" The wicked duelist asked, hovering over him the Oracle burning bright on his forehead.

"You ha-have to give up the Orac-cle, it's tearing you a-apart." Yami answered softly.

"That is never gonna happen." Yuugi replied, smiling wickedly.

"Yu-Yuugi, where i-is my ai-aibou?" Yami asked, his voice barely above a whisper because of how weak he was.

"He's still right here just not the one you knew." Yuugi sneered cruelly.

"No Yuugi, fight it!" Yami begged his former hikari in desperation.

Yuugi laughed. "You are so pathetic!" He taunted cruelly.

Yami pulled himself forwards slightly more, panting from the lack of energy left, in his system. Jonouchi looked down at him worriedly; Yami reached out for Yuugi despite the Oracle's barrier, his pupils became solid black as a result.

"What the…" Yuugi muttered, confused by what was going on.

Jonouchi lowered himself down by Yami's side, laying a hand on Yami's back.

"Ai-aibou." Yami whispered.

"I told you, he's running out of time, much quicker than you understand." Jou growled, glaring at Yuugi.

"Again, I don't care damn it!" Yuugi screamed.

"What the hell is your problem? Maybe you should try fighting back against the Oracle before Yami dies, you know its going to happen, I bet the real Yuugi will break through just a little too late!" Jonouchi spat.

"You don't get it do ya? The Yuugi you think you knew is long gone." Yuugi sneered, smiling coldly.

"Obviously, because the real Yuugi would care that his best friend is dying. Yami would have understood you loved Anzu before the Oracle even arrived, he said he was sure you two would go far together. But you couldn't let that happen, you couldn't trust him, you went blind because of how scared you were that he wouldn't let you have your happy end. Well thanks a lot you jerk." Jou snarled.

Yuugi just turned around and walked away.

"Yuugi, get back here. If he has to die, you should at least watch, just to get it out of your sick twisted system." Jou growled, his voice filled with anger.

Yuugi giggled, his mind being so wicked by the Oracle that his mind perceived it as a compliment.

"I'll kill you!" Jonouchi yelled. "You think this is funny?! You're other half dying like this?! I swear Yuugi, Anzu won't forgive you, I bet she wanted to keep Yami alive." Jou spat.

"Wrong." Yuugi smirked.

"I don't know what happened to you, but not even the Oracle could have made you into something like this." Jou sighed.

"Yes it can..." Yuugi replied.

"Something's not right; you cared about Yami when he was in trouble. What about when the Oracle took over him and all you could do was call out to him? Even when the Oracle's had control of you you've been concerned for him!" Jonouchi shouted.

Yuugi growled wishing he had a muzzle. Jonouchi was starting to really get on his nerves.

"You little bastard, I can't believe you'd betray us like this. Especially this far." Jou snarled.

"You brought this upon yourself. This is my world now."

"How did we cause this? By caring about you? You little brat, we did nothing to cause you to jump off the deep end!" Jonouchi snapped.

Yuugi chuckled before it became cackling.

Jonouchi bore his teeth as each jaw locked against the other, glaring at Yuugi as if he held the fury of the entire world. To see Yuugi like this, it drove him mad, he just wanted to knock some sense back into his head, just try and see the old Yuugi again.

"I haven't gone nuts, I'm completely sane." Yuugi cackled.

"Yes you have, this isn't you, just an Oracle clone, a cover by that psychopathic garbage. I don't know why you changed so much, but I know that you were never like this when you really were sane."

Yuugi snickered as he walked away again, ignoring Jou the best he could.

"Yuugi, you can't escape!" Jonouchi yelled, throwing his fists against the barrier of the Seal, yelling out each time he did. "You haven't understood a word I've said and when it happens, it'll be too late, you'll realize then, when the Oracle leaves you."

"It never shall!" Yuugi laughed.

"Exactly, you're too blind to let it go." Jou growled.

Yuugi ignored him as he stepped inside with Anzu and slammed the door.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi screamed for him to come back, but to no avail.

"No Jonouchi." Yami whispered. "He's made his choice. When I leave, tell him...tell him I tried. And I'm sorry for failing him." He answered.

Anzu smirked as Yuugi returned from wherever Jonouchi had led him.

"Those 2 don't know when to quit…" Yuugi snickered.

"What did they say? Who was with Jonouchi?" Anzu asked.

"Yami. And they basically tried to turn me against you." He explained.

"What do you mean? They always try that, but what did they say?" Anzu asked, curious.

"That I'm insane." Yuugi snickered.

"Heh, morons. I bet they made some stupid threat about something that could happen too" Anzu laughed.

Yuugi laughed as well. "They did, but I didn't believe a word."

"Silly boys." Anzu chuckled.

"I know they are, what losers."

"Yes, they're jealous. And whatever Jonouchi said was surely a lie." She smirked.

"You're right." He grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder what lame idea he came up with this time." she growled, looking away for the moment.

"Let's not worry. Do you need some more time to prepare?" Yuugi asked.

"Only to get changed, I'll be fine." She assured.

"I can hardly wait to see you in your dress." He teased with a giggle.

"Awww you're so sweet." Anzu giggled.

"Yes I know. I've loved you since we were little after all." Yuugi purred.

"Yes and I've felt the same." Anzu grinned.

"Really?" Yuugi asked, smiling evilly.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't lie to you." Anzu purred softly.

"Would you to Jou?" He teased.

"Given how far he's gone, at the moment I would. After all, its not like he's dying, he'll probably try to fight his way back. I admire him for fighting, but he need to learn when to give it a break." she sighed. It was obvious Jou was annoying her.

"I think he did." Yuugi answered.

"You think he did what?" Anzu asked curiously, turning to Yuugi.

"Gave up." Yuugi answered simply.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? When I last heard him, he sounded full of fight, I don't how or why he would simply quit." Anzu reflected, knowing Jou's stubborn nature, she knew he wouldn't give in to them that easily…

"Because he knows I have too deep a bond with the Oracle and you." Yuugi grinned.

"But he knew that before, that doesn't sound like something that would stop him so late after he knew for so long" Anzu replied. "Don't get me wrong, but I feel like you're hiding something." She added, slightly skeptical.

"I'm not. Do you want me to step out so you can change?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure." She answered cheerfully.

Yuugi smiled and stepped outside, leaning against a nearby wall.

Anzu smiled as she looked across at a dress laying nearby, close to the traditional kimono, she walked over to it, beginning her preparations for the moment to come.

Yuugi hummed a tune as he patiently waited.

Anzu smiled at the reflection in the mirror, wearing the elegant dress, she turned to the door, ready to see what Yuugi would think, walking along slowly.

He continued humming. He had never been happier in his life.

Anzu laid her hand on the handle, pushing it down slowly and opening the door, blushing as she caught a glimpse of Yuugi's hair before moving out.

He turned around and blushed madly at the sight of his future bride in a pure white wedding dress.

"What do you think?" she asked sweetly, in a tone sounding much like the old Anzu.

"It's beautiful…" He answered dreamily, captivated by the wonderful sight before him.

"Thanks, you look mighty handsome yourself sweetie." Anzu chuckled.

Yuugi blushed darkly.

"Awww, you're so sweet the way you do that." Anzu giggled.

"Really?" Yuugi asked innocently as he gazed into her eyes.

"Like you couldn't? Of course you do, my little king." She grinned, tracing his cheek with her long slender fingers for a moment.

Yuugi kissed her cheek.

Anzu kissed back, blushing, she couldn't feel happier.

"I love you." Yuugi purred.

"I love you too." Anzu answered, in her own seductive little purr.

Yuugi smirked.

"What's with that?" Anzu giggled. She found it very cute and yet extremely sexy when Yuugi smirked like that.

"You're so evil…I love that." He answered, smiling wickedly.

"You're so much more evil. I could almost hear Jonouchi screaming at you as you left him and Yami behind. I love how you could do that so calmly." She replied, with a malicious grin of her own.

Yuugi giggled. "How sweet." He cooed softly.

"Not as sweet as you." She giggled back in response.

Yuugi giggled, her own sweet little giggle enticing his to surface again.

"Well, I suppose we should do this now, before anything else happens. After all, I don't want to miss out on marrying my special guy." She grinned darkly.

Yuugi smirked.

"That look again?" Anzu laughed. "Come on." She teased.

"Let's do this." Yuugi snickered.

"Right, there's nothing I'd rather do." She snickered back.

"Let's go."

Anzu slipped her hand into Yuugi's, walking ahead proudly smiling back at him

Yuugi smiled back as they soon arrived at the altar Kaiba had set up.

"Thank you, Kaiba." Anzu spoke to him in gentle regard.

Kaiba blushed as he nodded.

"Ready Yuugi? This will end everything that people thought about us, this is where we make our mark." Anzu announced.

"Oh yes our destiny is nearly complete." Yuugi smirked.

"Yes, no-one can stop us." Anzu laughed.

Yuugi grinned wickedly as the ceremony began.

"What's with your smile?" Anzu asked cheerfully. "I suppose this is just something to get at the others too. As well as making our bond eternal and our takeover secure." She grinned.

"That's correct." He answered calmly.

"Good." Anzu whispered, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

Yuugi hummed softly as the ceremony continued.

Anzu smiled proudly, she couldn't believe the day had come, the day she had always dreamt of, her and Yuugi as one.

Yuugi felt the same; he just personally didn't like wearing a tuxedo.

Anzu smiled around, the room looked similar to the traditional Shinto shrine that would usually be used in a wedding, as she nodded to Kaiba, liking the work he had done.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke.

A minute or so passed and no one spoke, so the priest moved on in the proceedings.

Kaiba grinned as the I do parts of it began.

"Mutou Yuugi, do you take Mazaki Anzu as your lawful wedded wife to love and to hold, for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Yuugi answered solemnly.

"Mazaki Anzu, do you take Mutou Yuugi as your lawful wedded husband to love and to hold, for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Anzu answered, holding back a giggle.

Yuugi smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the priest added.

Yuugi giggled, kissing her.

Anzu kissed back, kissing deeply, they had done it, her dream had been fulfilled.

"It's all over for our enemies now."

"Yes, nothing can stop us, we're together forever and no-one can break our union." Anzu cackled.

Yuugi cackled evilly softly in response.

Anzu stroked his hair as he laughed, smiling gently as she blushed at him, it really was her most treasured dream made real.

"We did it." Yuugi grinned happily.

"Yes we did." Anzu said, grinning back at him.

To be continued…


	49. Another Nail In Their Coffin

_A/N: I apologize for this insanely long wait everyone!_

_Last Time_

_Anzu smiled around, the room looked similar to the traditional Shinto shrine that would usually be used in a wedding, as she nodded to Kaiba, liking the work he had done._

"_If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke._

_A minute or so passed and no one spoke, so the priest moved on in the proceedings._

_Kaiba grinned as the I do parts of it began._

_"Mutou Yuugi, do you take Mazaki Anzu as your lawful wedded wife to love and to hold, for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and health till death do you part?"_

_"I do." Yuugi answered solemnly._

_"Mazaki Anzu, do you take Mutou Yuugi as your lawful wedded husband to love and to hold, for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and health till death do you part?"_

_"I do." Anzu answered, holding back a giggle._

_Yuugi smiled._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the priest added._

_Yuugi giggled, kissing her._

_Anzu kissed back, kissing deeply, they had done it, her dream had been fulfilled._

_"It's all over for our enemies now."_

_"Yes, nothing can stop us, we're together forever and no-one can break our union." Anzu cackled._

_Yuugi cackled evilly softly in response._

_Anzu stroked his hair as he laughed, smiling gently as she blushed at him, it really was her most treasured dream made real._

_"We did it." Yuugi grinned happily._

_"Yes we did." Anzu said, grinning back at him._

_End Flashback_

"Shall we…Motou Anzu?" He asked with a giggle. Granted, he'd have to get used to her sharing his last name, not that he minded or anything. Far from it, he actually loved the fact that they were at last completely bonded together forever as one.

"Shall we what?" Anzu giggled at her new name.

"Go out for awhile. Just you and me." He offered.

"Sure. I'd like that." She grinned.

"Lead the way." He replied back with, giving a cute gentlemanly smile.

Anzu giggled as she led Yuugi from the room, making her way slowly to the entrance to the tower.

Yuugi smiled, winking gently at her.

Anzu winked back, she couldn't be more happy, to think that her dream of being with Yuugi had reached beyond what she had thought of.

"I love you." Yuugi murmured happily.

"I love you too, my true king of darkness." Anzu giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

Yuugi giggled back, returning her kiss.

Anzu smiled brightly at Yuugi, he looked so happy, so confident, he was hers, she was his, they were together finally.

"This is the best day of my life." Yuugi spoke, a dreamy but evil smile on his face.

"It's mine too." Anzu replied happily.

Meanwhile, back with the resistance, Jonouchi sighed as he looked down, Yami panted weakly, his eyes closed, his head laying on Jonouchi's knee.

"This is bad. And what's worse, I completely forgot about the link between you guys, because of the way your spirits work, when you go, so does Yuugi. Anzu'll think we planned this, she's so damn blind, I don't know how Yuugi forgot about this." Jou growled quietly.

He wished there was some way to reach out to the real Yuugi, his real best friend, but as long as the Oracle had its grip on Yuugi, it as Jou found out is nearly impossible to talk some sense into Yuugi, especially since whenever Yuugi did briefly come to his senses, Anzu would place him right back under the Oracle's grip.

"But since our spirits are separated, he's protected." Yami answered weakly.

"That can't be, I thought the Puzzle linked you guys together. Your spirits aren't really separated, are they?" Jou asked, his voice filled with pure dread.

"Yes." Yami answered in a very weak and soft whisper.

"I don't get it. I thought he'd understand everything when I told him how bad things will get. It's not like they can pull you back, there has to be something we can do!" Jou shouted; panic beginning to rush through him.

"Too late. Because they married we're separated for good." Yami sighed sadly.

"No!" Jonouchi called. "It can't be, we don't have much time left, if you go and he doesn't realize, that means your tries were in vain. I won't let that happen, isn't there anyway we can get him to realize?" Jou asked, pleading desperately with his gone-evil best friend's Other Half.

"No...He's gone Jou." Yami murmured, seeming to have given up hope for saving Yuugi.

"No, there has to be something. You'll be the one that'll go. I won't let that happen. There has to be something. Please Yami, you can't give up!" Jonouchi cried out, tears building in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jou." Yami whispered.

"No Yami, I won't let this happen, you can't die. Then they'll really win, no, no damn it. I won't let them. I won't let you fade away into nothing!" Jou screamed.

"It's too late…" Yami barely managed to whisper.

"No, stop saying that damn it, you can't give up now, not like this, not after everything." Jou whispered, trying to persuade Yami not to give up.

"It's over." He insisted.

"No Yami, no its not." Jou pleaded once more.

Yami held his hand up weakly for Jou to stop. He had known his time was slowly running out and he had accepted that.

Jonouchi gritted his teeth, tears building in his eyes, he wiped them away.

"But Yami..."

"I mean it." Yami spoke.

"No Yami. You can't give up!" Jonouchi cried.

"Jou...stop it." Yami again weakly insisted.

"But why give up?" Jou sighed. "This isn't right. This isn't like you." He continued in a forlorn tone.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, you never give up, you always fight, even when we lost Yuugi before. Damn it, why won't you fight?" Jonouchi cried out.

"There's no point. They won." He answered bitterly.

"Yami, shut up with that talk, they haven't won. But they win the instant you die. And you will die if you give up like this!" Jonouchi called.

He grabbed a fistful of Yami's shirt, pulling him upwards, watching as the Pharaoh just hung limply, wondering if he really was going to fight back.

"Let me go…" Yami demanded weakly.

"No Yami, not until you fight, you have to admit they can still lose." Jou continued, hoping he could spark something.

"They can't lose…" Yami sighed.

"Yami!" Jonouchi yelled. "They can and if we fight them they will."

"Jou, face it man he's given up." Came a familiar voice.

Jou clenched his fist tighter; he looked upwards, trying to see where the source of the voice was.

"Honda..." Yami whispered.

"What? Honda? But he hasn't been around at all. How did he get here anyway?" Jou asked.

"I walked over here..." Honda replied.

"What do you mean? I thought our souls were somewhere else, hardly in walking distance from Domino. Can you get us out of here Honda?"

"My soul wasn't taken, genius." Honda replied dryly, with hints of sarcasm.

"I can see that. Just see if you can find something to get rid of this Seal around us, we have to get back to Yuugi before Yami completely dies here!" Jou growled.

"You know I can't get rid of it. Only someone with the Oracle Stone can." Honda shot back.

"Great, only Anzu and Yuugi have those. And Yuugi's lost his mind to the point where he doesn't care about Yami dying. See if you can get at least one here, tell them something like they should see us suffer." Jou suggested.

"All right." Honda agreed.

"Hurry Honda, we don't have much time." Jou urged.

He nodded, and took off.

Jonouchi turned back to Yami, their only hope laid in Honda and hoping he could convince Yuugi and Anzu to come, maybe seeing Yami in such a state could make sense come to at least one. Jonouchi sighed, if that didn't work, they were both lost.

Yuugi looked around thinking he heard something.

Anzu turned to Yuugi, seeing him suddenly look around, as if he were searching for something.

"What's the matter?" She asked her beloved, and newly-wed husband.

"I could of sworn I heard something." Yuugi confessed.

"It was probably nothing." Anzu shrugged, brushing off the thought of someone possibly sneaking up on them with ease.

"I don't know..." Yuugi murmured, continuing to be unsure about the whole situation.

"Yuugi, Anzu!" Honda called, rushing towards them.

"Told you." Yuugi mumbled to himself.

"Yuugi, listen to me, I have something to say." Honda continued as he rushed up to them.

He didn't speak again until he reached them, slowly quickly before halting, he panted, breathing in the air he needed, smiling darkly at them, trying to give them a front that he was on their side.

Yuugi arched an eyebrow at Honda's behavior. "I'm listening."

"I got a message from Jonouchi. He and Yami are really suffering, he wants you to come and set them free. He knows you won't listen, but going there, you could at least see it all, watch them." Honda suggested.

"Why?" Yuugi questioned.

"Think about it, Yami's practically finished anyway, you could see the big mouth Jonouchi finally squirm and submit until he shares the same fate. I thought you'd want to see that." Honda chuckled.

"I do, but I have to be cautious." Yuugi answered back.

"What do you mean?" Honda inquired, puzzled.

"I must choose my actions carefully." He explained.

"I don't understand. It's not like they can do anything. They're trapped inside the Seal." Honda countered.

"All right all right you convinced me." Yuugi finally relented.

"Cool, let's do this." Honda laughed confidently.

"Sure." Yuugi answered a bit casually.

"I don't know." Anzu sighed. "It sounds a bit strange, Jonouchi isn't the type to take taunting easily and really not one to let us watch him suffer." Anzu replied, a bit weary of Jou's motives.

"That's true." Yuugi agreed.

"No really, he says Yami wants Yuugi to be there when it happens, just so he can talk to him before he loses the chance. Besides, afterwards, Jonouchi will be broken. That guy really annoyed me, he said I was a backstabber for not being around when everything was happening, I want my own back and with you guys having enough of him, what better way to get back than all three of us at once?" Honda insisted, making sure to choose his words carefully.

"Well...alright." Yuugi relented.

"Right, I'll show you the way I came from after I found them." Honda suggested.

"All right." Yuugi replied, knowing that only Honda it seemed knew where Jou and Yami were at this moment.

Honda began his return, leading Yuugi and Anzu in the direction of the place he had seen Jonouchi and Yami, unsure of how he had found them and made his way to Yuugi and Anzu. He didn't dare question it, he decided just to go with it.

Yuugi chuckled softly.

"You like this idea Yuugi?" Anzu asked, referring to his chuckle.

"Yes I do." Yuugi replied, a sense of what one might call soft malice in his voice.

"That's good Yuugi, you sounded unsure at first, I'm glad you decided to see Jonouchi at his wit's end." Anzu giggled darkly, enjoying the dark and wicked tone Yuugi's voice now held.

"Yes I know." Yuugi replied back.

"It'll be worth it." Anzu snickered evilly.

"Yep." Yuugi snickered back.

Honda stopped close by, Anzu turned to him, grinning as she thought of what Jonouchi must have been thinking.

"It's just here I'm sure, I'm not sure how it came to exist here, I'm sure one of you did something, but now you have your wish." Honda stated.

"Excellent." Yuugi smirked cruelly.

"You first my king." Anzu insisted, stepping back.

"Oh no, you first, my queen." Yuugi countered, his gentlemanly side showing for the time being.

"Okay then." Anzu replied, walking ahead, looking at the walls around as she entered.

"Anzu!" Jonouchi called, seeing the wicked girl enter the room.

"An-Anzu?" Yami whispered, pushing himself up into a sitting position, despite the pain.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"It is her!" Jonouchi spat. He was both angry and disgusted at Anzu's actions.

"She's still under it then?" Yami sighed.

"Under what?" She asked with false innocence.

"Anzu? You really are alright?" Yami asked.

Jonouchi glared at her, unconvinced.

"Yeah why?" Anzu almost sneered.

"I was worried about you, I thought the Oracle held its power over you still. I knew you'd be strong enough to fight." Yami answered, relief in his voice.

She chuckled, amused at how easily fooled Yami was.

"Anzu? What's funny?" Yami asked naively.

"Nothing." She lied through her teeth.

"I don't understand." Yami sighed. "But then again, I don't understand much lately. Like how you and Yuugi could have been drawn into the Oracle in the first place." He added sadly.

"I found your Oracle Stone." Anzu retorted.

"What?" Yami questioned in disbelief.

"I found it and Yuugi asked for its power. That's how." Anzu explained, trying to keep the malice out of her voice.

"I know that, he told me. But I don't understand why. I just don't get why you would turn to it, you guys know what it does and how badly it changes people. The real Yuugi and Anzu would have never done such things. Wait, where is Yuugi?" Yami asked, starting to worry about where his partner was.

"Right here..." Yuugi said having snuck up behind him.

Yami gasped, he turned back, he couldn't tell whether Yuugi was inside the Seal or not, but if the Stone had let him in, then there could have been hope.

Yuugi smirked a little.

"Yuugi, are you alright? Are you free of the Oracle too?" Yami asked, inwardly begging and hoping.

"Yes." He said giving a sincere lie if there was such a thing.

Yami lifted his head, looking at Yuugi with eyes filled with hope.

Jonouchi growled, glaring at Yuugi. Something didn't seem right about him, but Jou couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

"So you'll help us out? Yami's on his last legs enough, maybe you two could reconnect if you're really free." Jou suggested, a hint of distaste underneath.

"Maybe..." Yuugi replied, almost teasing the two.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? You know the state he's in!" Jonouchi called, starting to get aggravated with Yuugi.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

He nodded.

"I was worried, Yuugi, what are we going to do? The Oracle is still around in Domino, our link hasn't been restored, I thought when the Oracle was gone, that we'd be able to restore it." Yami spoke, the worry easy to see in his voice.

"Interesting..." Yuugi mused.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"That we can't restore the link." Yuugi responded.

"What do you mean its interesting? It's normal for us, Yuugi I think the Oracle has had a lasting effect on you." Yami murmured, worriedly.

"What's that mean?" He teased.

"You're still not acting like my aibou, I'm worried, maybe being bonded so long has changed you…" Yami replied, sounding desperate.

"Could be." He replied coolly.

"Yuugi, tell me, if something's up, if something's going on, you have to say, I have to know if you're alright or if the Oracle has done anything to you!" Yami called.

"I'm fine." Yuugi answered.

Yami stared up at him, concern evident, Jonouchi growled before looking back up at Yuugi.

"Then let him back in, he needs you!" he called.

"Shall we reveal our secret?" Yuugi whispered to Anzu.

"Secret?" Yami whispered, turning his head to Anzu.

"Well my sweet?" Yuugi cooed.

Anzu nodded, Jonouchi growled turning back to Yuugi.

"What's this secret you two are on about? I bet you're really with the Oracle and are playing with us, that's what you did before!" he shouted.

Yuugi smirked.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi growled. "What is it?"

"Tell them my queen." Yuugi purred.

"Haven't you noticed the rings? We're bonded together. And speaking of bonded, Jonouchi, you were right!" Anzu laughed.

Jonouchi and Yami's eyes widened in hearing the words, their bottom jaws dropping out of complete and total shock.

"And because of that we're now eternally bonded to the Oracle!" Yuugi said cackling wickedly.

Yami groaned, hearing the words, pressing his hands against the sides of his head, he couldn't take it, listening to Yuugi's cackle was like being pulled apart piece by piece, he moved his hands over his ears, closing his eyes to block it all out, Jonouchi sighed, watching him while Anzu too cackled.

"You're powerless. This is our world now!" Yuugi cackled.

"No Yuugi, snap out of it!" Jonouchi called. "This isn't right!"

"Silence!" Yugi shouted as he fired a beam of Shadow Magic from his hands.

"Yami!" Jonouchi called, throwing himself over Yami as the magic headed towards them.

Yuugi fired several more blasts.

Jonouchi held himself over Yami, wondering what Yuugi was up to, whether he was intending to hit Yami or him or just unnerve them

Yuugi cackled in a near-insane tone. "Like the new ability?" He asked, his voice twisted around a bit just like his heart but on a far smaller scale.

"Yuugi, stop it!" Jonouchi called.

"Never." Yuugi sneered coldly.

"Yuugi, you have to. You don't know what you're doing, the Oracle has clouded your mind, you don't understand anymore, don't do this!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Too late check this out." Yuugi replied as he fired a blast into Jou to inject him with his own twisted evil.

Jonouchi yelled out as the blast injected into him, Yami stared up at him in horror, Jonouchi smiled back gently.

"I'm sorry Yami, I tried to help. Forgive me…" he groaned.

"Jo-Jonouchi…" Yami replied, unsure what he could say.

"Your mind belongs to me now Katsuya!" Yuugi laughed wickedly.

Jonouchi called out before falling deathly silent, Yami's eyes widened when Jonouchi lifted his head, a red glow in his eyes, and a very dark grin on his face.

"No…" Yami whispered.

Yuugi threw his head back letting out an insane if inhuman cackle.

Yami stared up at Yuugi, moving away from Jonouchi who rose and stood beside Yuugi, a wide grin remaining.

"Welcome to the team, partner." Yuugi grinned.

To be continued…


	50. The Darkest Attack

_A/N: I apologize for the incredibly long wait everyone! Things have come up in real life that'll limit my online time on weekdays for awhile. Feel free to PM me if you'd like details._

_Last Time_

_"You're powerless. This is our world now!" Yuugi cackled._

_"No Yuugi, snap out of it!" Jonouchi called. "This isn't right!"_

_"Silence!" Yugi shouted as he fired a beam of Shadow Magic from his hands._

_"Yami!" Jonouchi called, throwing himself over Yami as the magic headed towards them._

_Yuugi fired several more blasts._

_Jonouchi held himself over Yami, wondering what Yuugi was up to, whether he was intending to hit Yami or him or just unnerve them_

_Yuugi cackled in a near-insane tone. "Like the new ability?" He asked, his voice twisted around a bit just like his heart but on a far smaller scale._

_"Yuugi, stop it!" Jonouchi called._

_"Never."_

_"Yuugi, you have to. You don't know what you're doing, the Oracle has clouded your mind, you don't understand anymore, don't do this!" Jonouchi shouted._

_"Too late check this out." Yuugi replied as he fired a blast into Jou to inject him with his own twisted evil._

_Jonouchi yelled out as the blast injected into him, Yami stared up at him in horror, Jonouchi smiled back gently._

_"I'm sorry Yami, I tried to help. Forgive me…" he groaned._

_"Jo-Jonouchi…" Yami replied, unsure what he could say._

_"Your mind belongs to me now Katsuya!" Yuugi laughed wickedly._

_Jonouchi called out before falling deathly silent, Yami's eyes widened when Jonouchi lifted his head, a red glow in his eyes, and a very dark grin on his face._

_"No…" Yami whispered._

_Yuugi threw his head back letting out an insane if inhuman cackle._

_Yami stared up at Yuugi, moving away from Jonouchi who rose and stood beside Yuugi, a wide grin remaining._

_"Welcome to the team, partner." Yuugi grinned._

_End Flashback_

"Thanks Yuugi." Jou replied, grinning evilly himself.

"No problem." Yuugi snickered evilly, his eyes gleaming with an insidious combo of malice and greed. The truth was that Yuugi didn't truly need Jou on his side because of how powerful and evil he'd become thanks to the Oracle, but he forced him to side with him anyway simply because Jou's resistance had been both a rather large annoyance and problem for him in the past, and because he knew having Jou on his side would rip another gaping hole into Yami's heart and his resolve.

"This isn't happening, it can't." Yami muttered to himself. "Jonouchi, Anzu, Yuugi, Kaiba, not all of them, there has to be someone left that can stop this. There just has to be." He added in a soft whisper. The former Pharaoh knew if Yuugi could recruit any more strong followers to his cause, there would be no chance of ever saving his sweet little aibou from the dark monster he'd become.

"Well Malik is still around somewhere not that it means anything." Yuugi replied coldly. He knew this to be true, because Malik's key magical weapon the Sennen Rod had already been trumped by Yuugi's evil copy of it.

"No Yuugi, please listen to me, you have to fight it, please. Don't let this happen!" Yami begged in desperation. He hoped that Yuugi seeing him in such a weakened pathetic state would spark something deep inside Yuugi and inspire his real aibou to fight.

"I suggest you be quiet. You're in no condition to fight." Yuugi sneered, his violet-crimson eyes cold, sadistic and uncaring for his former other half.

"I know that, that's why I need you to listen. Or else I'll never be in a condition to do anything." Yami sighed sadly, trying seemingly in vain to talk some sense into Yuugi.

"I know but then that's the point!" Yuugi cackled. He could sense Yami's pain and anguish and he loved it. It excited him to no end to see Yami squirm and struggle so futilely.

"Yuugi, don't let this happen, you can't lose yourself to this. Let the old Yuugi free, be the true Yuugi again!" He begged again, hoping with all his might that his words might awaken the old Yuugi again.

"I'm the true Yuugi; it's my destiny to conquer this pathetic planet!" Yuugi sneered, his eyes burning with cold malice.

"No Yuugi, that wasn't what you were like, this isn't the true you. Let my aibou free, let him go!" Yami began to scream, tears building in his eyes, pressing his hands against the sides of his head as the pain and agony of having to face the evil monster his sweet innocent little aibou had become was becoming almost too much for him to handle without giving up hope in saving Yuugi.

"Awww the mighty Pharaoh is gonna cry." Yuugi taunted as a sick and twisted grin curled on his lips.

"No!" Yami protested. "No, I won't, I won't let myself fall to you." He replied, trying to make himself look brave despite the sorrow and fear in his ruby-crimson eyes.

"Yes you will." Yuugi answered coolly, sounding almost bored.

"No I won't!" Yami shouted angrily, glaring up at Yuugi. "I won't listen, I won't submit, I won't surrender, I can't let you win. Someone will stop you, if it's not me, someone will come and stop you!" He screamed at the vile monster that had once been his innocent aibou.

Yuugi laughed. "Anzu do you hear this?" He asked, very amused by his former other half's attempt at a threat.

"Yes I do." Anzu replied, laughing evilly in amusement. "And he calls us mad!" She added, still laughing.

"I know what a loon." Yuugi added, simply chuckling now.

"I'm not a loon!" Yami protested. "I just believe in what should happen, for the sake of the world, you two aren't like this, this isn't like you. I can't lose you guys like this. That includes Jonouchi as well." He added, looking up at them sadly.

Yuugi looked at him confused. "Why won't he give up?" He asked Anzu. Yuugi was quite stunned by Yami's complete refusal to give up, despite it being painfully obvious that he had lost.

"I don't know he's always been so damn stubborn." Anzu sighed, looking down from Yuugi to Yami with a glare of pure hatred and malice.

"I can't give up; I can't believe you're so blind!" Yami replied. "I suppose you're just going to wait until my time comes then. There are not many people that can stop you at this point, but they still exist!" Yami insisted angrily, not realizing he was digging his own figurative grave by getting the evil duo annoyed and angry at him.

"You're nuts..." Yuugi muttered.

"How am I the crazy one?" Yami shouted, pushing himself forwards as he glared up at Yuugi. "You're the one that's trying to take over the world with the Oracle; you're the last person I thought would try that!" Yami spat angrily.

"Heh those who look innocent hide the greatest evil!" Yuugi sneered, smiling wickedly.

"I can see that, I don't care what you say, this isn't like you." Yami insisted, tearing up.

"Yes it is." Yuugi answered snidely.

"No Yuugi, it's not, you would have never done anything like this if that damn Oracle hadn't returned!" Yami shouted, glaring.

"Uh yes I would have." Yuugi countered darkly.

"Yuugi, quit playing this game, you wouldn't have. Listen to me!" Yami began shouting even louder than he had been earlier.

"Anzu-chan please shut him up." Yuugi requested his new wife, now starting to get a headache.

"How should I do that?" she asked in a devious voice. "Come to think of it, I don't think I can from out here, I think only you can because of how you're inside there with him." Anzu added sinisterly.

Yami growled, he couldn't retreat further, his back was already against the Oracle's barrier and he still hadn't been able to rise to his feet, it looked pretty hopeless, he just glared at Yuugi, all he really could do.

"Simple, my sweet use the Oracle's power." Yuugi instructed shortly.

"I'll try, but the way you used the Shadow Magic on Jonouchi seemed a lot more effective. I'm not sure what it would do to him, I might set him free by accident." Anzu sighed, ready to try it out, but her voice still showed uncertainty.

"Go for it." Yuugi reassured.

"Alright" Anzu replied uneasily.

She began to focus, closing her eyes, trying to think of anything that would stop Yami, something that would shut him up, she began to think back to the Shadow power used against him previously to keep him quiet, whether the Oracle possessed the same power or whether Yuugi would have to step in there was a different matter. The Oracle began to glow on her forehead.

Yuugi grinned wickedly, watching as hateful glee danced across his eyes.

Yami glared at Yuugi, he didn't like what was going to happen, but the feeling below his neck had vanished, he glared at Yuugi again, Anzu's start had left him immobile again, he guessed Yuugi was going to enjoy this.

"Yuugi, wake up!" he called.

"I'm plenty awake!" Yuugi sneered, a cruel smile on his face.

"Stop it Yuugi!" Yami begged his former partner.

"Go on my king, I'll try and work on that mouth of his, it doesn't want to stop, you can play with him until then." Anzu added darkly, a sick smile on her face.

Yuugi giggled wickedly as he nodded.

Yami tried to fight against the force, nothing was coming out of it, he glared up at Yuugi, he hadn't felt so helpless and alone for a while now.

"Now what?" he growled. "You just beat me until Anzu figures out how to stop the rest of me so you use your Shadow Magic like you did on Jonouchi? Make me your mindless slave like him?" he spat.

"Perhaps." Yuugi snickered. He loved toying with Yami like this.

Yami growled, baring his teeth as he just glared at Yuugi with all the hate he could.

"You aren't my aibou; I can barely see my real aibou when I look at your face." He snarled, enraged.

"Aww how cute." Yuugi mocked.

"And what's so cute about all this?" Yami growled.

"Your little insults." Yuugi added mockingly.

"Oh really?" Yami growled in reply.

"Yes." Yuugi answered shortly.

Anzu giggled darkly as the Oracle grew brighter on her head, Yami growled again as he tried to resist, only for his jaws to be locked shut, his teeth still gritted as he glared at Yuugi all the same.

Yuugi grinned as he watched.

"There we have it Yuugi, he can't resist whatever you throw at him now." Anzu laughed looking up at Yuugi.

Yuugi laughed as well as he started to use his own dark magic.

Yami could do nothing but just glare as he could see Yuugi's magic appear, it was like Anzu said, he didn't have anything he could do to defend himself let alone fight back. He was completely wide open just as Yuugi's sick desires wanted him to be.

Yuugi's magic surged into Yami's body as he laughed.

Yami groaned as he felt the magic affecting him, his head lowered a fraction, other than that, he was powerless, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't protest, he just had to sit there and endure it.

Yuugi kept laughing. He was enjoying his suffering immensely.

Yami felt his chest tighten, he closed his eyes, trying not to let whatever it was get him too hard, Anzu also giggled as she watched him struggle. She was enjoying it as much as her lover.

Yuugi put his arm around Anzu. "This is fun isn't it?"

"Yes it is. What are you going to put him through? He's been a thorn in your side for a long while now." she giggled sadistically.

"Oh I don't know maybe a lot of torture first." Yuugi replied casually as though human torture was an accepted part of society.

"That's my Yuugi. Using the Shadow Magic to get at him physically and taunting to get at him mentally and he can't even fight back. I love that, just like I love you." She smiled wickedly.

"Yeah I know I'm insane aren't I?" Yuugi asked jokingly.

"You are? I thought that's what Yami was saying. Why are you saying that, even for a joke?" Anzu asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Well I…" Yuugi started, trying to find a way to explain himself without sounding foolish.

Yami made no reaction as he listened without turning back to Yuugi and Anzu. Anzu herself just watched Yuugi, she still looking surprised that he had said such a thing.

"Would a sane person do this?" Yuugi asked skeptically.

"Do what?" Anzu asked. "Like what you're doing to Yami I don't think so, but in a way, aren't you just agreeing to everything he said?" She added in a worried tone of questioning.

Yuugi looked at her for a moment then shook his head quickly. "You're right, what am I saying…" He murmured, his eyes widening for a second as the realization hit him.

"You worried me for a minute Yuugi, I thought Yami had really gotten to you." she sighed, turning to Yami, glaring at him with the darkest hatred she could conjure.

"I wish I could just get rid of him forever...all he does is disrupt our wonderful plans." He sneered, his voice as cold as ever.

"He'll be gone soon enough; Honda told me what Jonouchi said. That Yami was dying out because of the breakdown of your link." Anzu answered, giggling wickedly.

"Excellent." Yuugi chuckled sadistically.

"You think that's good?" Anzu asked, almost in awe of Yuugi's ruthless mindset. "Wow, even after all this it surprised me that you accepted it so easily." Anzu replied, trying not to show the chill that Yuugi's response had gave her.

"Of course it's good I want him gone for good." Yuugi answered coldly.

"Alright then, maybe tormenting him like that will push him quicker." Anzu giggled fiendishly.

Yami opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what the was hearing, he sighed, looking down at the ground in despair, waiting for Yuugi's footsteps so he could get rid of it before Yuugi came before him again.

"Yes you may have the honors my wicked queen." Yuugi said cruelly.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do, maybe you could use your Shadow Magic to attack him the way you were hitting Jou too." Anzu laughed barbarically.

"Yes." Yuugi replied using his magic.

Anzu grinned as she turned back to Yami, strengthening the force that held him still, wondering what else the Seal would allow her to do while he remained there. She smiled at Yuugi, glad to see him so happy.

Yuugi activated his magic making it stronger,

Yami groaned as he felt himself pushed against the barrier of the Seal harder, he clenched his teeth, cursing his lack of options.

"You're all mine." Yuugi sneered.

_'No Yuugi'_ Yami thought, feeling his back slowly sliding down the Seal's edge. _'Don't do it, please. I'm begging you, I know our mind-link is gone, but if you ever cared about me, about anyone, you'd stop.'_

"I only care for Anzu and the ones on my side." Yuugi replied, knowing his thoughts despite the lack of the link.

Anzu smiled as she looked at Yuugi, proud that he was fighting the person who he would have at one point called his closest friend. She grinned watching Yami slowly sinking towards the ground, the pain in his face shown to Jonouchi would have only made her feel even more proud of their actions.

Jou grinned evilly as he watched.

Yami breathed deeply as he could feel himself falling, he felt as though his chest was hollow, he tried to lift a hand to clutch a fist full of his shirt, but he couldn't even do that, he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to open them to find Yuugi right before him, taunting him on how weak he surely looked.

"Heh he is so pathetic, right my love?" Yuugi smirked.

"Right, he can't do anything but fall to the ground the way he is!" Anzu laughed darkly.

Yuugi cackled sadistically. "I know what a pathetic weakling he's become."

_'Please Yuugi, fight it' _Yami thought, feeling his elbow softly hit the ground.

"When will you learn that coward isn't here?"

_'No, I believe...he's still here, somewhere'_

"He isn't loser."

_'He is, somewhere...somewhere inside you'_

Yami didn't even turn his head, even if he could, he just stared dully ahead, the world around beginning to spin.

"Heh heh…" Yuugi snickered.

"Hey Yuugi, if you wanna taunt him, I suggest you come over here and hurry, he looks like he's about to pass out!" Jonouchi laughed.

"Excellent…" Yuugi replied coldly.

Jonouchi chuckled as Yami just moved his sight's focus to Jonouchi, hearing him with his new found loyalty to Yuugi and Anzu.

"Though I still found that brat Alcina fun to mess with." Yuugi sneered.

"That's because she'd protest." Anzu laughed. "You could throw her words back at her, but without a chance to talk, Yami's just a mute toy." She added, smirking.

"I know. It's boring." Yuugi agreed.

"Maybe we should let him talk again; he'll barely have anything to pull together for his voice to call." She cackled.

Alcina snickered as she looked at Yami.

Anzu turned her head in the direction of the sniggering she heard, she growled, there was someone else here, someone she couldn't be bothered to argue with, but at least Yuugi would have his wish.

"Heh so the puppet confronts the puppetmaster." Yuugi smirked, highly amused.

"Yes, maybe we should save the last of Yami until after her." Anzu agreed.

"Yes…" Yuugi replied as Jou pushed her down revealing her diaper.

Yami slumped against the floor as Anzu released him, she glared at Alcina.

"Oh look, the diaper queen returns" She cackled sadistically.

"Guys whattya talking about with dis?" Jou asked.

"She hates it when people talk about her diaper problems, you were under the Rod's control at that point, so its time you had a catch-up session." Anzu laughed icily.

"Shut up!" Alcina hissed.

"Calm down, it's not our fault you need the diaper to protect your clumsy ass. You moron, why not have a body sized one, that way we could shut you up easily!" Anzu laughed.

"I just like wearing it!" Alcina barked.

"Only a baby would like that." Anzu sneered, smirking smugly.

"Shut up!" Alcina screamed furiously.

"Come and make me." Anzu mocked, daring her to do just that.

She slowly walked toward Anzu.

"What's with the approach? Going to wet yourself on me?" Anzu sneered.

"Ooh good one." Yuugi said kissing her cheek.

Anzu giggled, leaning over to kiss him back quickly, she looked back at Alcina with a dark grin, a glare to match it.

"She probably wets her little baby bed every night." Yuugi said, laughing evilly.

Anzu laughed along with Yuugi, nodding her head to signal her agreement.

Alcina looked at her, confused.

"What's the matter? Figured out you're outmatched? Even in the state he's in, Yami is still easily much stronger than you. Give it up baby; you don't belong with the big kids. Or even the little kids in your case." Anzu called, smiling wickedly.

Alcina glared.

Anzu sneered at her, all she had done from the beginning was get in the way, Anzu felt like she would like nothing more than to give Alcina what she deserved, absolute defeat and humiliation, she didn't know how a four year old would be dealt with, but she wished she could do it.

"Anzu-chan I think I have an idea." Yuugi said.

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"Maybe you have to stoop to her level." He suggested.

"And do what? How do I stoop down to a level so low that it's unknown?" Anzu asked, sounding as though she was dreading doing so.

"Well maybe you have to act her age to get in her head." He replied.

"I see." Anzu sighed.

"Come on it'll be fun." Yuugi assured.

"I guess it'll be worth it." Anzu replied, still not sounding like she'd enjoy it.

"That's my girl." Yuugi grinned.

"So, what do you say Alcina? How do you insult someone?" Anzu mumbled, folding her arms.

"Just point out their weaknesses." Alcina answered coolly.

"You mean like your baby diaper? That's yours." Anzu replied.

"What?" Alcina asked.

"That's your weakness, Yuugi and I have been able to play on that for a while now, so if anything, we've already gotten inside your head." Anzu snickered.

"No. I only wear it for certain reasons."

"I have another idea." Yuugi said, his voice gleeful.

"What's this one?" Anzu purred.

"We hypnotize her into telling us why she wears her diaper then we make her do the things she told us." Yuugi grinned.

Anzu laughed.

"Oh that's a good one Yuugi, I should've thought of that." she chuckled.

Yuugi smirked. "Isn't it?"

"Of course, I really do like it, you want to do it or should I?" She asked.

"You my love." He giggled.

"Alright then, give me a minute and I'll get to work on her." She replied sinisterly.

She walked towards Alcina, grinning darkly as she towered over her.

"Ready to play?" She asked mysteriously.

Alcina giggled a little darkly as she nodded.

"Good." Anzu replied, starting her voice's hypnotic tone. "You're going to admit it; you know it's the truth. That you do wear a diaper, escape the truth all you like, but its there. You're a baby for wearing it and you'll never grow up." She spoke darkly.

"I'm only a baby..." Alcina repeated.

"That's a good girl; now just keep admitting your problems, you weaknesses. Tell Jonouchi all about them; I have to talk to Yuugi a sec." She instructed.

She turned back to Yuugi, signaling him to join her.

Yuugi walked over, grinning evilly.

Anzu smiled as Yuugi made his way over, keeping an ear open for Alcina's confessions.

"What do you want to know?"

"I was just thinking about what we're going to do about Yami. We can't let this brat be there when he dies. And even afterwards, there is the matter of the battle he's been having with Bakura. He won't have his memories or anything, he hasn't even moved since I released him. Are you sure you want to force him all the way?" she whispered, watching Yami laying close to the Seal's edge.

"Yep." Yuugi whispered back.

"Alright then, just wanted to make sure you were ready for something like that. There's no going back once he's gone, we won't be able to get him back again." She warned.

"I know but let's focus on the baby, okay?" He asked.

"Alright then, we can't spend too long on her though." She reminded.

"Aww…" He whined in protest.

"I know, I'd like to too, but the thing is, we don't know when Yami's going to fade away, we're only quickening the process, he could start any second." Anzu reminded him.

"What do you want to know?" Alcina repeated.

"Anything." Anzu replied confidently, turning back to her.

"Ask her why she wears them." Yuugi told her with a snicker.

"Good one. Why do you wear them then?" She asked.

"Because I like them… and I haven't been potty-trained yet so sometimes I wet my diaper by accident." Alcina replied not realizing how much mocking she'd receive.

Anzu tried to hold a laugh in, but hearing the words from Alcina's very mouth sent her and Jonouchi into a fit of laughing.

"What did she say? I didn't catch that." Yuugi replied.

"She said...she said she likes them. And hasn't been potty-trained and has accidents." Anzu laughed before her laughter grew to the point where she couldn't speak.

Yami lifted his head from the floor, watching the three of them with a smile, he felt dazed, but seeing them happy, even at the expense of others, he couldn't help but think of the old days when they were sane.

"Oh my god…" Yuugi managed to say before falling over laughing very hard.

Yami smiled as he watched Yuugi hit the ground laughing, Jonouchi and Anzu were also in hysterics.

"What's funny?" Asked the hypnotized 4-year old.

"N-nothing." Anzu laughed.

"Tell her anyway my baby." Yuugi urged.

"You just confessed everything to us." Anzu replied gleefully.

"Bet dere's more, Yuge." Jou replied.

"I agree." Anzu laughed. "Tell us if there's anything else." She ordered.

"Well... its just I wear them because they're comfortable and all."

"I don't know if there is." Anzu sighed in disappointment turning back to Yuugi.

"You mean besides that I don't want to be potty-trained?" She replied as Yuugi fell over laughing again.

Anzu giggled as Yuugi threw himself to the ground. Yami also enjoyed watching Yuugi laugh at the young girl, he smiled proudly of him, she was getting what she deserved, although he missed the old Yuugi dearly.

"Oh man she's more of a diaper queen than I thought." Yuugi said through his laughter.

"Yeah I know!" Anzu giggled.

"I have a way to humiliate her even more." Yuugi grinned.

"How's that?" Anzu laughed quietly.

"We dress her up even more like a baby."

"Haven't we done that" Anzu asked. "Besides, that'll take too long. How about you do that and I'll check on Yami?"

She turned back to see Yami watching them, she smiled at seeing him up, he looked at her uneasily, feeling slightly unnerved by her look.

"He can't do anything will you relax?" Yuugi snapped lightly.

"He's already awake. I didn't expect for him to be up for a while now. Besides, it'll be fun to toy with both of them at the same time." Anzu snickered.

"Ooh your right." He grinned sinisterly.

"So you work on her and I'll start on Yami again." Anzu replied.

"Sure." He snickered deviously.

Anzu grinned as she moved away from Yuugi and Alcina, signaling Jonouchi to follow her as they made their way to Yami. He growled, glaring up at them from the ground.

"Alcina come to Yuugi little baby..." Yuugi taunted, wearing a sick and twisted smile.

Alcina followed Yuugi obediently, staring dully ahead as she moved.

"How you doing down there Yami?" Anzu teased, smiling coldly.

"That's not funny!" Yami hissed, glaring up at her, balling his fists tightly.

Alcina walked to him, still hypnotized.

"I think it's about time we showed someone that they can't keep this up." Anzu chuckled.

The Oracle began to glow brightly on her forehead, Yami found himself pulling up into a sitting position before thrown back slightly, his back and head crashing into the edge of the Seal.

Yuugi giggled sinisterly.

Alcina made no reaction to Yugi's giggle; much to the latter's annoyance.

Yami felt himself slide down towards the ground again, Anzu grinned as she began to use the power to hold him back. He could feel his arms go numb, the rest of his body quickly falling victim to the twisted power.

Yuugi slowly stripped her of her clothes, grinning wickedly.

Yami growled, he couldn't let them win like this again, he began to shake as he fought back the power, Anzu gasped, trying to fight back with her own strength as best she could.

"Aww the little baby is quiet now." Yuugi taunted.

Anzu glared at Yami as he seemed less affected by the power, he growled at her as he struggled, seemingly having gained back some energy from his rest. She couldn't risk annoying Yuugi by calling on him; she'd just have to wait and see, applying more pressure to her power.

Yuugi frowned that she was quiet.

Anzu glanced at Yuugi in the corner of her eye; he didn't seem to be enjoying the treatment as much as before. She whipped her head around to Jonouchi.

"Go help him, I'll do what I can to stop Yami" she hissed.

Jou nodded, quickly heading over to his best friend.

Anzu turned back; Yami was slowly pulling his arm away from the edge of the Seal, growling as he did everything he could to fight back against the dark power.

Yuugi looked a little frustrated for the moment.

Jonouchi made his way over to Yuugi, noting the frustrated look on his face.

"What's the matter Yuugi?" He asked, concerned.

Anzu hissed as she and Yami continued to dominate over each other for a few seconds, but neither could keep a long hold over the other, both glared into the other's eyes.

"She's not giving any reaction that she hates this." Yuugi explained, visibly annoyed.

"I thought you guys stopped her from being able to do that" Jonouchi replied, surprised that Yuugi wanted resistance.

"It makes it more enjoyable when they fight." Yuugi smirked.

"If you want fighting then you might want to help Anzu." Jou advised.

"Why?" Yuugi queried, puzzled.

"Yami's found a way to fight back, if anything, he's almost winning against Anzu. I think you might need to step in with your Shadow power to hold him back. Like those things you were shooting at us just before you brought me to this side." Jou warned his leader.

"Ah alright then." Yuugi answered coolly.

Anzu glanced back, seeing Yuugi and Jonouchi focusing on her and Yami, she went back to paying attention to the battle; she didn't understand where Yami had regained some spirit to fight back with.

"Anzu-chan do you need my help?" Yuugi asked.

"It's Yami, he's fighting back in a way I didn't expect, he's gotten more powerful than when we arrived, I can't hold him back much longer." Anzu answered worriedly.

"No problem watch this." Yuugi replied as the power of a dark dragon flew into him.

Yami stared up, both angered and worried about the dark dragon he had just felt entering Yuugi, he growled, he had to remain defiant to their demands; he couldn't fall to their power, not without a real fight.

Yuugi laughed wickedly, feeling his power spike to new incredible levels.

Yami growled again in response to Yuugi's laugh, he twisted his torso in another attempt to wriggle free of the power.

The dragon's force inside Yuugi seemed to make the Oracle's force about 10 times stronger.

Yami groaned when he could feel the power growing stronger, Anzu chuckled darkly as she watched.

Alcina looked as though she was breaking out of the control.

Jonouchi glanced at Alcina as he noticed the control over her began to weaken. Yami groaned more as the power began to strengthen around him.

"You belong to me understand?" Yuugi sneered.

"No." Yami replied, the strain in his voice obvious. "You can't own anyone, you can't Yuugi." He pleaded to no avail.

"Yes I can, you fool."

"You won't own me, I won't let you!" Yami growled, twisting more as he tried to struggle further against the power.

"Fine then I'll just eradicate your soul!" Yuugi cackled insanely.

"No Yuugi, fight back against it." He begged desperately.

"No. Never." Yuugi chuckled.

"Yuugi, I know you're in there somewhere, surely you've got to be fighting. Please Yuugi, don't let this happen." He murmured, tearing up.

"Oh but I will!" Yuugi laughed wickedly.

Yami growled, without any idea what Yuugi was planning, without any idea what had happened to the Yuugi he had known, he feared what was ahead for his once-pure aibou.

"Soon your soul will be completely destroyed!" Yuugi sneered.

"Damn, I can't let this happen" Yami growled, talking quietly to himself. "If I'm destroyed here, there'll be no-one to help the real Yuugi." He whispered.

"That's the point!" Yuugi yelled.

"No, there has to be something!" Yami called, waiting a moment before grinning. "Fine, destroy me, see what happens afterwards, you'll feel the guilt, the pain, you'll realize what you do. The real Yuugi is who I care about, but you're not even Yuugi, you're just a demon called the Oracle, using his body. So see how strong you are over Yuugi when you don't have me to kick around." He dared.

"That's weird why did he submit so easily?" Yuugi whispered to Anzu.

"I don't know, but that smug look on his face makes me wonder, he doesn't look like he's submitted, he's daring you if anything." Anzu replied.

"Should I?" Yuugi asked.

"See what you feel like!" Yami laughed. "You'll only realize when it's too late." He added, continuing to dare Yuugi.

"He really is nuts." Yuugi mumbled.

"Go on then!" Yami shouted, grinning, despite what he knew he was leading himself to. "And while you're at it, why not shut me up? You've been tempted to while I've been pleading for the real Yuugi." He added, still grinning.

"He has a point."

"What point?" Anzu asked. "About shutting him up?"

Yuugi nodded.

Yami glared at him, his smile fading for a minute, waiting to see what Yuugi's move would be.

Yuugi started to use his shadow magic.

Yami glared at the magic, gritting his teeth, he was sure with them emerging and his spirit on the brink of collapse, Yuugi wasn't using it as a threat, he was really going for the kill.

Yuugi grinned. "You're done." He taunted darkly.

Yami grinned hollowly, he was ready for it to happen and at the same time nervous and disappointed that his tries had failed to bring out the real Yuugi, they had made no difference.

Yuugi's magic pulsed stronger.

Yami groaned softly, he wasn't sure what was happening, if the magic was invisible or not, he closed his eyes, waiting for the blows.

"Go on, do whatever you feel you need to!" he shouted.

"Very well!" Yuugi announced.

Yami opened his eyes again, glaring at Yuugi, still clenching his teeth, waiting to see what Yuugi planned to do.

Yuugi laughed as he sent a large ball of the evil magic towards his former friend.

Yami could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he stared down the ball, he didn't fight the invisible force holding him down, he sat there, glaring, and balling his fists as tight as he possibly could as his jaw locked together.

"Say goodbye..." Yuugi said as the shadow ball of magic made its impact…

To be continued…


	51. The Return Of Rebecca

_A/N: -dodges objects- Yeah I know, I know. It's been over a year, but I've been so into other projects I haven't had the time, so please enjoy this long-awaited Chapter 51!_

_Last Time_

_Yami glared at him, his smile fading for a minute, waiting to see what Yuugi's move would be._

_Yuugi started to use his shadow magic._

_Yami glared at the magic, gritting his teeth, he was sure with them emerging and his spirit on the brink of collapse, Yuugi wasn't using it as a threat, he was really going for the kill._

_Yuugi grinned. "You're done." He taunted darkly._

_Yami grinned hollowly, he was ready for it to happen and at the same time nervous and disappointed that his tries had failed to bring out the real Yuugi, they had made no difference._

_Yuugi's magic pulsed stronger._

_Yami groaned softly, he wasn't sure what was happening, if the magic was invisible or not, he closed his eyes, waiting for the blows._

_"Go on, do whatever you feel you need to!" he shouted._

_"Very well!" Yuugi announced._

_Yami opened his eyes again, glaring at Yuugi, still clenching his teeth, waiting to see what Yuugi planned to do._

_Yuugi laughed as he sent a large ball of the evil magic towards his former friend._

_Yami could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he stared down the ball, he didn't fight the invisible force holding him down, he sat there, glaring, and balling his fists as tight as he possibly could as his jaw locked together._

_"Say goodbye..." Yuugi said as the shadow ball of magic made its impact…_

_End Flashback_

Yami called out as the ball hit against him, throwing him further back against the Seal's barrier, he felt as though it were burning away his very spirit, he bit his bottom lip, determined not to let it affect him too much.

"Want more?" Yuugi taunted. He loved toying with Yami like this, especially since the latter had grown so weak from his previous attacks.

Yami groaned as he slipped further towards the ground after the ball faded, his body smoking from the impact. He pushed himself up slowly, his body slipping a couple of times from the damage.

"B-bring it on." He panted, glaring at Yuugi as his blond bangs lifted themselves out of the way. He hoped something, anything would break through to his aibou but at this point, it didn't look like anything would at all.

"As you wish." He said firing another ball.

Yami held his breath as the ball slammed into him again, throwing him up from the ground and against the Seal's edge again, he cried out sharply before silencing himself again, dropping to the ground harshly afterwards.

"Is he through yet?" Yuugi growled, wanting his former Yami to be out of the picture so he could concentrate on other matters.

Yami pushed himself up slightly, coughing quietly, pushing his forearms against the ground to support himself, he looked up at Yuugi, his breathing deeper, his eyes darker.

"N-not even." Yami growled softly.

"Damn, he's stubborn." Yuugi growled back. He knew Yami's resolve was strong, but this was getting ridiculous to him.

"Of course I am" Yami chuckled weakly, pushing himself up onto his knees, pressing a hand against his side.

"He's nuts.." Yuugi grumbled to himself.

"Wh-why's that? B-because I'm tr-trying to help you?" Yami replied with a smile.

"I don't need help!" Yuugi sneered, his voice cold and malicious.

"Tha-that's what you th-think." Yami replied weakly.

"Really?" Yuugi asked, his tone laced in sick amusement.

"Y-yeah, but g-go ahead, see what m-more you can d-do." Yami dared him.

"Fine." He said firing another shadow ball.

Yami cried out as he was forced from the ground again, hitting the ground at the base of the Seal's barrier, his body shaking slightly.

"Why wont he quit.. anyone else would've quit hours ago!" Yuugi snapped, clearly annoyed.

Yami laid on the ground, he looked over his arms that laid before his head, making a circle from their connection to the rest of his body.

"Just quit." Yuugi sneered.

Yami pushed himself inches higher from the ground, looking at Yuugi tiredly as he laid there.

"N-not until m-my ai-aibou can see this." He protested weakly.

Yuugi groaned as his body seemed to split in half. In reality the 2 sides of him were separating.

Yami watched as he could see something happen, what it was he wasn't sure, his eyes beginning to fail him, his vision going blurry from the times he had been knocked about.

"Yami is that you?" Asked the really weak hikari half of Yuugi's soul.

"Yu-Yuugi?" Yami breathed. "A-are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I think so are you ok?" The hikari Yuugi asked.

"I-I'm fine." Yami reassured, despite his voice being very weak.

"Really?" The hikari Yuugi queried almost in confirmation of what Yami had just said.

"R-really" Yami replied with a soft smile.

The evil Yuugi glared hatefully at Yami.

Yami smiled weakly, he could barely feel his body through the pain, his head feeling as though he had been stabbed there, his sight blurry, he didn't know how long he had left.

"Yami, what's happening?" The pure Yuugi asked, looking around.

"I-I don't know." Yami replied with a smile. True he had just lied, but it was because he didn't want the pure Yuugi to worry, he knew he himself didn't have much time left.

"You're pathetic.." The evil Yuugi hissed.

"Oh really?" Yami chuckled. "I was a-able to help the r-real Yuugi. Th-that's what I was hoping f-for." He added weakly.

He could feel himself slipping down, his head slowly sinking towards the floor.

"Wait a minute there's two of me?" The good Yuugi asked.

"Yes Yuugi, I-I was able t-to set the real you free." Yami whispered.

"Then whose my twin?" The pure Yuugi questioned.

"Th-that's the evil Yu-Yuugi. The one born fr-from the Oracle, the one th-that's been manipulating you, draining e-everyone down to nothing." Yami explained weakly.

"Has he hurt you?" The pure Yuugi queried.

"I-I brought that on m-myself. I-its the others being manipulated that w-was what pushed me on." Yami responded.

"Oh no!" The good Yuugi cried.

"Wh-what's wrong Yuugi?" Yami asked quietly, his smile holding as his head hovered just inches from the ground.

The good Yuugi raced to Yami's side.

"Yu-Yuugi? Wh-what is it?" Yami asked.

"I can feel your spirit slowly being extinguished.." Yuugi answered worriedly.

"D-don't worry about me, I-I'm too worn out to b-be saved anyway. Y-you have to save Anzu and J-Jonouchi." Yami replied.

"What happened to them?" The pure Yuugi asked.

"Th-the Oracle got to them l-like it did you." Yami answered.

"But aren't they controlled forever because the evil side of me married Anzu-chan?"

"E-exactly, b-but you got out, m-maybe there's hope for them."

Yami groaned, laying his head on the ground, staring ahead dully, he felt numb, the world around getting worse from his sight, he couldn't believe it, he felt he was really dying, to leave now, he couldn't stand that, he had to fight for Yuugi.

"But I'm weak too.." Yuugi answered.

"Yu-Yuugi, you're the only one. I-if you can't fight back, th-then everything is lost." Yami managed to say despite his breathing trouble.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi questioned.

"I-I mean, I can no longer fight, I-I don't even know if I'm going to make it. Y-you have to get through t-to the real Anzu and Jonouchi, l-like you did with Marik." Yami responded weakly.

"But how?" Yuugi asked.

"I-its all up to you. H-however you want to try, it-its your choice, I'm too weak to be of any use." Yami sighed, clearly close to giving up.

He looked at his evil twin.

Yami looked up at Yuugi, breathing deeper than normal. Anzu glared at him before turning to the evil Yuugi.

"What is he looking at?" The evil Yuugi wondered.

"I don't know." Anzu hissed, glaring at Yuugi and Yami. "But the Pharaoh's really getting on my nerves separating you like that. Isn't there something we can do about this?" She asked, a vile gleam in her eyes.

"Do you really want me to re-merge with that twerp?"

"I don't know, maybe we can weaken him and make it easier if you target Yuugi more, maybe he'll surrender like Yami did at the beginning of all this." She snickered.

"Yes.. what a brilliant plan." The evil Yuugi smirked.

"Good then, since you're the one he's least likely to fight and you use your Shadow Magic to capture and damage him, you should do the honors." Anzu laughed.

Evil Yuugi laughed pulling her into a deep kiss.

Anzu smiled as she kissed back, it was the perfect way to get to Yuugi before any onslaught his evil doppelganger was about to start.

Yuugi's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of the evil couple kissing.

"Yu-Yuugi! Ignore that, th-they're doing that to get at you." Yami called having pulled himself up, resting the weight of his upper half on his forearms that laid against the ground.

The good Yuugi began to cry softly.

"Yuugi no!" Yami called, dragging himself towards Yuugi. "Don't listen to them, it's the Oracle trying to get at you."

Anzu laughed cruelly as she enjoyed her husband's hikari's crying.

"Yuugi, listen to me, it's all a trap." Yami whispered softly, raising one of his hands, reaching up for Yuugi. He had to make him see the truth or everything was lost.

"I-It is?" Yuugi asked. He wasn't totally thinking with his right mind, so his confusion was understandable.

"Yes." Yami whispered. "You can't let them play with your emotions, it'll put you off." He quietly warned.

"But Yami it should be me that's married to Anzu, not that evil monster!" Yuugi protested.

"Exactly, that fury will both help you and put you off, you have to use it the best way you can." Yami replied, trying to give Yuugi some kind of advice to help him hopefully save everyone, including himself.

Anzu leaned over to the evil Yuugi, whispering in his ear.

"Get him now while they're close." She advised.

"How?" The evil Yuugi asked.

"Use the Shadow Power, I don't care whether you use a ball to smash them with or whether you use those types on Jonouchi to hold Yami in place, but whatever it is, make it good." Anzu whispered, knowing that her king's hikari half was a major threat to their plans and had to be taken care of right away if they were to succeed in taking over the world.

"Yuugi, I know you can do it, I believe that you can do it" Yami replied.

"I have an idea but I need you my love." The evil Yuugi replied.

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"It's simple we lure him into thinking Yami's the enemy and bam he joins us." Evil Yuugi snickered.

"I see, but after what we just saw, it won't be easy, we'll probably have to restrain Yami, stop him from interfering or he'll just make it worse." Anzu warned.

"He's too weak my evil girl." The dark Yuugi smirked.

"Maybe, but Yuugi will listen to his words, that's what this battle's about at the moment." Anzu explained.

"Hell, no you're the master manipulator of us two." Evil Yuugi smirked.

"I see, well, I'll do whatever I can against Yami then, I'll make sure to get Yuugi back." Anzu answered confidently.

"All right my wicked one." The dark Yuugi replied.

Anzu turned to Yuugi, giving him an innocent smile.

"Yuugi, come on dear, I was just playing, you know I really love you. And to see you separated from your other side is terrible. Come back, please?" she asked sweetly.

Yuugi looked at her, his soft eyes seeming to plead with her.

"Yuugi no, she's lying, you saw what they just did!" Yami called.

"Please Yuugi, Yami just wants to break us apart. Please come back. You know I love you as a whole." Anzu pleaded softly.

"You do?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course we do, Yami pulled you out of me so he could turn you against us." the evil Yuugi replied.

"See, he didn't like this in the beginning and he doesn't like it now." Anzu added.

"Well...I..." Yuugi said as he hesitated.

"Yuugi no, don't fall for their lies!" Yami cried out, sounding desperate. But then again, who could blame him?

"He's the one lying Yuugi, I would never hurt you. Why would I? But he sent you away once before, he could do it again." Anzu replied, sneering at Yami.

"You stripped me of my soul or did you forget how you created me?" Evil Yuugi replied.

"No, I didn't mean for that to happen" Yami called. "I was just trying to protect two worlds, I didn't think he had anything like Airtos, I had him on the ropes." Yami protested.

"Yes however you disrespected your monsters.." Came the deep gravely voice of Raphael.

Yami's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder back to the outside of the Seal where Raphael stood.

"No. No I didn't know, the Oracle clouded my mind." Yami answered.

"No you did this yourself. Your need to win consumed you." Raphael growled.

"I needed to win to protect both worlds, I couldn't risk everyone, I didn't ask Yuugi to save me, I was ready to go, I deserved it, I wanted to pay for my stupid action." Yami protested.

"Pharaoh had if you lost normally, Dartz wouldn't have got my soul!" Raphael hissed as his voice was darker.

"But, I was going to lose, you'd have just challenged me again, you backed me into a corner, I had no choice." Yami explained, trying to reason with Raphael.

Raphael was about to say something when his Oracle stone glowed, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Raphael, no!" Yami called.

Raphael screamed in pain as the spirits of Guardian Guraru (Grarl) and Guardian Airtos appeared by his side trying to protect him.

Yami stared at the Guardians as they emerged, he turned his head back to see if Yuugi was still with him.

He was but wouldn't be for much longer. Raphael gave one last desperation scream as the Oracle finally possessed him and his Guardians.

Yami turned back to Raphael, watching in horror when he could do nothing to help him, he shook his head slowly in disbelief.

Raphael opened his eyes as they gained the red tint of the Oracle and he grinned evilly.

Yami's eyes widened in horror when he noticed the change, he couldn't let Yuugi fall into that again.

Yuugi smiled innocently at Raphael.

"Yuugi, I feel much stronger from that, I know you wanted to feel stronger, you can do that by rejoining us, don't miss out on the strength you sought after!" Raphael called, trying to convince the lighter Yuugi that their side was the best choice.

Yuugi slowly approached the now-evil Raphael.

"No Yuugi, don't listen to him!" Yami called.

The evil Yuugi chuckled quietly watching Yuugi leave Yami, his own calls not working any longer.

"Yes Yuugi all you have to do is take my hand." Raphael said offering his hand.

"No Yuugi, don't do it, he's drawing you into a trap!" Yami called. "Don't listen to them, they'll overpower you again!" Yami in vain tried to plead.

But Yuugi didn't hear him as his and Raphael's hands touched.

"No!" Yami yelled as a bright light grew.

He raised one of his arms, using the shadow to protect his eyes as the green light grew larger, he cursed himself for having not been able to do more to stop Yuugi.

Evil Yuugi grinned wickedly.

Anzu also watched proudly, she had expected more of a fight from the lighter Yuugi, but she was pleased with the result, she giggled darkly waiting for the light to fade.

The light slowly faded as Yuugi looked up at his evil twin.

"Yuugi?" Yami whispered to the Yuugi that had been freed from the evil, now unsure what he was like.

"What?" Yuugi asked coolly.

"Are you alright? Did the Oracle get to you again? Please tell me you're still the real Yuugi." Yami begged.

Yuugi chuckled darkly as he stood by his evil twin's side.

"No…" Yami sighed, lowering his head.

Anzu grinned wickedly as she kissed the 2 Yuugi twins.

Yami lifted his head as he watched Anzu kiss the two, now he had even more people to deal with.

The 2 twins blushed.

"Anzu, what did you do to him? Couldn't you see he was meant to be saved? Meant to be free?" Yami shouted.

Anzu growled. "I love both of them."

"How could you toy with Yuugi like that? You know he shouldn't be controlled by the Oracle, he's the best person to defeat it. Whatever you did, undo it now!" Yami yelled.

Anzu cackled seemingly only like a witch could. She loved seeing Yami in such a hopeless situation.

"Anzu, stop it, this has gotten way too out of hand!" Yami called angrily.

"Heh heh..." The evil Yuugi burst into insane cackling.

Yami's eyes widened as she watched Yuugi cackling, to think that his aibou had lost himself so much, he grit his teeth, watching sternly, he couldn't let them see his concern so easily.

"Heh so this is what the mighty Nameless Pharaoh of Egypt has been reduced to? A sniveling shell cowering at the future ruler of this planet? Heh you're downright sickening." He sneered.

Yami growled, narrowing his eyes as he glared up at Yuugi hatefully.

"I wouldn't have been reduced to this if you hadn't come back, you should have just left Yuugi alone!" he spat.

"Your feeble attempts at insulting me.. heh your pathetic servants of the past could do better!" Yuugi replied laughing coldly.

"What do you plan to do then? You claim you're so powerful, yet you've done nothing to really prove that to the world." Yami argued vehemently.

"Really now you underestimate my limitless power. Should you mock me again well lets just say I'll turn a friend from your past against you.. but who will I use.." The original evil Yuugi teased.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, lifting his glare in confusion.

"It's simple. I can use any spirit or actual force of a person alive or not to do my bidding.. and this power applies to all those on my side as well." He snickered.

Yami's eyes widened fearfully, feeling his body trembling as he stared up at Yuugi, he couldn't help but feel freaked out by it, he turned to the Yuugi twin that had emerged as the lighter, wishing he could stop his fear that had surfaced.

The once lighter Yuugi gave a sadistic grin.

"Yuugi!" Yami called. "Don't do this, this isn't right!" He begged.

He sighed as he fell back slightly, leaning his back against the Seal's barrier once again.

Yuugi smirked. "Your spirit's almost shattered.. it's all over.. for you...it's all over for you" He taunted Yami, slightly paraphrasing the song It's All Over by Three Days Grace.

Yami shook his head slowly, fixing his eyes on Yuugi, trying move back and away from his claims, he couldn't move more than a couple of inches. He glanced back, worried about what Yuugi was planning in his worse state, he looked back again at Yuugi, the fear evident in his eyes.

Yuugi giggled wickedly, loving the sense of fear, terror and hopelessness he saw in his former friend's eyes.

Anzu giggled as she stepped forward, towering over Yami as she moved towards him, he struggled to move away, nothing he did worked.

"Give it up Pharaoh, the Yuugi you knew no longer exists, this is the Yuugi the world has chosen, only you can't accept it, everyone else can." She chuckled cruelly.

"No, that's a lie, Yuugi isn't that" Yami protested meekly.

"It's all over for you.. and now you're dead inside, when your on the edge and falling off it's all over for you.." Yuugi taunted, again quoting It's All Over to a degree.

"No, no that's not true." Yami replied, the terror taking a hold of his voice.

She chuckled more, lowering herself down on one knee, quickly reaching forward and holding his chin, he tried to pull away, she just pulled him back, forcing his head to watch his former aibou, he watched with eyes filled with sorrow and fear combined.

Yuugi grinned as he watched before he started to taunt him again. "I hate everything about you.. you hate everything about me.." Yuugi taunted with an insane grin, this time quoting I Hate Everything About You, also by Three Days Grace.

"No, no I don't." Yami replied, shaking his head as best he could, staring up at Yuugi, his eyes widening slightly more.

"Only when you start to think about me do you know.. I hate everything about you.. I could never possibly love you.." Yuugi continued, slightly paraphrasing the song this time.

Yami shook his head more in response, he couldn't even fight with words, they would all be thrown back. He stared up at Yuugi, his eyes remaining wide as he struggle against everything that held him in place.

Yuugi grinned wickedly as he held up the original Sennen Puzzle, ready to smash it if he wanted to.

"No Yuugi!" Yami cried out, pushing himself forward slightly.

Yuugi cackled wickedly. "All I have to do is destroy this and you'll be gone forever.."

"No, don't do it." Yami called, trying harder to fight Anzu's hold to move forward.

"I can and I will.." Yuugi sneered.

"No Yuugi!" He called out.

Anzu placed her other hand on his right shoulder beside her, gripping down to hold him back if he were to move forward at all, she grinned at Yuugi.

"Should I?" He asked, his voice dripping with inhuman evil.

"You're the one holding it, you can determine the fate." Anzu replied coolly, glancing back at Yami.

Yami stared up pleadingly, tears building in his eyes as he shook his head while still struggling.

Yuugi looked down at him, his eyes gleaming with wickedness.

Yami held himself still for a moment, he couldn't do anything, his fate was out of his hands, even more so than normal, he mouthed a couple of words, it was all he could do given his position.

'Don't do it, if you have to kill me, then do it to me, not the Puzzle." Yami said softly.

"But the Puzzle holds part of you." Yuugi replied, his eyes seemed to burn with pure maliciousness at how close he was at destroying his biggest threat.

"If I die, it'll have nothing more to do with me." Yami replied calmly despite his situation, which was quite surprising.

"What?" Yuugi asked slightly confused.

"If my spirit dies, the Puzzle will continue without the bond I share with it, that bond will be severed like the one between us has." Yami stated almost stating the obvious.

"What's your point?" Yuugi sneered.

"That you shouldn't damage the Puzzle just because of me. It's a part of you too. If you really must kill me, I'm right here." Yami replied uneasily.

"I don't believe in outright killing with bloodshed." Yuugi answered coolly.

"You didn't care about anything before when you were pelting me with your Shadow Magic!" Yami shouted. "After all, you want to send me into the darkness forever!" He yelled.

"True however I don't want to turn this into a murder scene." Yuugi replied jokingly as he laughed softly.

"You were about to then, I was practically dead when the real Yuugi came out!" Yami hissed.

"Practically yes but I would never resort to death through like knives or guns. This is a more cleaner less painful way to die. Trust me." Yuugi replied calmly.

"The Shadow Magic wasn't spilling any blood, you know full well and my body would've just vanished, I'm only a spirit after all. Quit your taunting, this isn't funny, why choose now to care about anything?" Yami spat.

Yuugi chuckled softly. "I may be wicked but even I know a bloody death is wrong." He replied taking Yami's chin in his hands.

Yami felt his heart skip a beat when Anzu's hand released his chin only for Yugi to take it, he glared up at Yuugi uneasily, gritting his teeth, fear grasping his very heart.

"Anzu would you actually resort to killing him the way he seems to think we will?" Yuugi asked teasingly.

"Using the Shadow Magic I guess, like he said, there wouldn't be any blood and you could really make him suffer longer than just smashing the Puzzle." she replied.

"Really? How?" Yuugi asked. He was quite interested to know what his wife and lover was thinking.

"Think about it, look at how he was suffering before when you were using your Shadow Magic to force his body into submission. That brought him to the brink of destruction, the only thing that saved him was the lighter Yuugi. Without him, Yami's got nothing to protect him." Anzu sneered, grinning wickedly.

"Yes I already know this. What are you suggesting?" Yuugi purred, amused.

"I'm suggesting, he wants us to fight back, we should, tear him apart with the very Shadows that he once used." Anzu replied.

"The Oracle, right?"

"That and the powers you've been using from the Shadow Realm. Together they'll tear him apart until he's finally done with. Then no-one will stand against us." Anzu laughed quietly.

Yuugi giggled evilly. "You have such a devious mind."

"I know, I have to in order to help you out." Anzu chuckled.

Yuugi frowned, as if to play along with Anzu's gentle teasing.

"What's the matter?" Anzu asked, her smile shrinking slightly.

"Nothing my love I'm just playing along with your teasing, that's all."

Anzu giggled as a reply, pulling her hands back from Yami's shoulders, he turned to Yuugi as she did.

"Heh, may I have a kiss?" Yuugi asked in a sweet, innocent tone he knew she couldn't resist.

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask." Anzu giggled before leaning forward, giving him a long kiss. She loved kissing him almost as much as she loved crushing their enemies.

Yuugi smirked as he happily returned the kiss, his lips seeming to melt when they met hers.

Yami growled and turned his head away as the two kissed, feeling sick from their taunting for them to pull something like that.

"I know I don't need to ask, but I feel as though I should still have a shred of manners left in me." Yuugi teased.

Anzu giggled at his remark, laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to kiss his cheek again.

"You know what I mean?" Yuugi cooed.

"Yes I do." Anzu smiled in reply.

"Well do I have to be polite or no?" He asked in a sort of purr.

"It's up to you sweetie." Anzu replied giggling. She loved when Yuugi was playful like this.

"Well do you like me polite or no?" He cooed.

"I like both, maybe you could be polite, I don't mind if you are or not. But if it were to me, I guess polite." Anzu replied playfully.

"Why? Bad boys like me aren't polite." He whined playfully.

"Go ahead then, don't be" Anzu giggled. "It'd suit you more then." She teased, giggling more.

Yuugi grinned a typical bad-boy grin.

Yami glanced back, hearing them play with each other, Anzu held Yuugi tightly, smiling happily.

"I could never be this happy with that dork, Rebecca." Yuugi replied with a chuckle.

"I know, you proved it long ago, I'm glad you saw it." Anzu giggled again.

"How did I do that?" Yuugi asked, acting innocent.

"When you got your own back on her, when you joined the Oracle, when you kept telling her you wanted to be with me and not her." Anzu listed with a smile.

Yuugi blushed. "And I'd do it all over again my queen."

"Awww, that's sweet." Anzu purred cutely.

Yuugi blushed darker.

Anzu giggled at the blush, she loved to see Yuugi wearing it, suppressing her own blush at the same time.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up the little lovefest but.." Jou began.

"What is it Jou?" Anzu asked turning to him.

"We got company." He replied, gesturing to a just-arrived Rebecca.

To be continued…


	52. First Major Defeat Of The Oracle Regime

_Last Time_

_"Heh, may I have a kiss?" Yuugi asked in a sweet, innocent tone he knew she couldn't resist._

_"Of course you can, you don't need to ask." Anzu giggled before leaning forward, giving him a long kiss. She loved kissing him almost as much as she loved crushing their enemies._

_Yuugi smirked as he happily returned the kiss, his lips seeming to melt when they met hers._

_Yami growled and turned his head away as the two kissed, feeling sick from their taunting for them to pull something like that._

_"I know I don't need to ask, but I feel as though I should still have a shred of manners left in me." Yuugi teased._

_Anzu giggled at his remark, laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to kiss his cheek again._

_"You know what I mean?" Yuugi cooed._

_"Yes I do." Anzu smiled in reply._

_"Well do I have to be polite or no?" He asked in a sort of purr._

_"It's up to you sweetie." Anzu replied giggling. She loved when Yuugi was playful like this._

_"Well do you like me polite or no?" He cooed._

_"I like both, maybe you could be polite, I don't mind if you are or not. But if it were to me, I guess polite." Anzu replied playfully._

_"Why? Bad boys like me aren't polite." He whined playfully._

_"Go ahead then, don't be" Anzu giggled. "It'd suit you more then." She teased, giggling more._

_Yuugi grinned a typical bad-boy grin._

_Yami glanced back, hearing them play with each other, Anzu held Yuugi tightly, smiling happily._

_"I could never be this happy with that dork, Rebecca." Yuugi replied with a chuckle._

_"I know, you proved it long ago, I'm glad you saw it." Anzu giggled again._

_"How did I do that?" Yuugi asked, acting innocent._

_"When you got your own back on her, when you joined the Oracle, when you kept telling her you wanted to be with me and not her." Anzu listed with a smile._

_Yuugi blushed. "And I'd do it all over again my queen."_

_"Awww, that's sweet." Anzu purred cutely._

_Yuugi blushed darker._

_Anzu giggled at the blush, she loved to see Yuugi wearing it, suppressing her own blush at the same time._

_"Hey guys, I hate to break up the little lovefest but.." Jou began._

_"What is it Jou?" Anzu asked turning to him._

_"We got company." He replied, gesturing to a just-arrived Rebecca._

_End Flashback_

"Speak of the damn devil.." Yuugi muttered, his gaze shifting to Rebecca. She was the last person he wanted to deal with in his takeover bid.

"I thought we got rid of her!" Anzu hissed angrily, her anger mirroring Yuugi's.

Yami turned his head to see Rebecca entering the same way they had behind him.

"So did I. I'm not sure how the little dweeb came back.." Yuugi replied, but before he had time to react he was on the ground, thanks to a few swift kicks from Rebecca.

"Rebecca, stop it!" Yami called. The last thing he needed at this point was another fight and someone else losing their soul.

"You little brat!" Anzu hissed, bringing her hand around to slap Rebecca.

Rebecca rubbed her cheek where she was slapped, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Rebecca, get out of here, don't anger them!" Yami shouted desperately.

"That's what you get for messing with **my** Yuugi!" Anzu spat.

Rebecca looked like she was about to scream.

"Well? What do you have to say before I get rid of you once and for all?" Anzu snapped.

"Your Yuugi?" She hissed. "He's not even Yuugi anymore!" She yelled.

"Of course he is, you're too blind to see it." She sneered, grinning coldly.

"Oh yeah?" She pointed to Yuugi who was just getting back up. "I challenge you to a duel!" She declared.

"No Rebecca, don't do it, stay out of this, it's much too dangerous!" Yami called.

"Another one?" Anzu snorted, chuckling. Hadn't their enemies learned they were unstoppable?

Yuugi slowly got up. "What the hell just happened.."

"Don't worry, just Rebecca making an entrance and trying to make a scene." Anzu replied coolly.

"What does the little brat want now?" Yuugi asked, amused.

"She wants to duel you." Anzu answered.

"Heh, all right I accept." Yuugi grinned.

"No, don't duel, this isn't right, we just need to just stop the Oracle, dueling is just going to make things worse!" Yami called.

"Calm down!" Anzu snapped. "She doesn't stand a chance." She added.

"She's right." Yuugi replied activating his duel disk.

"Don't you remember? The Oracle will just make the darkness in Yuugi worse!" Yami protested.

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned away to the duel that was ready to start, laying a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Let's make this quick, his shouting's getting on my nerves almost as much as Rebecca's presence does." Anzu growled.

Yuugi chuckled. "All right." He turned to Rebecca. "Since your the victim here you go first." He snickered.

Anzu grinned as she watched the duel, stepping back a bit for Yuugi to duel.

"I'll start with my Sapphire Dragon (Luster Dragon) in attack mode and one card face-down." Rebecca replied.

"Heh 1900 right off the bat huh?" Yuugi taunted.

"Yeah." Rebecca growled. "Now let's see what you can come up with." Rebecca challenged.

"Very well fool." Yuugi replied drawing his 5 plus 1 for the turn. He grinned seeing the Oracle. "I activate the Oracle of Darkness!"

Yami gasped as Yuugi held the Oracle's card high, Anzu grinned while he did, Rebecca didn't make a reaction.

"Now the real fun can start." He said his eyes glowing red from the Oracle.

"Really?" Rebecca growled.

"Yes really. I play Queen's Knight in attack mode." Yuugi called the familiar woman knight in red armor appeared bonding with the Oracle. (2000/1600) "Now for your pathetic dragon.. shred it my Knight!"

"No you don't, activate Gravity Bind!" Rebecca called. "Now none of you level 4 or higher monsters can attack."

"Grr how dare you…I place 2 cards facedown. Turn end." Yuugi hissed.

"Awww, Yuugi not happy?" Rebecca giggled. "I play Injection Fairy Lily."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Not that..." He whispered, horror-struck knowing its special ability.

"Yeah that, now I'll give up 2000 life points increase her attack by 3000. Now Lily, attack his monster!" Rebecca ordered, her life points falling to 6000.

"Reveal trap. Negate Attack."

"Darn, fine, I'll end my turn" Rebecca growled softly..

"Heh you just wasted 2000 life points." Yuugi teased.

"I know, so make your move so I can make you pay." Rebecca snarled.

"Pay for what ya brat?" Yuugi questioned.

"Pay for everything you've done." Rebecca answered coldly.

Yuugi laughed as he drew. "It's you who will pay. I activate my Evil Purity ritual spell."

"And what does that do?" Rebecca called, worried.

"Simple. I sacrifice monsters that equal level 6 and I can call forth my Knight of Impurity! So I get rid of my worthless Beast of Gilfer to call forth my Knight." Yuugi said as a man wearing a hell kaiser-esque outfit appeared swinging a black sword. (2400/1400) with Oracle: (2900/1400)

"But since its at such a high level, it can't attack, you wasted it." Rebecca smirked.

"Wrong. You see my Knight has a special ability." Yuugi chuckled.

"And what's that, dare I ask?" Rebecca asked, dreading the information.

"By sending cards from either my hand or deck to the graveyard I can lower my Knight's level by 1 for every card tossed." Yuugi grinned wickedly.

"Oh great." Rebecca sighed.

"Yes so I send 2 from my deck and one from my hand to lower my Knight's level to 3. Now I summon King's Knight (2100/1400) Finally with his special effect I play Jack's Knight." (2400/1000) Yuugi laughed.

Yami growled as he watched the duel, wishing he could do something, Anzu grinned seeing how Yuugi was gaining an advantage.

"Now although my new Knights cant attack my Knight of Impurity can. Now carve up that Fairy! Wicked Sword Slash!"

"And I can't use more life points to raise Lily's attack" Rebecca sighed, watching as the creature was destroyed, her life points falling to 3500.

Yuugi giggled evilly as he signalled the end of his turn.

Rebecca growled as she drew a new card, laying Ruby Dragon on the field in defense mode. She sighed glancing up at the field, it was all she had before laying two cards face-down.

Yuugi smirked as he drew the one card he needed - Ra.

"Good draw Yuugi!" Anzu giggled.

Yami sighed, he was powerless to know Yuugi's draws like Anzu, Rebecca too looked anxious.

"Now I sacrifice all 4 of my monsters.. to play The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yuugi shouted as the beautiful golden dragon appeared before him. (9900/5400)

"What!" Rebecca and Yami called as they stared up at the huge dragon emerging on the field, both gawking wide-eyed.

"However I'll be nice and spare you a turn." Yuugi chuckled evilly.

"Alright, I'll start things with Card Destruction" Rebecca called, throwing her hand away.

As she pulled her new cards she stared at them, having just discarded the three she needed to, she had found the three she needed out in her hand now, it was perfect.

Yuugi smirked discarding 2 cards he saw as utterly useless at that point as he drew 2 more.

"Ready Yuugi?" Rebecca asked in a teasing voice. "Now I use Yuugou (Polymerization) to fuse Light Phoenix and Darkness Phoenix. That'll create my Ultimate Phoenix."

"What in the name of Ra?" Yuugi whispered, completely surprised and caught off-guard.

"Like it? This thing can only be summoned while Fire, Water and Wind Phoenix are in the graveyard and fusing Light and Darkness Phoenix. It's got 3000 attack and its special ability is the best. Wanna know it?"

Yuugi nodded though deep down he dreaded whatever ability it had.

"When its summoned, I get to destroy all your monsters!" Rebecca giggled.

"Oh no!" Yuugi shouted as Ra roared before exploding into pixels as Yuugi watched, horrified.

"Awww, sorry Yuugi!" Rebecca laughed. "But I guess you don't like my Ultimate Phoenix's ability Oh well, I guess with Gravity Bind it's a problem. Or is it? I activate my face-down card Hijyoo Shoku (Emergency Provisions) to destroy Gravity Bind and gain 1000 life points." Rebecca replied, her life points increasing to 4500.

"Oh no!" Yuugi growled.

"Oh yeah, now Ultimate Phoenix, attack him now!" Rebecca grinned.

Yuugi screamed in pain as his life points fell to 5000 even.

"Awww, did Yuugi not like that?" Rebecca teased mockingly.

Yuugi growled, panting softly. "I'm...still...standing."

"For now." Rebecca smirked.

"Yuugi, are you okay?" Anzu and Yami called in unison.

"Yeah, I still have more points than her." Yuugi answered coldly.

"Yeah but that creature is tough." Anzu sighed.

"Not to worry, I have a plan." Yuugi assured.

"What's that?" Anzu asked. "Don't say if you want it to be a secret, but I hope its a good one." She added softly.

"Oh you'll see my queen." Yuugi answered confidently.

Anzu smiled before turning back to Yami, he seemed like he was on Yuugi's side for once, she felt both surprised and not that he had chosen Yuugi.

"I end my turn!" Rebecca called.

"Bout time, my move." Yuugi said as he drew. "Perfect just what I needed."

"What's that?" Rebecca sneered.

"I activate Aku No Tessa! (Nightmare Binding)" Yuugi sneered as chains shot from the ground ensnaring her monster.

"No!" Rebecca called.

Anzu smiled as the chains held Rebecca's monster in place, Yami's eyes dropped slightly, staring at the ground.

"Heh yes now watch." Yuugi replied as her monster's attack dipped to 2200 while his life points rose to 5800.

"Watch what?" Rebecca growled.

"Your monster grow weak, just like you!" Yuugi said with a soft cackle.

"Oh really?" Rebecca sneered. "And what do you plan to do? It's stronger than most things you could summon at this point. Sure it can't attack, but you'll still be in trouble when I summon another." She snapped.

"Oh I don't think so. I reveal my trap card, Magician's Circle!"

"Good job Yuugi!" Anzu called happily.

Yuugi turned to her with a wink before turning back to the duel. "Now I call forth my Black Magician Girl!"

"Oh no, not her!" Rebecca yelped in worry.

"Oh yes her!" Yuugi said laughing evilly as the female mage appeared on the field doing her trademark pose as she bonded with the Oracle looking hatefully at Rebecca while giving a sinister smile to Yuugi. (2500/1700)

"So now she'll attack my Phoenix." Rebecca sighed.

"Relax did I say I was done?" Yuugi sneered.

"So what more is there?" Rebecca hissed.

"Much more. Get ready to experience the true terror of my deck!"

Rebecca growled, Anzu stared at Yuugi in surprise, both she and Yami were surprised by what more could be lurking in Yuugi's deck ready to come out.

"To start I play Sage's Stone to call out my favorite monster - Go Black Magician!"

"Yeah, good start Yuugi. Show her what we're all about and the Oracle, how strong it is and how its made us!" Anzu laughed.

"If you liked that you'll love this. I'm taking this duel to the next level! I activate... **JAWS OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!**"

Anzu and Yami both stared up at the evil dragon in surprise when it had re-emerged from Yuugi's deck, Rebecca glared at it, there seemed to be a lot of attention focused on it, it had to be a good card.

"Now I'll fuse him with my 2 Black Magicians!"

Yuugi started laughing as the fusion of the 3 appeared. The 2 mages who were still bonded to the Oracle were riding on top of Jaws of Darkness. "Meet Black Devastation Dragon!" Yuugi cackled. (4500/3200)

"Wow, that dragon is awesome!" Anzu called in awe.

"I was afraid this would happen." Yami sighed.

"Why?" Yuugi and Rebecca asked together at the same time.

Yami lifted his head, he hadn't expected them to hear, he sighed looking away from the duel.

"Playing something like that is just an example of the darkness growing inside of Yuugi and he's just getting worse." he claimed.

"Shut up. I have a duel to win." Yuugi sneered.

Yami sighed again, he expected Yuugi to have such an attitude, he turned back to the duel. Anzu looked back with a smile.

"Now I have one more thing you may be interested to know."

"What's that?" Rebecca groaned.

"Heh each time I draw a dark attribute monster you lose 500 points plus every turn my monster is on the field you lose 500!" Yuugi smiled wickedly.

"Oh great!" Rebecca hissed. "That's not good, there are tons of dark monsters in your deck."

"That's right!" Yuugi cackled.

"So, anything else for your turn?"

"One last card.."

"What's that then?" Rebecca sneered.

"My Magician Recovery magic card. It can only be activated when 2 or more mages of mine are sent to the cemetery in one turn. It allows me to summon them both back for the small cost of 1000 life points." Yuugi replied, his life points dropping to 4800.

"Oh great, I can't fight back against all three like that." Rebecca growled.

"I know that's the point!" Yuugi cackled as his two mages returned to the field giving his side an even 10,000 points of combined attack.

"Yuugi, stop this, this isn't right!" Yami shouted.

"Shut up. Yuugi, you can do this. Get rid of her, we'll lose her once and for all!" Anzu called. "Ignore him and do it, prove our power!"

Yuugi grinned wickedly and nodded. "Black Magician Girl take out her lone monster!"

Rebecca groaned as her monster was destroyed, glaring ahead at Yuugi as he still held his other monsters ready, her life points slipping to 4500.

"Black Magician attack her directly!" Yuugi ordered, laughing.

Anzu laughed as Yuugi's Black Magician moved in for Rebecca, the younger one growling, unable to do anything.

Black Magician grinned evilly as he launched his signature attack dark magic attack bringing her to 1500.

Rebecca groaned when her life points fell harshly, glaring back ahead at Yuugi, cursing under her breath.

"Awww is little Rebecca mad at her wittle crush?" Yuugi taunted.

"Maybe I am!" Rebecca spat.

Yuugi chuckled as he ended his turn his new monster unable to attack on the turn it was summoned.

"It's a shame you couldn't destroy her this turn." Anzu sighed.

"Whatever." Rebecca growled drawing a card. "I'll play Fire Princess in defense mode and lay one card face-down. That's my turn."

"Devastation Dragon take out her lowly princess!"

"Not so fast, I have a face-down card, remember?" Rebecca called. "Go Seinaru Barrier Mirror Force!" She grinned.

"No!" Yuugi screamed.

"Yes!" Rebecca laughed.

"Yuugi!" Anzu and Yami called in unison.

Yuugi screamed as all of his monsters were destroyed.

"Yuugi no!" Yami called.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Anzu cried.

"Is your turn over now?" Rebecca teased.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared Yuugi's field was empty save for a facedown card he hadn't played.

"Yuugi, hang in there." Anzu called. "She hasn't won, she won't, you will!" She assured.

"Yuugi, don't lose, we can't risk everything." Yami whispered.

"I wont lose.. hear me! I'll take you down next turn!" Yuugi snarled.

"That's what you think. Is your turn over or are you summoning a useless monster?" Rebecca laughed.

"It's over." Yuugi growled.

"Good." Rebecca laughed. "I draw, just what I needed. I play Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn) to bring back my Ultimate Phoenix." She grinned happily.

"Oh no.." Yuugi groaned.

"Oh yes. Then I'll switch Fire Princess into attack mode!" Rebecca called. "Now, Ultimate Phoenix, attack him directly!"

Yuugi screamed, his life points falling to 1800.

"Now Fire Princess, attack him!"

Yuugi screamed once more, his life points falling further to 300.

"Yuugi, hang on, I know you can stop her, get her back this turn!" Anzu called.

"Because if he doesn't, he's finished." Yami muttered to himself.

"I'm aware of that." Yuugi hissed.

Yami turned back to Yuugi, maybe there was still a connection between them for him to hear his words. Anzu glared back at Yami and looked again at Yuugi as Rebecca signaled the end of her turn.

"All right...my move.." Yuugi called as he slowly drew.

Anzu and Yami watched Yuugi anxiously as he drew his card, Rebecca continued to grin.

"I summon a monster in defense mode.. and that's all.." Yuugi sighed.

"Good!" Rebecca giggled. "Go Fire Princess, destroy that monster." She commanded.

"Nice try it's Giant Soldier of Stone. So you lose 700." Yuugi smirked as Rebecca slipped to 800.

"Fine!" Rebecca spat. "Ultimate Phoenix, crush that pebble!" She barked.

Yuugi groaned as his last defense was wiped out.

"Ready Yuugi? I have one more card to play. The duel's over!" Rebecca teased. "I play Ookazi!"

"Yuugi!" Anzu and Yami cried out.

Yuugi screamed as his life points fell to 0.

"Yuugi no!" Anzu cried, trying to break into the Seal, banging her fists against it.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried out desperately, though he could do nothing about it.

It was no use. Yuugi slowly fell to his knees as the Oracle stole his soul before he finally hit the ground, comatose.

To be continued...


End file.
